


I Promise

by belles_daisies



Series: I Promise [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Depression, F/M, Harry Potter Gets the Love He Deserves, Im making my own version of Harry Potter, Lupin just wants to help, Suicide Attempt, They will obviously, Trauma, Underage Drinking, What if it was a Golden Quad??, What if the Ministry actually did their jobs?, but still, its only for like three seconds, no one is getting the therapy they NEED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 127,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belles_daisies/pseuds/belles_daisies
Summary: Georgiana Sterling was excited to begin her journey at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But her time there would be anything but normal because of one boy with a lightning bolt scar. What will happen as she and her three best friends spend every year trying to save their school and their necks?AKA I'm procrastinating from school and I came up with this idea at 3 AM one night so here we are.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Series: I Promise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132544
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm ever writing and honestly, it has me excited. Please be kind I'm doing my best. It will be long and after a certain point, it will start diverging completely from the canon of the books and films. I am planning on going through most of the years as I work on what will be different and what will stay the same. Cheers!!!

**Prologue Summer of 1991 the French Countryside.**

Georgiana

The early morning was quite a slight fog had risen over the small filed just beyond the large estate. Three figures could be seen exiting an iron gate that led to the field. The taller two figures held brooms in one of their hands whilst carrying a trunk between them. The shortest of the trio held a blanket and a book. The boys dropped the trunk popping it open grabbing the largest ball out of the case and slamming it shut. They spoke in quiet tones and gracefully mounted their brooms and rose through the air one began maneuvers as the other flew towards the makeshift rings. The two boys began practicing one trying to score the other trying to defend. The young girl sat watching her brother and cousin as they soared through the air trying to distract herself from what had been nagging her brain for weeks. _Why hasn’t my letter come yet? It should have been here by now._ The letter was of course meant to signify her acceptance into Hogwarts. She had only been coming to watch the boys train because she had hoped she would be able to see the owls on their morning delivery. And today she had been correct.

In the distance flew three owls each sailing through the air with a natural grace as they approached the manor her heart began to soar. They flew past her brother and her cousin and straight towards their summer home. She closed her book dropping it towards the ground and began running.

Running through the field, yanking the gate open. She continued her advance through her grandmother’s perfectly manicured gardens watching as the owls began to descend to the sunroom where they took their breakfast. She whipped her way into the back parlor and ran into the room to see her mother and grandmother fussing with the three owls that sat neatly on the table trying not to disturb the ladies’ morning meal. The women both turned to her. Her mother gave her a warm smile and walked towards her, heels clicking on the marble floor she stood before her out of breath and slightly sweaty daughter and held a simple letter. The bright red seal laid stark against the yellowing parchment. She nearly ripped her own mother’s handoff with the amount of force she used to grab it. Her breathing nearly stopped as she tore open the seal quickly pulling it apart and she saw.

_Dear Ms. Sterling,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_The term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

She read it once then twice her smile grew wider and wider as did her excitement. Her time to go to Hogwarts and learn had finally come and she was more than ready to face it head on.


	2. Diagon Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to Diagon Alley brings fun and happy moments. It also brings annoying childhood friends and someone new to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting the Prologue and Chapter 1 back to back so people can read to get a feel for the writing. Feel free to comment but please be kind! Cheers!

I woke to the sound of a soft knock at her door rolling from my side to face the door to see my Memere standing in the doorway. She was dressed in a well-tailored plum-colored dress and matching heels that complimented her light blonde hair and her fair skin.

“Your Mother wanted me to wake you so that way she can take you, Christopher, and Mason to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies. So, c’mon now get that pretty little butt out of bed and come get some breakfast.”

“Yes, Memere.” With a click, the door was shut and I flopped onto her back staring at the ceiling for a brief moment. _Today I get my wand._ I could feel excitement flooded into her face and I happily jumped off my bed and skipped to my closet. I grabbed a simple light blue shirt and a pair of black pants. I changed her clothes and put on a pair of cute black shoes and left my bedroom to go grab some food. As I walked down the hall past portraits of my ancestors long gone, I stopped to look out the windows on to the Sterling estate.

The home itself was her Memere and Pepere’s they all only stayed there during the summer. The Sterling’s were one of the most well-known families internationally, her Pepere was a famous Curse-Breaker who had traveled the world collecting objects as well as wealth. Her Memere was a wealthy socialite whose beauty and charm had captured his heart. Her father was one of the lead Aurors in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement’s Investigation Department for the past eleven years he had been following leads on those who had aided Voldemort in the war. Her mother worked in the Being Division in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

I continued to the main staircase, the Main floor was far more formal than the rest of the house the stairs were the same white marble that made up the floor. The walls were a soft green color with bright white molding. If it weren’t for the array of shoes and coats near the front door one might have suspected that no one resided in the home. I jumped from the second to the last stair and turned towards the back of the house to the sunroom. When I arrived at the double doors, I pushed them open. The walls were made of entire glass. In the middle of the room was a large iron table covered with a tan tablecloth. On top laid a variety of foods as well as tea, coffee, orange juice, and milk. Sitting at the table was mother in her usual ensemble of a white blouse, navy dress pants, and stylish heels. Today her honey-brown hair was pulled back into a simple bun at the base of her head. She was flicking through a file when she saw me.

“Ah, Gigi there you are come to sit down and eat so we can leave and get ahead of the crowds so we can shop in peace.” I nodded and took a seat down beside her, Memere was sipping her morning coffee staring out past the gardens and into the field where Christopher and Mason would practice Quidditch. I begin filling my plate with some strawberries toast and some potatoes I pour myself a glass of orange juice and start eating. As we eat, I watch as the boys rush into the room dropping their broom and sitting down at the table fling food onto their plates.

“Boys! Where are any of your manners? You were not raised in the wild.” Memere says in a huff.

“Sorry, Memere.” Is what they meant to say but half of it was muffled by the food that was in their mouths. I rolled my eyes at the lack of manners they both showed but knew that it made sense with them both being rowdy fourteen-year-olds. We continue all eating enjoying the nice and peaceful morning air. The boys get up leaving to freshen up before we go to Diagon Alley. As they leave mother turns to me,

“Darling have you thought about what kind of animal you might want to bring to Hogwarts? Of course, you can get whatever pleases you but I’m not sure how your father would feel about you having a toad hopping around the house.” I respond,

“I was thinking of a cat since Chris has an owl if I want to send any letter, I could share with him or I could just ask Mason to borrow his owl as well.” She smiles reaching forward as she brushes some of my wavy hair behind my head.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. I remember I had a cat when I went to Hogwarts. I named her Pepper she was this lovely mix of grey and black. She was the sweetest cat in the world always so cuddly and gentle. It will be for us to have a cat in the house again. Now how about we go wait for the boys in the parlor.” She rings a bell and our maids Lucy and Avery appear and begin collecting the dirty plates and the leftovers. We didn’t have any house-elves since Mother thought it was cruel to keep a being without providing anything in turn. I kiss my Memere on the cheek and leave walking into the house to the formal parlor where our Floo is. The room follows the same aesthetic that the rest of the house has the bright white molding but and walls are a soft grey color. I sit down on the navy couches with my mother waiting for the boys. We hear them before we see them bounding down the stair and huffing into the room sometimes it feels like they’re in a never-ending race with each other.

“Alright Mason you go first then Christopher, then Gigi, and I will bring up the rear,” Mum says. Mason walks over grabbing the Floo powder and stepping toward the fireplace. My cousin was stocky, his brown hair was cut short and his brown eyes always had a mischievous look in them. He may technically be my cousin, but he was more like a brother. I don’t remember a time when he didn’t live with us. He yells,

“Diagon Alley.” With a flash, he disappears. Chris steps forward to the fireplace. He was taller than Mason his hair dark enough to nearly be black, but his eyes were a brown color that reminded me of fall. He always had a kind smile and always helped me when I fell. Confidently he says,

“Diagon Alley.” Gone. I step forward grabbing a handful of Floo powder I step to the fireplace and take a deep breath my mother gives me a kind and encouraging smile.

“Diagon Alley.” I step into the flames squeezing my eyes shut trying to stay as small as possible. My stomach feels as if it keeps rising and falling in quick succession. I feel it stop and my eyes open wide as I stumble out of the fireplace on Diagon Alley. Chris grabs my elbows to steady me and I smile at him. We quickly move to the side and stand beside the fireplace waiting for Mum to exit. It only takes a few moments, but she exits ever so gracefully from the fireplace as if she hadn’t just walked into flames mere seconds beforehand.

“Alright, boys here is your money I trust that the two of you to get your supplies while I take care of Gigi?” She pulls out of her handbag tow velvet pouches one yellow and one marron. The boys grab them from her Chris says,

“Of course, Mum we’ll be fine, and we promise not to set anything on fire this time.” He looks to Mason and they both rush off before our Mum can even respond. She sighs,

“Well let’s hope they don’t get kicked out of another shop this year. Come along let’s go get you measured for your robes.” She reaches for my hand holding it tightly as we walk weaving our way through the streets until they reached Madam Malkin’s. Mum opens the door and we both step into the building. I hear a bell chime as we enter a short woman who appears from the back dressed head to toe in a mauve dress. Her smile widens as she sees us,

“Well, what can I do for you today Mrs. Sterling?”

“I’m here to get my daughter Georgiana robes for her first year at Hogwarts.” Madam Malkin looks at me and gives me a warm smile.

“How wonderful I remember getting your brother and cousin measured for their robes. Why don’t you come and stand on one of the stools and we’ll get you all measured up?”

I stand on the stool as Madam Malkin takes out her measuring tape allowing it to start taking the necessary measurements. As it happens, I look at myself in the mirror, my honey-colored hair was pulled to my front it ended just before my chest. My hazel eyes looked too big for the rest of my face and my cheeks were far too flushed from using the Floo. I still had a healthy amount of baby fat on my face and body that made me a little bigger than I would have preferred. But it didn’t bother me too much I knew I would grow into my body soon enough. Madam Malkin finishes her measurements and leaves to go and grab my required school supplies. She returns with them and Mum pays for them, she then takes her wand out and swishes it sending my clothes back home, so we won’t have to carry it all around for the rest of the day. We thank Madam Malkin for her help and we stand back as one of my least favorite people enter the shop. Mum on the other hand treats them with kindness,

“Hello Narcissa, are you here to get Draco measured for his robes?” Narcissa Malfoy was one of the prettiest ladies in the world. She had a classic feel to her, and she was almost the most elegant woman in the room. Her son however always had a nasty attitude that could be seen on his face.

“Yes, I was finally able to convince Lucius that he should stay close to us I would hate having him in Durmstrang. I’m glad to see that Georgiana will be going as well.”

“Well my mother-in-law did want her to go to Beauxbatons with her cousin Marie, but we talked about it and knew Hogwarts was the better fit.” Mum brings her hand up and runs it down the back of my head and brushes it down until it reaches my back gently pushing me forward.

“Best is off we have to go grab the rest of her supplies we’ll see you on the 1st.” With that, we exit the shop moving on to Flourish and Blotts. We slowly work our way through purchasing most of my supplies until it comes down to my wand and my pet. We walk to the Magical Menagerie and enter the shop. The shopkeeper brings us over the wide variety of cats that are for sale. I glance into the cages as I walk down the row several stand out to me on the first pass, an all-black cat with golden eyes, a ginger cat that looked more like a miniature lion with all or its hair, and then finally a grey cat with the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. I pause in front of the grey cat’s cage gently putting my finger in between the bars. It moves forward sniffing my finger then it rubs its whole body against it as I feel it purring. My heart warms at the sight and I turn to my mum and say,

“This is the one.” The shopkeeper opens the cage informing me that the cat was a girl and began going over the necessary care. I decided that I will name her Ash and we leave the shop. We wander over to Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour. I get chocolate on a cone and mum gets strawberry and peanut butter ice cream. We eat and I watch Ash wander around the table below us looking at all the people around us. Just as we begin finishing up Mason and Chris appear arms full-on new textbooks for the year. Mum quickly sends them back to the house as they sit down with us. Chris asks,

“Have you gotten your wand yet Gigi?” He looks below the table watching Ash curl around his legs.

“No, not yet it’s the last thing I have to do before we go home.”

“Are you excited to finally be coming to school with us? What house do you think you’ll get?” Mason asks,

“Of course, I’m excited it’s all I ever wanted since you guys started your first year. I’m not sure I don’t have a preference.”

“Well, I think you’ll be in Gryffindor like me you are way too crazy to not be with me.” He laughs then Chris hits his arm.

“Let’s be real my little sister will be with me and Ced in Hufflepuff like she would want to be a house with fools like you.”

“Do you want to bet on it?” Mason asks.

“Yes, I do. How bout 10 Galleons?”

“Deal.” They shake hands and then mum shares her piece.

“Perhaps your sister will be in Slytherin like I was. Or she could be the first Ravenclaw the family has had in a while.” She smiles at me.

“No, it has to be either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor mum somebody has got to watch out for her,” Chris says. 

“I’m sure the Sorting Hat will put her in whatever house fits her best. C’mon now we have to get her wand then we’ll be off.” We all stand getting ready to make our way to Ollivanders. As we walk towards the shop, we see a large man towering over the crowd. Mason says,

“Is that Hagrid? What’s he doing in Diagon Alley?” The boys push on towards the man as he stands outside the wand shop. In his hands, he has a snowy white owl sitting in a plain cage. Chris looks up and says,

“Hello Hagrid, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be getting the school ready for the year?” Hagrid looks down at the four of us, despite his large and imposing appearance his eyes held warmth and kindness to them which made me smile.

“Well, Dumbledore sent me to erhelp a new student get allr is school suppliz.” His voice was loud, and his accent was thick, but he spoke with a great smile on his face like something was funny.

“Really? He must be one special kid if you’re looking out for him.” Just Chris finishes talking a young boy exits Ollivanders. His jet-black hair is a fluffy mess, his glasses are crooked, and all of his clothes are far too baggy for his tiny eleven-year-old body. But all I notice is his pretty green eyes.

“Did ya get your wand, Harry?” Hagrid asks.

“Yes. Hagrid is that an owl?” He looks down at the creature with a sweet smile.

“Oh, this her is a birthday present from me to you. I figure you might want a friend while you’re at school.” His reaction is as if he had never gotten a gift in his life. His whole face lit up like it was a Christmas tree. He remains speechless as Hagrid talks,

“I nearly fergot Harry these are some boys who are at Hogwarts this is Chris and Mason Sterling.” The boys both shake Harry’s hand then Chris points to me,

“This is my sister Georgiana she’s also going to be starting at Hogwarts this year. Maybe you’ll both be in the same house.” Harry looks at me he smiles,

“Hello, I’m Harry Potter.” The minute he starts his last name it’s as if things drastically change. I hear behind me mum sucks in a breath. The boys look at him with some level of surprise and remorse. I know exactly who he is but I ignore my immediate questions and put my hand out,

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Harry. I’m sure we’ll be great friends.” Hagrid grins at me and then nods to the boys and my mother.

“We should be off got to get this feller home.” He places his hand on Harry’s back and guides him towards The Leaky Cauldron. We watch them go, Harry, turns his head to us one last time give us a little wave. Mason breaks our miniature silence,

“Auntie, was that really Harry Potter?” My mother looks as if she’s seen a ghost come to haunt her. The only thing she says is,

“He looks just like his father.” Then she shakes her head snapping out of it turning to the boys she tells them,

“Boys, why don’t you take your things and Gigi’s cat and go home while we take care of her wand?” The boys nod and begin walking back to the fireplace. She places a hand on my shoulder and guides me into Ollivanders trying to ignore the fact we just met The Boy Who Lived.

Ollivanders shop smelled of wand polish and old parchment. The walls were lined with boxes of wands. You could spend days trying all of the wands testing them studying their cores and woods. Mr. Ollivander appears from the back of the shop walking to the front. He smiles when he looks at me and my mum.

“Hello Mrs. Sterling, how might I be of service today.” He looks at me and it's clear he already knows the answer. He just wants the extra time to figure out what wand to give me.

“My daughter is here to get her wand. She’s going to be going to Hogwarts on the 1st .”

“Fantastic let’s get started, shall we? Come forward dear while I . . .” He beckons me forward with a hand motion. He wanders to the wall looking his fingers dance along with the boxes he pulls one out. He takes it out of the box handing it to me. It feels heavier than I expected.

“Mahogany, Dragon Heartstring, 11” Alright dear just a flick will do.” He does a flicking motion with his hands. I flick the wand one quickly a large black plume of smoke comes out of the tip. It spreads through the shop slowly disappearing into thin air. Ollivander makes a tutting noise. He takes the wand back placing it into the box. He moves towards the back hall again climbing a ladder until he finds what he is looking for. He brings it back down to me.

“Willow, Unicorn hair, 10 and 1/4 inches.” The wand feels light and supple in my hand better than the first but still off in some way. I flick the wand and send a stack of books on the front counter flying off into complete disarray.

“I’m sorry!” I yell in response to the chaos I am needlessly causing. He chuckles at me as he takes the wand back and simply flicks his wand restacking the books.

“Don’t worry dear it’s all about the process. But perhaps I think I might know what will work.” He moves back and grabs one that had been sitting under the front counter. He takes it out of its box. The wand was dark in color and simple in design. He placed it into my hands.

“Ebony, Unicorn hair 10 and ½ inches.” I give it a simple swish and from the tip of the wand pours out a beautiful spray of golden glitter and as it falls to the ground it disappears.

“Well, I believe we have found your wand, Ms. Sterling. I must say that wand was nearly taken by another today, but I have a distinct feeling that you will be connected with them for some time.” Mum pays for the wand while I ponder the thoughts that he said to me. _Who nearly got my wand? Who are they?_

We exit the shop and begin to make the trek over to the fireplace to travel back home. I think about everything that’s happened today. Getting my wand, getting Ash, and finally meeting Harry Potter. As I enter the floo I wonder what this year will bring me and if my year at Hogwarts might include him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yess I loved writing this first chapter! Here's a little fact it took me nearly an hour to decide what kind of wand wood and core Gigi would have. Ebony wands are well suited for combative magic and Transfiguration. They also do well with owners who dare to be themselves. Their owners are comfortable with being an outsider. Wands with Unicorn hair produce the most consistent magic and their owners are pure of heart. So take what you will from that info I've given you!


	3. Sorting Ceremony

The morning of September 1st was always a chaotic one for the Sterling’s. Between Memere and Mum’s teared up faces and our sleepy faces stuffing our trunks with the last of our school supplies getting to the station was more than enough work. I somehow manage to dress in a lilac shirt and plaid black and white pants. Before we left, we said goodbye to Memere and Pepere who would stay at the estate for a few more days before returning to England. Mum and Dad brought us to the station where we each stack up our trunks onto the trolleys. Dad helps me push mine while mum walks before the rest us, making sure she helps provide a clear path for us to push through all the muggles. When we reach Platforms Nine and Ten mum moves to the side and lets the boys go through first. Mason runs at the barrier first easily passing through then Christopher does the same. My father looks down at me, 

“Alright, Gi are you ready for this?” I’ve been passing through the barrier since the boys first started going to Hogwarts, but this time felt different I wouldn’t be coming out of this side again till next summer. I give him a swift nod and we begin pushing the trolley. We get a good speed going as we get closer; I squeeze my eyes shut knowing I would be fine but that last bit of hesitation getting the better of me. 

When I open my eyes again, I am welcomed by the sounds and sights of the Hogwarts Express. We are slightly early so there aren’t that many people on the platform just yet. Mason and Chris help me lift my trunk onto the train after we all put our things on the train, we know that it’s time to say goodbye. The boys go first Mum and Dad wish them luck reminding them to keep up with their schoolwork and to not focus their entire lives on Quidditch. They hug them and get on the train leaving me. My mum stares at me with tears in her eye, 

“Alright, I’m sure you’re ready to go and to be sorted. Remember to write to us and tell us everything. Your brother and cousin are going to as be there so if you need a bully beaten up just let them know.” She brushes my hair behind my ears and pulls me in tight. She kisses my forehead. My Dad steps forward and pulls me close,

“We love you so much. I am so proud of you darling. Remember who you are and don’t let anyone put you down.” I look up at him and can see a misty look in his eyes. He releases me from his arms, and I go and walk up on to the train. My parents move back as they watch me get on the train allowing for the growing crowds to move to the train. Walking past compartments, I find Mason and Chris, I open the compartment door to the sounds of groans, 

“Gigi, are you really doing to sit with us? Isn’t there anywhere else you could sit.” Asks Mason. 

“No, I didn’t make any plans to sit with anyone I just figured I would sit with you guys.” I respond looking down at the ground. Chris huffs, 

“Fine you can sit with us for a bit but once we get into the country you are going to find somewhere else to sit. We don’t want to watch you make moon eyes at Cedric.” My face heats up at the end when he says the name of his fellow Hufflepuff. When we were children Cedric was one of the boy’s playmates. He was the only one who let me play with them, he was my first crush. 

“Deal and I promise not to make any moon eyes.” I sit down next to Mason who sits beside the window. To pass the time I watch people walk by the compartment laughing and joking. I make note of the kids who look young enough to be first years. If I can’t find someone new to meet, I’ll be stuck trying to find someone like Draco to sit with. I used to call Draco a friend but know I just get annoyed by him. He is slowly turning into a miniature version of his father only focused on wealth, blood, and vanity. I shake the thoughts out of my head as I watch Cedric Diggory open the compartment door. Chris and Mason jump off their seats pulling themselves into a large group hug yelling loudly. They separate falling into their own seats. Cedric finally notices me after a few moments,

“Hi Gigi, are you excited to be coming to school?” I nearly forget how to speak. 

“Oh yeah definitely. I feel like I’ve been ready for a year now.” _Smooth real smooth._

“That’s good to hear. So, boys are we ready for Quidditch this year I’m going to go for Seeker.” I know deep down I really know much about Quidditch, so I partially drown out the conversation. I watch as the students walking by dwindles. It feels like an eternity before the train really begins to move. I turn my head to watch the station slowly disappear and the city fades away into the countryside. As time passes on, I know that the boys are beginning to tire of my presence I rub my hands on my pant legs and rise from my seat, 

“Well, boys I best go and start making friends wish me luck.” They all wish me luck as I walk out of the compartment sliding the door shut behind me. I look at deciding whether to go left or right. I go right I awkwardly glance in each compartment watching to see what kind of people might be in each. Some of the students are laughing, playing games, others sleep the sheer concept of interrupting and trying wedge my way into a friend group. My heart starts pounding realizing I can’t go back to my brother I have to find somewhere to go. I near the end of the compartment when I finally recognize someone I know. 

I stand outside the compartment just watching for a moment as Harry Potter sits talking to a redheaded boy. I grab the latch and pull the door open fast. I slam inward and I watch as the three of us jump at the sound. 

“Sorry! Um is it alright if I sit in here?” I ask I hesitantly step inside the compartment. I stare at Harry hoping and wishing that he realizes that we’ve met before. He eyes light up at that moment,

“You’re Georgiana, right? I met you in Diagon Alley .” I move and sit down next to him putting my hand out for us to shake, 

“Yep and I remember you are Harry and you are?” Harry and I shake hands and I look at his friend. He seems sweet as he awkwardly puts his own hand out to shake mine, 

“I’m Ron Weasley.” I smile I have heard mum tell stories about the funny man named Weasley who must be this boy’s father.

“I’m Georgiana Sterling but you both can call me Gigi.” I see a small look of recognition across his face. He smiles,

“Your Grandfather is Aster Sterling the famous curse-breaker. He’s my brother Bill’s idol.” I laugh it isn’t surprising he knew who Pepere was, but his enthusiasm was helping ease my own anxieties.

“Well, maybe someday we can introduce them to each other.” Ron grins at this idea. Harry them pipes in,

“Gigi are you nervous for school? Ron and I were just talking about it.” I ponder the question before answering,

“I think my anxiety about making friends and actually being able to do well in classes. But since I’ve met you two the first one seems just a little bit easier.” It’s an honest answer I was worried I wouldn’t be able to compete with the rest of my classmates in class. Not to mention how I’ve always been shy and terrible at making friends. But some part of me has faith that the three of us will be good friends. We talk for a bit longer until a woman with a trolley is filled to the brim with different kinds of candy. Harry suggests that Ron and I grab candy for us to eat when it comes time to give the lady money, he pulls velvet pouch and hands her a handful of coins. We sit down and teach Harry about all the different kinds of candy. Ron spends what feels like ages explaining Quidditch to him as I fidget with the Chocolate Frog cards, we all got. Two Dumbledore, a Circe, a Heathcote Barbary, and a Newt Scamander. At some point, the compartment door slides open and a bushy-haired girl steps into the space. 

“Has anyone seen a toad a boy named Neville has lost one?” The three of us all look at each other before shaking our heads no. She huffs before sitting down across from me. 

“Well, I’m afraid he’s lost his toad before we’ve even made it to Hogwarts.” She looks at Harry for a moment and speaks before any of us can say a peep. 

“I can fix your glasses for you, Oculus Reparo. Holy Cricket you’re Harry Potter! I’m Hermione Granger, and you are.” She looks to Ron and me at the end of her statement. Harry is inspecting his newly fixed glasses in awe. I put my hand out,

“Georgiana Sterling but you can call me Gigi.” She shakes my hand and looks at Ron who has his mouth stuffed with sweets,

“Won Wessley.” It comes out muffled and Hermione makes a face,

“Pleasure. You have a bit of dirt on your nose.” Ron takes his fingers and wipes a bit not even getting it off fully. 

“You all should put your robes on we should be arriving at school soon.” She says and the boy’s glance at each other before getting up and getting changed. I do the same smiling at Hermione to show my gratitude for her putting up with them. I grab my clothes and get changed in the restroom. When I get out a bit of a line has formed, I accidentally bump into a girl with light blonde hair on the way back to the compartment. When I return, I find Hermione still sitting in it by herself. I sit down beside her and she turns to me, 

“Are you excited to be going to school?” I studied her for a moment before I spoke, she was a sweet looking girl, bright brown eyes that had a twinkle to them. Her dark brown hair was massive I considered offering my help in controlling it her teeth were rather large for an eleven-year-old. But it didn’t matter to me she seemed nice despite know it all attitude that she had. 

“I am! I’ve been waiting for this since I was a little girl. Are you excited?

“Yes, I just found out myself you see I’m Muggle-born.” And at that moment her attitude makes sense she doesn’t want to feel like she’s already behind or less than the rest of us. I smile at her grabbing her hand,

“Well, I guess you need some wizard friends who can help you get settled lucky for you I’m just the person for the job.” We laugh a bit before both Harry and Ron come laughing into the compartment. As we come to stop at Hogwarts Station, we wait a short bit letting the foot traffic from the upper years calm down before exiting the train. They find a long trail of first years following after Hagrid, 

“Right, then! First years! This way, please! Come on, now, don't be shy! Come on now, hurry up! Hello, Harry.” Hagrid looks down at us smiling,

“Hey, Hagrid.”

“Right then. This way to the boats! Come on, now, follow me.” He leads us to the boats waiting on the lake Harry and Ron take the front seats while Hermione sits in the back.

We float across the lake admiring the night sky as Hogwarts comes into view. I always imagined it being much more terrifying but with the bright lights that shine from the windows, it almost feels a bit like a new home. In this moment everything feels right and bright. Once we get to the boathouse, we get off walking to the castle doors where we find Professor McGonagall. Mason always spoke fondly of his head of House it mainly had to do with her deep love of Quidditch. Chris pointed out how she pushed them both harder than most of the professors. She was a stern-looking woman, 

“Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you’re here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn your house points. Any rule-breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup.” As she speaks a boy jumps through the crowd lunging down yelling, 

“Trevor! . . . Sorry” I look at him to see a toad sitting safely in the palm of his hands. McGonagall gives him a staredown,

“The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily.” She leaves into what could only be the Great Hall. Then I hear a voice I’ve been dreading to hear,

“It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy.” He steps in front of us on to the top step. At this moment Ron decided now would be a fantastic time to start giggling. As he does, I can feel myself starting to grin after knowing Draco for so many years watching him trying to act like his father, full of arrogance I nearly lose it. Draco sharply turned to Ron. 

“Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley.” Ron’s face is pink and he looks down. I put a comforting hand on his shoulder before speaking up,

“Malfoy how about you shut your little rat mouth before I do it for you.” Draco’s head whips to me as if he didn’t expect to see me here. 

“Of course, you would be defending him, Sterling. Always did reek of blood traitor to me. Well, soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. Don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.” He puts his hand out expecting Harry to shake it. 

“I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks.” Harry turns around to us and gives us a small smile. Then McGonagall returns and brings us into the Great Hall. 

We enter and all eyes are on us. I search the tables looking for any signs of my brother or cousin. I see Mason sitting at the Gryffindor table with two red-headed boys chuckling point towards Ron and me. As I look for Chris who sits just by Mason only, on the Hufflepuff table with Cedric by Chris's side, I can hear Hermione talking about the thousands of floating candles and the ceiling that looks like the night sky. We all make our way towards the front crowding around the steps before the stool where the Sorting Hat lies. Dumbledore raises from the center of the main table,

“I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you.” McGonagall then looks down to of all of us speaking clear and loudly,

“When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses. Hermione Granger.” I turn to her giving her a big smile nodding. She nods back,

“Oh, no. Okay, relax.” She walks towards the stool and I hear Ron,

“Mental that one, I'm telling you.” I elbow him,

“Ron be kind she’s nervous you can’t act like you aren’t either.” He shrugs we all watch as McGonagall places the hat on to her head waiting for it to say something. As the time ticks on I watch her face become more and more worried that she may be a hatstall,

“Ah, right then . . . hmmm . . . right. Okay, Gryffindor!!!” Behind us, I can hear the thunderous applause from the Gryffindor table. 

“Draco Malfoy.” He pushes his way out of the group, and he struts up the steps barely sitting before,

“SLYTHERIN!” Another round of applause just as loud as the first. I hear Ron whisper to Harry, 

“There isn’t a witch or wizard who went bad who wasn’t in Slytherin.” In that moment I nearly hit Ron on the side of the head. My mother had been in Slytherin and I knew that in the past years since she had been in school it had become a stereotype that others put on to them. I lose myself in the thought of my mum and dad when I hear Ron’s name get called by McGonagall. He shyly steps forward it makes me think how he commented on Hermione’s nerves when his are just as bad. I move in taking a step closer to Harry until I can feel his shoulder brush with mine, he looks at me smiles and looks back to Ron, 

“Ha! Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you . . . Gryffindor!” The cheers from the Gryffindor table rise ten octaves from that. I watch Ron’s face fill with relief as he goes to the table next to Hermione. 

“Georgiana Sterling,” I swear my heart stops beating. I glance at Harry he gives me a brief nod and move getting on to the stool and feel the Hat placed on my head. From this spot, I can see Chris and Mason leaning back so that way they can whisper as they watch me get sorted. I then hear the Sorting Hat speak, 

“Hmmm a passionate one you are, and protective as well . . . You’re quite the fighter I think you’ll do well in Gryffindor!!!” The cheers rain out and I see the sight of Chris sliding Mason something as they lean back to their respective tables. I walk over to see them both giving me the thumbs up as I sit down across from Hermione. Mason yells to me, 

“Well done Gigi! You just got me 10 Galleons.” I laugh loudly and then I hear, 

“Harry Potter.” The whole room gets so quiet you could easily hear a pin drop. We all stare and watch Harry as she places the hat on his head. I lean forward and can barely just see Harry moving his lips. Time ticks by and just like Hermione we nearly have another hatstall but by the looks of it as Harry keeps saying the same thing over and over again, he wins the fight, 

“Well, if you’re sure . . . better be . . . GRYFFINDOR!” Half the table leaps up practically screaming as Harry walks toward us I smile as he moves to sit beside me, I give him a small hug as we hear further down the table from the Weasley twins and Mason,

“WE GOT POTTER!!! We got Potter!” After that we all sit and watch as the small group of students to be placed dwindles down. There was nearly another hatstall caused by Neville Longbottom but in the end, he joined us. After the last students gets placed Dumbledore announces the feast and with the snap of a finger all the tables as filled to the brim with delicious food. We all chat as we eat, I grab some chicken and potatoes I mainly speak to Hermione as I notice Ron couldn’t be bothered to speak to her. She overhears Harry as he speaks across the table to Percy Weasley about Professor Snape. 

As dinner ends Percy corals all of the Gryffindor first years into following him as they walk out of the Great Hall and up to their dormitories. He moves fast and their short legs can all but barely keep up with him as he speeds up the staircases. As they go portraits begin greeting all of them as they continue up and up and up the stairs. Finally, they reach their destination Percy stands in front of a rather large woman sitting she moves and looks at Percy,

“Password.” 

“Caput Draconis. Follow me, everyone. Keep up, quickly, come on.” Her painting moves to swinging to the side opening to Gryffindor Tower. The room was round, cozy, and inviting. There were worn and soft looking chairs and couches that stood in front of a large fireplace. It felt like home. We all quickly file in and Percy directs us to our dormitories. I grab Hermione’s hand and pull her up the stairs to our room. The room had five four-poster beds all decorated in red and gold sheets as well as curtains. Each of us had a dresser, a table with a chair, as well as a nightstand. I look to see my trunk resting in front of my bed with Ash sleeping peacefully upon it. I walk over petting her gently and see that Hermione was one side of her and they shared a window. We wait to see three other girls coming into the room we stand ready to greet them. Knowing we better be on good terms if we are going to make it through the next seven years together. The first of the girls was a pale blonde one who rushed over and spoke in a high-pitched voice, 

“I’m Lavender Brown pleasure.” I smiled and we both shook her hand and then the girl by her side spoke, 

“Parvati Patil.” She had a nice smile and seemed kind the third girl who stood behind them took a step to us, 

“Fay Dunbar.” She seemed confident and bold the most obvious Gryffindor out of the five of us. 

After our introductions, we all take turns putting our things away settling into what would be our bedroom for the next nine months. Slowly each of us went to bed one by one mentally preparing for our first day. I laid on my bed staring at the canopy above me petting Ash as I wondered what this year would bring to me. In a short while, my mind forced me to drift off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have gotten to Hogwarts folks!!! I am planning on moving through the first books rather quickly because most of the changes I am making happen later on... I am nearly done writing for what is their first year I just have a little bit to go. I honestly didn't think anyone would ever ready this but if you have thanks!!!


	4. Potions and Flying

The next morning, I woke up earlier than usual as Hermione was standing at the foot of my bed, already dressed in her uniform. I look up and immediately roll over groaning. Of course, she’s a morning person. 

“C’mon on Gigi I want to get to breakfast early so we can spend plenty of time finding our classes.” I sit up stretching my arms out yawning. I look and see the other beds still have the curtains pulled tight. I get up my feet hit the cool floors and grab my things heading into the bathroom. After I’ve gotten ready, I collect my things for the day and walk down to the Great Hall with Hermione. 

The castle is quiet aside from the portraits who are beginning to wake up and the early bird students who are up ready for the first day of the term. We walk and find a spot at the Gryffindor table making sure we have plenty of room between us and anyone else. I get myself a plate of toast and some fruit, Hermione eats oatmeal. We watch as more bedraggled students enter the hall the older students appear bored, while us first years look as if we’ve eaten a whole birthday cake. I see Chris walk in, and I give him a smile and wave he manages a quick hand raise before he practically flings himself on to the Hufflepuff table. As we finish up, I look and see no signs of Harry or Ron.

“Hermione where do you think Harry and Ron are?” I look at the doors once again and see a group of Ravenclaws walking through the door she shrugs,

“They must be running late but we best be off if we are going to find our way to Professor McGonagall’s class.” The walk to class is easier than Hermione anticipated, we walk into the classroom and see a tabby cat sitting on the desk. Hermione drags me to the front and takes a spot in the front row. 

“What a beautiful cat it must be McGonagall’s.” I’m tempted to get up and pet it but part of me holds back. The time ticks on as more and more first years walk into the class. I notice that both the boys are still missing and I can’t help but worry about them. It will look so bad being late for your first class, but that class is with your Head of House might as well throw yourself at the Whomping Willow. A bit later we hear running the whole class turns around to see Harry and Ron entering the classroom, their faces are beat red, and they are totally out of breath. I laugh at their disheveled looks as Hermione rolls her eyes at them for being late. 

“Whew, we made it. Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?” Just as Ron finishes his statement the cat on the desk leaps into the air turning in to Professor McGonagall. 

“That was bloody brilliant.” Ron says loudly.

“Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Perhaps if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, that way one of you might be on time.” She looks between the pair of them with her serious gaze. 

“We got lost.” Harry inputs as if that was going to be a good enough excuse. 

“Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats.” She gestures to the seat diagonal from us as they take their seat, I throw them a sympathetic smile. The week flies by as we go from class to class, Charms, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and finally Potions. Mason and Chris always had a joint dislike for Professor Snape he was one of the few they actively complained about well into the summer. It was always about how he favored those in Slytherin and seemed like he lacked basic empathy that was needed to teach children. The Gryffindors enter the classroom along with the Slytherin students and take our seats. I catch Draco’s eyes and look to who else was with him in Slytherin. I smiled at Blaise and Daphne kept my focus on Professor Snape. He was terrifying to look at dressed in black that made him look nearly translucent. I thought he was what Muggles wrote their vampire books about. He goes through the roll call making faces as he goes through the list. Then begins the lesson, 

“There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. . . if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.” The room went silent I stared at him trying to take the information in. He clearly had high expectations whether they were absurd had yet to be seen. 

“Potter!” Snape shouts “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?” I look at Harry he has a confused look on his face as he doesn't know anything about potions. Hermione has her hand in the air like her life depends on it. 

“I don’t know sir.” 

“Tut, tut – fame clearly isn’t everything.” Snape was laser-focused on Harry like he was hunting his prey and was going in for the kill. “ Let's try again, where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?” Hermione’s hand once again shoots into the air. 

“I don't know, sir.” I could hear faint giggles and saw them coming from Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle as they were barely holding it together.

“Thought you wouldn’t open a book before coming, eh, Potter.” There lies a smugness in his tone. “And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?” 

“I don't know, sir. Hermione knows. Seems it's a pity not to ask her.” Everyone begins laughing to their heart's content and can feel the embarrassment radiating off the two of them. Snape stares at them coolly. 

“Silence. And put her hand down, you silly girl. For your information, Potter... asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful, it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying this down? So Gryffindors, note that five points will be taken from your house... for your classmate's cheek.” 

Things only got worse from that point on we paired off to work on a potion. Snape was brutal on everyone except for Draco. Then poor Neville had decimated Seamus’ pot and their potion fell on the floor and started burning people’s shoes off. Snape yelled at him as he started getting covered in boils. Snape docks another five off Gryffindor because Harry didn’t say anything to Neville about his potion. Mason and Chris were right I thought as we climbed our way out of the dungeons. Snape is quite possibly the worst professor at this school. What everyone was truly waiting for of course was flying lessons. I had tried flying a couple of times before school on one of Chris’ old brooms when he and Mason were practicing drills. We walk out on to the castle grounds and see two rows or brooms lined up we all get into spots next to the brooms as we see Madam Hooch approach. The chatter quiets down quickly, 

“Good afternoon, class.” She was an intimidating woman to look at her hair is grey and cut short her eyes are bright yellow eyes. 

“Good afternoon, Madam Hooch.” We all respond with mixed timing. 

“Good afternoon, good afternoon. Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, up!” We all begin to try our hand at raising our brooms yelling Up are various tones and pitches. I hear the sound of a broom hitting a hand and look to my side to see Harry with his broom in his hand.

“Wow.” With one student successful it feels like a race against time to figure it out. I continue yelling up to my broom as it wiggles on the ground. I put my energy on to it. I see out of the corner of my eye Draco’s broom fly to his hand. He took to a broom like a fish to water and it was no surprise he got it so quickly. Hermione on the other hand was getting bored as her broom simply ignored her and was rolling on the ground. I had to stifle my snort as I watched the smartest girl in our year struggle for once. 

My broom keeps wiggling and shaking as I continue to push it into my hands mentally, I hear Ron yelp and I look over at Harry laughing at him as he clutches his nose. He laughs after a moment. I look to my broom and say up with as much meaning as possible and I feel it fly into my hands. 

“Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...3...2...” She blows her whistle and we all attempt to hover but stop as Neville’s broom lifts him off the ground. He looks terrified which proves he isn’t doing it on purpose. 

“Mr. Longbottom.” She says as she walks toward him cautiously as if she might spook him. The broom must have been spooked because it takes off into the air. He yells for help as he starts to rise higher. 

“Come back down this instant!” Hooch yells chasing after Neville as if he has any real control when he’s scared. We all start running after him and he moves in jerking motions, then his broom moves faster until he hits the wall of the castle. This sends him into our direction we part quickly as he slices through us. He zooms up one of the towers and gets caught on a statues spear. He screams as his robes rip and he comes crashing to the ground. We all crowd around him trying to see how much damage has been done. 

“Everyone out of the way! Come on, get up.” She pushes past us to reach for Neville she helps him up. Once they realize he has a broken wrist she leaves us to take him to the Hospital Wing. We stand in silence until Draco starts to snicker. 

“Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat arse.” He stands with Crabbe and Goyle behind him as he tosses Neville’s Remembrall in his hands. Harry walks over to him,

“Give it here, Malfoy.” I look at Ron and we quickly get closer to Harry ready to back him up if need be. 

“No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find.” Draco gets on his broom and pushes off the ground cutting through the group we’ve made. “How 'bout up on the roof? What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?” Harry says nothing as he gets on his broom ready to defend our friend Hermione get in front of the broom,

“Harry, no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly. ” Regardless of the obvious fact, she said he flies off. "What an idiot." I stand next to Hermione thinking the same thing. They get so high that we can’t hear a word they say to each other all we do see is Harry lunge for Draco and then Draco is throwing the Remembrall into the air. Harry files off chasing it nearly going into one of the castle's windows. My breath leaves my throat as he catches it safely in his hand just before the window. He flies to the ground all of us crowding around him as he lands. I reach for him and hug him as everyone cheers for him. Then we see McGonagall. 

“Harry Potter? Follow me.” We watch as Harry is brought inside, and we don’t see him until much later. Ron and I are walking through the halls wondering if our dear friend will ever return or if he’s been sent to detention for eternity when out of nowhere, he appears,

“Harry you made it out alive.” Ron yells pulling his best friend into a hug I laugh, 

“Glad to see you didn’t get shipped off back home Harry.” Ron and he join in my laughter and we begin to walk down the hall. 

“Well I thought for sure I was going home but McGonagall actually decided she wants me to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team as the Seeker.” We stare at him in surprise as the first years aren’t allowed on the Quidditch teams. 

“Seeker? But first years never make their house teams! You must be the youngest Quidditch player in...” 

“A century, according to McGonagall.” Just then we hear two pairs of feet stomping towards us. The Weasley twins crowd us on either side both with big grins on their faces. 

“Hey, well done, Harry, Wood's just told us!” Fred ruffles Harry’s hair as he speaks making it even messier. 

“Fred and George are on the team, too. Beaters.” Ron says to Harry

“My cousin Mason is one of the Chasers you’ll be in good hands out there.” 

“Our job is to make sure that you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises, of course. Rough game, Quidditch.” Harry’s face goes pale and we quickly start walking faster. 

“Brutal. But no one's died in years. Someone will vanish occasionally...” We swiftly move to cut through the courtyard as we hear George yell,

“But they'll turn up in a month or two!” 

"Oh, go on, Harry, Quidditch is great. Best game there is! And you'll be great, too!” Ron mentions trying to cheer him up. We walk leading Harry to the Quidditch trophy case. I see Hermione doing her work I wave my hand gesturing for her to follow us.

“But I've never even played Quidditch. What if I make a fool of myself?” Harry asks us and Hermione quickly pipes up,

“You won't make a fool of yourself. It's in your blood.” We reach the case to look at the trophy but instead Hermione point to a plaque of former Gryffindor players. There at the base sits a plaque that reads,

James Potter

Chaser

1974 - 1977

“Whoa. Harry, you never told me your father was a Seeker, too.” Ron breaks the silence as we all stare at the name. 

“I-I didn't know.” Harry says quietly as he stares in awe of it. 

Days pass as does Ron’s growing annoyance with Hermione and her know it all attitude. I feel bad because Hermione and I have gotten close, but she can be a bit grinding on the nerves. She simply wants to be taken seriously despite having two Muggle parents. One night after dinner the four of us walk up one of the staircases. I can see Ron whispering knowing he is saying something about Hermione when the staircase beings to move. We all yell latching on to the rails Harry asks,

“What's happening?” cue Hermione,

“The staircases change, remember?” When it finally stops at a darkened corridor, we all slowly begin to move,

“Let's go this way,” Harry suggests,

“Before the staircase moves again.” Ron says quickly hurrying up the stairs ahead of us. We walk down the hall shrouded in darkness everything about this place feels wrong. Harry breaks the silence,

“Does anyone feel like...we shouldn't be here?” 

“Yes.” I say quickly without thinking too much about it.

“We're not supposed to be here. This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden.” Hermione states and my heart drops because we need to get back to the Common Room now. Then out of nowhere, Mrs. Norris appears,

“Let's go.” Harry says reaching and pulling on my robes as well as Ron’s. Mrs. Norris meows loudly,

“It's Filch's cat!” 

“Run!” We run down the corridor and the walls light up with flames as we go past them, we reach the end and see a door.

“Quick! Let’s hide through that door!” He lunges forward yanking on the handle, “It's locked!” My heart drops I can’t imagine what they’ll make us do if they find us. 

“That's it, we're done for!” Ron yells I nearly shush him but see it’s pointless at this point we are bound to get caught by Filch. But Hermione pushes us apart,

“Oh, move over! Alohomora.” The door opens and she gives us a deadpan look, “Get in.” We all rush into the room,

“Alohomora?” Ron questions out loud, 

“Standard book of spells, Chapter 7.” Hermione says offhandedly then we hear Filch’s voice,

“Anyone here, my sweet?” We hear Mrs. Norris meow once more and I can feel my heartbeat in my chest as we all look at each other. Everything is quiet for a moment then Filch speaks again, 

“Come on.” We all breathe out our sighs of relief. I look at Hermione,

“Filch is gone.”

“Probably thinks this door's locked.” Ron mutters.

“It was locked.” Hermione says in a straight tone.

“And for good reason.” Harry says and all of us look at him and then to what he is staring at with fear in his eyes. In front of us sits a massive three-headed dog sleeping. It sniffs the air starting to wake up and growls as it opens its eyes. We scream running and shutting the door as the dogs try to break it down. Once the dog calms down we all race back to the Common Room out of fear. We arrive to an empty room each of us bracing ourselves as we catch our breaths, 

“What do they think they're doing?? Keeping a thing like that locked up in a school.” He looks at us as if we have an answer. 

“You don't use your eyes, do you? Didn't you see what it was standing on?” I look at her only she would be in such a state where she could look at a three-headed dog and only acknowledged it was standing on something. 

“I wasn't looking at its feet! I was a bit preoccupied with its heads. Or maybe you didn't notice, there were three!” Ron yells back at her,

“It was standing on a trap door. Which means it wasn't there by accident. It's guarding something.”

“Guarding something?” Harry asks us, 

“That's right. Now, if you three don't mind, I'm going to bed before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed... or worse, expelled!” I snort at her statement as she climbs the stairs up to our dormitories. 

“She needs to sort out her priorities!” I continue laughing as Ron speaks what we are all thinking. Harry and he join in after a while then we go our separate ways to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally getting somewhere in the story!! I'm nearly done Year One I am on the last chapter writing it as we speak. I am really excited to get to Year Two because I finally figured out the plotting of it all.


	5. Halloween

As the days go by, I find myself struggling to find time to hang out with both the boys and Hermione. While Harry seemed neutral about her Ron seemed like all he ever did was complain about her being so smart. I think he might have a crush on her. I’m stuck between my friends and have no idea what to do. The Castle is all a buzz because of the Halloween feast tonight. Ron keeps talking about all the treats he’s going to eat at dinner tonight. While I rather just enjoy all of the decorations that the Great Hall is decked out in. We sit in Transfiguration class chatting away while waiting for Professor Flitwick to begin our lesson. I pair up with Harry for the class. Ron is paired with Hermione to his clear dismay. 

“Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone.” Flitwick gestures with his tiny arms the wand movement for the spell. 

“The swish and flick.” We all chorus to him. I practice the movement quietly a few times before actually trying to cast the spell. I look around the room and everyone appears to be struggling equally with this spell. I look to my left and see Ron losing it,

“Wingardrium Leviosar!” He shakes his wand aggressively in the air. Hermione speaks,

“Stop, stop, stop. You're going to take someone's eye out. Besides, you're saying it wrong. It's Levi-o-sa, not Leviosar.”

“You do it then if you're so clever. Go on, go on.” I turn to watch the two of them fight Hermione rolls her shoulder and lifts her wand,

“Wingardium Leviosa.” Her feather glows bright and floats up into the air softly Flitwick takes notice,

“Oh, well done! See here, everyone! Ms. Granger's done it! Oh, splendid!” Ron drops his head on to his books making a soft thud noise. I go back to my feather putting all my energy into it. The sound of an explosion shakes the room and I look to the left there is Seamus with his face all charred and his feather as well.

“I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor.” Harry jokes. Class continues until Flitwick dismisses us from the room. I follow behind Harry and Ron the three of us leading a group of our classmates. We cut through the courtyard to get to our next class when Ron has to bring up Hermione again, 

“It's Levioooosa, not Leviosaaaar. She's a nightmare, honestly. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!” I stare at him for a moment in horror. How could he be so cruel he barely knows her? He doesn’t understand how much pressure she puts on herself. I opened my mouth to yell at him. When I get shoved by a mass of brown hair I stop walking as Hermione rushes past.

“I think she heard you.” Harry says and my heart breaks a bit. 

After History of Magic, I run around the castle looking for any sign of Hermione I check the Library and our dorm room. All I want to do is apologize for not sticking up for her with Ron. While I love the boys nothing beats having a friend you can stay up late whispering about girly stuff. I go down to dinner hoping that I can catch her there so I can properly apologize and then make Ron apologize to her. When I reach the Gryffindor table, I see no sign of her at the table so I defeatedly sit down huffing. Harry looks at me,

“Any sign of Hermione?” I fling mash potatoes on my plate in anger,

“No, I tried our room, the library, several classrooms, but no nothing she has to be hiding somewhere.” I start eating my dinner more focused on my hiding friend. I look up at Ron who is stuffing his face with dessert and all I want to do is hit him on the side of the head. Harry leans behind me to look at Neville,

“Neville, have you seen Hermione?” 

“Parvati Patil said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She said that she'd been in there all afternoon...crying.” Of course, she was in the bathroom and I didn’t even think of that. I decided that after dinner I’ll go get her from the bathroom to take care of everything. Then suddenly Professor Quirrell runs into the Great Hall screaming, 

“TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!!” He stops in the middle of the tables, “Thought you ought to know.” He falls to the floor with a quick and heavy thud and everyone begins screaming running through the doors. 

“SILLLLLEEENNNNCEEEEE!” Dumbledore’s voice roars through the hall stopping all of us in our tracks. “Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons.” Immediately Percy goes into action,

“Gryffindors, keep up, please. And stay alert!” As we enter the hallway, I grab Ron’s robes keeping him close to me and Harry. 

“How could a troll get in?” Harry asks. I shrug my shoulders as we move to the Common Room. 

“Not by itself. Trolls are really stupid. Probably people playing jokes.” I stop moving to realize one critical thing. “What?”

“Hermione! She’s in the bathroom she has no idea!” I grab them both and pull them away from the crowd of students. We start running down the hall halting to a stop when we see a large shadow cast on the wall. 

“I think the troll's left the dungeon!” Ron’s voice shakes as he speaks. We look down the hall to see the troll entering a room I realize in horror just what room it just entered. 

“It’s going into the Girl's Bathroom!” I chase after the creature as we hear someone scream and a large smash. 

“Help! Help!” We enter the room and I hear the yelling coming from the now destroyed stalls. 

“Hermione, move!” Harry yells I can see movement beneath the stall doors the troll swings his club after her. 

“Distract the troll I’m going to get Hermione!” I shout to them I crouch down and crawl behind the troll as the boys start throwing wood pieces at it. 

“Hey, pea-brain!” Ron throws a piece and it hits the troll right on the head. It turns to the boys I look at Hermione and reach my hand out to her. I grab her hand and pull her under the sinks. We kneel down and then see the troll look at us. He swings hitting one of the sinks, we both scream as he barely misses us. 

“Ahhh! Help!” She yells to the boys, Harry pulls out his wand running forward he grabs the troll’s club and gets lifted into the air. 

“Whooa! Whoa, whoa!” The troll tries to shake him off and then suddenly Harry’s wand goes into the troll’s nose. 

“Ew.” Ron and I say simultaneously. It only makes the troll only angrier. He shakes Harry more and more then grabs onto his leg and pulls him, so he is hanging in the air. 

“Do something!” He yells the troll swings Harry lifts himself. 

“What?” yells Ron over the sound of water. 

“Anything! Hurry up!” Ron reaches for his wand and Hermione yells to him, 

“Swish and flick!” 

“Wingardium Leviosa!” Ron flicks his wand and the troll's club floats out of his hand and goes over his head. “Cool.” It drops onto the troll’s head hard. He drops Harry who crawls to Ron as the troll slowly falls to the ground. I get out from under the sink and grabbed Hermione’s hand as we walked towards the boys. We pause all looking down at the creature. 

“Is it...dead?” Hermione asks, 

“I don't think so. Just knocked out.” He reaches forward grabbing his wand from the troll’s nose. His wand is covered with mucus from his nose. “Ew. Troll bogies.” He wipes it away as McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell come crashing into the room. 

“Oh! Oh, my goodness! E-Explain yourselves, the three of you!” McGonagall says looking at Harry, Ron, and me the boys start talking,

“Well, what it is...” Hermione interrupts them. 

“It's my fault, Professor McGonagall.” 

“Miss Granger?” She says it with a bit of surprise in her voice. 

“I went looking for the troll. I'd read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong. If Harry, Ron, and Gigi hadn't come and found me...I'd probably be dead.” She says shyly looking at the floor. 

“Be that as it may be...it was a brainless thing to do. I would have expected more rational behavior on your part, Miss Granger. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgment. As for you three I just hope you realize how fortunate you are. Not many students could take on a fully-grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. Five points...will be awarded to each of you. For sheer dumb luck.” I look at her grinning as big as I can. 

“Perhaps you ought to go...M-might wake up...heh. Ahh! Hehe....” We leave Quirrell to handle the troll and the cleanup and make our way back to Gryffindor Tower. I say to Hermione,

“Thank you for getting us out of trouble you didn’t have to do that.”

“Mind you, I mean, we did save her life.” I give Ron a dirty look and Harry says,

“Mind you, she didn't need saving if you hadn't insulted her.” Hermione pauses in the hall and we all come to a stop she looks at Ron.

“What are friends for?” She smiles at him and we all continue to walk in peace. 

As November turns the leaves, we all get ready for the first Quidditch game of the year Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Hermione and I get up bright and early before the match to get breakfast we eat enjoying peace until the players start rolling into the hall. Harry and Ron arrive sitting opposite of us. Harry is pale and looks like he’s about to vomit all over his plate of eggs and toast. Ron nudges him,

“Take a bit of toast, mate, go on.” 

“Ron's right, Harry. You're gonna need your strength today.” Hermione says to him he looks at me and I nod my head in agreement. 

“I'm not hungry.” He pushes the plate away from him and suddenly Snape appears at the table. 

“Good luck today, Potter. Then again, now that you've proven yourself against a troll, a little game of Quidditch should be easy work for you...even if it is against Slytherin.” He limps away back to the professors’ table

“That explains the blood.” Harry mutters to no one in particular.

“Blood?” Hermione asks looking at Snape limping away. 

“Listen, last night, I'm guessing Snape let the troll in as a diversion so he could try to get past that three-headed dog. But he got himself bitten, that's why he's limping.” He explains to us.

“But why would anyone go near that dog?” I ask him.

“The day I was at Gringotts, Hagrid took something out of one of the vaults. He said it was Hogwarts' business, very secret.”

“So, what you're saying...” Hermione drifts off 

“That's what the dog's guarding. That's what Snape wants.” As we finish the conversation as we see Harry's owl Hedwig flies down to us with a large parcel, she drops it on to the table. 

“Bit early for mail, isn't it?” Hermione says out loud,

“But I-I never get mail.”

“Let's open it.” Ron cheers. Each of us ripping at the strings and the parchment and opening it to reveal a broomstick. 

“It's a broomstick!” We all look at it in awe of the shiny and bright broom on the table. 

“That’s not just any broomstick, Harry. It's a Nimbus 2000!” I remember that Chris and Mason had begged for their own at the beginning of the summer, but Mum had refused. 

“Harry this is the best broom on the market nobody has one here at Hogwarts!” He stares at it for a long moment.

After breakfast, we go our separate ways from Harry at the Quidditch locker room and we climb the stands to find a spot to watch the game. Hagrid comes to watch the game with us as well as Dean, Seamus, and Neville. We quickly pulled out a large banner we had spent most of the evening last night making. In bright color-changing letters, it had Potter for President written on it. The stands soon began to fill up as more and more students arrived for the game. We watch below as Hooch stands in the center of the stadium as the teams zoom out on to the pitch. All of us began cheering the moment we see the black hair appear from the tunnel. Hooch blasts her whistle and their off. 

The game starts well for Gryffindor as Angelina Johnson scores repeatedly. I watch as Mason does a great job of helping defend her from the Slytherin Chasers. They move in quick well-practiced formations that remind me of water flowing down a river. I look up and see Harry who is just a speck above us watching and waiting for the Snitch to make its debut. Everything was calm until Marcus Flint decided now would be a good time to start playing dirty and hits a Bludger right at Oliver Wood. He takes the hit to his stomach and not even both the Weasleys and Mason can stop from allowing Slytherin to score. 

I look back at Harry and see him diving, he has seen the Snitch. As he chases for it his broom abruptly jerks. And again, soon enough Harry appeared to be holding on for dear life as his broom nearly sent him falling. Hermione grabs Hagrid’s binoculars and looks into them she shouts as she stares into the,

“It’s Snape! He’s jinxing the broom!” I stare up looking for Snape I find him looking at Harry as he struggles to get a handle on his broom.

“Jinxing the broom? What do we do?” Ron asks. I look at Hermione as the gears grind in her head. 

“Leave it to me.” She hands Ron the binoculars and quickly runs off the stands. Ron watches Snape and I watch Harry. He is getting thrown around like a rag doll. Fred and George both appeared next to him trying to get him off but every time they got close enough Harry lurched in the opposite direction. 

“Come on Hermione.” Ron muttered to himself. On the other side of the stadium, Hermione sneaked underneath Snape and lit his robes on fire then quickly disappeared. It was enough commotion for Harry’s broom to stop moving. Ron and I start yelling go as loud as we can as he takes off after the Snitch and the Slytherin Seeker. They begin diving Harry keeps ramming himself into the other boy. As they approach the ground the Slytherin boy pulls out and Harry continues he reaches for the Snitch taking a nasty tumble onto the ground. My heart nearly stops when he hits the ground. I stop breathing until he gets up and nearly vomits. But when he does a shiny gold ball appears in his hand and he raises it into the air. 

We run down the stairs as fast as humanly possible so we can be the first to get to Harry. When we reach the grass the Gryffindor Quidditch team has him all wrapped up being passed from one player to another hugging him. Ron gets him first yelling in his ear about how bloody fantastic that was. Hermione appears beside me and hugs him next she whispers in his ear about how we have to chat later. Probably about Snape trying to kill him. Then I get my turn to hug Harry I leap forward wrapping my arms around his neck. 

“You nearly scared me to death!” He smells like grass and leather; he wraps his arms around my waist. 

“Trust me I was scared to death as well.” I pull back looking at him,

“Never scare me like that again Harry Potter.” 

“I promise.” He pulls me back in as he gets swarmed by the rest of the Gryffindor house. 

After the game, we walk with Hagrid to his hut and sit with him to have tea to celebrate Harry’s first Quidditch win. But sadly, all we can talk about is what Snape was doing.

“It was Snape,” Ron says, “Hermione, Gigi, and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn’t take his eyes off you.” 

“Nonsense! Why would Snape put a curse on Harry’s broom?” asked Hagrid. 

“Who knows? Why was he trying to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween?” Harry retorts back to him. 

“Who told you ‘bout Fluffy?” He nearly drops his cup as he questions us with a narrow gaze. 

“Fluffy?” 

“That thing has a name?” I say to Hagrid

“Yeah - he's mine. I bought him off an Irish feller I met down at the pub last year. Then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the...” Hagrid trails off looking at us

“Yes?” Harry says excitedly.

“Shouldn’t have said that. No more questions! Don’t ask any more questions. That's top-secret, that is.” He says loudly as he fusses with his teapot to change the subject in some way. 

“But, Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape's trying to steal it.”

“Codswallop. Professor Snape is a Hogwarts teacher.” Hagrid says defensively.

“Hogwarts teacher or not, I know a spell when I see one. I've read all about them. You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking.” Hermione mentions to us.

“Exactly.” Hagrid huffs then speaks,

“Now, you listen to me, all three of you. You're meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. What that dog is guarding is strictly between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel.” We all looked at each other with curious faces at what he said, 

“Nicholas Flamel?” Hagrid realizes what he’s done too late.

“I shouldn't said that. I should not have said that.” He mutters to us. And continues saying it on repeat. We leave the hut shortly after as we climb our way back to the castle. Harry stops pausing to look back at the small building.

“Nicholas Flamel. Who's Nicholas Flamel?” He turns and looks at the three of us.

“I don't know,” Hermione says. But now we have to find out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey that's the title of the Fanfic... when I was writing that little bit it was totally unintentional and I didn't even realize until I was editing it the first time. I'm really surprised people are actually reading this like I never expected to get any hits on this. I'm done with Year One and just started Year Two and we are definitely moving away from canon already which was sooner than expected but I'm excited to even though it is my least favorite book out of all of them.


	6. Christmas at Hogwarts

As Christmas approached, it also meant my birthday. On the morning of December 5th, I was awoken once again by Hermione Granger standing over me with a mad look on her face. In her hands, she held a small gift and shoved it toward me,

“Happy Birthday!!” I wipe the sleep out of my eyes and thanks her taking the gift from her I sit up to open it. Inside of the red wrappings was a simple leather-bound journal and long with an odd-looking tool. 

“Thanks ‘mione but what’s this?” I hold the object up it was black with silver accents. 

“Oh, I forgot! That is a pen. It’s like a quill and ink except the ink is inside I thought you might enjoy writing with one in the journal I got you.” I smile it was a quirky little gift, but it was very much Hermione. I get up and hug her, thanking her for it. After that, I get ready for the day and then go back to the other gifts that sit on the foot of my bed. My parents gave me a collection of stories and poems to read in my free time and in their letters complain about how I’ve decided to spend Christmas here at Hogwarts. While my grandparents gave me a lovely new yellow jumper. After I finish opening my gifts, Hermione and I walk to the Great Hall we sit down, and I pile my plate high with chocolate chip pancakes. We eat chatting away about Hermione’s plans for the holidays with her parents when Chris and Mason appear. 

“There she is Happy Birthday Gi.” I hug them both and they hand me their gifts.

“Thank you, guys.” I open Chris’ which is a set of specially made inks that come in several colors. Masons gift is a box of quills to go with the inks. I put them away and continue eating with Hermione. As per usual the boys are barely on time for breakfast both carrying shoddily wrapped gifts for me they place them on the table, and I laugh,

“Who wrapped these Scabbers or Hedwig?” I ask them and their ears go pink, “Oh it fine it matters what’s in them not what’s on them.” I open Ron’s first he’s gotten me some Chocolate Frogs and a Cauldron Cake. I thank him for the food excited to have sweets that I don’t have to share with anyone. I open Harry’s gift which was a book of Muggle fairy tales that was had talked about one late night. It was a red leather-bound book with gold lettering on it. I think him for the book ignoring the small blush on my face. I put my gifts into my bag, and we continue our day as normal as possible. For dinner, all I eat is cake and ice cream to Hermione’s dismay. I spend well into the late-night reading the fairy tales falling asleep to thoughts of Princesses and their Knights in shining armor. 

As Christmas approaches the snow only piles on to the grounds of Hogwarts. The Great Hall soon becomes completely decked out in garland and trees the whole place looks like it came out of a story. I read the book Harry got as him and Ron play a game of Wizard’s chess, I see movement and I peek up to see Hermione standing with her trunk next to her. She’s looking down at their game in shock as Ron’s queen destroys Harry’s knight. 

“That’s totally barbaric!” She looks completely shocked at the sight. She looks at me and I shrug I’ve been playing wizard’s chess since I was little with my Pepere. I was alright at it, but Ron was the superior one when it came down to the three of us. 

“That’s wizard’s chess. I see you’ve packed.” Ron says looking at her trunk which looks massive next to her. 

“See you haven’t.” 

“Change of plans, mum and dad decided to go to Romania to see my brother Charlie who’s studying dragons there,” Ron says smirking at Hermione.

“Good, you can help Gigi and Harry, then. They’re going to go and look in the library for information on Nicholas Flamel.” 

“We’ve looked a hundred times!” I roll my eyes a little more like fifteen or twenty, but it feels like it’s been a hundred. Hermione leans down to us on to the table whispering,

“Not in the Restricted Section. Happy Christmas.” She leans back and wheels her trunk away to go home. 

“I think we’ve had a bad influence on her,” Ron states looking at me and Harry.

“You could say that again,” I mutter going back to my stories as they reset the board. 

Of course, once the holiday had begun, the three of us didn’t think about Nicholas Flamel. Instead, we did everything but. We would have snowball fights in the courtyard which always ended with me on the ground getting pummeled with snowballs from Ron and Harry. With so many people gone, the school felt a bit like a ghost town. Gryffindor Tower was quiet aside from myself, Harry, and nearly the whole Weasley clan. That meant we could always have a good seat by the fire in the Common Room. We roasted all sorts of things and I found that roasting marshmallows was as much fun in the winter as it was in the summer. 

The morning of Christmas comes, and I wake to find a small mountain of gifts piled at the foot of my bed with Ash perched happily atop of them. I sit up leaning and grabbing them all so I can stay in bed as I go through my gifts. I see a nicely wrapped box from Mum and Dad and pull it open to find a new pair of shoes for me to wear to get through the rest of the school year. From my grandparents, an old book on Curse Breaking that my Pepere had used when he started. Mason and Chris together got me a lovely hat and scarf in a pretty lilac shade that I know Mum told them to buy. Hermione got me some fudge and more Chocolate Frogs. Once I clear up all the wrapping, I get dressed in my comfiest clothes and grab Harry’s and Ron’s gifts since we agreed to open them all together. When I reach the Common Room, it is empty. They must still be asleep or opening their gifts. So, I sit down on the couch and curl up watching the fire roar until I hear two pairs of stomping feet. 

They each jump off the final step that leads to their room both of them are flushed with excitement I notice. They both have two gifts in their hands, but Harry also has a slivery cloak on his arm. It takes me a moment, but I look at them both to see them both wearing sweaters with their first initial on the front. I raise my brows, 

“My mum made them for us,” Ron says as his cheeks and ears go a shade or two red nearly matching his maroon sweater. 

“I think you both look adorable Ronald,” I say getting up and pinching his cheek. He shoves me off and we both laugh for a second. 

“Happy Christmas boys.” I hold out each of their gifts and smile as they both grab them from my hands. 

“Happy Christmas Gigi,” Ron says as he tears open his gift, a new pair of Keeper gloves. He had mentioned once that he was thinking of trying out for the team but he that he had his heart set on Keeper meaning wait another three years until that position would be open again. 

“I thought they would be good for the summer when you practice at The Burrow with your brothers.” The smile on his face tells me that I did a good job. I look to see Harry already looking at his gift. At first glance, it seemed like a normal book a Muggle might find in their home. But I had hallowed out the inside of it so that way Harry could put anything he treasured that was small in it. So, that way his “family” wouldn’t think to go snooping through it. I placed a charm that only Harry, or I could open it as extra security and put a photo of all of us in it for him to have. 

“I didn’t want you to worry about anything too small when you’re with them. I didn’t want them to be able to take anything else from you.” Harry looked up at me and I thought my heart shattered on the spot. He may not have said much about what the people he lived with were like outside of school. But it would take an absolute fool to not see how badly Harry was treated. 

“Happy Christmas Gi, thank you.” He says through a strained voice and I nearly start crying. He hands me a small box and I shake it a bit as I open it. I look over at Ron who seems particularly interested in the wall by the door at the moment and I giggle. I open the box to find a necklace, nothing extravagant but a simple gold chain with a stone on it. I pick it up holding it up to the light. 

“It’s Ruby. Which is uh my birthstone Hermione said. I charmed it so whenever I think of you it gets warm.” I glance at him and can see the tears have been replaced by blushing. I feel my cheeks heat up. No one has ever given me a present like this before. Putting the box down I pull him into a hug. 

“I love it.” Pulling back I turn around and pull my hair forward with one hand with the other holding the necklace back to him. “Help me put it on?” He takes the chain and struggles a bit to get it on me. When he finally does, I turn back around to show him how it looks on me. Poor Ron, I think to myself as he was staring at the wall this whole time. 

“Oh, wait I have to show you a gift I got,” Harry mentions as he reaches for the cloak of shimmering silver. He pulls it over him so everything, but his head was covered in his whole body was gone. 

“Is that an Invisibility Cloak?!?! Who gave it to you?” I reach forward touching the fabric that doesn’t even look like it’s there. 

“Dunno but apparently it was my father’s and whoever had it decided to return it to me.” Says Harry as he twirls around in circles like he’s some princess. As we stand there laughing, we hear more pounding footsteps. Harry quickly hides the cloak and we all stand there as if we weren’t hiding a very rare and expensive item. Fred and George Weasley come rushing down the stairs with a slightly askew Percy behind them. All three wearing their Weasley sweaters each initialed with their respective letters. The twins led the charge as we all head down to breakfast. 

We ate until we couldn’t eat anymore through dinner as well. Somehow the six of us all wound up outside having a free for all snowball fight. Poor Percy didn’t stand a chance against the twins. Soon enough with everyone’s bellies full and our faces cold from the snow we began to go up the stair to bed. I stayed up not wanting the day to end so I found myself back by the fireplace staring into it. My mind wouldn’t rest and all I could think about was Harry. I grabbed the necklace from the inside of my shirt and hold it in my palms as I stare off into the distance. I think about an older version of me and him and what might be if they give it the chance. I hear footsteps that snap me out of it. Speaking of the Devil there he stands in his PJs as well with his new Invisibility Cloak on his arm. 

“And where might you be off to Potter?” I say smirking at him. He looks at me and to his arm.

“I uhm… was going to look in the Restricted Section to look for Nicholas Flamel. Care to join me?” He holds the cloak up and I jump from my seat letting him throw it over us. We climbed through the portrait hole not minding the Fat Lady asking who was there. Knowing that no one could see us was an exhilarating feeling like we could get away with anything. The library was dark and felt more haunted than it did in the day time. Harry lit a lamp and we moved through the stacks of books to the Restricted Section. The books here are old probably older than anyone alive here at Hogwarts. We held the lamp close to them to read their names. Harry grabbed a black book and tried pulling it out. Of course, he failed to do that even a bit successfully. It fell to the floor and let out the worst scream that I ever heard worse than when Chris got attacked by a pigeon when he was on his broom. We could hear footsteps coming from the hall and quickly scrambled to grab the book he puts it away while I blow the candle out. 

“Who’s there?! You can’t hide.” We race out of the library passing Filch’s greasy head. Standing in the doorway. We began running down the halls and nearly run face-first into one of the other greasy-haired men at this school, Snape. He has Quirrell pushed against the wall for a moment I thought they might kiss or something, but I couldn’t imagine anyone wanting to kiss Snape. Quirrell starts talking,

“Severus...I-I thought...” He tries leaning back to get away from Snape which doesn’t work.

“You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell.” His voice is tight and threatening it reminds me of when he gets mad at Neville. 

“W-what do you m-mean?”

“You know perfectly well what I mean.” Snape pauses after he speaks glancing right at us. My heart stops beating, and I reach for Harry’s hand. I hold tight to it and we take as large of a step back. He reaches for where we were just standing. When he realizes there is nothing there, he turns back to Quirrell pointing his finger in his face. 

“We'll have another chat soon...when you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie.” We continue to back away towards a doorway and away from the men just as Filch appears thus breaking the other two up,

“Oh, Professors. I found this, in the Restricted Section. It’s still hot. That means there’s a student out of bed.” All three of them briskly leave heading in the library’s direction. We turn and head to the door to hide out for a bit. Harry pulls the cloak off us with one hand that’s when we realize when we are both holding hands. I pull away blushing and hoping he can’t see my face.

“You look pretty when you blush.” He says giving me a genuine smile. I lightly punch him in the arm.

“Oh, shut up Harry.” Still blushing. We walk into the room which looks like an unused classroom. There were chairs and desks piled by one wall but what stood apart was a giant ornate mirror that was resting against the wall ahead of us. It was beautiful, something that must have been crafted many years ago. It looked like solid gold and on the top, it had an inscription: Erised stra oyt ubecfre yot on woshi. 

I watch as Harry walks to the mirror drawn to it like a moth to a flame. He stops just in front of it looking slightly above himself side to side. I step to the side moving so I can see his face. He talks quietly,

“Mum? Dad?” For a moment I think that book we heard screaming has done something funny to him and I’ll be stuck dragging his looney butt to the Hospital Wing in the middle of the night. He reaches to his shoulder as if he is trying to grab at something. Then he finally remembered I was there,

“Gigi you have to come and look at this!!” He runs over grabbing my arm pulling me to stand in front of the mirror. “Look it’s my parents!” 

“Harry I only see us.” He pushes me forward a step and stands back. 

“See them it’s my mum and dad.” I stare into the mirror not seeing that at all. What I do see surprises me my blush comes back for what feels like the hundredth time tonight. 

“Harry, I don’t see your parents. Maybe this mirror shows the future?” I look to him part of me wants to say what I see but my head is screaming for me to keep it to myself. 

“How could it? Both of my parents are dead.” He moves to stand next to me staring into the mirror. I rest my head on his shoulder. 

“It’s ok I’m sure that whatever this thing is meant to show us has a good purpose.” I grab his arm leading him away back to the door. He continues to stare at the mirror even as we leave the room. We head back to the dorms in quiet. 

The next day passes and I overhear Harry telling Ron demanding that he come with him to the mirror. I hide on the girls' staircase and watch them leave. I don’t go to bed until I hear them come back. Arriving in the same silence that Harry and I did the night before Ron must have seen something different than Harry. The next night I do the same thing watch Harry leave, and come back near morning. This happens two more nights before I decide to intervene, I stand outside the Headmaster’s office waiting for him to come down for dinner. I pace in front of the eagle until I watch it move. Dumbledore appears in bright blue robes to match the crystal-clear sky we got this morning, 

“Ah, Miss Sterling I could hear you pacing from my desk.” I looked at my shoes, 

“Sorry Professor I didn’t know the password to your office, so I waited here until you came down for dinner.” I look up to see him smiling fondly at me. 

“Well that’s alright shall we head to dinner?” I nod walking beside him in silence. “So, what is it you need to tell me, Miss Sterling?” 

“It’s about Harry sir we found this-this mirror in an old classroom. It shows you things I don’t know why it shows you those specific things, but it does. And while I haven’t gone back to look into it Harry’s been in there every night for hours. I understand why but he hasn’t been sleeping and I’m worried about him, Professor.” I stare at Dumbledore watching his face waiting to see what he might say. 

“Hmmm yes, I know exactly what mirror you are talking about that is The Mirror of Erised. It shows one of their heart’s greatest desires. I will go there and speak to Harry tonight. It is good of you to look out for your friends Gigi. Ten points to Gryffindor.” I smile grateful that he will set Harry straight as we walk into the Great Hall, he stops me,

“Might I ask what you saw in the mirror?” I think back to it and my whole chest goes warm at the thought.

“Professor I rather keep it to myself for now.” He chuckles and nods. I walk away feeling better I reach Ron and Harry and take a seat by them immediately digging into my food. 

That night I once again take my post on the stairs to watch Harry leave. I grab a textbook and move sitting down in front of the fireplace on the couch waiting for him to come back. I feel myself being shaken awake and I realize that I fell asleep. I blink away the blurriness to see Harry crouching over me. A wave of worry that he’s angry at me comes over my body and I quickly sit up. 

“Harry. What time is it.” I say looking out the window seeing it’s still dark. 

“Dunno probably late. I was at the mirror and Dumbledore caught me.” I try to act surprised and I worry I’ve failed at it. 

“Did you get in any trouble?” I ask trying to keep up some façade. 

“No, he just warned me not to get too attached and to dwell on what I see in it.” He says plopping down on the couch beside me. He rests his head on the back of it turning it to me. “He also mentioned a good friend of mine was quite worried about me and that I should let her know I was ok.” I feel the necklace he gave me go warm against my skin. Like a little flame. 

“I didn’t want you to go crazy or something. You were getting sleep deprived it wasn’t healthy.” I lean back mimicking his position, so we are both looking at each other. 

“You’re right which is why when he moves it tomorrow I won’t go looking for it. I promise you that.” I feel his hand cover mine on the couch I look into his eyes and can tell he’s being honest. 

“Good now come on we need sleep lets go to bed.” I move my hand from his hand quickly before I start going clammy. We stand at our respective stairs and I stare at him. “Night Harry.” 

“Night Gi.” We climbed up to our rooms. When I get into my room, I fall into bed staring at the canopy above me. Ash crawls up my body to sleep on my chest. Just as she settles, I feel the magical warmth of my necklace and I fall asleep smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it was a fun one to write!! I'm planning on posting chapters on Mondays and Fridays. The keyword is planning if I change posting days I'll let you know in advance. Cause I know I hate when I'm checking daily for an update after being blessed with a regular schedule. Let me know in the comments what you guys think Gigi saw in the mirror I'm curious to see what you guys think. Granted I already know what she saw but I still wanna know you guys' ideas. It's still super surprising to me people are actually reading this but I'm so grateful for y'all.


	7. Norbert

The beginning of the new year brings a fresh pile of snow and even more homework. We all become engrossed in trying to keep up with our classes. The search for Nicholas Flamel falls to our waist sides as the weeks pass by us. Hermione and I somehow manage to thrive under the stress and only get closer by spending our night in the Common Room studying and quizzing each other. While the boys sit off doing anything but study. As spring rolls around and the whispers of final exams are floating down the halls, I find my days are spent more on books than fresh air. We sit at the Gryffindor table Hermione studying, I am “studying” aka staring at my textbook until I fall asleep. Ron has one book open and, on the book, lies a pile of the Chocolate Frog cards we’ve collected over the term, and Harry appears to be taking notes. Hedwig swoops down on to the table and I pray to Godric that this means we can take a break. 

“Look at you playing with your silly cards. Pathetic! We do have final exams coming up soon.” Hermione says glaring at Ron across the table. I make eye contact with Harry and we both roll our eyes at the two of them. 

“I am ready! Ask me any question.” Says Ron sitting up straight, puffing his chest out. 

“All right,” She flips through her potion book holding it so Ron can’t see the answer. “What are the three most crucial ingredients in a Forgetfulness Potion?” She looked up at him, waiting for the answer. 

“…I forgot.” I snort and go back to my Herbology textbook as they continue fighting.

“And what, do you plan on doing if this comes up on the final exam?” Hermione questions him.

“Copy off you?” He says but it sounds more like a question to me. I raise my eyebrows waiting to hear and see Hermione’s response. She looks shocked and horrified at his suggestion. 

“No, you won’t! Besides, according to McGonagall, we are going to be given quills with an anti-cheating spell on them.” 

“That’s insulting! It’s as if they don’t trust us!” He looks back down at his cards in defeat. “Dumbledore again!” He throws the card on the table and that’s when I hear the sound of hopping and I see poor Neville struggling to make his way down the Hall. Laughter raises through the Hall at his expense and I do my best to start throwing death glares at anyone who so much as chuckles. We all look at him as he leans against the table next to us. 

“Leg-Locker Curse?” Ron asks. He nods.

“ Malfoy.” Harry states and Neville simply nods his head again. 

“You have got to start standing up to people, Neville,” I say to him.

“How? I can barely stand at all!” He exclaims to us as he continues to wobble. Form further down the table Seamus jumps up.

“I'll do the counter-curse!” He shouts and he looks like he is ready to throw whatever he can at Malfoy.

“No, that's all I need... you to set my bloody kneecaps on fire!” says Neville. Seamus scowls at him slamming his wand down. 

“I don't appreciate the insinuation, Longbottom. Besides, if anyone cares to notice, my eyebrows have completely grown back!” He gets up and leaves the table and I nearly scream when I see the little bald part of his head that hasn’t grown back. I turn to Hermione and she just smiles and goes back to her notes. Then Harry yells,

“I found him!” He shoves the Chocolate Frog Card Ron threw a few moments before showing him something. Ron reads aloud,

“'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark" Wizard Grindelwald in 1945–'” Ron looks up at Harry.

“Go on.” He urges.

“'-for his discovery of the 12 uses of Dragon Blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel!'” The sound of the name we had been so focused on lit a bright new light under me and glanced to see Hermione already clearing up her space. 

“I knew the name sounded familiar. I read it on the train that day.” Harry explains staring at the card in surprise. Hermione jumps from her seat,

“Come on! Follow me!” We all grab our things and begin rushing out of the Hall. I stop realizing that we nearly left poor Neville. I turn back rushing to him and quickly freeing him of the curse. 

“Thanks, Gigi.” He says falling on to a seat.

“No problem Neville. Remember stand up to people!” I say running out of the Hall to see Harry waiting for me. 

“Hermione said what we need is in the library.” He mentions as we climb the stairs.

“Of course, it’s in the library we’ve combed through fifty times.” We reach the library and find Ron sat at one of the tables waiting for Hermione to come back with whatever it is we need. It only takes a few moments before she comes back with a book that’s nearly as large as she is. She drops it on the table letting it make a banging noise that was sure to disturb more than a few students. 

“I had you looking in the wrong section! How could I be so stupid? I checked this out a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading.” She begins flipping through the pages as Ron, Harry, and me all stare at each other. 

“This is light?” Ron jokes.

“Of course, it is! Here look! "Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!" She points to the page I lean down to read the old script better. 

“The what?” The boys say simultaneously. She looks at me and then to the two of them like their bumbling fools. 

“Honestly, don't you two read? "The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal." She reads off the page again looking at the three of us. 

“Immortal?” asks Ron. Hermione rolls her eyes,

“It means you'll never die.” She says in her usual matter of fact tone. 

“I know what it means!” Ron says rather loudly.

“Shh!” Harry and I say at the same time. Hermione leans in close and starts whispering. 

“The only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday!" That's what Fluffy's guarding on the 3rd floor. That's what's under the trapdoor...the Philosopher's Stone!” With that realization, we realize we have to go to Hagrid and tell him what we know and why we think Snape is trying to steal it. So later that night we sneak out of the castle with ease and make our way down to Hagrid’s hut in the dark. We all knock on the door. The gamekeeper opened the door he was wearing a faded floral apron that looks more like a table cloth due to its size and a pair of large oven mitts. 

“Hagrid!” shouts Harry. Hagrid looks at us like we caught him in the middle of something. 

“Oh, hello. Sorry, don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today.” He tires shutting the door on us. We all look at each other and for once thinking the same thought and say,

“We know about the Philosopher's Stone!” Hagrid opens the door again and looks perfectly defeated.

“Oh.” He mutters as we all scurry inside hoping we hadn’t been seen. We sit down and I notice how hot the hut was. It feels like the whole place might just get set ablaze in a moment. Hagrid offers us some tea which we all accept. Harry takes one sip of his before getting to the point,

“We think Snape's trying to steal it.” He looks at Hagrid confidently. 

“Snape? Blimey, Harry, you're not still on about him, are you?” asks Hagrid who stares at the young boy. 

“Hagrid, we know he's after the Stone. We just don't know why.” He says trying to convince the half-giant. 

“Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone! He's not about to steal it!” He shouts staring at the thing that is in his roaring fireplace. I nearly spit my tea out as I hear him say it. There is no way that Snape wasn’t trying to steal it. 

“What?” Harry says it in a half questioning and half shocked voice. 

“You heard. Right. Come on, now, I'm a bit preoccupied today.” He looks at us and to the door signaling for us to leave but we can’t yet. 

“Wait a minute. One of the teachers?” Harry says out loud looking at us. Ron is too busy staring at Fang to pay attention. I look at Hermione I can already see her gears grinding in her head. Other things are defending the Stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments. Right?” She looks at Hagrid waiting for him to say she’s correct, but it makes sense why just use a three-headed dog when you have some of the best wizards and witches in the country here?

“That's right. Waste of bloody time, if you ask me. Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy. Hehe, not a soul knows how. Cept for me ‘n Dumbledore. I shouldn't have told yer that. I shouldn't have told yer that-“ He’s stopped by the cauldron in the fireplace that begins shaking. He shouts quickly grabbing it out of the cauldron and places it onto the table. We all lean in to see a rather large egg. It looks a bit like a dragon egg large, shiny, and black. 

“Uh, Hagrid, what exactly is that?” Harry inquires.

“That? It's a ... its um...” He trails off trying not to say it.

“I know what that is! But Hagrid, how did you get one?” Ron shouts proudly that he figured it out first.

“I won it. , Off a stranger, I met down at a pub. Seemed quite gof to be rid of it, as a matter of fact.” As he finishes his statement the egg starts to rattle and shake. One-piece files off and then a few more until the little creature has busted most of his body out of the eggshell. 

“Is that...a dragon?” Hermione asks looking very hesitant at the creature. I smile at it wonder what it might look like when it was older. 

“That's not just a dragon. That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania.” Ron says proudly and I think back to when he first mentioned Charlie. Part of me wondered what it would be like to live in nature with people and dragons together. It sounded nice. 

“Isn't he beautiful?” The dragon turns his head and crawls out of the shell towards Hagrid. “Oh. Bless him, look. He knows his mummy. Hehe. Hallo, Norbert.” It makes a small squeaking noise at his new mummy. 

“Norbert?” I say of all the names he gives him Norbert.

“Yeah, well, he's got to have a name, doesn't he? Don't you, Norbert? Dededede.” He tickles under Norbert's little chin I laugh with Ron at the sight. That is until Norbert backs up hiccups and shouts the tiniest fireball that ever existed at Hagrid’s beard. 

“Ohh! Oooh, ooh, ooh, well...he'll have to be trained up a bit, of course.” He quickly pats away the fire, but his bread looks more crispy than usual and is still smoking. 

“Hagrid what are you going to do once Norbert gets bigger?” I ask as he picks him up and begins to cuddling the creature. 

“We’ll reach that bridge when we get there.” He pays no mind to us. The weeks passed and we spent every free moment trying to keep up with the homework we were assigned. Hermione had become so stressed that she began making us all schedules to keep up with it. Or we were with Hagrid trying to convince him that he could not possibly keep a dragon in his tiny WOODEN hut. Norbert had grown nearly three times since he was born, and it was reaching the point people were beginning to notice. Hagrid was slacking on his gamekeeper duties and it was a matter of time before some came looking for answers. And the brandy bottles and chicken feathers weren’t a good sign. 

“Hagrid give it two more weeks and Norbert will be bigger than your house and What will happen when Dumbledore finds out.” Harry attempts to reason with him. Hagrid looked down at the floor,

“I know I can’t keep hm forever, but I can’t jus’ dump him I can’t." He says to us. I nodded agreeing with him it would be unhuman to do that to the baby. Then an idea hits me. 

“Charlie!” I shout looking to Ron,.

“Well, you must be losing it too. I’m Ron remember?” I laugh shaking my head.

“No, your brother Charlie. Who’s in Romania. Studying dragons. Ringing any bells?? We could send Norbert to him. Wouldn’t Charlie be able to take care of him?” I say to him his face lights up.

“Brilliant! How bout it Hagrid?” By the end of their talk, Hagrid allowed them to send a letter asking Charlie. As we waited for a reply, we spent our time taking turns with Norbert and Hagrid and studying per Hermione’s request. It was well past midnight on a Wednesday night as I sat with Harry and Hermione trying to get through my potions homework. Ron then burst through the portrait hole with a handkerchief wrapped around his hand.

“It bit me!” he exclaims to us and recounts how crazy he thinks Hagrid has become. Then we hear a tap at the window. 

“It’s Hedwig.” There was Charlie’s reply wondering if we could get Norbert up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday so he could take him to Romania. They had the invisibility cloak that could hide two of them plus the dragon. But by the next morning, a crack had formed in our plan. Ronald’s hand had swollen to be twice its normal size by the afternoon the cut was beginning to turn a putrid shade of green. He was forced by Hermione and me to go see Madam Pomfrey. At the end of classes, we rushed to the hospital wing to find Ron in a poor mood. 

“It’s not just my hand, although that feels like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could have a good laugh at me.” We all spent a time trying to calm him down I even threatened to cast several jinxes on Malfoy to keep him quiet. 

“It'll all be over at midnight on Saturday,” said Hermione only made Ron sit up and break into a sweat. 

“Midnight on Saturday!” He yelled, "Oh no – oh no – I’ve just remembered – Charlie’s letter was in the book Malfoy took; he’s going to know we’re getting rid of Norbert.” Just as he finished speaking Madam Pomfrey shooed the three of us away to let Ron get some much-needed rest. 

“We can’t change the plan now,” Harry told us that as we made our way to Hagrid’s hut. 

“Harry’s right,” I say turning and walking backward “It’s too late to send another owl and this might be our only chance. We must accept the risk that Draco knows. We use the invisibility cloak. It's our best advantage against whatever Malfoy has hatched in his oily head of his.” 

When we reach the hut, Hagrid refuses to let us in claiming that he’s at a “tricky” stage and that he can handle it on his. Harry tells him that Charlie will be here on Saturday and Hagrid’s eyes fill with tears and I nearly start crying as well. Saturday night takes forever to arrive as the three of us stand in front of Hagrid’s hut, staring at the large crate that Norbert had been put in to.

“He’s gots lots o’ rats an’ some brandy fer the journey,” Hagrid muttered as he stared lovingly at the case. I help Harry and Hermione get the invisibility cloak settled around the three of them. We had decided before that I had the best chance of weaseling out of getting in trouble if I got found. Plus, I didn’t mind getting detention for a good deed. I went ahead and somehow successfully snuck back into the castle. I finally reached the corridor beneath the tallest tower to find Draco standing there. 

“Well hello Malfoy,” I say walking to him.

“Sterling come to stop me? Well, I’m afraid that you’ll have to fight me to get past.” As long as we get that dragon out of here, I’ll fight Draco Malfoy any day. 

“Alright, Draco have it your way.” I reach for my wand when I hear footsteps but it’s too late to run. I whip around to find McGonagall come towards us. She is dressed in a bathrobe and a hair net. 

“And what on Earth are you two doing wandering about the castle? Come with me this instant.” She grabs my arm and puts me ahead of them. She grabs Draco continuing down the hallway.

“Detention! Both of you. And twenty points from Gryffindor AND Slytherin. Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you –“ As we walk down the hall, I see the faint swish of fabric lifting to show two pairs of feet, and my mind gets put at ease.

“You don’t understand. Professor. Harry Potter’s coming – he’s got a dragon. Sterling knows about it!” Draco begins shouting at her.

“What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!” She brings me back to her study and forces me to wait there while she deals with Malfoy. I take a seat and rest my head on my hand, wondering what my punishment will be. The door opens and I expect McGonagall but instead, I see Filch dragging Harry and Hermione into the study. He sees me pauses then grins and leaves again. We all wait in agonizing silence like we are waiting for a death sentence. I keep trying to think of ways to get us out or this but if all three of us are here it would be harder to come up with something that seemed even remotely plausible. Then McGonagall came into the room with Neville behind her. When he saw Harry he immediately started rambling,

“Harry I was coming to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag –“ We began to shake our heads and that seemed to shut him up. McGonagall moves and sits behind her desk. Neville and Harry stand behind Hermione and me as we fidget in our seats. 

“I wouldn’t have believed anything you might have said. Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It is one o’clock in the morning. Explain yourselves.” It glares at us and all I want to do is crumble up like paper and hide. We all stay silent, I try not to look directly at McGonagall for fear of letting everything out in the open not that she would believe me. A few moments pass by when she speaks again. 

“I think I know what’s going on. It’s surely doesn’t take a genius. You two fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him into trouble. I caught him with Sterling. Do you think it’s funny that she and Longbottom heard your story and believed it as well?” She asks and I realize that she thinks I’m just as naïve as Neville about all this. That I didn’t just help Harry and Hermione bring a dragon up to the astronomy tower and was simply a distraction tool. I feel my jaw open did I look like I was that easily trickable? I look at poor Neville and he looks crushed by the information. All he wanted was some good decent friends and we had been everything but. He had gone out of his way to help Harry and this is how we repay him. 

“I am absolutely disgusted in your actions this evening. Five students out of bed in one night! I’ve never seen such a thing. Miss Granger, I expected you to have far better senses. Mr. Potter, I thought your house meant more to you. All four of you will receive detention yes Longbottom and Sterling you will because you have no right to be out of bed at times like these. Thirty-seven points shall be taken from Gryffindor. 

“But Professor!” Harry protested

“Thirty-seven each.” She looked like she might burst into flames looking at all of us. “Now to bed all of you. I have never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students.” On the walk back we were all silent. Nearly one hundred and fifty points lost in one night and there was no chance for them to win the House Cup now. I fall into bed mentally begging for some miracle to happen and save us from the problem we’ve created. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to update like three times today and every time I get interrupted. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter we are nearly at the end of Year One! I'm about a third of the way done Year Two. It is taking longer than expected because I'm trying to keep the overall plot in my head while I'm messing with the canon so that way it fits what I'm going for. I have also realized that it is for sure my least favorite year but I will try to do it justice.


	8. The Forbidden Forest

The morning everything seemed fine people were mainly confused about how Gryffindor had lost so many points in so few hours. But of course, word began to spread about Harry doing something with a couple of other reckless first years that cost them the House Cup. Soon three quarters were after Harry sending him death glares and trying to jinx him and hex him. In the span of one school-day, he had gone from Hogwarts’ beloved son to their biggest enemy. While he got the brunt of it Neville, Hermione, and I were still suffering. Neville was getting jinxed nearly every time he left a classroom. Hermione had completely shut herself in refusing to participate in classes. As for me Chris and Mason were refusing to speak to me now anytime I came near them they simply turned the other way. 

Me, Ron, Harry, and Hermione all feel into focusing solely on studying for exams. It was the only way we were keeping a low profile. Then a week before exams in the morning Neville, Hermione, Harry, and I were delivered the same note. Informing us we would finally be having detention with Filch at eleven. None of us said anything about it and tried to just keep ourselves busy for the day. 

At eleven we said goodbye to Ron and went down to the entrance hall. Filch stood there with Malfoy and part of me was dreading spending the next hours with Draco.

“Alright follow me.” Filch leads them out of the castle lighting a lamp. As we walked across the darkened grounds Filch kept yammering about school punishments. 

“A pity they let the old punishments die. There was a time that detention meant you would find yourself hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming.” I look at Hermione and I feel shivers roll down my spine as we keep moving. Hagrid's hut appeared in the distance. 

"You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the dark forest. A sorry lot this, Hagrid.” Filch shouts as we walk. Hearing that we would be with Hagrid made this just a bit easier. But, I gulped at the mere thought of what was lurking in the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid appears from the dark with Fang, holding a crossbow and a quiver of arrows on his shoulder. 

"The forest? I thought that was a joke! We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed. And there are... werewolves!" As Draco speaks the sound of howling echos in the air only increases our fear. 

"There's more than werewolves in those trees, lad. You can be sure of that. Nighty-night." Filch chuckles and leaves heading back to the castle.

"Right. Let's go." Hagrid leads us into the forest. The giant trees make it even darker to see where we are going. The lack of moonlight makes me think that anything could attack right now. The only thing that protects us is Hagrid and the two lamps we have with us. After a while of walking Hagrid stops and bends down. He dips his fingers into something rubbing them together. 

"Hagrid, what's that?" asks Harry. Hagrid gestures the five of us move in closer to him. We all take one large step to him, I can hear Neville practically hyperventilating. 

"What are we here for? See that? That's unicorn's blood, that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured badly by something. So, it's our job to find the poor beast. Now, Neville and Hermione, you'll come with me." Hagrid says moving away from the tree. Neville practically runs to Hagrid as if he were a shy toddler. 

"Harry and Gigi, you'll go with Malfoy." Draco makes a huffing noise and I see his eyes nearly go into the back of his head. Harry and I nodded our heads. 

"Okay. Then I get Fang!" Draco yells and now I roll my eyes. He's worse than Neville. 

"Fine. Just so you know, he's a bloody coward." Hagrid lets out a big-bellied laugh at this and I snort as the blood leaves Draco's face. We walk away in the opposite direction of the others and deeper into the forest. My anxiety begins to spike and I just want to go to bed. Harry and I walk ahead of Draco trying not to trip on the untamed floor. As our only source of real light is behind us dragging his little feet. 

"You wait till my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff." groans Draco and I stop and turn to him.

"Draco I will personally write to your Father if it will get you to shut up and be quiet. We all want this to be over and the only real reason you're whining is that you're afraid" I say to him trying to keep myself calm.

"Oh shut up Sterling if anyone is afraid it's you." Just then Harry spins yelling,

"Boo!" Draco screams. We begin laughing at him. I keep laughing until my sides begin to hurt. 

"If I didn't know better, Draco, I'd say you were scared," Harry says to him. 

"Scared, Potter?!" He scoffs as if he didn't just scream like a little girl. Then a loud howling sound occurs, stopping all of us in our movements. "Did you hear that? Come on, Fang. Scared." He brushes us off walking by us leading us on. We reach a small clearing filled with roots sticking up all through the ground. Fang stops suddenly he begins to growl. 

"What is it, Fang?" Harry looks down at the dog petting his head. I glance up ahead of us to see a figure cloaked in all black standing over what looked like a dead unicorn, drinking its blood. I gasp and it quickly turns its head to us all I can see is the blood on its face. I start stumbling back reaching for Harry who reaches for his scar yelping in pain. Draco screams running away as Fang follows behind. 

"HELP!!!!!" The figure starts moving and I yank of Harry's robes and pull him closer. He grabs my hand and we begin backing away that is until we trip on a root. We fall and I start screaming for help as we crawl away in fear.

"HELP!! SOMEONE HELP US! PLEASE!!" My back hits a tree and I realize we have now where to go now. Godric knows Draco isn't coming back to save the day. Harry looked at the tree and kneeled with his back to the creature leaning over me, to Protect Me. 

I wrap my arms around him, burying my head in his chest. He wraps his arms around my waist, I wait for something to happen. At least I'll get to die with my best friend. Then like a quick gust of wind I hear the sound of hooves. I look over Harry's shoulder and he turns his head. All as we watch a giant figure leap by us landing near the figure. It rears up onto its hind legs and the figure flies away from us. 

Upon a second glance, the new figure was a young centaur, with white-blond hair and a palomino body. He looks down at us and I very nearly throw myself back into the tree to break away from Harry. I look down as we get up brushing the forest floor of us. 

"Are you alright?" He asks us I nod and I look at Harry he smiles at me.

"Yes, thank you, what was that?" Harry asks him. The centaur stares at Harry like he's trying to solve a Muggle question. His eyes widen.

"You are the Potter child, you must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you."

"But what was that thing you saved us from?" I step forward asking this time. If we know what it is I know we can fight it. He looks down at me.

"A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life." He physically shudders at the statement and I can feel the hair on my neck stand up. 

"But who would choose such a life?" Harry asked this time. 

"Can you think of no one?" The centaur responds with. I glance at Harry immediately coming up with an answer.

"Do you mean to say...that that thing that killed the unicorn...that was drinking its blood...that was Voldemort?" Hearing his name made me want to hide in my robes and never come out. But it was the only plausible answer at the moment who else could it be? Briefly, I think back to my first assumption of Snape how appeared like he might have been a bloodsucker himself. 

"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?" The Stone was the one thing that could bring HIM back.

"The Philosopher's Stone." The centaur grimly nods his head. Then we hear the sounds of Fang barking and footsteps on the ground. I turn and see Hagrid, Hermione, Neville, and Draco. Hagrid has his crossbow raised but when he sees the centaur he lowers the weapon. 

"Gigi! Harry!" Hermione shouts running and hugging us tightly. 

"Hello there, Firenze. I see you've met our young Mr. Potter and Miss Sterling. You all right there, kids?" We both nod to him and look back to Firenze. 

"Harry Potter, this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck." With that, he gallops away. 

We arrive back at the Common Room to find one Ronald Weasley out cold on the sofa in front of a dying fire. I take a seat in one of the chairs and Hermione does the same as Harry shakes Ron awake. He shouts about Quidditch fouls but when he realizes we have returned he becomes lucid and is ready to hear everything. Harry and I take turns telling the story I of course make sure to include Harry scaring Draco. By the end, Harry is pacing around the room unable to sit down. He was shaken to his core. As for me I simply stare at the coals not wanting to talk about the implications of what we discovered. 

"Snape is getting the Stone for Voldemort . . . And with Voldemort waiting in the forest . . . to think we thought he just wanted to get rich." I try to block out the name of the man who nearly just murdered me and Harry. I close my eyes just trying to focus on anything else right now. 

"Stop saying the name!" Ron whispers loudly and I squeeze my eyes even tighter. Ron and I both know what it was like after everything. A lot of people lost their friends and family. I lost my family I didn't even know. But I haven't told them that yet. Harry keeps rambling on, I only listen back in not.

"So all I've got to do is wait for Snape to try and steal the Stone. Then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off . . ." I open my eyes back up and see Hermione staring right at me she quickly turns her motherly eye on to Harry.

"Harry, everybody says that Dumbledore is the only person You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. So, as long as he is around You-Know-Who won't be able to touch you." We keep talking until the sky begins to lighten. Yawing and exhausted we all go to bed even if for a few short minutes. I say nothing to Hermione as I crawl under the covers trying not to think of Voldemort with blood dripping down his face; ready to strike at any moment to kill me and the rest of my family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! So update on how far ahead I am. I realized some of the chapters in Year Two were going to be really short so I took four separate ones and paired them together to make two chapters. I also wrote four chapters this weekend so I only have two chapters left for Year Two!!! I'm really excited for Year Three because I have more chapters blocked out also REMUS AND SIRIUS ARE COMING. I can't express how excited I am to write to them.


	9. Into the Trapdoor

By some sheer dumb luck, we survive all of our exams. I feel like a ghost as we walk around moving from one classroom to the other. Sleep has become unreachable because every time I fall asleep, I always see You-Know-Who standing over me ready to kill me. Our final exam was History of Magic with Professor Bins. While the exam had been easier than expected, it didn’t stop me from yawing the whole hour, we were taking it. Once it was over, we quickly left the castle to bask in the warming sun. We reach the lake and flop under a tree, by the water I see Mason, Lee Jordan, and the Weasley twins trying to tickle the giant squid. 

“No more studying.” Sighs Ron, he goes full starfish on the grass. 

“Finally, we can take a break. I sure need a nap after all that.” I respond leaning on to the tree and closing my eyes finding feeling comfy in the sun and being with my friends. We sit peacefully trying to decompress from all our stress. It was going well until Harry hissed in pain. I opened my eyes and saw him rubbing his scar again. The action had become a constant Hermione has said it must be from all the stress. 

“I wish I knew what this bloody means!” He shouts out “My scar keeps hurting – it’s happened before, but never this often.” I looked at him, the first time I noticed him do it was that night in the forest. When we saw him. 

“Maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey?” Hermione suggested.

“I’m not ill ‘Mione. I think it’s a warning . . . somethings coming.” He says pulling at the grass trying to keep his eyes out of the sun. Ron huffs out rather loudly out of all of us he hated talking about the possibility of what could be happening. 

“Harry just relax, Hermione is right. As long as Dumbledore is around the Stone is safe. Besides, we never had any real proof Snape figured out how to get past Fluffy.” Ron said leaning up on to his elbow, looking at Hermione and me to agree with him. I felt stuck Ron was right we never had the evidence but something in my gut is telling me something is on the brink. We go back to relaxing enjoying the peaceful breeze that had begun and the sun. I look out onto the Lake wondering what might lurk underneath when Harry jumps up from the ground. 

“Where are you going?” I asked leaning forward yawning.

“I thought of something.” He said then his face went pale as Peeves. “We have to go see Hagrid now!” He starts moving and we scramble after him.

“Why Harry?” asked Hermione.

“Do you think it’s odd that what Hagrid wants most is a dragon and then he meets in the pub? Someone just so happens to have a dragon egg in his pocket. Dragon eggs are against the law it’s lucky they even found Hagrid. Why didn’t I see it before?” Harry starts sprinting across the grounds leaving us zero chance of asking questions. We finally catch up with him as we make to Hagrid’s hut. He sits outside on a chair shelling peas. 

“Did ye finish yer exams? Got time fer a drink?” He asks us. Ron opens his mouth to speak but Harry interrupts him. 

“No, we’re in a hurry Hagrid. The night you won Norbert what did the stranger who gave Norbert look like?” 

“Dunno, he wouldn’t take his cloak off,” Hagrid says causally. Harry takes a step closer to him standing next to the pea bowl.

“When you were talking did you mention Hogwarts?” 

“Errr I mighta. He asked what sorta of creatures I looked after. Ummm We talked about dragons and how I always wanted one... he offered to play me for his. He wanted to make sure I could handle it. I told him after Fluffy I could handle anything.” 

“And he seemed curious about Fluffy?’ Harry asked again, his voice was beginning to sound tight. 

“Well ofcurse he’s a three-headed dog how many others you know with that kind of creature? So I told him how Fluffy was a piece o’ cake if yer just play him a bit o’ music to calm him to sleep." Hagrid stopped speaking the look on his face turned from calm to horrified in a matter of a few seconds. The minute I realize what this means chills roll up my spine.

“I shouldn’ta told yer that! Forget I said it! Hey – where’re yeh going?” We don’t miss a beat and we say nothing as we run up into the entrance hall of the castle. 

“We have to tell Dumbledore. Either Snape or Voldemort was under that cloak. They got Hagrid drunk to find out how to get past Fluffy. I just hope that Dumbledore believes us.” Harry says panting. I throw my hands above my head feeling all the blood rush into my head making me dizzy.

“Come on let’s go to his office,” I say starting up to move to the staircase when a voice chimes through the hall. 

“What are you four doing inside?” It was Professor McGonagall; she carried a large stack of books in her arms. 

“We need to see Professor Dumbledore.” Said Hermione I grinned at her for being so bold to say it. 

“See Professor Dumbledore whatever for?” Like it was an uncommon thing to be looking for one’s Headmaster. I watch Harry gulp,

“It’s sort of a secret.” I nearly groan because he has done it now for us. McGonagall’s nose flares out briefly. 

“Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago. He received an owl from the Ministry and left at once.” She said in a rather cold tone to us. 

“He’s gone? Now?” Harry’s voice was now frantic.

“Professor Dumbledore is a very important wizard, Potter-“ 

“But it’s important.”

“More important than the Ministry of Magic?” Harry takes a step toward her glancing around if anyone else was nearby.

“Look… Professor... It’s about the Sorcerer’s Stone.” Clearly, poor McGonagall wasn’t expecting that because every single book she had in her arms fell to the ground. She simply stared at Harry. Then she looked at the rest of us,

“How do you…?” She spoke slowly like it was difficult. 

“I think Sn – that someone is trying to steal the Stone. We have to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Harry urged her. She looked down at Harry unsure for a moment of what to do. 

“Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow.” She paused then continuing. “I am not sure how you all found out about the Stone, but be assured that no one will be able to steal it.” 

“But Professor-“

“Potter I know what I am talking about. I think you should all go and enjoy the sunshine.” She bends down and begins to stack up her books, Hermione and I help her pick up the books and she leaves the entrance hall. We did not go back outside. 

“It’s tonight. Snape is going through the top door tonight and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way he sent that note. I bet that the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up.”

“But what can we-“ Hermione gasped. I looked up and Snape was standing there looking down on us. 

“Good afternoon. he said slowly. We stared at him in shock and fear.

“You shouldn't be inside on a day like this.” He said the creepy smile

“We were-“ Harry began to say. 

“You want to be more careful hanging around like this people will think you're up to something and Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points can it?” Part of me wants to give him a quick stomp on the toes. We begin to go outside but then Snape called us back. 

“Be warned Potter, anymore nighttime wandering and I will personally make sure you are expelled.” He leaves heading off to the staffroom. We decided that Hermione will go watch Snape, making sure that he doesn’t try to go to the third floor. Ron, Harry, and I all try to go to the third floor but get caught by McGonagall who threatens to take another fifty points. We walk back to the Common Room thankful Hermione is tailing Snape. Only to find Hermione sitting in the Common Room. 

“I’m sorry Harry!” She leaps off her chair. “Snape saw me and asked me what I saw doing. I told him I needed to see Flitwick and when he went to get him, I left. I have no idea where he is. 

“Well, that’s that,” Harry says and we look at him He had this look in his eyes that felt like fear. “I’m going there tonight and get the Stone before he does.” I feel my heart drop and we all start yelling.

“Harry you can’t!” I say 

“You’re mad!” Ron yells

“You can’t.” said Hermione “McGonagall and Snape will get you expelled if you do that.” 

“SO WHAT?” Harry shouts. “If Snape gets the Stone Voldemort comes back! If he comes back, there won’t be a Hogwarts to come back to. He will burn this place to the ground, and he will destroy every part of it. If I get caught before I get that Stone, I will have to go back to the Dursley’s, and he will find me there and kill me because at the end of the day I will NOT go to the Dark Side! I will go through that trapdoor and none of you can stop me! Voldemort killed my parents remember.” The room goes silent. I star at Harry as he silently wipes a tear away and my heart breaks. 

“Harry you’re right,” I say I lean my head on his shoulder. 

“I’ll use the Invisibility Cloak.” He says sniffing.

“But will it cover the four of us?” Ron says Harry’s head whips up and I smile. 

“All of us?” 

“What did you really think that we would let you go alone mate?” 

“Of course not!” Hermione says, “How do you think you’d get the Stone without us. I’ll need to check my books for anything useful.” 

“But you’ll all get expelled too.” 

“Not if I can help it.” She mutters looking at us. “Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They’re not throwing me out after that.” I laugh out loud enjoying this moment of happiness. 

After dinner, we sit in the Common Room, Hermione and I skim through her notes looking for anything that might be able to help us. Ron tries to distract Harry keeping him calm until we leave tonight. Slowly people began to leave the Common Room and after Lee Jordan disappears Harry runs upstairs to grab the cloak. He comes back downstairs and we all get ready to leave. 

“We should put it on here and cover us all – that way Filch won’t see our feet –“ 

“What are you doing?” We all turn around and there stood Neville holding Trevor for dear life like he had been running away. 

“Nothing Neville,” I say stepping to him trying to block the cloak trying to get him back up to bed. 

“You’re going out again.” He said looking at the four of us. 

“No no no, Neville. We’re not leaving you should go back to bed.” Hermione moves next to me. 

“You can’t go out,” Neville looks at all of us. “You’ll get caught again and Gryffindor will lose even more points.” 

“You don’t understand this is important,” Harry responds to him. But Neville doesn’t seem to be backing down. 

“I won’t let you do it.” He pushes through them and stands in front of the portrait hole. “I’ll fight you!” 

“Neville. Get away from the portrait hole right now.” Ron shouted he stepped to Neville and he dropped Trevor who started hopping across the room. Neville puts up his fists ready to fight. 

“Go on then try and hit me!” He starts hopping around waiting for Ron to do something. I look at Hermione. 

“Do something,” Harry says to her. Hermione gets in front of Ron.

“Neville I am sorry about this.” She raises her wand.

“Petrificus Totalus.” Neville snaps together and his body goes entirely ridged. He falls to the floor. We run to him I grab a pillow and slip it under his head. Nothing was moving except for his eyes. 

“What did you do?” Harry asks

“Full Body Bind. Sorry, again Neville.” 

“I’m sorry Neville forgive us,” I whisper as we all apologize to Neville. We place the cloak over us and leave the Common Room. We hit the stairs and see Mrs. Norris and Ron suggest kicking her and I chuckle and shake my head. We make it to the third floor, and we took the cloak off.

“You can go back now I won’t blame you,” Harry says to us. 

“Harry you’re going to have to work a lot harder to get rid of us,” I say to him grabbing his arm.

“Yeah, she’s right Harry,” Hermione joins in and Ron nods his head. We make it to the door and slowly open it. The dogs appeared half asleep and in the corner of the room was a harp. 

“It must wake them up the moment you stop playing,” I say inspecting it. 

“Well, here goes…” Harry pulls a stick out of his pocket and puts it to his lips. I realize it is a flute as the first note comes through, we make quick work of grabbing the door as Harry keeps playing. All there is pitch black.

“There’s no telling how deep it goes,” I mutter to Ron he nods and looks at Harry. 

“You want to go first? Ok, give the flute to Hermione so he stays asleep." He lowers himself into the hole just before he lets go, he looks at Ron,

“If anything happens to me, don’t follow.” He looks at me specifically at that point. I feel that candle-like warmth on my chest. “Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?” 

“Right…” Ron says and with that Harry falls. It doesn’t take long to hear a thumping noise come from the hole.

“It’s okay! The ground is soft you can jump down!” We hear come from the trapdoor. Ron and I share a look deciding who should go first. 

“I’ll go you stay with Hermione,” I say to him gently lowering myself down through the door. When I’m dangling just by my hands, I let go falling, on something soft that feels like a plant. 

“What the bloody hell is this?” I ask Harry. Then Ron falls through the hole not long after. 

“Dunno it’s a plant, I think. I guess to break the fall? Come on Hermione!” Soon the music stopped and the sound of barking dogs, but Hermione had already landed on the other side of Harry. 

“We have to be what miles under the school.” She says.

“Lucky we got these plants here!” Ron mentions I nod as I feel something rub against my calf. 

“Lucky!” shouts Hermione. “Look at you three!” She was right of course, I look to see both my hands and feet trapped in the dark-colored vines. Hermione leaped trying to get to the walls but instead, her ankles were quickly wrapped in the plant. I began trying to free my arms, but the plant only continued to wrap my arms and legs. 

“Stop moving!” Hermione ordered. “It’s Devil’s Snare!”

“Great now we know its name. what help!” Ron growled out. Trying to stop the plant from reaching his neck. 

“Shut up! I am trying to remember how to kill it!” I continue to struggle feeling it wrapping my chest slowly rise to my neck as well. 

“Hurry I can’t breathe.” Harry choked out.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare... what did Professor Sprout say? It likes the dark and the damp” Hermione mutters to herself. I try to think back to Herbology class, and nothing comes to mind the vines reach my throat and I stop moving hoping it will not constrict on me.

"Start a fire!” I yell at her hoping that it might be useful since it is a plant. 

"Yes, of course -- but there's no wood!" Hermione cried, wringing her hands.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?" 

“Alright fine!” Hermione said raising her wand and little blue flames like the one she set with Snape on fire coming out of her wand. Soon enough the plant begins to give away and fall through a short distance onto a stone floor. I get up wiping the clothes off with my hands. 

“Well done Hermione. Thankfully one of us was paying attention in Herbology class.” I say to her pulling her into my side for a hug. 

“Yeah, good job Hermione.” Ron said, “Sorry I yelled at you.” Hermione mouths a thank you. 

“It looks like we need to go this way.” Harry points and we look at the stone passageway. We walk through and continue on our mission. The sound of water dripping down the walls was the only noise besides our footsteps. The passage slopes down as we go further and further soon, I swear I can hear the sounds of fluttering in the distance. 

“Do you hear that guys?” I whisper looking at my friends. 

“Do you think it’s a ghost?” Ron says. The idea of a room, full of ghosts that we somehow have to get out of makes me shiver head to toe. 

“It sounds like wings…” Hermione whispers I nod agreeing that she is completely right. 

“Look there’s a light ahead – I can see something moving,” Harry says. When the passage ends the room, we enter is bright and full of life. The ceilings were high and filled with beautiful jewel-colored birds, swooping, and diving. On the other side was a dark-colored wooden door. 

“Do ya think they’ll attack us all if we try to cross the room?” Ron asked no one in particular as we all looked up and watched them fly.

“Probably. They don’t seem vicious, but if they do swoop down all at once... I’ll make a run for it.” Said, Harry. He took a deep breath and covered his head with his arms and started running. I held my breath waiting for the birds to attack him, but nothing happens instead, he reaches the door and pulls on the door. When the door does not open the three of us run to Harry. We pushed on the door, but nothing happens. Hermione and I both try Alohomora to no success. 

“What are we supposed to do now?” I say looking up at the birds.

“They can’t just be for decoration…” Hermione says, and I can practically see the smoke coming out of her ears. Harry makes a gasping noise.

“They aren’t birds!” He exclaims. “They’re keys! Look at them… that means…” I look down from the keys to the room and see brooms lying in the corner begging to be used. “See Broomsticks! We have to catch the key to the door!” 

“But there have to be hundreds of them. How do we know which one to grab?” 

“We need a big old-fashioned one, silver like the door handle,” Ron says we nod racing over to the broom leaping into the air flying into the keys. We try grabbing the keys but most sense us and dive away before our hands get on them. We keep zipping through them trying to find a silver one. Soon enough Harry yells out to us,

“Over there!” He points it out. “That one it's big, no there… see the bright blue wings and the crumpled feathers?” Sure, enough as I look, I see the key. Struggling to fly as it seems like it was crunched up from its previous use. Ron races after it and nearly collides with the ceiling as he does so.

“We have to come at it from all sides. Ron comes from above, Hermione comes from below. Gigi and I will come at it from the sides. I’ll try to catch it… Ready ok NOW!” All at once, we close in on the key. It’s a miracle we don’t hit each other. Harry manages to catch it against the wall. We race to the ground landing and running to the door. The lock clicked and Harry released the poor key which looks rather ruined after being caught twice. 

“Ready?” Harry turned to us. I looked at Ron and Hermione as I nodded there was no turning back. We walked into the next chamber which was as dark as the first. I feel Hermione grab my shoulder to keep us together. I reach for Harry’s arm and grab it as she grabs Ron’s arm keeping us all together. The moment we entered the room it lit up by large braziers aligned with the walls. We were at the edge of a large chessboard, in front of us were the black chess pieces. They were large towering over us made of what looked like a pure black stone. Across the board were the white chess pieces which had no faces at all. I feel a hard-chill roll down my spine as I put together what we were meant to do. 

“We have to play a game of chess?” I question out loud looking at the pieces.

“No, I think we are going to be the chess pieces,” Ron says I look and see three spaces empty waiting to be filled by us. “Let me think don’t be offended but none of you are the best at chess.” He was right of course, Hermione was terrible at it while Harry and I were on the same skill level, but Ron was superior to us. The only other person I knew that was as good as him at chess was my Pepere. 

“Ron you’re right. What do you want us to do?” Harry said to him quickly. We were running out of time. 

“Harry you take the bishop spot. Hermione and Gigi, you’ll both be Rooks and as for me I’ll be a knight.” With that Harry, Hermione, and me all walked into the empty spaces and Ron got up onto one of the horses. 

“White always moves first and then we play.” With that, a white pawn moves forward two spaces.

“Ron, you don’t suppose this is going to be like real Wizard’s Chess, do you?” Hermione asked. There was only one way to be certain. Ron points to a pawn,

“You there D5.” The pawn moves forward to be directly diagonal from the white pawn. The white own releases its swords and smashes our pawn to pieces, showing no mercy. 

“Yes Hermione, I think this is going to be exactly like Wizard’s Chess,” Ron says gulping. We play the game I jump nearly every time one of our pieces is taken out not ready for the noise that happens. The White Queen is vicious out of them all destroying our pieces until they are nearly dust. Ron does an excellent job leading us, protecting us at every turn, but it was only a matter of time before one of us had to be taken. I stare ahead as the White Queen takes a pawn and I realize she will get Harry on her next turn. But not if Ron uses me as a sacrifice. I look at Ron who’s gone pale as he realizes just as I do. 

“Ron we have to let it happen. I’ll be fine.” He looks at me seeing I know it too. Harry and Hermione realize after a brief bit of silence. 

“No Ron there has to be another way! Use another piece.” Hermione shouts staring at me her eyes clouding with tears. 

“Hermione there is no other way. Harry needs to be the one to go further. We have to do this.” I yell at her my fear coming out in full. 

“Remember you can’t move after I’ve been taken out of the game.” 

"I won’t let you do it. You can’t sacrifice yourself.” Harry says and I feel myself start crying. 

“Harry it has to be you. It has to be you. Get the Stone and save the day I’ll be ok.” Without any prompting, I walk forward standing in front of the White Queen. I look behind me to see Hermione softly crying. Ron is just watching silently in horror like Harry. I give him a quick smile and turn watching the White Queen raise her staff swinging it. I shut my eyes bracing my feet for impact. The staff hits my side, surely breaking a couple of ribs as I go soaring through the air. I hit the board with a heavy thud and slid a bit. I open my eyes to see my visions blurred and can hear my friends yelling. My headaches with dull throbbing pain and I feel dampness on the side of my head. I can’t tell whether it's tears or blood as I struggle to breathe. I try to stay awake but ultimately let the darkness envelop me…

When my eyes open again, I see Hermione and Ron kneeling over me. Ron is bleeding from his head as far as I can tell. 

“Did we win?” I ask my voice comes out quiet and doesn’t sound like it’s mine. Hermione blinks through her tears and laughs. 

“Yes, thanks to you and Ron sacrificing yourselves. Harry went ahead we need to get Professor Dumbledore and get you both to the hospital wing.” They both help me up and Ron touches my side where the Queen hit me. I wince,

“Careful I think I have some broken ribs.” We exit the chamber and grab the brooms and fly back through the passageway and the trap door. The whole time all I feel is nausea and the moment we exit the room into the Third-Floor hallway I vomit everything that was in my stomach. Ron does the same as soon as he sees my vomit on the stone floor. Hermione runs out into the stairwell yelling for help not caring if we all got into trouble. Ron finishes emptying his stomach and we lean onto each other as we walk out of the hall to join Hermione. I lean against the wall close to my eyes as the world keeps on spinning. I slip down to sit against the wall and see Ron do the same. I can hear more voices now but they’re starting to sound all fuzzy like someone turned to dial on the radio in my head. Someone shakes me and my eyes crack open to see Professor Snape and Flitwick leaning over me and Ron trying to keep us awake. 

“Wait I thought you were trying to steal the Stone,” I mutter to Snape he grimaces smelling the vomit on my breath. I feel my world going topsy-turvy and close my eyes letting myself go to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy almost Halloween!! This has been the longest chapter I have finished so far meaning I'm in the middle of writing a longer one! It's been about a month since I started publishing this and it still blows my mind people are actually reading this and enjoying it. So leave a Kudos if you liked this chapter!


	10. End of the Year

When I wake up again, I am laying in one of the beds in the Hospital Wing. Looking to my left I see Hermione and sitting in a chair and on the other bed lay Ron. I move a bit trying to sit up and Hermione sees I’m awake.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re ok! Be careful Madame Pomfrey said you and Ron had nasty concussions and that you had two broken ribs.” I don’t listen to her and try to sit up the whole world goes a bit wonky and I can practically feel my ribs still mending themselves. I flop back onto the bed looking around and I don't see Harry.

“Where’s Harry ‘mione?” She looks down.

“The professors went after him, but they haven’t come back yet.” The sky outside was still dark but we must have been close to the morning at this rate. 

“I remember seeing Snape after we got back so who’s trying to steal the Stone?”

“The only professor that was missing was Quirrell. Dumbledore was just coming back when we made it to the stairway. He was one of the first to hear me yelling.” She says and I start laughing that is until my ribs begin to protest. I groan,

“There is no way Quirrell is working for You-Know-Who that’s outrageous.” To the left, we hear stirring and seeing Ron slowly open his eyes staring at us. We catch him up on what is going on and how Quirrell was the one trying to steal the Stone. We talked about how awkward it must have been for Hermione to explain to the teachers. That we were under the impression that it had been Snape trying to steal the Stone. Madam Pomfrey checks upon us, giving us potions for our heads and telling us to get to bed so that way we could leave in the morning. Hermione leaves her chair and falls into the bed on my right. We all try to get to sleep but clearly, we all had one thing to keep us awake, Harry Potter. I wouldn’t be able to say how long it was until they finally brought Harry into the Hospital Wing but what I do know is that we were wide awake when they did. First McGonagall came in,

“Poppy quickly we have Potter.” The doors to the Wing were opened wide by Sprout and Snape. Dumbledore came in next, holding an unconscious Harry. The three of us nearly jump out of our beds at the sight of him covered with cuts and dust. But McGonagall takes one look at the three of us, one nearly out of bed and two struggling to get up, and quickly shut it down.

“You three stay in your beds and go to sleep this instant. I will not have you causing another scene this evening.” I nodded my head to adjust my pillow so that way I could still see what was going on. I watched as Madam Pomfrey fussed over Harry. They were whispering now, trying to keep us out of the loop, but I could tell they were trying to figure out what was wrong with him. But soon enough sleep took me as I watched them move around the wing to help Madam Pomfrey. 

The next morning came with Madam Pomfrey shaking me awake. Hermione was already awake getting her shoes on, I repeated the action and chuckled as she tried to wake Ron next.

“Five more minutes Mum…” I laughed glad to not feel the pain in my ribs anymore. 

“Mr. Weasley I am not your mother now if you would kindly wake up.” Of course, he wakes up and nearly jumps out of his skin and I laugh again. Before leaving we make our way over to Harry. He lay still in his bed now dressed in a fresh pair of pajamas. He looked like he might never wake up if it weren’t for the slight pink in his cheeks and the movement of his chest. Not trying to be kicked out of by Madam Pomfrey we made our way back to Gryffindor Tower to get some more sleep. Of course, that didn't happen because as we entered the portrait hole, we were bombarded by a crowd of Gryffindors. Seamus, Dean, and Neville got to them first then Fred and George, with Mason trailing behind. More students were lounging in the Common Room, but I lost track of who was actually in the room. 

“So, what happened because we found Neville on the floor this morning,” Dean asks as we all sit in front of the fireplace. The three of us look at each other trying to decide how we were meant to explain things. I opened my mouth,

“Umm well, we found out that the school was protecting the Philosopher’s Stone which can make people immortal basically. Then we thought You-Know-Who was trying to steal it, so we went to go get it before he did, and Neville caught us sneaking out last night. So, Hermione put a body bind on him so he couldn’t stop us. We nearly died trying to save it, but I think Harry stopped him.” There is a moment of pause before the questions start rolling in. 

“What do you mean you nearly died Georgiana??” Mason presses.

“Why didn’t you tell a teacher?” Neville asks.

“Is Harry alright then?” Dean inquired.

“Do you think Harry would like a toilet seat?” Fred asked. “As a gift of course.” Piped in George.

“What was it like trying to get the Stone?” Seamus asked. We spent most of the morning answering their many questions about the journey to get the Stone. How Hermione beat Snape’s potion trial. Ron and I nearly dying in Wizard’s Chess. When we went down for lunch it became clear that the whole school would find out. We walked into the hall and the first thing I see is Mason talking to Chris and Cedric. I try to avoid Chris’s gaze, but he locks in on me and starts stomping towards me. Cedric and Mason trail after him, I look to Ron and Hermione who are already half-way down the Gryffindor table leaving me to the wolves. 

“Georgiana Odette Sterling what does our cousin mean by you nearly did last night over a bloody rock!!” Those in the vicinity stop all action gawking at us and I cringe.

“I mean he’s being truthful I did almost die last night all because of a rock but it was more serious than that.” I spend the next moments going over the details of last night to him and watch as his face turns into a mix of proud and horrified. 

“I uh I’m proud of you but damn please be careful,” Chris says to me. Then his face turns practically grey he looks at Mason grabbing him by his shirt. “We’re dead when Dad finds out about this. He made us promise to watch out for her. Or worse Memere…” Mason gains the same look on his face. Cedric chimed in trying to ease the tension in the group. 

“Well Gigi you managed to help save the school and it’s only your first year. Just think about what you could achieve next year.” He ruffles my hair and I just stare at him. Merlin, he was still pretty. 

“I just want to have a normal school year next time.” I laughed and walked away from them feeling confident in the fact I said a full sentence to him. 

The next three days are spent answering questions about what happened down in the chambers. Practically anyone and everyone were asking what happened even a few Slytherins. Draco even approached me after dinner to see what had happened. We quickly all figure out that Professor Quirrell is either gone or died since it happened no one has seen any sign of him. Several students saw his things being collected from the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. It was odd to see that no one had any emotions toward that fact. But it showed that we simply didn’t like him enough or we are all just a little bit cold-hearted. We try to go visit Harry to no avail since Madam Pomfrey refuses to let us in until on the third day she does. 

“Harry!” We all yell in near unison. We nearly pile on top of him as we run into the Hospital Wing but it’s clear that he still needs rest and probably shouldn’t be dogpiled.

“We’re so glad that you’re ok we were so worried that you might...” I say dropping my sentence before I could finish it. 

“The whole school’s talking about it,” Ron mentions then asks. “What really happened?” he recounts to us what happened after he passed through the flames. It felt like were watching a wizard drama, gasping, and making noise together fully invested. When he tells us, what was under Quirrell’s turban Hermione screams, I stop breathing and Ron looks like he might vomit again. 

“So, the Stone’s gone? What about Flamel?” Ron looks at us quizzically. 

“I asked Dumbledore the same thing,” Harry tells us. “So, what happened to you three?” There’s a brief pause then Hermione explains most of what happened between trying to get us out of the chambers and getting the teachers. Ron and I interject when needed and Harry laughs when I tell him what I said to Snape. He quietly chuckles and I smile happy to see him happy. We talk about Dumbledore for a bit before Madam Pomfrey comes over promptly kicking us out of the wing. We relax for the rest of the day enjoying the quiet before the feast tomorrow. When it is time for the feast, we enter the Great Hall to see Green and Silver all over the walls and ceilings. We move to sit, Ron and Hermione on one side, and I sit opposite them putting my short leg on to the seat next to me glaring at anyone who tries to sit there. Just in case they let him leave his bed to celebrate the end of the term. Most of the Hall was filled by the time Harry showed up to which the whole room quieted down to stare at him. I can see him trying to find us and I wave my hand out and we make eye contact. I feel my necklace go warm and his smile widens, I move my leg and he silently thanks me. When Dumbledore arrives, he begins to speak,

"Well, another year is gone!" Dumbledore said cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we dig into this delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully, your heads are all a little fuller than they were. And look you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts.” He pauses for a moment to take the whole room in. 

"Now, as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred

and seventy- two." The sound from the Slytherin table was practically deafening. I turned to see Draco banging on his fork and knife on the table like he was a drummer. 

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account." The room was practically silenced in an instant at his words I looked to my friends realizing what was about to happen. 

"I have a few last-minute points to dish out. First to Mr. Ronald Weasley..." Ron went redder than his hair and looked like he stopped breathing completely. "...for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house forty points." Gryffindor exploded cheers with cheers. Farther down the table the chanting of “Ron! Ron! Ron!” could be heard and seen by his older three brothers. When silence returned

"Second to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house forty points." Hermione couldn’t even face our cheering and placed her head into her arms trying to drown us out. I cheered as loudly as I could for her. 

“Third to Miss Georgiana Sterling…for the dedication and love of her friends regardless of danger. I award Gryffindor forty points.” My cheeks heat up beyond belief and I feel the vibrations of the cheers in my chest. 

"Forth to Mr. Harry Potter..." said Dumbledore. You could hear a pin drop now. “For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house forty points." It felt like the yelling would never cease once we realized that we were tied with Slytherin for the House Cup. The cheering continued and I could feel my voice going hoarse when Dumbledore raised his hand and we quickly composed ourselves. 

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I, therefore, award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom." Nearly the whole Gryffindor table should have counted themselves lucky that their eardrums didn’t burst when this happened. Myself included. The four of us stood up chanting Neville’s name getting the whole house to join in. Poor Neville didn’t know what hit him as people began pilling on him to hug him. I look over to the Slytherin table and see Draco pouting. I partly felt bad, but we risked our lives it was the least the school could do for us. 

"Which means,” Dumbledore said raising his hands into the air. "We are in need of a little change of decoration." He clapped his hands. In an instant, the green hangings turned into scarlet and the silver became gold; The Serpents were replaced with lions. We continued to celebrate with even Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff joined in. The night passed in a blur of treats and laughter. When exam results were released it was the final weight lifting off. Ron and Harry did well better than expected. While Hermione was at the top of our class to my surprise, I saw myself right behind her along with Draco. 

Soon enough we found ourselves packing our things and, on the Hogwarts Express, admiring the lush countryside. Arriving in King’s Cross was chaotic as we struggled to keep together. 

“You guys should come and stay this summer.” Ron mentions, “The three of you I’ll send an owl.” 

“Thanks, I’ll need something to look forward to,” Harry says and the dread in his voice is clear. We exit through the barrier,

“Mum look there he is! Do you see him?” I was Ron’s younger sister Ginny, but she wasn’t even pointing at Ron. 

“Look mum it’s Harry Potter!” She was squealing. I looked around to see if I could see Mum and Dad but was instead meeting the sight of a purple-faced man standing glaring at us. The woman and boy by his side look terrified at all the people walking by. I thought about pointing them out to Harry once I realized these were the Dursleys. But instead, I quickly stuck my tongue out at them crossing my eyes. The woman looked as if she might faint and I nearly fell into a fit of laughter. Hermione gave me a funny look as the man began to walk towards us. 

“Ready, are you?” He said it in a huff which made me roll my eyes nearly into the back of my head. 

"You must be Harry's family!" said Mrs. Weasley brightly. She didn’t seem fazed by his rudeness, but she did pull Ginny a bit closer. 

"In a manner of speaking," said Uncle Vernon. "Hurry up, boy, we haven't got all day." He walked away. Oh, the things I would do if we could perform magic outside of school.

"See you over the summer, then?" Harry says scratching the back of his head. Ron pulls him into a hug I can see him whispering in his ear. Then Hermione does the same. I grab Harry and pull him into a hug lastly. 

“If they cause you any trouble you write, and I’ll find a way to get you out of there,” I whisper in his ear. 

“I promise.” He whispers back.

"Hope you have -- er -- a good holiday," said Hermione, looking at Uncle Vernon with a worried gaze. 

"Oh, I will," said Harry, with a rather large grin spreading over his face. "They don't know that we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer...." With that Harry walks away not without turning around and waving. It reminds me of the first day I met him. I say my goodbyes to Ron and Hermione promising her I would write and demand him that he writes as well. I walked around the platform until I saw my family. Mason and Chris are already with Mum and Dad, she’s brushing the hair out of Chris’ face and dad is patting Mason on the back. When they see me, Dad runs full force picking me up off the ground.

“That’s my girl! The boys have informed us about what's happened. But you're going to have to tell me everything. I want to know exactly what happened with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.” I break put into a big smile happy that he isn’t mad. “Now act like I’m giving you a very stern talking to, so your mother thinks I’m on her side.” He walks me over to mum holding my shoulder.

“Now when you get home will have supper and no dessert for you young lady. You did quite a foolish thing at school and you have to face the consequences.” I reach her and hug her tightly as she rubs the back of my head. 

“I missed you, darling, I can’t wait to hear about your first school year.” I smiled at her.

“I can’t wait to tell you all about it mum.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have come to the end of Year One!!! I can't believe I've actually got this far and there's still much more to come. I am excited to start posting Year Two as things are getting interesting!! I'm thinking about making a Tik Tok account and posting stuff about chapters or ideas I have for later on so if you want to share your thoughts about that let me know!


	11. A Summer Visit

Returning to the Sterling estate for the summer was a welcome feeling and sight. As soon as dinner was over that first night Dad took me into the study sat me down and made me recount the whole year to him. It was awkward at first, I thought he would punish me for it all but instead, he simply listened and nodded. When I finished, he didn’t say anything he left and then returned with a bowl of ice cream and a warm brownie that had been for dessert. He wouldn’t say what he was going to do with the information, but I hoped it might help him in some way. 

The summer was like all the rest we had spent in the house but now with school work to do. I had no idea how the boys even got their homework done when all their time was spent playing Quidditch. Cedric Diggory had become a staple at the house being there every weekend to play with the boy practicing drills to prepare for the next year. The version of me from last summer would have been overjoyed at this but I found myself too distracted by the warmth that would come from my necklace. But with these facts, I found myself lonely with no one to talk to and miss my friends dearly. Hermione and I had been writing every week but not seeing her every day didn’t feel the same. Ron's writings were less frequent, but I had visited the Burrow for the first time with Chris and Mason. As for Harry, I had tried to write to him as soon as I arrived home for the summer but with no response. I kept trying with nothing as his birthday came by, I began to worry about sharing my concerns with Hermione and Ron. We collectively decided that Ron should find a way to get Harry away from the Dursley’s soon. Besides that, the summer felt normal until dinner one evening.

“Tomorrow Gigi and I are going to visit Malfoy Manor,” Mum says as she cuts into the fish we were having for dinner and my head whips up,

“I don’t want to go mum Draco and I aren’t even friends anymore,” I whine while throwing my head on the back of my chair. 

“I know that isn’t true it’s just the silly house rivalries getting the better of you two. Plus, it will be a nice change of scenery for you.” She doesn’t even bother looking up at me as she speaks.

“Dad please don’t make me go.” I try to reason with him. He looks up at me and then to mum who is glaring at him.

“I’m sorry dear but I won’t win this fight you’ll just have to go.” I groaned and I could hear Chris giggling. I shot him a dirty look and kicked him. 

I go to my room after dinner to wallow in my self-pity. I write to Harry complaining about it and telling him how mad I was he wasn’t writing back. I don’t send it this time only using it as a tool to vent my frustrations. I crawl into bed and try to sleep but only feeling dread. The morning comes and I get dressed in a simple light blue shirt and a pair of shorts. I brush my hair back and put it into a simple braid. I work on my Charms homework before we leave just before lunchtime, we take the Floo to arrive in their parlor. 

Even as a child something about the Manor felt like it was trying to suffocate its inhabitants. I used to tell Draco that I thought the house was alive and it would eat him up one day and I would never see him again. He would take me to the cellar, and we would chase each other until one of us got hurt or we got too dirty. The house was a perfectionist dream, everything in its place was not a thing out of place. I always wondered if it was Narcissa being a well-trained wife or it was Lucius being a control freak. When I exited the Floo I saw mum hugging Narcissa and patting Draco on the shoulder. The turn and look at me.

“Ahh, Georgiana my you’ve grown,” Narcissa said as she hugged me close to her. 

“Hello, Mrs. Malfoy. Hi Draco.” I give him a small wave as he sneers at me.

“Hello, Gigi. Come on let’s go play.” He gestured to follow him, and I turn back giving our mother’s one last smile. He leads me as we wander through the maze that is his home, to his bedroom. This was where we would play most of the time in our childhood. The room hadn’t changed much the bed was still too big for such a little boy, the sheets a dark green shade. all the furniture was made of black wood. By his windows was a table and two chairs that must have been new additions. Most of the toys had been replaced by books and a fancy looking chessboard. Draco flops on the bed and I go and look out the window to admire the gardens. 

“How’s your summer been?” I ask casually to him.

“Why do you care don’t you have bigger things to worry about like how you’ll save the school with Potter next year.” I roll my eyes and huff turning to him.

“Draco I’m sure that was a one-time thing and why do you have against Harry anyways. Is it because he was made Seeker and not you?” I grab one of the chairs and sit down to lift my feet to rest on the other one.

“It’s because he thinks he’s better than everyone else. Why defend him is he your boyfriend?” I snort at his question.

“Boyfriend hahaha. No Harry isn’t my boyfriend Draco. Seriously if you stopped being so rude all the time Harry might give you a chance. You could be our friend too.” He rolls his eyes at me this time.

“Like I would want to be friends with Potter, two blood traitors, and a Mudblood.” I gasp and jump from my seat running at him when he finishes speaking. He can be rude to me but not my friends. I grab his arm yanking him off the bed and I start throwing punches. He tried to throw me off him, but he was just as weak as me to make it an even fight. He would never hit me, but he kept trying to getaway.

“Don’t you ever call her that! IF I HEAR YOU EVER CALL HER THAT I WILL KILL YOU DRACO MALFOY.” I keep going until I tire. I didn’t do any damage my hands were too small and weak for really hurting him, but the message came across well. I get off him readjusting my clothes as he sits up staring at me. 

“You need to be taught your place Sterling.” He gets up and I can see his clenched fist and my heart drops. I keep my feet planted firmly. 

“Go ahead Draco hit me. Show me you are your father’s son.” His fist unclenches we stare at each other for a moment before he walks over to his mirror fixing his greasy hair. I leave before he can stop me. I find my way into the Manor library. The shelves were filled with all the darkest magic than I could ever imagine. I walked along the shelves reading the different titles. I can feel them calling out to me I grabbed one of the shelf Secrets of the Darkest Art I grab the cover about to open it but then some coughs. I turn to see Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway. He had a stack of paperwork and several books in his hands.

“I do believe that a particular book might be out of your age range Miss Sterling.” I look down placing the book back. I feel like I might throw up now as he stares at me pointedly. 

“Sorry, Mr. Malfoy I got curious.” I watch him walk and sit down on one of the leather sofas in the room. He gestures for me to sit across from him. 

“It’s all right dear maybe when you’re older I let you take a peek into it. You are quite smart I imagine you would be able to understand the information in it well.” I gulp feeling like the room is getting progressively small. 

“May I ask where Draco is and why he left you alone dear.” He inquires his head tilts and his tine goes dark. 

“His room I suppose we argued.” I try to avoid his eyes as the burning holes into me. I rather be anywhere but here right now. 

“That is unfortunate I’m sure you’ll make up soon. Perhaps before school.” I nodded silently agreeing with him. The silence and tension in the room grow for a while until he breaks it by dropping a book on the table in between us. 

“Georgiana this is a diary that I had planned to give to Draco but I’m afraid he would not get the full benefit of using it. Perhaps you might like it?” I look to the journal and grab it off the table. It looked older, older than me and Lucius the leather was worn well, and the corners had little gold parts. I flipped through it and the yellowing pages before holding it closed for a moment. It feels like an olive branch is given to me.

“Thank you Mr. Malfoy I’ll gladly take it. I think you’re right Draco wouldn’t know what to do with it.” I giggle a bit at the end and holding it close on my lap. 

“Splendid! I knew I could count on you now if you’ll excuse me, I have a lot of paperwork to get through.” He says getting up and leaving the room. I hold the diary in my hands, and I get up and leave the library. I walk around trying to admire the paintings when Draco finds me.

“Lunch is ready. I’m supposed to find you.” He says not even giving me a chance to respond before turning on his heel leaving me to fall behind him. We reach the dining room where our mothers sit, waiting for us. Lunch consisted of chicken and potatoes, with a fresh salad. For dessert was cookies. After that I followed Draco back to his room, we say nothing to each other the whole time as we play chess. Then when the clock strikes three, we walk our way back to the parlor. I hug Narcissa and she notices the diary,

“Dear, what do you have there?” I look at it.

“Oh Mr. Malfoy had this journal he wanted to get rid of, so he gave it to me,” I explain to her. 

“That’s lovely dear I hope you enjoy it.” She cups my cheek and rubs her thumb against it. Mum and I went back through the Floo to return home. I go upstairs and spend the afternoon doing more homework and inspecting my new diary. The first page had the faint smudging of T.M. Riddle who must have been the previous owner. On the back, it had the name of a store on a Vauxhall Road in London. It must have been bought at a muggle store than to make him either a Half-Blood or a Muggle-born. I put it on my nightstand as I get ready for bed not quite ready to write in it deciding that I will start using it before school. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter guys!!! Today has been really chaotic for me so I hope you'll forgive me. We have finally made it to Year Two this is a shorter chapter just to set up the main plot for this section. If you paid close attention you might know what the book Gigi grabs to read in the library contains info on something VERY important. I finally started writing for Year Three since I haven't had the chance at all this week or last. I'm hoping to get a bunch done tomorrow.


	12. Flourish and Blotts

The next week was spent waiting for a letter from Ron to let them know they go Harry out of that house. Ron sent his letter to let me know that Harry was now safe at the Burrow and being stuffed up by his mum. It doesn’t take that long for our Hogwarts letters to come in after that. We are all sitting at breakfast for once when Dad comes in with the mail. 

“Letters are here. And a letter from Hermione for you Gi.” He mentions as he hands the same yellowing envelopes to the three of us and an extra one for me. I rip the paper quickly going to see what textbooks I need. I skim the list and hand it off to dad. 

“I need to get all of Gilderoy Lockhart’s books. Why?” He takes the list and reads it over as well before Chris comments.

“We need them as well by the look of it. I wonder if the new Defense Professor is in love with him.” He and Mason laughed at the idea. I roll my eyes at the idea it would be terrible to have our class ruined by some lady obsessed with one man. 

“Gilderoy Lockhart is nothing more than a slimy git who can’t even perform a simple spell,” Pepere mutters from behind his book as he stirs his tea. I snort my juice and mum gives her father-in-law an exasperated look. 

“It’s going to be fine I’m sure kids.” I nodded trying not to think about classes just yet. I reach for Hermione’s letter and read it over. She mentions she’s going to be going to Diagon Alley next Wednesday.

“Mum, can we go to Diagon Alley next Wednesday?” I ask looking up hopeful. She takes a sip of her juice and wipes her mouth.

“Is that when Hermione is going? I don’t see a reason why not.” I got up and hugged her.

“Thanks, mum I’ve missed her dearly.” The next Wednesday I woke up earlier than normal excited to see my friends I get dressed in a flash wearing a purple dress, flats, and my cloak. I go downstairs and enjoy breakfast with my grandparents. It doesn’t take long for Mum to come down and join us, but we get stuck waiting on the boys who have found their beds to be their best friends this year. We quickly left the house as Mum wanted to get there before the rush, using the Floo we arrived far earlier than my friends I looked around for any sign of them to no avail. We entered Gringotts to collect money for our school supplies, the trip to the family vault was harrowing and always made my stomach drop. When we arrived, Mum got out of the cart and efficiently grabbed from the overly large pile of money that sat in our vault. We get back to the main level and exit the building nearly knocking one Hermione Granger on the ground.

“Hermione! There you are.” I quickly grabbed her and pulled her into my arms for a big hug.

"Gigi, I missed you so much. We have so much to talk about.” She says we separate looking at each other her hair looked bushy as usual but much curlier.

“Where are your parents?” I ask to look down the stairs for them.

“There just inside converting money to buy my supplies.” I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to look at my mum.

“Gigi will you be all right with Hermione while I go help your brother and cousin?” 

“Of course, Mum I’ll come to find you later.” She leans down to kiss my cheek and leads the boys down the steps. I move back to Hermione.

“So, tell me all about your summer.” She says to me. I gave her a shrug.

“It was boring and I missed you guys a lot more than I expected. It felt like everyone was too busy for me there.” 

“I’m sure it was coming down from everything that happened last year and I’m sure you missed one of us more than the others.” She says nudging me I lightly punch her arm. 

“I could say the same thing to you. There is only one reason you would put up with Ron not doing his school work.” She says nothing instead, blushes and grins. I laugh and she joins in. It felt better to be confined to her again. I missed it a lot. If we had laughed any longer, I might not have noticed the large man and a raven-haired boy.

“Harry!?” I yell he turns to look up the steps. I don’t hesitate in grabbing Hermione’s hand and race down the stairs. Hermione pulls him into a hug. 

“Harry! Hagrid it’s lovely to see you. Are you going into Gringotts?” Hermione asks to look at the two as she pulls away from Harry. I move forward hugging him

“As soon as I find the Weasleys.” He says to Hermione over my shoulder I pull away grinning. 

“Yeh won’t have ter wait long,” Hagrid says grinning to us. Running through the crowd cutting it like it was warm butter was most of the Weasley clan. I could see Ron, Fred, George, Percy, and Mr. Weasley. 

“Harry. There you are we were worried we had lost you.” Mr. Weasley panted out taking out a handkerchief wiping his face. “Molly should be coming out now…” 

“Where did ya wind up?” Ron asks.

“Knockturn Alley,” Hagrid mutters quietly to us I stare in horror at Harry. 

“Excellent.” The twins say in sync. 

“We aren’t allowed in,” Ron says to Harry. In the distance, I can see a worried Mrs. Weasley coming up through the crowd in one hand her handbag in the other Ginny. 

“Harry dear there you are.” She spends a large amount of time getting the leftover ashes off of Harry. Hagrid says his goodbyes to us, and we began to climb the steps of Gringotts.

“Take a guess who I saw in Borgin and Burkes?” Harry asks. “Malfoy and his Father.” I think back to my day at Malfoy Manor and get a chill down my back. 

“Did Lucius Malfoy get anything while he was there?” Mr. Weasley questions breaking into our group. 

“No, he was selling-“ Harry can’t finish the statement. 

“So, he is worried. I would love to get him for something…” Mr. Weasley says grinning.

“Arthur you’d best be careful. That family is trouble.” Mrs. Weasley says moving her head to look around them as if the Malfoys had a spy nearby. I would have kept listening, but I see Hermione moving ahead to the couple that must be her parents. Which promptly distracts Mr. Weasley. They introduce themselves to us and I happily shake their hands. I stay with the Grangers as we wait for Harry and the Weasleys to get their money. Afterward, everyone went their separate ways. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I go off together wandering around the shop. Harry kindly buys us strawberry-and-peanut-butter ice creams as we window shops. We wander around for the next hour until we head to Flourish and Blotts. The crowd entering the shop was absurd there was a lot of shoving as we made our way to it. Written on a bright banner hanging in the widows read.

GLIDEROY LOCKHART

Will be signing copies of his autobiography 

MAGICAL ME

Today from 12:30 p.m. to 4:30 p.m.

“We could meet him!” Hermione excitedly whispers to me. “He practically wrote our whole book list.” I rolled my eyes at her and the line of mostly old witches looked giddy. We slipped into the shop grabbing our spellbooks and weaseled our way to the line to join the rest of their group. Gilderoy Lockhart was just up ahead well actually, several Gilderoy Lockharts. The real one was seated with photos of himself next to him winking and smiling at different intervals, he was wearing pale blue robes that matched his eyes. All of a sudden, a short man shoves past us stepping on Ron’s foot rudely explaining he was from the Daily Prophet like that even mattered. Lockhart must have heard Ron’s complaints as he looks up seeing Ron then Harry. 

“It can’t be Harry Potter!?” Here we go Lockhart lunges over the table and grabs for Harry like he’s a baby toy. The crowd goes silent as Harry looks like he might implode as Lockhart shakes his hand aggressively for the photographer. When the photo op is over, I can see Harry rubbing his hand as Lockhart speaks to the crowd. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen.” The whole shop goes silent. “It is a most magnificent day. When Harry here came to buy my book, he was not aware that he would be leaving with it for free but receiving something even better than a book. Me!” He laughs at his joke as does most of the shop occupants.

“Yes, I know how fantastic. I am pleased to say that this upcoming September I will be taking the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts!!” The whole crowd begins to clap Hermione and Mrs. Weasley the most out of all of us. I inwardly groan at the idea of spending a whole year with this fool. Harry finally escapes Lockhart’s grasp as he gives him his entire works. I sneakily grab my textbooks and the two of us edge of way to the room. Harry hands Ginny the books, giving them to her. The girl’s face lights up bright and her ears turn a bit pink. A voice cuts through the crowd.

“Bet you loved that Potter.” Of course, Draco would be here the same day as all of us. He sneers, “Famous Harry Potter. You can’t even go to a book shop without making the front page.” I open my mouth to defend Harry, but someone beats me to it. 

“Leave him alone, like he wanted all that attention!” It comes from Ginny Weasley as she angrily stares down Draco. He smirks at her than me.

“Potter I thought Sterling was your girlfriend or are you cheating on her?” I stare in shock at Draco, Ginny goes pink again and Harry looks particularly uncomfortable. Ron and Hermione shove their way to us with their books. 

“Now Draco we must be kind.” A voice says from behind us I turn and Lucius Malfoy. He steps into a group holding out a hand to introduce himself to Harry. He pulls Harry in and looks at his scar. “Your scar is legendary as is the wizard who gave it to you…” This of course nearly sets Harry off.

“Voldemort killed my parents he was nothing more than a murderer.” I see Malfoy’s face turn as Harry says his name out loud. 

“Ah so brave to say his name or so foolish.” He snorts. 

“Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself,” Hermione says interrupting them taking some pressure off of Harry. Malfoy grins at her.

“You must be… Miss Granger?” He looks at Draco who nods. “Draco has told me so much about you. And your parents.” I take a glance at Draco somewhat surprised he would even speak Hermione’s name. It was probably to complain that she was at the top of our class. I grab Hermione’s hand he looks at me.

“Gigi what a surprise to see you with these people when you could be spending more time with Draco. I expected you would have made better choices than to spend your time with such people. With their red hair, vacant expressions, and tattered second-hand school books… you all must be the Weasleys.” Then a warm voice cuts through.

“It’s mad in here come on kids let’s go outside.” I look and see Mr. Weasley staring Lucius down. 

“Well Mr. Weasley I do hope the Ministry is paying you overtime for all those extra raids, but judging by these books I guess not.” He says offhandedly and I can feel the group of us children grow uncomfortable. “What is it to be a disgrace of a wizard if they don’t pay you well.” Mr. Weasley gets closer to Lucius and I partly think they might start fighting. 

“Unsurprisingly we have a very different idea of it means to disgrace the name of wizard Malfoy.” Now I’m sure fists are about to be thrown. 

“Clearly since you are spending your time with Muggles like the blood traitors you all are.” They stand nose to nose at this point. “Draco come.” Lucius Malfoy turns and swiftly exits I get it hit with a bit of his cloak and slap it away from me. Mr. Weasley takes us out of the shop after we all buy our books. 

“What did Malfoy mean when he said to spend more time with Draco?” Hermione asks me.

“Mum made me spend the day with Draco. It went terrible I fought him and spent the rest of the day wandering his house.” I say glancing through the streets. 

“How could someone ever be friends with Malfoy?” Ron questions me.

“We grew up together Ron, my mum is his mum's best friend it made sense to them for us to be close. But he turned into his father’s mini-me and I didn’t like it so we stopped speaking. It was before I met you guys.” They nod only somewhat understanding. I look around once again and see my mum speaking with Amos Diggory. I turn to my friends.

“I’ll see you guys on the first.” I hug them each and look to their parents. “Thank you for letting me join you all.” Mrs. Weasley hugs me tightly.

“It was no problem dear it was lovely to see you.” I walk away going to my mum she was discussing how the boys would be staying with Amos for a week before term. Once they finished talking, we left using the Floo to go back home. The house was quiet without the boys and I felt even more alone. After dinner I found myself playing with Ash in my room as there wasn’t much else to occupy me. I glance on to my nightstand to see the diary. I bring it over to my desk, grabbing a quill and ink I open it to the first page. 

_Hello, my name I Georgiana Sterling._

I wrote about the day at Diagon Alley my excitement to see my friends, especially Harry. Spending the day with them, my annoyance at Gilderoy Lockhart and Ginny’s protectiveness, the fight between Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley, and finally the loneliness I was feeling. Once I felt satisfied, I put the diary down and went to bed feeling peaceful. Not even noticing the ink slowly dissolving from the pages I had written on being absorbed by something sinister. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I've been busy with classwork and the election this weekend since I live in America. Also, I don't know what happened between last and this one but a bunch of people started reading this!! So hi welcome if you just started reading this I'm happy to have readers! I do have a Tumblr if you want to give me a follow it's snowandfog. You can send me asks about the story on there or you can comment here! I'm about a month ahead on chapters as of now but we'll see if that changes.


	13. Quiet Train Ride

The next month passed far slower than I would have preferred. Every part of me was ready to go back to Hogwarts and be with my friends rather than being stuck trying to find things to occupy myself. I wrote in my diary often as the month passed, I noticed that after I wrote into it the ink would disappear. I assumed that it was enchantment T.M. put on it to keep his words private. Maybe he had nosy siblings or parents and didn’t want them going through his things. It made me feel safer writing in it knowing that no one besides the paper knew my real thoughts. I began to confide in it more and more like it was my closest friend. 

The night before we went back to school was a grand affair Memere had all of our favorite dishes and desserts made for the meal and by the end of it, I was so stuffed. Afterward, we enjoyed some time together before we were shoving up the stairs to bed. I finished up my packing and went to bed tossing and turning in excitement until sleep finally came. In the morning we all ate before setting about the final things before heading to the station. Things seem to go more smoothly this year compared to last year. We get our things taken care of and say our goodbyes to mum and dad. I had promised Hermione that I would wait for her to get to the platform before boarding so we could find a compartment. Ron told us not to wait too long for him and Harry since the Weasleys would most likely running late considering their size. When I see her busy hair in the distance, I make a run for her and send us both flying. We chat as our parents introduce themselves together. I help Hermione get her things onto the train when she says goodbye to her parents. We get on to the train as more students start flooding the platform. We find a compartment and take the seats by the window and wait for the boys. 

“So how close to eleven do you think they’ll be?” I ask Hermione as we stare out the window watching everyone moving like fish in the sea. 

“I say ten minutes to eleven.” I laugh.

“That’s generous I think they’ll be running to get on this year. They were never on time unless they’re with us last year.” We laughed for a bit waiting for the two of them to appear. More and more people get on the train with no sign of them we didn’t worry we assumed they would be late. That was until the train started moving but we figured it might take them a while to find us. As we exited London that’s when we began to worry. 

“Do you think they missed the train?” Hermione asks as we get settled in more grabbing books to read on the trip. 

“At this point anything is possible.” I looked out the window wondering where the bloody hell the two of them are. It doesn’t take long for a redhead to appear outside our compartment door except it wasn’t the one we were expecting. Ginny Weasley cautiously opens our door.

“Could I sit with you guys? I don’t have anywhere else to sit.” I glance at Hermione before smiling at her.

“Sure, Ginny it’s not a problem.” I gesture for her to sit on my side and she grins widely. “Have you seen Ron and Harry?” I ask.

“They were right behind me and mum they must have sat somewhere else.” She says to me. It seems unlikely since we all agreed we would sit together but maybe they got caught up with someone else. We sit in silence for a while I peek over at Ginny, her knees bouncing energized and excited to be on the train.

“So, what’s he like?” Ginny blurts out I feel my brows actively rise at her without my intention. 

“Ron?” Hermione asks back to her. Ginny’s cheeks go redder than her hair. 

“No, Harry Potter.” She whispers to us as if he was in the compartment. I look her in surprise it wasn’t the answer I was expecting. 

“Well…” Hermione looks to me for help all I can do is shrug. “He’s good at Quidditch and…” Ginny interrupts her before she can continue.

“I watched him play with my brothers over the summer he’s so good, the best I’ve ever seen.” 

“Did you play with them?” I inquire to look at the gleam in her eyes. It was clear that she was fond of Harry.

“No, they won’t let me, but sometimes I sneak out and ride on their brooms.” She explains to us. “Will you tell me more about Harry Potter.” Hermione looks to me.

“Gigi can tell you.” I shake my head, of course, she wants me to talk about Harry with Ginny who has a massive crush on him.

“Um, Harry’s smart but like Hermione who’s book smart. He’s more at the moment smart. He can be pretty sassy when he wants to be which is most of the time. What else do you want to know?” I ask her. 

“Are you his girlfriend that’s what Malfoy said in Flourish and Blotts.” 

“No, I’m not Harry’s girlfriend we’re all a bit young for that to be honest. I could never be a girlfriend.” Her grin falters when I mention age. It seems to keep her quiet for a bit as Hermione and I read some of Lockhart’s books. Hermione seems to be devouring them and I can’t even make it through one page without wanting to pull my hair out. His arrogance was screaming through the pages. I would write to Pepere tonight and let him know I was already despising this man with the inflated ego. When the trolley comes by we buy some snacks. I get Ginny whatever she wants, I know the Weasleys aren’t as financially lucky as I am, and she deserves to have a good first train ride. 

We chatted off and on for the rest of the ride about classes and the school. We answered any of the other questions Ginny came up with for us that didn’t have to do with Harry. It slowly grows darker and darker and we put on our robes. Soon enough we pull into the station. Ginny exits the compartment with admirable speed. Swiftly dipping between older students using her tininess to her advantage. Hemione and I take our time exiting the train we keep looking around for any sign of the boys to no avail. 

“Maybe they’re avoiding us?” I say shrugging my shoulders as we collect our things to put on the carriages. 

“Yes, I’m sure we scared them off with our dazzling intellect and beauty.” Hermione sarcastically mutters as we walk through to the carriages. 

“Oh, I’m sure that’s the reason of course or maybe it’s our obsession over Gilderoy Lockhart.” We stop walking and laugh at ourselves. 

“At least we’re together.” We put our things in the carriage and hop into it. 

“All I need is you ‘mione.” I shove her knee as I say this, and we keep laughing. “So am I as obvious as Ginny because I don’t think I am, but a second opinion would be comforting.” 

“No, you aren’t as obvious as Ginny you’re quiet subtle about it I wouldn’t be able to tell if you hadn’t told me.” I sigh in relief.

“Well you are always reading a book, so I’m surprised you notice anything at all.” Hermione jumps off her seat and punches me several times in a joking matter.

“Gigi Sterling you are so annoying sometimes!” 

“If I wasn’t so funny you would have to listen to Ron’s terrible jokes so be grateful Granger.” We enjoy the rest of the journey to the castle and quickly make our way to the Great Hall. I take note that the rest of the Weasley’s are already sitting at the Gryffindor table with still no sign of them. I notice that there is zero sign of my least favorite greasy-haired professor at the Head Table.

“Do you suppose Snape finally got sacked?” I say as we walk down the table. Hermione looks at his seat.

“One can only dream.” She says back to me. We sit down and wait for the Sorting ceremony to begin. Ginny is sorted into Gryffindor which is of no shock to anyone. We still loudly cheered for her anyway. After that I don’t pay attention to the ceremony Ginny was the only one, I knew in that class. I find myself distracted by the two empty seats across from Hermione and me and something gnawing at me on the inside. We eat our dinner trying to not focus on them being missing Hermione assures me that they’re fine. Halfway through Snape appears and whispers to McGonagall. Her face went pale and she followed him out of the Hall.

“Well, there goes my one dream.” I sigh stabbing at my mash potatoes. Soon enough Dumbledore disappeared. 

“Whatever is going on must be serious,” Hermione says as we watch him leave. 

“Maybe someone’s already done something extraordinarily stupid. Granted the term hasn’t even started but it’s possible.” By dessert, both Snape and Dumbledore had returned shortly followed by McGonagall. As soon as dinner ended and we began walking to the tower people began coming up to us,

“Have Potter and Weasley finally gotten expelled?”

“I heard that they drove straight through a crowd of Muggles in a flying car!”

“Potter drove a flying car straight into the school and crashed into one of the classrooms.” 

“I heard it was the Whomping Willow!” I glance at Hermione as we walk up the stairs.

“Shall we go look for them?” She nods we separate from the group and wander around looking for them. We spend well over an hour until we give up fearing they had gotten expelled. To our surprise, we walked up the last steps to find them standing in front of the Fat Lady’s Portrait. By the look of them, any of the rumors could have been true. 

“I guess we know who the extraordinarily stupid people are.” I blurt out without any hesitation.

“Where have you two been? We were worried someone said you got expelled for crashing a car-”

“We actually haven’t been expelled.” Harry interrupts her.

“But you aren’t saying you didn’t fly here.” Hermione retorts back sounding like a full blow woman.

“Oh, skip the lecture we’re alive.” Ron groans rolling his eyes. “Just tell us the new password.” Hermione looked at him with a fire in her eyes.

“It’s wattlebird. But the isn’t the point-” She gets cut off again as the portrait door opens. Harry and Ron get pulled into the Common room which is still full of life. We climb in after them to see Lee Jordan, Mason, Fred, and George crowding them to congratulate them on nearly killing themselves. In the corner, Percy Weasley looked like he might just instantaneously combust. The boys take notice of this and feign sleepiness. 

“Night guys!” Harry shouts from the stairs both turning to wave. Their faces go from pleasant to scared. My smile flatters as I see Hermione giving them the scariest look in the world. She looks at me with an angry look as well.

“Why aren’t you that upset?” She interrogates me as we push through the crowd. 

“Because you and I both know they wouldn’t have done it if they didn’t need to. Something must have happened, and they had to take the risk of flying a magical car through Muggle London. I’m annoyed that they were so careless about it all crashing into the Whomping Willow but their alive and they didn’t get expelled.” I explain as we climb up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. We find our old room and find it unoccupied with our dorm mates. I grab my things for bed. Hermione stands in the center of the room with her hands on her hips. 

“I just think it was such a stupid idea.” She huffs.

“Hermione you are right but so are they so let’s get ready for bed and go to bed. I know you want to get up earlier for classes.” She nodded and I go into the bathroom first, unpacking my toiletries and getting into my pajamas. We switch and she does the same thing she gets into bed pulling back her curtains going to bed. I do the same but instead, I grab my diary and I recount the day. I share my worries about Ginny and while I don’t mind her feelings, I feel a bit jealous. I talk about how Ron always gets to be beside Harry, not Hermione or me. I feel like the three of them work better together than without me. Like I’m some awkward wheel on a carriage that doesn’t quite touch the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, readers hope you guys had a good week! I've been trying to get ahead of my classwork so I have more time in the coming weeks to write! I'm starting to block out some of Year Three and Year Four stuff as of now which is kinda crazy but I think I know what I want to do if any one has suggestions or fun ideas let me know!


	14. Gilderoy Lockhart

I wake up the next morning and Hermione is already half-dressed. I get ready for our first day and I pack up my things for class today. We exit the tower and go to the Great Hall. It’s mostly empty except for some more early risers like us. We sit down Hermione not missing a beat taking out her copy of Voyages with Vampires to read while we eat. I grab some juice, fresh fruit, and toast while she makes herself a bowl of cereal. We work in the quiet not wanting to break the silence just yet. Slowly more and more students flood the Hall and soon enough Harry and Ron appear to sit down with us. Hermione gives them a cold acknowledgment where I give them a normal one. She was still annoyed with them which made sense. They settle in and it only really takes a moment for things to go off the rails, as an owl falls straight into the milk jug splashing them all.

“Errol!” Ron shouts grabbing the bird out of the milk. It rolls on to its back completely knocked out, its legs stuck in the air and a red envelope in its mouth. I pause realizing what it is. 

“Oh, no –” Ron whispers.

“Ron it's fine he’s still alive,” Hermione says as she pokes Errol’s feet and they twitch in response. 

“That isn’t the problem that is.” He points to the envelope and I gulp already knowing what’s waiting for Ron. 

“What’s the matter?” Harry gently asked. 

“She’s sent him a Howler,” I say leaning to whisper in Harry’s ear.

“You’d better open it, Ron,” Neville says from a little further down the table. “It only gets worse the longer you let it sit. My gran sent me one once… I ignored it and and…” Neville actively shuddered at the end of his statement. Harry glances between me, Ron, and Neville.

“What’s a Howler.” He says.

“Just open it, Ron. It’ll end sooner than later if you do it now.” I prod at him. He grabs the envelope with his shaky hands and rips it open. Neville covers his ears. I placed both my hands on the table to brace for the noise. The Hall exploded with fresh noise. 

“-STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN’T HAVE BEEN SHOCKED IF THEY HAD DECIDED TO EXPEL YOU, YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET A HOLD OF YOU RONALD WEASLEY!!! I ASSUME YOU DIDN’T THINK OF WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE –” 

Mrs. Weasley’s voice boomed through the whole room and everyone’s heads immediately turned to look at the source. Poor Ron was slowly sliding lower and lower with his head on the bench until all I could see was his mop of red hair and matching ears. 

“-A LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE, YOUR FATHER NEARLY DIED OF SHAME, WE DID NOT RAISE YOU TO ACT LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD HAVE DIED –” 

Harry put his head down staring deeply into his porridge. His face going crimson. 

“-I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED WITH YOU. YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK. IF YOU SO MUCH AS PUT ONE TOE OUT OF LINE, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO BRING YOU HOME. Oh, Ginny dear your father and I are proud to hear you were sorted into Gryffindor.” And with that, the Howler fell on to the table and burst into flames. A silence falls on to the hall the boys didn’t move as they watched it burn. I snorted after watching the whole thing happen. After a bit everyone went back to their meals, Hermione closed her book and twisted her body towards Ron.

“Well I’m not sure what you expected, but-“ Ron interrupts her raising a finger at her.

“Hermione do not say I deserved that.” I went back to my breakfast trying to have some sort of normalcy for once. As we finished up McGonagall came by with our schedules for the year. We get up and head to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. As we made our way through the greenhouse Hermione’s mood increased and she actually began speaking to the boys seeing as they were perfectly embarrassed by that Howler. We stand waiting for Professor Sprout to arrive and begin class. She comes from the horizon of the lawn with bandages in her arms and Gilderoy Lockhart chatting her ears off. Her face screams of frustration as he continues to yammer away as they get closer. 

“Hello, students! I was just showing Professor Sprout the correct way to treat a Whomping Willow. I wouldn’t say I was better at Herbology than her no, no, no. I’ve just met many exotic plants in-“ Professor Sprout cuts him off in a sharp manner. Telling us to go to one of the greenhouses. We all stand by as she fiddles with the key in the door before ushering us in, we move to go inside when Lockhart grabs Harry.

“Harry my boy! I’ve been wanting to have a word with you. You don’t mind if he’s a little late to class do you Sproutie?” By the look on her face, she did in fact mind, but he couldn’t notice it as he shuts the greenhouse door on her keeping Harry outside. 

“Uh Alright, students I want everyone to stand in front of one of the pairs of earmuffs. I’ll let you get settled before we begin.” We all slowly shuffled down the two sides of the large table. As we stand in front of different color earmuffs waiting to begin Harry comes in looking on the table. I stood by a yellow pair, Hermione with green, Ron had a blue pair and in the empty spot was a bright pink pair. Harry looked at us then the earmuffs and wedged his way between Ron and Hermione shoving Ron to be in front of the pink ones. Hermione and I giggle at them playfully shoving each other. Professor Sprout coughs clearing her throat. 

“Welcome to Greenhouse Three, Second Years. Today, we will be re-potting Mandrakes. Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake?” She looks down the table and as normal Hermione shoots her hand into the air. “Yes, Miss Granger.” She pints to her.

“A Mandrake, or Mandragora, is used to return those who have been transfigured to their original state. It's also quite dangerous as the Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who happens to hear it.” She explains in her usual matter-of-fact tone. 

“Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor. As our Mandrakes are only seedlings, their cries won't kill yet. However, they will knock you out for several hours. That is why I have provided each of you with a pair of earmuffs if you would then...” We all place our earmuffs on and the whole world goes silent. Sprout reaches for one of the potted plants and grips the tufty plants with one hand and the plant with the other. Pulling hard I gasp as the Mandrake appears. It was an ugly baby, its pale green skin molting, face contorted in a scream. she put it into a new pot and buried him in with fresh compost. She has us re-pot the Mandrakes for the rest of the class, which turns out to be more difficult. They kicked and fought the whole way into their new pots. By the end of class, everyone was exhausted in some fashion except Neville who was fascinated by the little buggers. 

Transfiguration was next which makes the day even harder. McGonagall had expected them to turn beetles into buttons. Hermione was completing the task with ease. I got off to a rough start but slowly got the hang of it falling back into my focused energy. Ron was doing much worse his wand was practically broken from the crash and he crushed his beetle with his elbow. The lunch bell rang out, Hermione and I made our way to lunch. I grab a sandwich and eat while she showed the boys all the buttons she managed to make during class.

“Alright, then what have we got next?” Harry asks trying to switch subjects. Without missing a beat Hermione speaks.

“Defense Against the Dark Arts.” Pulling out her schedule to look at it Ron reaches over the table grabbing the schedule and he holds it in front of me and him. I nearly choke when I look at her schedule

“Now Hermione why have you outlined all of Lockhart’s classes with little hearts?” I finish chewing and immediately start cackling as Hermione rips the paper from Ron’s hands. 

“I think Hermione has a cruusssshhh.” I sing out and she blushes furiously. She ignores me for the rest of the time until we finish our lunch. We go and sit outside in the courtyard she reads Voyages with Vampires while I grab my diary and jot some things down for T.M. I write away talking about the mandrakes and Hermione’s crush. I look up for a moment and see a short mousy boy talking to Ron and Harry. I go back to writing that is until I hear Draco,

“-You’re giving out signed photos?!” He shouted and I scratched my quill across the page. I whip my head up as he walks up to Harry, Ron, and the boy. 

“Look at this everyone. The famous Harry Potter is giving out signed photos!” Now, most of the courtyard was looking over at them. I slowly start putting my things away trying to think of the jinxes I can use from this distance. Harry and Ron both look ready for a fight and I pick up my speed. If they start throwing punches or spells, I need to be ready to back them up. 

“IF YOU SO MUCH AS PUT ONE TOE OUT OF LINE-” Draco yells mimicking the Howler Ron got. Now it was time to go I put my diary as a group of Slytherins start to laugh. Ron whips his wand out and I pull mine out and rush closer. 

“Look out!” Hermione whisper shouts but it’s too late as Lockhart pushes his way into the group. 

“My oh my what is all this…” He twirls his aqua robes hitting several of us. “Now just who is giving out signed photos?” Lockhart locks his sight on Harry. “Ah, Harry we meet again!” He grabs him by his shoulder and pulls him into his side. Harry looks down in embarrassment.

“Come along then Mr. Creevey,” He gestured for the boy to use his camera. “How about a double-portrait and to sweeten the deal we’ll both sign it for you.” He grabs his camera and gets a photo of the two of them as the bell rings. 

“Oh, there’s the bell off we go students.” With Harry under one arm, he waves his other to shoo us off. He makes fast strides taking Harry with him away from the courtyard. We arrive in the classroom with Harry already seated. I go to sit on the chair in the row next to Harry but Hermione yanks on my arm pulling me into the front row. 

“Ow Hermione.” I put my bag down and forearm. Hermione takes her seat in a slow and calculated manner and takes all of Lockhart's books out. I sit down but instead of trying to seduce my teacher, I do it like a normal twelve-year-old would. Once everyone was seated Lockhart cleared his throat, he grabbed Neville’s Travels with Trolls. 

“Me.” He says it giddily to all of us as the portrait on the book winks. “Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award -- But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!” He stands there waiting for us to laugh. Hermione giggles in a pitch that definitely isn’t her own and that’s when I realize this class is going to be the absolute worst.

“I see you've all bought a complete set of my books. Well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about. Just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in...” He hands us papers I look on to the first page 

1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s favorite color?

2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s secret ambition?

3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart’s greatest achievement? 

This whole thing must have been a joke, so I treat it as such. 

1\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s favorite color? Vomit 

2\. What is Gilderoy Lockhart’s secret ambition? To be an interpretive dancer.

3\. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart’s greatest achievement? Being the new joke of Hogwarts.

Lockhart collected them after thirty minutes and shifted through the papers. Huffing and sighing. 

“Huh, so few of you remembered my favorite color is lilac. And that my ideal birthday gift would be harmony between all magical and non-magical people…although I would not turn down a big bottle of Firewhisky.” He keeps going through our test I almost fall out of my chair from trying to stifle my laughter. Hermione shoves her elbow into my side, and I cough loudly. 

“But Miss Hermione Granger knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care potions. Ten points for Gryffindor. Good girl.” Hermione was absolutely glowing with pride. Lockhart bends down below his desk and grabs a cage putting it onto the desktop. 

“Now students... be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You face your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you while I am here...” The room goes quiet in fear. He turns the cage around. “I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them.” He pauses and very slowly he grabs the cloth covering the cage and rips it off. There’s a bustle of little bright blue pixies flying in the cage all making lots of sharp and shrill noises. 

“Cornish pixies?” It comes from behind Seamus who is sitting next to Dean both struggling to hold their laughter in at the whole class. 

“Yes. Freshly caught Cornish pixies.” Seamus snorts and it sets Dean and several others off. 

“Ah haha. Laugh all you want, Mr. Finnegan, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them now!” He opened the cage door. They come shooting out of the cage. I throw myself on to the ground, two grabbed for Neville pulling him into the air and leaving him to hang on the chandelier. Some broke through the windows going on to wreak havoc across the school. Others grab ink bottles smashing them over students and ripping books scattering paper over the room. I crawl to Hermione, Ron and Harry do the same. We all hide behind desks smacking them with our books. 

“Come on now children, round them up, round them up. They're only pixies.” He lifts his wand.

“Peskipiski Pesternomi!” The spell does nothing for them. One pixie grabs Lockhart's wand tossing it through one of the broken panes. Neville’s robe rips and he falls on to one of the desks. He rolls off and lays on the floor not moving his body but turning his head. The class bell rings, and everyone scatters for the door. Lockhart races up to his office. 

“I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back into their cage.” He says casually to us and slams the door shut I hear it lock and I groan.

“What do we do now?” Ron asks pulling a pixie off his ear. Hermione stands up raising her wand into the air. 

“Immobilus!” The pixies freeze all their movements floating in the air. She places her wand away and stares at us smugly. It’s quiet.

“Why is it always me?” It comes from Neville who still lays on the floor staring at a ripped-up book. We grab what’s left of our things quietly exiting the classroom. 

“Can you believe him?” Ron yells as we walk down the corridor. I struggle to fit my books back into my bag.

“Ron, I'm sure Professor Lockhart just wanted to give us some hands-on experience.” She says strutting past Ron. He looks at Harry and me for some backup.

“Hands-on? Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing.” Harry interjects into their conversation. 

“That’s Rubbish. Read his books. You'll see all the amazing things he's done. You agree with me, Gigi.” 

“He says he's done,” Ron says before turning to me. 

“No Hermione, I think he’s full of rubbish. But at least we found one good thing to use his books for.” I mimic the whacking motion we were doing earlier. The boys laugh as we continue with our day. 

That night sleep evades me and I quietly sneak downstairs with my diary, ink, and a quill. Lucky there was no one in the Common Room. I pull out a chair and start away writing. I tell him all about the rest of my classes and the jokes Harry and Ron made at dinner. 

** I wish I could know who you were T.M. I feel like we would have been the greatest of friends. Maybe even closer than I am with Harry. **

The ink disappears after I stop writing. I close the book before I see the words appear on the page. In fancy handwriting.

_ You and I can get to know each other. My name is Tom Riddle it’s a pleasure to meet you, Georgiana.  _

I stare at the writing shocked that it just appeared. I scratch back a response.

** How are you writing to me I thought this was just a diary? **

_ I recorded my memories in a different way than ink you are speaking to a memory dear.  _

** So, you did write in this diary. **

_ Yes, I want to record my year at Hogwarts. _

I spend late into the night writing back and forth with Tom. He tells me about some of his time at Hogwarts and his journey from joining the Slytherin house and becoming a prefect. I told him about my last year at Hogwarts and told him about my adventures. I go to bed feeling overjoyed to have made a new friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys two of my least favorite characters finally getting some air time!! When I was writing Lockhart and Tom I was physically cringing every second it wasn't even funny. Also, we hit over 300 hits I'm so shocked and happy at the same time I can't wait to keep writing for you guys to read!


	15. Fighting

The week continues, Ron’s wand continues to malfunction, Hermione’s crush on Lockhart only seems to be getting bigger, and half the time we walk to class we’re blocking Harry from little Colin Creevey. I began writing to Tom more and more he told me what Hogwarts was like in the past how professors acted when they were younger and all the fun he had. Something in me wants to seek his approval like I was lucky to be speaking to him. By the weekend I was exhausted from staying up late writing in the diary. One Saturday morning I was woken up by someone shaking me. 

“Gigi wake up!” I recognize Hermione’s voice, but I ignore it lift my hand to hit her away. “Do not hit me come on let's go eat Ron is waiting.” I drag myself out of bed glaring at Hermione the whole time she was in my line of sight. We meet Ron in the Common Room and make our way to the Great Hall. I yawn as we walk down one of the moving staircases.

“Why are you so tired Gi, it’s only the first week?” Ron mumbles as we follow behind Hermione. 

“Been busy I’ve been writing in my diary a lot lately,” I say back trying not to be too loud.

“What could you possibly have to write about?” Ron says crankily. I shake my head ignoring his question irritated that he acts like I’m a boring person. I make no mention of Tom I know he wouldn’t want me to tell people about him. He was my secret friend. We sit down all grabbing something to eat not really talking just enjoying the peace for a bit. After a bit, Ron speaks through his food.

“Harry is at Quidditch practice we should go watch.” We grab some toast with jellies and marmalade to eat while we watch. We slowly start chatting as we make our way to the field and we climb the stairs up into the stands. There’s no one in the air as we get up to the stands and sit down. We wait and wait and as the sun climbs into the sky we see the red robes fly into the air. Harry must have seen us as he comes zooming towards. He lets us know that technically they haven’t even begun practice. I inwardly groan at having to sit through the whole practice than just coming to see the end of it. We watch them do laps and I see something out of the corner of my eye.

“Is that Colin?” I point my finger to another side of the stands watching a flash go off every so often. I was right but that wasn’t the real problem. Hermione gasp,

“What is the Slytherin Quidditch team doing here?” I look down and see them walking up to the pitch. Slowly the Gryffindor team descended from the sky one by one Wood leading the pack ready for a fight by the looks of it. 

“Do you think we should go down there?” Hermione asks no one in particular. I shove the rest of my toast into my mouth and get up trying to get down the steps without choking. Ron and Hermione follow, and we quickly get to the grass and walk to the two groups. As we got close and then I saw Draco surrounded by the Slytherins.

“What’s he doing here?” Ron shouts as we get closer. 

“Didn’t you hear Weasley I’m the new Slytherin Seeker,” Draco says in a smug tone. I glance around and feel the tension rising. “Want to see the brooms my father’s gotten us?” In unison, they all lift their brooms. They were Nimbus Two Thousand Ones fresh off the store shelf. 

“A generous gift from Draco's father,” Flint says grinning at us as if they’ve already won. 

“That's right, Weasley. You see, unlike some, my father can afford to buy the best.” Draco says taking a step toward Ron. He mimics the action they are close together now. 

“At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent.” I nod agreeing with Hermione. I see Draco’s head whip to look at her with disgust. 

“No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood.” All hell breaks loose after this. Flint grabs Malfoy to get behind him Fred and George are lunging forward for him. I lunged forward trying to keep that promise I made during the summer. I feel arms around my waist as Mason holds me against him. I start kicking at his legs as he holds me above the ground. I hear Ron shout.

“You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!” A green light bursts from Ron’s wand on the wrong end and he goes flying back across the grass. We all stop moving Hermione runs to him yelling his name. Ron sits up and quickly turns on to his hands and knees belching and a slug falls from his mouth. Mason drops me and we all run to Ron as the Slytherin team begins cackling. Harry and I both help him up as we lead him towards Hagrid a bit early for our visit. The whole walk more and more slugs come out of Ron. When we get to the hut Hagrid simply huffs as he opens the door to see us. Ron has a slug slowly falling out of his mouth. 

“I got jus' the thing. Set 'im down on that chair o'er there.” We help Ron sit down in the chair. Hagrid hands him a bucket to put between his legs. “Better out than in. Who was he tryin' ter curse anyway?” As he goes about making tea for us all I smile and pat Fang’s head before taking a seat.

“Malfoy. He called Hermione, well, I don't know exactly what it means...” 

“He called her a Mudblood Hagrid,” I say not wanting to skirt around as I feel anger still pumping through me

“He didn'!” Hagrid's voice booms through the small hut as he shouts, he turns looking at me and then Hermione in shock. She nods her head confirming it. I reach over grabbing her hand. Harry looks at her he opens his mouth to ask but she beats him to it.

“It means dirty blood. Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who was Muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone... like me.” Her voice is pained and I squeeze her hand. 

“It isn’t something you hear in a normal conversation Harry. The Malfoy’s think they’re better than everyone because they’re pureblood.” I raise my free hand and make a little quoting motion around pureblood. 

“That's horrible.” Harry stares at Hermione who is clearly doing her best not to cry. The room is silent except for Ron burping up another slug. 

“It's disgusting!” He shouts with a bit of slime dripping down his chin. 

“An' it's codswallop ter boot. Dirty blood. There's 'ardly a wizard today that's not half-blood or less. If we 'adn't married Muggles we'd've died out long ago. Besides, they haven't invented a spell our Hermione can't do...” Hermione’s face goes bright pink at the praise. 

“Hagrid is right ‘mione. You are the brightest of us all. I just can’t believe Draco had the gall to say that to you think he’d know better.” I say to her she nods Ron lets go of another slug.

“What do you mean you think he’d know better?” Ron asks before releasing yet another slug.

“Over the summer Mum dragged me to his house and he made a similar comment. I beat him up of course and told him I would kill him if he did it again. I thought he would be smart and listen for once. I say to them and could tell Ron was immediately upset. 

“Why didn’t you say anything to us sooner?!” He shouts. I look at him in surprise. 

“I don’t know I didn’t think it mattered I thought he would take my threats seriously I didn’t want to make Hermione upset or have us worry about it!! We spent all of last year worrying we deserved a break!” I yell back feeling my anger rising into my throat. 

“So, you're defending him now who even are you!” Another slug into the pot I abruptly stand up letting go of Hermione’s hand. 

“I’m your friend Ron why are you so mad at me I didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“You kept something important from our friends don’t do that. Why don’t you run off and join Draco and his cronies!” He yells at me and I feel tears coming. I don’t even look at anyone I simply look at the floor. 

“You don’t mean that Ron. I know you don’t.” I swiftly turn slamming the door of the hut as I run across the grounds. I run and don’t stop until I reach the castle. I know he’s only mad because of everything that’s happened but that doesn’t change the fact his words hurt. I walk back to the Common Room alone trying not to cry. I quickly make my way up to the dorm room and find Lavender and Parvati there I grab my bag and my diary and rush out of there before they can see my face. I could feel it heating up from trying to keep myself from crying. I leave heading in the direction of the library, but I don’t even make it that far as I lose control of myself and start crying. 

The hot tears start to streak down my face, and I find the nearest bathroom. I enter and run to one of the stalls, dropping my bag I sit down and begin to cry. I wonder why neither Hermione tried to defend me over my actions. I simply wanted to look out for my friends there was no malicious intent. Perhaps they were upset with me as well and didn’t want to defend me. I wiped my tears away with my sleeve and placed my hands on my knees trying to steady my breath. 

“Who’s there?” I hear an echoey feminine voice call out from another stall. I keep my head down, increase she tries to open the door. 

“No one important,” I call back out, hoping she doesn’t continue to bother me. 

“Well, no one important why are you crying?” I sniff away more tears as she speaks out from another stall. 

“My friend got mad at me. I don’t think we’re friends anymore he’s a bit stubborn you see.” 

“I never had any friends when I was alive everyone teased me and was so cruel with their constant bullying.”

“Wait are you a ghost?” I say lifting my head there above my stall pops up a ghost. She was young still in her Hogwarts uniform, her hair was a mess as if she had just woken up. She wore thick glasses and her face had a smattering of enteral acne all over it. 

“You’re Moaning Myrtle,” I say in surprise. I had never gone near here before now. She shot down and was inches away.

“DO NOT CALL ME. MOANING MYRTLE!” I lean as far back as I can and quickly nod my head.

“I’m sorry that was rude of me is just Myrtle okay?” I ask trying to keep her from haunting. She floats back up above my stall and folds her arms over her chest.

“Yes, I suppose so. You do seem to be more sincere than most of the people that come in here.” 

“Do people come in here just to be mean to you?” I looked up curiously at her.

“Yes, people are so mean sometimes they come in here and chant that rude name until I flood the whole bathroom.”

“That isn’t right I’m sorry that people do that to you I just wanted a quiet place is all. I promise not to bother you.” I give her a small smile hoping that she’ll leave me alone and let me cry in peace. 

“Alright, but if I hear you say one bad thing about me, I will make you regret it.” She points a transparent finger at me, and I furiously nod my head not wanting to be haunted. She leaves me be and I feel just a bit better. At least I wasn’t a ghost who had to live in a bathroom for the rest of the time. I reach for my bag grabbing some of my class books. I make it through most of my homework which was a great distraction from my woes. Around the third hour of my stay in the bathroom, I pull out my diary to inform Tom of today’s events. I first write about Draco calling Hermione a Mudblood and Ron and I’s fight.

** Tom, you would have been so shocked to see the fight that broke out all I saw was red I was so mad at Draco. If Mason hadn’t grabbed on to me, I might have clawed his blonde hair out. How could he do something like that? **

_ Perhaps Draco just believes in the idea of protecting the Wizarding World? _

** Maybe but I think his Farther has just poisoned his mind about blood purity and all that stuff. I can’t see how having someone like Hermione, in the Wizarding World would be such a bad thing.  **

_ He may be afraid of her letting Muggles into our world. Those who would want to use us and our magic for evil things like murder.  _

** I’m not sure someone like Hermione wouldn’t do something like that. She loves magic and she knows how important it is to protect it.  **

_ Do you know her that well she did not even defend you when Weasley yelled at you? _

** I guess you’re right there maybe Hermione isn’t as kind as I thought she was. **

_ That happens with some of our dearest friends from time to time.  _

**_ But she and Harry were not defending me hurt. I just hope that they see where I was coming from as to why I didn’t tell them. I just wanted us to have an easy school year, especially after last year.  _ **

_ It was best of you to do something like that for your friends. From what you told me I would have done the same thing. If they do not see you were helping them then, it is their loss. _

** See I knew you would agree with me on this. **

_ Of course, we are similar, you and I. We are clever and passionate people we know what is right and wrong. There is no shame in that.  _

** I’m not sure exactly if I am as clever as you but we are so alike I think if we had gone to school together, we would have been the biggest forced to be reckoned with in this place.  **

_ True with your name and status and my brain we would have had all of Hogwarts under our fingers.  _

** It would have been so much fun. A lot more fun than I’m having right now.  **

_ I can promise that you and I will still have fun regardless of the time frame.  _

** You’re right Tom. We can still have fun together even though we are just a person and a memory in a diary.  **

_ It’s alright Georgiana soon enough you’ll realize you can find better friends ones who share the same ideals as you.  _

** I hope you’re right Tom because I don’t think I have any friends except for you at this exact moment. I doubted the three of them will speak to me soon.  **

_ Then I will gladly take on the role of showing you what our world should and could look like.  _

** But how can you do that if you are in the diary it isn’t like I can see you or be near you? **

_ There is a way for me to be with you in some capacity. I could show you, but it takes practice. We may not get it right on this first try but it may be worth the shot.  _

** What do we have to do for it to work? Is it a spell or a potion?  **

_ No, it is something that I must do from within the pages. You just have to close your eyes and relax and trust me.  _

** All right, I can do that. **

_ Do you trust me, Georgiana? _

** I trust you, Tom. **

_ All you have to do now is close your eyes and let me work my magic. _

I close my eyes behind my lids is a bright light shining from where the book lays in my hands. I breathe in and out keeping my body relaxed. Then nothing. I opened my eyes but now I am on the floor of the bathroom. I don’t remember how I got there, the diary lies by my side, and grab for it and grab my quill and begin writing.

** Did it work? I don’t remember anything I woke up on the floor not where I was sitting. **

_ It did not work Georgiana.  _

** Why not? **

_ Because you are too weak for the magic to work. You are not connected to me and the dairy enough. _

** I’m sorry Tom do we just need more time?  **

_ Yes, I suppose we need more time and more practice. But it will not work if you continue to be so weak-willed. _

** I’m sorry I’ll do better next time. **

_ Good, I expected much more from you this first time, but you failed to meet my expectations.  _

** It won’t happen again.  **

_ It better not. Now go rest I suspect you are tired from the attempt.  _

** I’ll write soon.  **

I close the diary and look out the window. It was rather dark outside, and I realized that I must have missed dinner. I grab my things and sneakily make my way back to the dormitories. When I enter through the portrait hole the Common Room is only filled with older students studying. I walk up the stairs and open the door to my dorm room. The girls were mostly in bed I look at Hermione’s bed to see the curtains pulled shut and a faint light coming through. She must have been reading and probably didn’t want to talk to me anyway. I get ready for bed and slip under the covers. Ash moves around by my side on the bed before settling down next to me, I gently rub her head. I go to sleep thinking my friends hate me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter was super hard to write mainly cause I am trying to make Tom as creep as possible but Gigi is unsuspecting right now. But of course, our girl is smarter than this so we'll just have to see how this handles this all.


	16. Writing on the Wall

As the weather grows colder so do my friends. I try to reach out but am left with only half-formed responses and mournful gazes. Hermione was fine at first after the fight we would go to the library and do our work there away from Ron who wouldn’t even look at me.

“I promise I’m not mad at you Gigi. You wanted to help, and you did what you thought was best I get that.” Is what she said to me about three days after it all happened. 

“Thanks, Hermione now if only Ron would see that.” I sigh as I flip through my Potions work. 

“Ron just needs time he’s protective of us that all and I don’t think he’s mad AT you. Just made AT the fact you spent time with Malfoy.” She says without lifting her head from her Defense homework. Which was the one class she appeared to be particularly focused on. 

“But that’s the thing I didn’t do it willingly. My mum forced me to I didn’t get a say it was going and be quiet and be nice. Plus, I hope you’re right I don’t know how much longer I can take with the two of them not saying anything to me. It’s so annoying why can’t we work this out like normal people why all the sulking and dirty glances.” 

“You know them they love being dramatic you would think they were girls with how far they take it all. Give it some time and I’m sure they’ll come around.” She reassures me but come around they did not. 

I gave them time about a week or two of just solely hanging out with Hermione and not them. But soon Hermione stopped having time for me and began spending her time with the boys. I wasn’t sure if she did it on her own once she saw there was no hope or if Ron had done something to stop her, but it made all of this hurt just a bit more. When I told Tom he wrote,

_ Perhaps you and Hermione should be no longer friends she clearly cannot see that you are superior to those childish boys. How smart could the Muggle-born be if she cannot see that simple of a thing?  _

I thought he was right, but it didn’t stop me from confronting Harry after an early morning Quidditch practice. I stood in the hall waiting for them to enter after breakfast one morning. Ron and Hermione were still in bed giving me the perfect chance to talk to Harry one on one for the first time in a while. I sat writing back and forth with Tom about what to say. He didn’t support my mission and said it would only end in tears again and he didn’t want to see my tears on the dairy pages. I paid no mind to most of the team as they walked by me to return to the Common Room. To get a little bit more sleep and to dry off from the thunderstorm outside. I stood up when Harry came in who was getting hounded by Wood about something.

“Harry!” I give him a little shout and he says something to Wood as he walks towards me. 

“Thanks Oliver is on my back about this new strategy he wants to try at our first game against Slytherin.” He says taking a seat on the bench beside me.

“It’s no problem I just wanted to see how you were doing we haven’t talked since Ron and mine’s fight.” Harry looks down with reluctance at my words he stares at his muddy shows. 

“Ron’s upset is all and I mean I’m his best friend he didn’t want to talk to you for a bit that’s all.” Is he joking right now?

“That’s all? What about me I thought I was your best friend to do I mean nothing?” My tone comes out harsh and while I don’t fully mean it, a little voice is saying keep it up. 

“Well, I… what I mean is” Harry was at a loss for words.

“I think it’s pretty clear what you mean Harry.” I grabbed my bag and left him sitting dripping mud and water on to the floor. I went to the library to find a corner where no one was sure to bother me and spoke with Tom.

_ I cannot say I am surprised that Harry Potter sounded like an arrogant child. _

** You’re only saying that because I’m upset, I thought he would have a better explanation than that. I can’t believe he cares more about Ron than me.  **

_ It would be better not to dwell on the past Georgiana. You know now that they are not your true friends. I am.  _

** I know Tom you’re right, but they were my first friends I made on my own without any help of my mum pushing me with them or them being Chris or Mason’s friends. They were my friends.  **

_ As long as we can move past these things and focus on the future.  _

After that conversation, I put away everything my friends had given me. Hermione’s pen and Harry’s necklace, we stuffed inside one of my hats that I never wore. From that point on to the eyes of my fellow students at Hogwarts, I was alone. Harry would only give me the occasional acknowledgment which hurt more than the others. Hermione continued to slowly withdraw as we went into October. I try to spend some time with Mason and Chris but with Quidditch and their classes they were as absent as the other three. The giant castle felt very lonely as I struggled to find people to spend my time with. I felt myself deteriorating without my friends by my side to the point where the bad weather gave me a horrible cold. To the point, I was forced to go to the hospital wing. 

Luckily, I had Tom to fall back on and most of my days were now spent writing away in the diary discussing our plans to try to get him into the present, so we don’t have to write. The plan was for Halloween. I would eat a large lunch and we would attempt in the bathroom again when everyone was at dinner. It would be the perfect time since no one would return from the feast early so if something went askew like last time, they had time to fix it. Or time for me to wake up. 

By the time Halloween arrived, I was actually smiling for the first time since we had arrived for the year. I finally had something real to look forward to. After my classes, I went to the library and did work until the students slowly filled out to go to the Feast. I walked along acting as if that’s where I was going but instead, I slipped into the bathroom and a stall. I hoped that Myrtle had better things to do that evening than haunt the bathroom, so I quickly pulled out the diary as I took a seat on the floor. 

** Alright, I think the coast is clear. I’m ready when you are Tom.  **

_ I am ready.  _

I left the book open in my lap and closed my eyes. I breathed in and out several times as that familiar light shining behind my eyelids. Instead of waking up on the floor like last time I heard a voice. 

“Georgiana.” I opened my eyes and standing above me was Tom Riddle. He was blurry as he stood there like he hadn’t fully formed. I could see that he had dark hair and dark brown eyes. He was smiling at me.

“It worked. I can’t believe it actually worked!” I shouted dropping the book and standing on my feet. Tom was much taller than me and had to point his whole head down to speak to me. 

“Yes, it did it will take more practice and time for me to become fully realized but that’s all right. What matters is that we have done it for the first time.” He spoke in a charismatic tone that made me go all sorts of warm to hear it. He was practically perfect. 

“So, it’s only a matter of time before you go from being a blur to nearly a real person?” I ask him to look at his Hogwarts uniform not quite fully in detail as mine was. 

“I believe so, but this is a strenuous process for both of us from what I understand it will take most of the year to complete.” I nod my head

“What do we do now?” I question him knowing that he is smarter and has far more knowledge than I do. He reached his arm out to me his hand was blurring as it moved like it wasn’t even there. Then everything went black. 

I woke up on the floor again, confused and alone. Something must have happened or had gone wrong and I had passed out again. I grab the diary and put it into my bag and I quickly leave the bathroom reminding myself to talk to Tom later tonight. Walking down the stairs I saw that dinner was still happening although everyone was eating their desserts. I subtly take my seat hoping no one noticed how late I was for dinner, but I fail as Ginny asks me,

“Gigi where have you been?” 

“Oh, I uh fell asleep in the library I just woke up and realized I was missing dinner,” I say absent mindlessly as I reach for some pudding and a tart. 

“That makes sense your hair is an absolute mess.” She mentions as she takes a bit out of the cake she has on her plate. I quickly rub my head down hoping that controls the mess that fainting caused it. 

“Yeah, I guess I really needed a nap.” I chuckle trying to focus on eating something. I barely get any time to eat as students slowly begin to file their way out of the Great Hall. I grab a pastry to eat later and follow some of the older Gryffindor’s to the Common Room. As we all climbed up the stairs to the second floor the noise from the front of the pack appeared to die out. As the students went down one of the corridors. I weave my way to get closer to the front of the pack as the silence flows to the back of the groups. I get close enough to see between people. There was Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing in front of a wall that had large words written across it 

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.

ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE. 

And next to the sign was Mrs. Norris hanging upside down unmoving as if she was dead. I felt someone shove me to the side as they pushed forward and saw platinum hair that could only belong to Draco. 

“Enemies of the Heir, beware! You’ll be next Mudbloods.” He shouted. I saw him give a pointed look at Hermione. Part of me wanted to jump to her defense but that voice in my head that was beginning to sound a lot like Tom stopped me. Some students gasped at his words while others like me remained in shock at the sight of what we all found. I could hear someone yelling from behind and we all parted as Argus Filch came running through the crowd. When he saw Mrs. Norris he nearly fell in horror.

“Mrs. Norris!” He faced Harry. “You! You've murdered my cat! I'll kill you! I'll –” He couldn’t even finish his threat as a voice boomed.

“Argus!” Dumbledore shouted coming into the center of the crowd that had formed. and most of the teachers. He walks to the wall reading it as his face pales at the words. He gently grabs Mrs. Norris from the torch bracket. 

“Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately.” He says in a bracing voice. “Everyone except you three.” He says to my former friends. The corridor slowly thins out as every house goes their separate ways to their beds. Once I get back to the dorms, I sit down on my bed eating the pastry I still had, and I reach for the dairy. I first asked about what had happened after I fainted. 

** What happened after I fainted? **

_ Nothing I went back into the diary because you failed to be strong enough. _

** But we got it to work that should count for something. Doesn’t it? **

_ No, not if we can’t get it to full work. It’s all because you are failing us. _

** I’m trying I swear we just need more time. **

_ Not we. You need more time. I expect better from you. A girl like you should be more powerful than anyone in your year. _

** I’ll try to do better next time.  **

_ You will or else.  _

** Well, I have something to ask you, do you know what the Chamber of Secrets is? **

_ Yes, they had told us that it was a legend that turned out to be a lie. During my fifth year at Hogwarts, the Chamber was opened and the monster inside it attacked several students and eventually killed one. I had helped to discover who had opened the Chamber only after she had died. The school rewarded me and kept me quiet. Are you asking because the Chamber has been opened again? _

** I think so someone wrote it with what I think is blood on the wall. And whoever did it did something to the caretaker Filch’s cat Mrs. Norris.  **

_ Be glad it was not a student. But I’m sure if the Heir has returned then it is only a matter of time before they attack a student.  _

** Will you tell me who the first Heir was maybe I can figure out who the new one is?  **

_ No, it's best if you do not interfere you are safer that way Georgiana.  _

** I guess so. Thanks for telling me what you can. **

_ Of course.  _

The next few days all anyone would talk about was the attack on Mrs. Norris who had been petrified and not killed. Filch was on a rampage with anyone who so much as breathed in his direction. I felt bad for him I could only imagine what it might be like to have a thing you love so much taken away from you. One day during Transfiguration Hermione raised her hand to ask a question.

“Yes, Miss Granger?” She walked toward her as she sat in front of the class. 

“Well uh Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?” Everyone goes quiet at her question and we all look up staring at McGonagall. 

“My subject is Transfiguration, Miss Granger. I suggest you ask Professor Binns.” She stares at Hermione almost with a ‘don’t push it’ type gaze.

“Yes, Professor you’re right. But there appears to be little written about the Chamber of Secrets and Professor Binns claims it is only a legend. For those of us with a personal interest in the subject, that is... disturbing.” I could see Hermione physically shudder at the idea of what might happen. McGonagall nods her head and walks more to the center of the class.

“Very well. You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not.” She pauses as slight murmur rolls through the class as people 

“Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, purebloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave school.” A soft snort comes from the middle of the class where Draco is sitting. McGonagall continues speaking. 

“According to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic.” We all know what she meant by this.

“Muggle-borns,” Hermione responds out loud and McGonagall nods her head. 

“Yes. Naturally, the school has been searched many times for such a chamber. It has never been found.” She moves back to one of the boards grabbing a piece of chalk to resume the lesson Hermione again speaks up.

“Professor, what exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?” 

“The Chamber is said to be home to something which the heir of Slytherin alone can control. It is said to be home... to a monster.” After class, I walked out hearing the whispers of people mentioning Harry’s name. It wasn’t a far stretch as Harry was one of the people found near the message and out of the three of them was the most capable of doing it. Hermione was a Muggle-born it wouldn’t make sense that she was the heir and Ron adamantly hated anything related to Slytherin if he was the heir, he wouldn’t have participated in opening the Chamber. Leaving Harry someone who was known to break school rules and cause trouble. I made my way to the library to do my homework and ask Tom about the monster. 

** Can I ask you what kind of monster is in the Chamber? Do you even know? **

_ No, I do not know what kind of creature lies in the Chamber and if I did, I would not tell you. _

** Even if it meant saving the school? **

_ Yes. _

** Why? **

_ Because in time you will learn that there are better ways and places to learn than Hogwarts. It might not be the worst thing to happen if the school closes. I also do not wish to see you go and look for trouble. I don't want to see you get hurt. _

** Thanks, Tom. But why would the school close? **

_ That is what nearly happened the year the Camber opened when I was here. If they had not covered up the girl’s death you would not even be attending Hogwarts right now.  _

** Really? I can’t believe they didn’t just say what happened. **

_ They did not want to risk the question of whom it was and whether the monster was dead. Clearly, they never killed the creature.  _

**_ I just hope they get this figured out soon I don’t want to leave.  _ **

_ I’m sure everything will work it’s self out for the better.  _

That night I go to bed and have my first of many nightmares. It was cold I couldn’t see much but the air was damp like it was raining. I wander around somewhere my feet bare as I stepped on cold wet stones. I had my arms out to either side of me trying to feel for a wall or something that might help me figure out where I am. But nothing touches my fingertips just air. I wander around for what feels like hours until I hear a noise behind me. I start moving faster unsure of what’s behind me. Whatever it is picking up its pace chasing me, I get faster so does it. I break out into a full-blown run not caring what might be ahead of me as I run from the monster behind me. I glance back to see what it is and the floor beneath me disappears. I fell into a pool of liquid; it was ice-cold, but it was thicker than water almost a sludge-like consistency. I fail around reaching for the edge. I find it grabbing on to it I pull myself out of the mystery pool. I wipe it from my eyes and catch my breath not hearing the monster anymore. Then I look down to identify what exactly it is that I fell in. I look at my hands and clothes and scream. I had fallen into a pool of what must have been blood. It was a dark red color like a blood clot, and it was thick sticking to me like glue. The smell of iron overwhelmed me, and I screamed until I woke up in a sweat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! The Chamber is open! Well officially open. Also writing and editing this chapter gave me the creeps cause Tom makes me so uncomfy. Which I guess is my overall goal since I WANT him to be creepy. Cause trauma for Gigi why not. I am kinda far behind on writing cause I'm nearly at the end of my semester at school so I'm hoping to get a bunch of chapters for Year Three done in these next couple of days. Also, my birthday is next week so maybe a birthday update?!?! Who am I kidding yes there will be an extra update next week because it's a special treat for myself. Hope you all have a great week!


	17. Fear Rises

With everyone talking about the Chambers I begin to worry. Why is it that when I discover the diary, I was given by a man who is obsessed with blood purity has a piece of someone’s memory. From the only other time when a monster was let loose on the school that attacked Muggle-born students. The one time I actually see Tom in some form is the same night Mrs. Norris gets petrified and someone leaves a message on the wall. All of that occurring in a gap of time I can’t seem to remember. The coincidences were one too many and I was afraid to even look at my diary. I didn’t want to assume that it was the evil I thought it could be but there was too much evidence. I could hear Tom’s voice in my head trying to convince me to write again to come back to him, but I can’t. The one vision of him haunts me in my dreams and sleep is a blessing if it ever comes. Now I really am alone. I would go to Hermione, Ron, and Harry but I’m afraid they would ignore my statements or lash out at me for what I might have done. 

I try not to dwell too much as the week continues and the weekend finally arrives so does the first Quidditch match of the year. I got up later which was becoming a common occurrence from the lack of sleep I was beginning to lose. I like the rest of the school made my way to the pitch just before eleven. It was a cool day with dark clouds streaking the sky and the smell of rain was present. I made my way to a seat near some Ravenclaw students I didn’t know. It would be easier to sit here than near my fellow Gryffindors. Time passed and when the crowd saw the scarlet robes appear on the field nearly the whole crowd began to cheer. I saw Mason playfully shoving Wood as they walked to the center. I saw Harry wedged between Fred and George who were ruffling his hair. I gave a cheer as the captains shaking hands.

It didn’t take long for the game to start I saw Draco and Harry rise high up above it all looking for the Snitch. I kept my eye on them as I saw a Bludger taking Harry out, George made quick work of it sending it flying towards Pucey. But the Bludger changes its course instantly going straight back for Harry, who zooms off trying to lose it. Fred tried to get it off his tail once again to no avail. Soon the sky began to shed fat drops of water onto the crowd. Now both the twins were trying to protect Harry from the Bludger. As Slytherin was making good use of the fact neither of them were looking out for the Chasers. 

It didn’t take them long to get Wood’s attention and call a time out. They all landed and crowded around each other tensions were high by the looks of it from this distance, but the rain continued to pour down on them all. Making it harder to see them and most of the field. After a couple of minutes, they resumed play to my surprise, but I had a feeling Harry wouldn’t want to stop the game. As they went back to the sky the Bludger came back to Harry with full force. He flew by Draco and abruptly stopped staring at him and the Bludger came up and got a good hit on him. He fell off his broom and I gasped grabbing onto the rail in front of me. Harry gained his footing on the broom and dove at Malfoy heading straight for the ground. He landed with mud splattering all around him making him almost look like a farm animal. My instinct was to run and make sure he was okay, and it wasn’t until I was on the stairs that I realized I couldn’t. My hair was dripping water onto my face as I started to cry. I couldn’t make sure Harry was alright I wasn’t allowed to. I wasn’t his friend that was for Ron and Hermione. Not for me. 

Instead of going to the field I went down the stairs and left the pitch crying. Thank goodness for the rain or else I would have to explain the water droplets on my face. I made my way back to the dorm earlier than anyone else. I got changed into pajamas and laid down on my bed. I pulled the curtains tightly and tried to sleep. I woke up and pulled my curtains back to see what was going on and saw it was dark outside. It must have been night time since everyone’s curtains were shut. I quietly got up and grabbed one of my textbooks to read downstairs. There was no one in the Common Room and I took a spot by the fireplace to get comfy on the couch. I sit and read up on my Charms work for a long time until I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I only glanced up as I saw Colin Creevey walking down the stairs. He saw me and jumped a mile almost dropping the bowl he was holding.

“Oh, I didn’t think anyone was down here.” He says to me glancing around to see if anyone else was around. 

“It’s alright Colin I won’t snitch on you if you’re going out,” I say looking back down to my book.

“Thank you I’m going to see if I can sneak into the Hospital Wing and see my friend Harry Potter.” I look up and smile at him and watch him leave. I close my book letting out a heavy breath and I get up to try and sleep for the rest of the night. When I stand my whole head starts spinning and I grab it with my free hand trying to find the couch again. It feels like someone is pushing me out of my head and out my ears. I yelped in pain and fell on my knees trying to put my head on the ground. I hear Tom’s voice in my head. 

“Georgiana you and I are meant for great things.” And the whole world goes black. 

When I open my eyes again, I am back in my bed. I can see light shining through the curtains around my bed coming from the window and a chilly breeze from one of the windows. I sat up panting as if I had just run for two hours. There was a trail of sweat from the bottom of my head to the small of my back. I got up and I washed myself and my hair. I get dressed and feel a wave of hunger coming from my stomach. I go down to the Great Hall and see Ron and Hermione rushing from the Hall as I enter. Neither of them say anything to me but they looked troubled and worried surely for Harry’s sake. I grab some food and eat by myself. I took my time eating as I tried to decide what to do about what happened last night. Option One was to go to Madam Pomfrey and explain that I fainted from a headache somehow woke back up and made it back to bed but have memory loss now don’t mention the obvious voice in my head. Option Two go to Dumbledore tell him the same thing but mention the voice in my head. Option Three say nothing figure it out myself. 

With the first one I might get medical help for the problem, but something tells me a potion or healing spell isn’t going to fix me. The second might mean possible expulsion if he decides I am the cause of the Chamber opening. The third would give me time and a chance to prove my innocence. I decided to wait since this has been the only time it’s happened and maybe I’ve just been too stressed. Yeah let’s blame the voice in my head and the feeling like it was going to implode on stress. After breakfast, I go back to the Common Room to find something to do when I see Dean, Seamus, and Neville all panicking. I approach them.

“What’s wrong guys?” I question cautiously.

“Haven’t you heard Colin Creevey got petrified!” Seamus says worriedly 

“When?” I take a seat on a chair nearby I can feel my panic rising in my throat. 

“Last night. He had snuck out to go see Harry in the Hospital Wing and they found him on the stairs.” I look at them they all look scared. 

“That’s horrible,” I mumble I feel my stomach turn into knots. “If you’ll excuse me, guys.” I rushed up the stairs and ran into the dorm room. I see Lavender and Parvati talking on their beds. I rip open the bathroom door and start throwing up in the toilet. I hear the shriek at the noises I’m making and hear a brief how disgusting as I empty the contents of my stomach. I kneel and see no one is in the room now. I use my foot to close the door as I flush the toilet. Moving back, I lean against the wall and close my eyes. 

It was too obvious for me to see that I was to blame. I was probably the last person who actually saw Colin breathing and alive, then I wake up with no recollection of what happened after my headache. There are too many missing hours to account for, Tom’s voice creeps in tempting me to open the diary and get actual answers. Instead, I get up and wash my face I go to my bag where the diary sits and throw it into my trunk where it will stay until I can figure out what it is. 

The next month I spent more time in the library than I probably did all of last year. I try to find anything and everything I can about what the diary might be with zero success. I became a constant figure Madam Pince praised me for my study ethic. I kept at it combing through the books as often and vigorously. My birthday passed with little fanfare. Chris and Mason gave me normal gifts of chocolate and fudge. Mum and Dad sent some new clothes and my grandparents sent a couple of books. They were all excited that I was coming home with the boys for the holidays this year. Getting away from anyone I might hurt would be the best chance I had to protect the school until I could stop this. I was so far deep in my problems that someone could have set off a dung bomb and I wouldn’t have noticed. That is one day during Potions Goyle’s potion explodes sending Swelling Solution all through the room. I nearly get hit with some but duck in time. I notice Draco got directly hit with it on his nose and laughed until my sides hurt. Snape gives me a look that chills me to my core and I immediately shut up going back to my potion. 

My nightmares continue the one where I fall into the pool of blood became a reoccurring one. Along with one where I was being swallowed by a large creature. I would wake in a similar place as the blood dream. Never being able to see just beyond my fingers, chased by something behind me. Except instead of falling into the blood I trip. The monster grabs me by my legs dragging me back to its cave. By the end of it, I’m all tore up and bloody from all the dragging. The monster wraps its tongue around my legs and swallows me whole. I die from suffocation in its stomach. I wake up crying now most of the time, unable to sleep after feeling myself losing breath and air. 

At some point, a notice went up on the board in the Hall for a Dueling Club. It made sense considering the tension in the school was rising at a slow and steady rate as students became more and more afraid when the monster might strike next. So, at eight o-clock I joined what felt like the whole school in the Great Hall where instead of the usual tables was a stage. I stood near the front so I could observe but far enough away I wouldn’t be called upon. I was behind some of the Hufflepuffs in my year, like Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchley. When Lockhart appeared in his monochromatic plum suit followed by Snape, I knew it was only going to end in disaster. Lockhart raises both his hands and begins walking back and forth on the stage, he clears his throat. 

“Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me?” He waits for a chorus of yes float through the hall. “Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has permitted me to start this little Dueling Club. So, we can train you all up just in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I have done on countless occasions -- for the full details, see my published works.” I roll my eyes as he boasts his ‘talents’.

“Now students let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape. He has agreed to help me with a short and simple demonstration. I don't want any of you, youngsters, to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear!” I wish he would make it so Snape couldn’t teach it would make my life just a smidgen easier. Both of them bow to each other, then walk to either ends of the platform turn to each other with their wands pointed. 

“As you can see everyone, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course.” He says in a teasing tone looking to those closest to him. Lockhart barely makes it to three before Snape shouts,

“Expelliarmus!” A bright red light came from his wand and shot to Lockhart who was promptly knocked off his feet and crashed to the floor. I laughed, for once happy because of something Snape did. It felt good to watch that arrogant jerk get put into his place. Lockhart shakily gets up. 

“And, there you have it. That was a Disarming Charm. As you see, I've lost my wand.” I see a hand holds out his wand I stand on my tip tops and see Hermione’s bushy little head blushing as she holds it. “Ah, thank you, Miss Granger. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was apparent what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop it would have been only too easy...” He trails off like he can’t think of what to say next. We stand waiting for something. 

“Maybe it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells. Wouldn’t you say, Professor?”

“Ah yes, what an excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?” Lockhart says while glancing down at them. 

“Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We would be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. May I suggest someone from my own house… Malfoy, perhaps.” Of course, he picks Draco to duel with Harry. Both of them climb on stage ready for a fight. They both bow and they whisper to each other. They walk to their respective ends and turn wands at the ready. 

“Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent -- only to disarm. We don't want any accidents. One, two –” He doesn’t even make it to three as Draco fires off a bright light out of his wand at Harry. It knocks him off his feet and fights back.

“Rictusempra!” He hits Draco in the stomach, and he doubles over knees bent. Lockhart tries to regain control.

“I said disarm only!” He shouts but neither of them hear him. 

“Serpensortia!” A large black snake comes out of Draco’s wand and slithers towards Harry.

“Don't move, Potter. I’ll get rid of it.” Snape says in a joking matter. But Lockhart steps in front of him. 

“Allow me!” Lockhart flicks his wand and a bang goes off, the snake flies into the air and lands with a thud. It begins slithering right in front of me ready to strike where Justin stands. I gasp trying to move back from the snake. I barely notice Harry walking to the snake until he begins speaking in Parseltounge. The snake stops moving and looks at Harry. Harry repeats his phrase and the snake just flops to the floor; he holds his hand out to Justin. 

“What are you playing at?” He yells and steps back with the rest of us. I stare at Harry in shock I never knew he could speak Pareslotounge, we briefly make eye contact. Snape waves his wand and the snake disappears. Ron jumps onto the stage quickly pulling Harry out of the Hall. Lockhart and Snape quickly dismissed us all from the club after that had ruined it. We all leave people now stating that Harry was in fact the Heir of Slytherin. I went straight to bed after this only to be haunted by the faint blur of Tom telling me to come back. The next morning the snow had turned into a blizzard and classes were canceled for the day. I went to the library as the Common Room was stuffed to the brim with my classmates. I was walking there when my head began to pound again this time twice as worse. It felt like someone was ripping it in two and I quickly leaned against the wall. I could feel myself crying as I began to beg to no one in particular. 

“No please not again… don’t do this to me.” I hear Tom’s voice again.

“It’s too late to turn back now.” And everything goes black. I woke up in my bed again alone with no recollection of what happened. I realize it’s dinner time and make my way down to the Great Hall where everyone is talking about one thing. Harry Potter was seen over the petrified bodies of Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick. And with that, the term ended on the most terrifying of notes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys hope you're all having a good week!! We are nearly at the end of Year Two which is super crazy since I've been posting for almost two months. There will be THREE Chapters next week the usual Monday and Friday. With an extra post on Wednesday for my birthday!! I haven't written a lot but I have most of the weekend free so I'm hoping to build up more of Year Three because I have basically written nothing for it. But my semester is nearly over so in about two weeks now meaning if I get the chapters for those weeks set then I can get classwork down then more chapters!


	18. Christmas at Home

After what had happened with Justin the train was more packed with students than expected. I packed my trunk knowing I would get rid of the diary over break so Tom could not continue his rampage on the school and me. I would have sat in a compartment by myself but there weren’t any empty ones to grab. To my brother and cousin’s dismay that meant I was going to be sitting with them.

“Gi why don’t you just sit with your friends?” Chris asked me as we all sat in the compartment, I took a window spot so I could distract myself with the landscape. 

“Because Chris I don’t have any friends.” It comes out in a more matter of fact tone than sad at this point. I am used to it now. But they don’t take it as such.

“Oh, they’re all staying at school for the holidays? That’s brave of them.” Mason says as he flicks through the Daily Prophet. Both of them were so engrossed in their own lives they didn’t even notice that my three best friends no longer spoke to me and that I had been distancing myself from nearly the whole student body. 

“Yeah, something like that,” I mutter to no one really as they get distracted by Cedric appearing in the compartment. I wave to him and go back to watching everyone get on to the train. The train leaves the station after a while of waiting and soon the station disappears and gets replaced by the snowy countryside. I drown the boys out as they talk about Quidditch and they talk about how awful their assignments are. A couple of hours into the trip is when things get hard, I hadn’t spent this much time in such close quarters with other people since the beginning of the term. It felt weird to be around people like that as Tom’s voice was in my head. Telling me how they didn’t care about me. How I was nothing to them. I was better off alone and gone. I was so deep in my thoughts about everything that I barely heard Cedric.

“Gigi, how are you doing this year?” I jump a little when I realize he’s directing his words at me. I look away from the window, Chris is laying half on his seat asleep, and Mason and slightly snoring. 

“I’m ok just trying to make it through the rest of the year. How’s Quidditch?” He runs his hands through his hair and my heartbeat skips.

“Fantastic granted I imagine we might have a chance at the Cup this year.” He chuckles.

“I could only imagine how they’ve made it this far surely it’s all thanks to you,” I say giggling.

“You're going to give me a big head. We've been working really hard to keep the team as bonded together as possible this year. ” I nod listening to his warm voice. 

“I'm sure you're going to give the other houses a run for their money this year,” I say. 

“I think we can make em work for it.” He casually says as he pokes Chris so slowly starts falling onto his side on the seat. The rest of the train ride is quiet Cedric and I both chat on and off which is probably the most I’ve spoken to someone who wasn’t a teacher since Halloween. We get off the train Mason has his arm over my shoulders, so they don’t lose me in the crowd. Mum stands off in the distance waving excitedly. I ran forward to wrap my arms around her. 

“Oh! I’m glad to see someone missed me this year.” I feel her arms wrap around me one stays on my back and the other goes into my hair brushing it down. We head back to the estate where everything has been decked out for the Holidays. The parlor is decked out with garland and holly, a large evergreen sits in the corner topped with ornaments and twinkling lights. Everything is all red, green, and gold we go into the dining room for dinner and I break out in a wide smile when I see my grandparents. I hug them both tightly and we all sit down for dinner when I see Dad isn’t there.

“Mum where’s Dad?” I ask as I put mashed potatoes on my plate. 

“He’s working late they… They wanted him to look in on the school to see what’s going on.” She glances at us as if her words might set us off. 

“What is exactly happening there?” Memere inquires I look to the boys hoping they’ll explain. 

“We don’t really know it seemed like everything was fine until this week when two more people got petrified. Do you think they’ll close the school Mum?” Chris explains while looking at mum.

“That would be a question for your father, Christopher. I’m not sure.” She doesn’t look at us as she says it leaving me worried.

“I told you that you shouldn’t send them there. It would have been better if they had gone to Beauxbatons like Rosalyn.” Memere says giving a pointed look at mum and Pepere 

“Rosalyn went there because it was what Mary wanted. Edmund and I wanted our children to go to Hogwarts. And Andre wanted Mason to go there as well we weren’t going to separate them after everything.” The mention of Mason’s father puts a sharp cut into dinner. We didn’t talk about him much it hurt my grandparents too much. Andre was one of my uncles who died during the War he was on a business trip and was killed by Death Eaters. Mum and Dad were watching Mason when it happened. Then after a couple of months after I was born my other uncle, Tristan, and his wife Olivia were killed in a house fire along with my cousins Charlotte and Anna. They blamed the Death Eaters for it. 

As for Rosalyn, she was the child that my uncle Tristan had before he met his wife. Her mother had died giving birth and she lived with her mother’s sister and had gone to Beauxbatons. We haven’t seen her since I was six because Memere and her adoptive mother Maya had a bad fight. We had no clue what she was doing now and part of me missed her a lot. The one thing Memere had liked about Maya was that she sent Ros to Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts. It was the one thing mum and Memere ever fought on. She wanted all of us to go there, she thought that Hogwarts was bad luck and would only bring death to our family if we went there as well. The whole room stays quiet after that in uneasy silence until dad pops into the room. He quickly moves around the table kissing each of us kids on the head as he goes to sit down. 

“Hello, kids glad to see you’re all home and in one piece.” He kisses mum on the cheek and starts filling the plate. “What are we talking about?” I peek up at Chris and Mason who are struggling not to laugh at the awkwardness in the air. 

“Just about that school and what’s going on,” Pepere says flicking his peas around his plate.

“All that well the school has a plan, and everything should be under control hopefully…” He says picking up a roll and butter. 

“And if it isn’t?” I question him. He pauses.

“Then you three might need to brush up on your French.” This delights Memere to no end at the idea of Hogwarts closing. We talk about school or Chris and Mason do as they complain about class and I quietly sit there until dinner ends. After dinner, I go straight to my room feigning tiredness. I put on my pajamas and crawl into bed and lie there. I don’t even budge as the door opens and the soft glow of the lights in the hall comes through. I feel a weight on my bed lay beside me. 

“If anything was wrong you would tell me wouldn’t you love?” I heard the gentle tone of my Pepere as he rubbed my back in a comforting manner. 

“I would. I just missed you all this year and I’m just tired.” I whisper to him with my back. I try my best not to cry. 

“Alright just know that I will always be here no matter what has happened.” He leans forward and kisses the back of my head and leaves shutting the door leaving me in the darkness. The next couple of days before Christmas are spent reading Christmas stories and making gingerbread men. I feel lighter than I have in weeks and this was exactly what I needed. On Christmas eve I went through my trunk looking for clothes to wear tomorrow when I realized something was missing. The diary.

I start throwing everything out of the trunk as I look for it. I began to panic because this was the last place I had it. It had been in here since Colin had been petrified in November there was no way it suddenly grew legs and disappeared. I realize he must have done something with it. Tom must have moved out of the trunk so that way he was still at Hogwarts while I wasn’t so I couldn’t get rid of him. I sit in front of the trunk feeling defeated, I swear I could hear him laughing at me for thinking I was clever. I wasn’t clever I was a stupid little girl who couldn’t do anything right. I whip my clothes into the trunk with all the anger I have for him and break down. I cry and cry well into the early hours of the morning as I realize there’s no hope for me. I go to bed hoping for a miracle. 

Christmas means gifts, I wake up to no gifts at the bottom of my bed no gifts from any friends whatsoever. I go downstairs and we all open our gifts as a family. Memere and Pepere give me some new dresses for the weekends at school. Mum and dad give me a pretty set of diamond earrings to wear. The boys get me some new letter paper and matching envelopes and Quidditch jerseys with their numbers on them. 

The rest of the break flies by as I try to come up with a plan to get rid of it. I try to think of ways to keep him out of my mind, but everything is far too advanced for me to accomplish. Not without the help of a Professor which meant I could be expelled for what I think I might be doing. I could try getting Lockhart’s help but if he was a fraud like Pepere thought he was there was no hope there. I was on my own.

Coming back to Hogwarts after break felt like walking into a lion’s den. I could feel Tom’s grip on me increase as I found the diary stuffed under my mattress in the dorms. His laugh followed me everywhere. I also noticed Hermione wasn’t around I was worried she might have been petrified but some had said she had tried to become an animagi and was covered in cat hair stuck in the hospital wing. As class started back up it crossed my mind briefly to go see her and apologize for everything. But I stopped myself it was better to keep my distance to protect her as Tom knew she was a Muggle-born and would use the quiet of the Hospital Wing to his advantage.

I spent the next several weeks in fear as I waited for him to use me for another attack. I tried to do everything I could to keep him at bay. I was always around people I never was anywhere alone if I could help it. As long as I saw other people around, I knew Tom wouldn’t take control over me. He might have been bold, but he was sneaky too. He wouldn’t cause a scene like taking control of me would cause. Especially if I wasn’t willing like the last few times, he’s taken control. The more I fought the more it hurt; I knew that if he attempted again the pain would be severe. I wondered if the pain could kill me, but I knew I wouldn’t know until it would happen. Maybe dying would be for the best without me he would have to start over. If I could hold him off until the end of the school year, I could get rid of him during the summer. If I could stop from another attack happening then I could save the school and myself. 

I knew that it was my best bet to find somewhere to get rid of the diary. Before he could use me to hurt someone else. It was late one night as I wandered the halls. I thought about going to the Forbidden Forest but who knew what might get their hands on this and make everything worse. I was walking by Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. I paused for a second it was the best option I had all things considering. I slipped into the bathroom trying to make as little noise as possible to not alert Myrtle. I walk towards the stalls and toss it into one of them and make a run for it. I run out of the bathroom as I hear a ghostly shriek and the sound of plumbing bursting. Once I get far enough away, I walk back to the Common Room feeling lighter than I had in months. 

Valentine’s day seemed to arrive quickly with no signs of another attack happening any time soon. Everyone in the school seemed to breathe a little easier now than they had been. I went down to breakfast to nearly get hit with a bright pink flower that was on the wall. I took a seat brushing all the confetti that was on the table and tried to work around it as I ate. As I ate more students appeared and I nearly lost it when I saw Lockhart who was dressed head to toe in pink robes. McGonagall looked like she might go mad at the sight of him as he talked about the Valentine’s he had already received. It only got worse as he made horrible suggestions about asking the teachers about romance as his cupids walked along the tables to give Valentines to people. 

I kept my head down for most of the day knowing that no one would be sending me a Valentine but better safe than sorry. We were all walking to Charms at the end of the day when Harry got stopped. Have the class stopped to watch some in horror and others started laughing. I felt just a bit of jealousy roll through my stomach. Harry tried all he might to get away, but the little cupid kicked him in the leg and grabbed his bag. They tugged and the bag ripped open dropping all of its contents on the floor. My heart stopped when I saw the diary on the floor along with most of his books. My heart began pounding as I realized Tom might use Harry next. I don’t even notice Draco appearing and Percy Weasley as Harry continues to grapple with the cupid. I pushed my way through the crowd and made my way to Charms before I could hear the rest. I barely paid any attention in class. All I could do was stare at the diary as it sat on Harry’s desk like it was about to go off. I knew that I had to get the diary back from him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is a shorter chapter today cause we are simply zooming through this year also surprise we are ending Year Two this week!! I have a chapter for Wednesday and a regular one on Friday. The one on Friday will be the final Chapter of Year Two and it is totally different from the rest of these chapters I've written so far which I am excited for y'all to read it. Also over 400 hits and I've only been posting this bad boy for two months?!?! I honestly love you guys for reading and all the support so if you're having fun reading drop a comment or a kudos.


	19. Time is Running Out

He couldn’t find out it was me who was going around petrifying people. I had to steal it before Tom told him it was me. Once I had it back, I would find a way to get rid of it. Of course, getting back the diary was a problem all of its own. Harry carried it around with him everywhere in his new book bag. I tried once to grab it when Lockhart brought him up to do a reenactment from one of his novels. But when I walked by the desk the look Ron gave me was dreadful and I lost my courage. Then I made another attempt, but Snape docked me five points for leaving my potion unattended. I realized that I would have to wait for the right moment. 

That was easier said than done all things considered. I was beginning to have more nightmares about Tom. They always started the same I was in a cold place and I could never see anything, but I could hear him. He wasn’t speaking in the room I was in he was in my head whispering terrible things. How my family thought I was a disgrace, I wasn’t good enough to be a Sterling, that I was better off dead. I stopped sleeping most nights and wouldn’t sleep until exhaustion took me down to my pillow. Schoolwork was the only thing that kept me going in some pitiful way, it was a distraction from the fact that any time I saw a shadow move I thought it was him out to get me. To use me to hurt someone else. I figured that the diary might be in safe hands now that Harry had it. No petrifications had happened since Justin and everyone was starting to ease up as the weather got better. I started spending most of my time outside as I was becoming more and more claustrophobic in school. I wandered around in the afternoons to find a nice quiet spot where I could study. At this point I was okay with being by myself, I didn’t want to put anyone in danger and would willingly sacrifice my social life for it. 

As the days got longer, I started thinking about what my plans for the summer were. I knew I had to steal the diary before then so I could find out a way to destroy it. I would have to get help, I figured that Pepere would be my best option and would likely keep the whole thing a secret if I begged him too. I came up with a list of spells I thought might destroy it and I figured if I came to him prepared, he might not be as angry. 

Along with those summer plans I had to decide what classes I was choosing for elective next year. I stared at the list long and hard until I checked off Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. I was trying to decide if I wanted a third elective. With both of those, I could go down the Curse Breaker or Auror route for my future career. Then I heard mum’s voice in my head about how mean it was that I wasn’t giving her career a shot so I hastily checked off Care of Magical Creatures because the last thing I would be needing was her on my back. 

May came and so did the fight for the Quidditch Cup, I noticed that a lot of the second years were going to be outside enjoying the particularly nice day and Harry had practice. It wasn’t hard sneaking into the boys' dorm, which was both a good thing and a bad thing I noted. Because I could easily do this when I got older for more girlish reasons; than trying to steal a diary with a demon in it to save the school. I found their dorm and opened it just a crack. I looked all around for any sign of life and entered when I realized no one was in it. I stood staring at the beds trying to figure out which was Harry’s. One had excellent drawings on the headboard which must have been Dean’s, the bed next to it was a pit meaning Seamus. The bed closest to the bathroom was pristine so it had to have been Neville’s. So, I walked between the last two beds and looked at their nightstands. Ron’s was obvious with all the candy and little notes scattered on it. I looked through a few and chuckled at his drawing of Snape and Lockhart. The one next to it was piled with books. Some looked like they hadn’t been touched at all this year. I was looking for the diary when I saw my book. The one I had given him for Christmas last year. I grabbed it being the snoop I was and opened it. There wasn’t much in it a small feather from Hedwig, a chess piece, a broken quill tip, a scrap piece of paper. I grabbed it opening and saw my handwriting on it. It was a note about asking him if he thought Snape’s hair was as greasy as Draco’s with my initials in the corner. I don’t remember when I slid him this, but it must have been in potions last year. On the bottom, folded up is a photo of us from the beginning of the year while we were studying. Colin must have taken it and given it to Harry. We were all in our natural states Hermione head deep in a book, my hand furiously writing away, Harry trying to practice with his wand, and Ron laughing at him. I smiled gently placing each of the tokens back and start rifling through his stuff.

I started with the bed throwing the blankets and pillows, then I ripped open the draws on his nightstand and dresser. I ended with the trunk either he had it in here or he was carrying it with him everywhere. Opening the trunk, I came faced with messily packed up clothes and nearly the full collection of Lockhart’s books. I grabbed them tossing them to the floor and shoving the clothes out of my way as I came in contact with the familiar leather. I quickly wrapped my hand on the spine feeling my whole body go cold as I quietly snuck out of their room and back down the stairs. I quickly slide to the girls' staircase and ran up it to my dorm room. I kept my composure as I entered and sat on my bed sitting on the diary and grabbing my Charms textbook to ‘study’ for the final which was coming sooner than later. I hide the book in my trunk at the bottom under all my Lockhart books, so it doesn’t leave the trunk until I decide. I pass out at some point in the night only to wake up in the late morning with my head on fire. 

I grab my pillow from both sides as I realize it’s happening again, and I roll off the bed. The pain was dizzying, and my insides felt like they were turning inside out as he was prying his way to the front. I got up stumbling to the bathroom and I quickly locked the door and turned the shower on, so it was ice-cold. I try to scare him off with it as my hair begins to drip all over my pajamas, but it was no use as I fall onto the tiles and lean my head back as the world goes dark. 

When I come to again, I’m sitting on my bed dressed and with textbooks all around me. I get up seeing hours have passed by since he took over and put my books away and looked for the diary in my trunk. I sigh in relief as I feel the leather and I move to go to the Common Room. I walk down the steps and see nearly all of Gryffindor House in the room milling about as clearly something happened, I catch Ginny’s eyes as I come down the stairs. 

“Where have you been?” She comes up to me whispering.

“I felt ill I slept in what’s happened?” I grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her close to me.

“There was another attack… Hermione and a prefect.” My stomach drops.

“Hermione’s been petrified… you’re joking.” The tears start before I can even register them my breathing picks up to a rapid pace.

“Yes, her and Penelope Clearwater. Ron says they were found near the library. Are you alright?” She looks at me as if I’ve gone crazy. Which in some ways I have gone completely crazy. All I give her is a simple head shake and I leave going back to my bed where I silently cry. Hermione was the one person I was most afraid of hurting and the fact I had done that to her killed me. She was one of the few people who actually cared about me even if we weren’t friends this year, she was still important to me. I try to recollect the memories that have been stolen from me, trying to imagine the moments before she was petrified. When nothing comes to mind, I shout in frustration and sit up and go to the trunk. I grab the diary and went into the bathroom. I scream as I try to rip the pages out to no avail. I throw the book around the room and nothing happens. It remains in its old but good condition. I sit against the door of the bathroom crying for what feels like hours. I skip dinner instead I lie in my bed staring at her empty one. The next several days pass as I try to decide whether or not to see her in the state, she’s in. I enter after begging Madam Pomfrey just for three minutes to see her and she allows it but not without sighing and complaining about how I’m disrupting the peace. What peace I petrified every person in this room there isn’t much more I can do. I see her in the bed eyes glassy. One hand was in the air as if she were holding something, like a mirror. I cry as I sit there feeling a wash of guilt come over me.

“I could have stopped this ‘mione. I hope you’ll forgive me for what I’ve done someday.” I whisper before leaving without another word. Soon news spreads of Hagrid’s arrest and Dumbledore’s removal from the school and fear comes back up to the height it was at before Christmas. Everyone moves in packs now from class to class, I don’t mind it much in case he tries to possess me again, but I know he’ll wait for the perfect moment. He wouldn’t do it out in the open like this. In all my classes I shut down, I say nothing, and just get my work done. I try to draw as little attention to myself and make every attempt to blend in with the walls of Hogwarts. 

It’s easy enough as no one seems to notice my slow and steady descent into becoming invisible and crazy. Everyone seems focused on keeping their necks safe. The only person who doesn’t seem upset about what’s happening is Draco. He seems like he’s the only one laughing and enjoying himself when things seem their worst. Of course, he begins a crusade of the school about how Snape should be the next headmaster and they should keep Dumbledore as far away from this place as possible. It takes everything in me not to hex him as Tom's voice suggests. 

As the end of term comes, I come to not worry as much about everything. After I get rid of the diary, I’ll explain everything to whoever the headmaster is of Hogwarts and beg to stay at the school. When McGonagall brings up final exams it feels like the light at the end of the tunnel is right there within arm’s reach. It was partly surprising that we were still having exams considering the state of the student body but nevertheless, education is important. I think Hermione would want us to have exams even if she weren’t petrified. 

After that, my dreams only increased in intensity. The blood pool and suffocation dreams only became more vivid and varying. Sometimes I drowned in the blood and sometimes I would die from the acid in the creature's stomach. Each of them became more painful like I was actually experiencing them. A new one started, I saw myself lying on a cold floor lifeless a pool of blood around my body seeping into my clothes. Harry and Ron were standing over me with sliver knives they each stabbed me. I could feel the knife cut into my skin hitting exactly what it needed to, and more blood would seep out of me. Then the blood would turn pitch black. The pool of blood would get bigger until it reached their feet. Then it started to flow up to their bodies until they were covered in it and were drowned by it. Then my eyes opened but instead of the usual dark hazel shade they turned stark white and I would get up and Tom would appear this time fully formed, and he would stare at the real me not dream me, and just smirk. 

The idea of living this dream out in a constant loop forced me into a painful cycle again of not sleeping. It continued until exhaustion took over. During dinner one morning McGonagall made an announcement. 

“Professor Sprout has informed me that the Mandrakes are ready for cutting. We will be able to revive those who were petrified tonight!” The whole room began to cheer myself included. “I need not remind you that one of them may be able to tell us what or rather who attacked them. I am hopeful that we will be able to end the year by catching the culprit.” My stomach drops I’m done for. He wouldn’t care if I got expelled for his crimes so surely someone must have seen me. Who will believe me if I come forward and say a haunted diary made me do it? No one that’s who. Except maybe Dumbledore but he’s gone. Everyone’s spirits are lifted greatly by the news as they all cheer loudly. 

Making it through the day was painful as instead of using my time to study. I was trying to find a way to defend my case to my professor and probably the Ministry as well. I attacked four people, a cat, and one ghost surely, they would want me to lose my magic or be expelled. If I could just make the story clear enough to prove that I was being taken control of then I might have a chance. I was distracted the whole day and paid zero attention to anything that was until my head began pounding during History of Magic. I raised my hand and Professor Binns nodded to me,

“Sir may I please go to the Hospital Wing I’m not feeling well,” I ask in a quiet voice I place my hands on the chair to stop the room from spinning.

“Miss Sterling can it please wait I can’t leave to walk you right now.” He says moving to get a closer look at me.

“Please it’s an emergency you don’t need to walk me.” The look on his face must show I’m in no state to be in class as he nods his head to me. I throw everything on my desk into my bag and run as fast as I can. I need to find McGonagall and explain so she can stop me. I try to keep my focus on every step as I run to the Transfiguration classroom. I trip up and fall on the floor and I roll over watching the ceiling of the corridor spinning around. Everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS!!! I am officially 22 as of posting this which is so crazy. Also, we hit over 450 hits which is so amazing thank you all for reading this. We are coming to the end of Year Two so this means a couple of things: 
> 
> 1\. The next chapter is the last chapter for Year Two. It also is the longest chapter to date!
> 
> 2\. This next chapter is different than all the others I've written so far. I think you can probably guess why if it's super long... hint (Gigi is unconscious so...)
> 
> 3\. Year Three is laid out to be a total of 17 chapters! I am hoping to start writing the chapters to be longer as well but it is a work in progress. I'm still getting used to writing super long chapters.
> 
> 4\. I will be updating the tags next week since we are heading into Year Three. I feel like this is overdue since one of Gigi's main conflicts has become her mental health which will be a key feature in the next Year. I am planning on updating them at certain points in the year as to not give away spoilers and will be putting any warning ahead of chapters that might be triggering. So far there is only one chapter where that will be needed but that may change as I write.


	20. The Chamber of Secrets

Harry’s P.O.V. 

_ “All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the staffroom. Immediately.” _

“Another attack?” Ron gasped out. “Should we leave?” 

“No,” I say looking around. In the corner was a wardrobe full of cloaks I yanked Ron’s arm and pulled into it with me. The sounds of students' footsteps rumbled above us and soon teachers flooded in. Ron and I watched them standing and waiting then Professor McGonagall entered. 

“It happened.” She stops and stares at the teacher. “A student has been taken by the monster into the Chamber.” A collection of shouts and gasps came from all over the room. 

“How sure are you?” Snape said as he held on to the chair in front of him with a tight grip. 

“The heir.” She sighs out. “Has left another note right under the first one. ‘Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever’” She had gone pale as she recited the note to the others each of them seemed crushed over the news. Both Flitwick and Sprout were crying. 

“Who was it?” inquired Madam Hooch as she leaned over on to her knees from her chair. McGonagall let out a breath.

“Georgiana Sterling.” It was a punch to the gut. Why Gigi? I grabbed Ron’s arm and squeezed. I felt guilty if we hadn’t pushed her away then maybe this wouldn’t have happened.

“We are going to send all of the students home tomorrow and the school will shut down…” She trails off and the door bursts open as Lockhart cheerily bursts in 

“So sorry. Dozed off. What have I missed?” Clearly not knowing how to read the room as he smiled at everyone. None of the teachers move they might have killed him if they did. But Snape steps forward to close the awkward silence off. 

“Just the man we need at a time like this. A girl has been snatched by the monster, taken straight into the Chamber, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last." Lockhart’s face went ashen. 

“My m-moment?” He stuttered gone was the brave and charismatic man and replaced with a stuttering mess. 

“Well weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?” Snape pestered him Lockhart began to shake his head. 

“No, I um… you must have… D-did I? I don't recall…” He shakes his head looking to the others for help instead McGonagall speaks,

“We'll leave you to deal with the monster Gilderoy. In fact, we’ll make sure that everyone is out of your way tonight.” Lockhart looked for someone to rescue him or back him up but when no such help came, he gulped. 

“Uh… V-very well. I'll -- I'll be in my office, getting – getting ready. To uh face… the monster.” He made a swift exit out of the room. 

“Now that has him out of our hair. Heads of Houses please notify your students that they will be leaving on the Hogwarts Express tomorrow. Everyone else, make sure no students are wandering about the school.” The teachers filed out one by one. I exited out of the wardrobe first followed by Ron. We left the room and began walking at a fast pace as Ron chased after me.

“Harry! Harry wait where are you going?” he whisper shouted to me I turned to him. 

“Ron, it’s our fault she’s down there. If we had just talked to her after you got angry at her maybe she wouldn’t be down there in the first place!” I don’t realize that I’m yelling until the end I look to see if anyone heard. 

“You’re right it was wrong of us to do that. But Harry she’s a pure blood she must have known something about the Chamber or maybe the Heir just want to use her name. There can’t be another reason.” I know he’s right the heir choosing Gigi doesn’t make any sense except that she was on to them or he wants to use her name to get something. What we did is in the past and we need to fix it now. 

“C’mon let’s go find Lockhart. We tell him what we know and the info about the basilisk in there.” We jog to the D.A.D.A classroom I try not to think of Gigi dying or dead somewhere. Ron seems to read my mind. 

“We’re going to find her Harry. She’ll be fine. If we don’t Hermione will kill us.” I chuckle. We enter the classroom and head for his office hearing lots of movement coming from within. 

“Professor, I think we've got some… information for you…” Inside the room was Lockhart furiously packing his trunks with clothes and hair care. “Professor? Are you going somewhere?” Lockhart looks at us then to the trunks, 

“Um, well, yes. Urgent call. Quite…Unavoidable. Got to go...” He trails off looking at the contents of the trunks.

“What about my Gigi?” Ron says I feel myself getting angry as he ignores us and continues to pack. 

“It is. Well, as to that most unfortunate. No one regrets more than I.” His wand flicks books come flying off the shelf into the trunk. 

“You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! You can't go now!” I shout to him hoping it knocks some sense into his heavily hair-sprayed hair. 

“Ah, I must say, when I took the job, there was nothing like this in the job description.” 

“So, you're running away? After all that stuff, you did in your books?” I look at him in shock as he continues moving about the room folding and grabbing portraits. 

“Well my boy, books can be misleading,” Lockhart says distractedly. 

“You wrote them! Didn’t you?” I shout back not really believing it.

“My dear boy, do use your common sense.” Lockhart stops moving turning to face us “My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't believe I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all...” There wasn’t holding back now.

“So! You're a fraud! You've just been taking credit for what a load of other wizards have done! What kind of lazy git are you?” I yell reaching for my wand, but he grabs my arm. 

“Harry, Harry, Harry my boy. There was work involved. I had to track these people down and ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then afterward I put a Memory Charm on them so that way they couldn’t remember what it is they had done! It isn’t all book signings and publicity photos.” He explains to me gently. 

“Now only one thing left…” He trails off backing away from us. He barely has a moment before I grab my wand. 

“Expelliarmus!” Lockhart's wand flies out of his hands and sails into Ron’s hand promptly tossing it out the window. I nearly snort at it as he doesn’t even look at the window. He just gives Lockhart a smug smile. 

“You really shouldn’t have let us learn that one Professor,” I said furiously barely keeping my anger in check. I strut towards him pointing my wand at him. 

“What do you want me to do? I-I have no idea where the Chamber even is. I can’t do anything.” Lockhart quivers under my wand as his eyes switch from me to Ron. 

“See that’s where you’re in luck Professor. We know where it is and what’s in it. Now let’s go.” I grab his arm pushing him ahead of me and Ron as we make our way to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. I keep my wand on his back the whole time. We send him in first and follow in after. 

“Who's there? Oh...” Myrtle trails off as she sees us. “What do you want now?” 

“I wanted to ask you how you died.” Myrtle’s grin widened at this and she did a little twirl.

“Oooooh, it was dreadful. It happened right here. In this very cubicle. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in.” She pauses briefly then continues. “ Then they said something funny. A kind of made-up language. And I realized it was a boy speaking. So, I unlocked the door, to tell him to go away, and... I died.” She was smiling like she had won a grand prize for her death. 

“How?” I pestered her we didn’t have much time. 

“I have no idea. I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes. Over there...” She pointed to the column of sinks in the center of the bathroom. Ron and I walked over to inspect the sink, then he pointed to the taps where a copper snake was etched on top. 

“This is it, Ron. This is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.” I say to him we look back at the snake trying to figure out how to get in. Ron nudges me.

“Why don’t you say something, Harry. Say something in Parseltongue.” I nod looking at the snake.

“Open up.” I look at Ron who shakes his head. 

“English.” I look at the snake again imagining as if it were alive and moving before him.

“Open up.” The words weren’t English this time instead it was a soft hissing noise. The sinks move and sink until all that’s left is a hole for someone to slide down.

“I’m going down there.” Is all I can say. If Gigi was alive, he had to go down to get her. 

“Me too,” Ron says next to me we both know we owe it to her. For not being better friends. The room went quiet and we both turned around to Lockhart. 

“It doesn’t seem like you two need me… I’ll just be going.” Ron and I both point our wands at him before he can even make a move

“Oh no! You first.” Ron says to him gesturing to the pipe with his wand.

“Boys… boys. What good will it do?” He says trembling in his clothes walking toward the pipe. 

“Truly I don’t… AH!” He never got to finish what he said because Ron gave him one good shove down into the pipe. I jump after him sliding down seeing even more pipes branching off this one. I begin to worry about where the pipe will end but it soon levels out and I go flying onto the cold floor. Ron comes out shortly after. 

“How far below the school are we you think?” I ask as my voice echoes off the tunnel wall.

“Must be under the lake.” Ron groans as he touches the damp and slimy walls. I hold my wand up. 

“Lumos!” I start walking down through the tunnel. “Remember. Any sign of movement, close your eyes straight away.” I whisper to Ron as we slowly make our way down, keeping our ears peeled for noise and eyes for movement. The first sound comes from Ron stepping on a rat skull. 

“Harry, I think I see something up ahead.” Ron points in front of us and I peer forward. Up ahead was something large and curved just lying there unmoving. We slowly walked toward it and instead of the basilisk, it was a large snakeskin, green and venomous looking. I shuddered seeing it was nearly 20 feet long. 

“Blimey” Ron weakly blurts out there was a thud. We turn to see Lockhart on the floor out cold. Ron stands over him with his wand pointed. Before he can say a thing, Lockhart leaps getting up grabbing Ron’s wand from him point it to us. 

“Now! This is where the adventure ends, boys! But don't fret. The world will know our story. How I was too late to save the poor, poor girl. How you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. Say goodbye to your memories.” He raised Ron’s ruined wand.

“Obliviate!” The wand explodes in a large blast. Lockhart gets knocked off his feet and the ceiling began to fall on them as we run to get out of the way. When the dust clears, I see only a wall of rock. 

“Ron?” I shouted looking at the ruble. “Are you okay?”

“I'm okay. This git's not, though… He got blasted by my wand.” There were a thud noise and the sound of a body hitting the floor. Like Lockhart got knocked out by Ron.

“What now?” Ron shouts back to me. I look around there isn’t enough time for us to try to break the wall especially if the whole ceiling could collapse. 

“You wait here. I'll go on and... find Gigi. If I'm not back in an hour...” I trail off not trying to think about what if. 

“Alright. I'll try to shift some of this rock. That way you two can get back through. And, Harry…” Ron’s voice cut sharply like he was about to cry. 

“See you in a bit,” I said to him pushing past the snakeskin and deeper into the chamber. It kept twisting and turning making it hard to remember just exactly what tunnel I came from. Finally, the tunnel ended before me was a wall with two serpents entwined gleaming with emerald eyes. I stopped to concentrate pretending they were real I hissed at them.

“Open.” The wall between them cracked open like an egg and I entered inside. The Chamber of Secrets was large, pillars lining the walls entwined with serpents of various sizes and shapes. The ceiling was high so much that I couldn’t see the top all I saw was black. My steps echoed as I walked farther into the chamber to look around for any sign of Gigi. Then in the distance, I saw a large and looming statue of whom must have been Salazar Slytherin. His robes flowed across the floor and blended in with the wall behind him. It looked like he was jumping off the wall. At the bottom of it was a body with a mess of golden hair. 

“Gigi!” I whispered as I ran to her. I reached her sliding down to my knees, grabbing her cheeks, she was ice-cold to the touch. Every part of her seemed ghostly her skin was nearly translucent, but she wasn’t petrified she was just unconscious. 

“Gigi you have to wake up now…” I reached for her shoulders to shake them. Nothing. “Please Gigi don’t die on me. You need to wake up now.” Again, nothing I felt my heartbreak as she moved with each shaking with no control of her body. Like her brain was shut off. 

“You can’t die on me. Not now… I’m sorry we shouldn’t have left you alone. This is our fault wake up so we can be friends again.” I begin to cry as nothing happens. 

“She won't wake.” Muttered a quiet voice. I nearly jumped out of my skin and spun around and saw a tall boy by the pillars. He had dark hair and eyes he seemed overly casual for the moment. The edges of him were blurred like he was in a private fog. 

“Tom... Tom Riddle?” He nodded at me. “What d'you mean, she won't wake? She's not...?” I look back down at her then to him. 

“She's still alive. But only just.” It seemed odd he was here so young and like he was in a mist from a hose spray. “Are you a ghost?” I ask him unsure of what I was looking at. 

“I am but a memory. Preserved in a diary…for fifty years.” He says with contempt as he points to the little diary, I had found in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. How had it gotten here? I only stop before focusing back on Gigi. I grab her head moving so it’s in my lap as I kneel on the ground. 

“You have to help me, Tom. She's as cold as ice. You've got to help me, Tom… There's a basilisk…” Tom does nothing instead, he watches as I fuss with her hair rubbing it in a comforting manner more for me than her. Instead of waiting for him, I move so I can grab her upper half and lift her into a sitting position. I reach for my wand, but it’s gone. 

“Have you seen…” I look and see it between Tom’s fingers as he twirls it around. I pull Gigi off the floor as I reach for it.

“I need my wand. We have got to get her out of here there’s a basilisk and when it comes-” I get cut off.

“It won't come until it's called,” Riddle says calmly as he inspects my wand. 

“Give me my wand, Tom.” I put Gigi back on the floor unable to hold her anymore. And reach for it again. 

“Oh. You won't be needing it.” He says flippantly. 

“What do you mean by that?” I question him. My gut tells me that something is wrong, terribly wrong right now. “We have to get her out of here now!” I shouted at him. He seems unfazed by me. 

“I'm afraid I can't do that, Harry. You see, as poor Georgiana grows weaker... I grow stronger.” He smiles widely as he says this. I stare in shock. 

“But she's dying!” I retort back.

“Ah, yes. I'm afraid, such a shame. But then, she's been through much pain and turmoil, poor sweet Georgiana. For months she wrote to me telling me about every detail of her life. Every problem no matter how irrelevant or pointless. Stuck in her brother’s shadows, feeling trapped by her mother. Her friends abandoning her.” He smirks and I feel my guilt come back and he beings to clear up like the mist was clearing. 

“This darling girl poured her mind and soul into that diary. So I fed off that, the fear and her nightmares. All of it allowed me to grow stronger. Of course, she fought it once she realized what was happening but by then it was too late. You see I put my soul in her.” By the end of his speech, he looked like a real person fully and alive. 

“Listening to a twelve-year-old can become rather dull but I kept her close making her think I cared about her. I made her confident and happy to have a special companion like me. She loved me.” 

“What are you trying to say?” The hairs on my arms and neck stand up my stomach-turning. 

“You haven’t guessed yet Harry. From the way Georgiana would talk about you, I expected you to be smarter. Can’t you see Georgiana was the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets?” He says laughing at the end. I stare in shock taking a peek at Gigi as she lies unconscious on the floor. 

“No... she couldn't. Gigi…she wouldn't do something like that.” I say trying to find my voice not truly believing him. 

“It was Gigi who set the Basilisk on the Mudbloods and the Squib's cat. Gigi who wrote threatening messages on the walls.” 

“No, she wouldn’t do that she’s a good person.” I stand my ground waiting for something I can feel coming. 

“But she did. Gigi wanted to help her dear friend Tom. Girls will do anything for a nice boy Harry surely you would know that by now. I was very persuasive with her she thought she was helping me become a real thing. Something she could actually see which was partly true, she didn’t know what exactly she was doing. She was in a trance of sorts when I did the job. But she was smarter than I expected, and she caught on quicker than expected. It only took that boy with the camera for her to start slipping away from me. She was planning for weeks on how to destroy me planning on enlisting her grandfather over the summer. But before that she got rid of it then you found it, Harry. The person I was most excited to meet.” His grin was sinister as he talked about her. My anger was beginning to boil over I was ready to fight him tooth and nail for my wand to get us out of here. 

“And why did you want to meet me?” I growled at him stepping closer, trying to put as much distance between him and Gigi. 

“See Gigi told me all about you and your little story. I longed to meet you in some way. So, I decided to show you my capture of that brainless oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust. And I say it worked-”

“Hagrid's my friend. And you framed him, didn't you?” I said not noticing my voice going deeper and shakier than normal. 

“Well, it was my word against Hagrid's. Obviously, only Dumbledore seemed to think that Hagrid was innocent. But he was outnumbered by the rest. I was a clever and model student. Whereas Hagrid was in trouble nearly every week for doing something dangerous. I was surprised by how well it worked.” 

“Dumbledore must have seen right through you and your lies,” I said to him. 

“Yes, as he kept an extremely close eye on me after that.” He huffed disappointed. “I knew I would have to wait to open the Chamber again. I decided to preserve a piece of myself in the diary hoping one day. I could finish the work Salazar Slytherin left for me.” 

“You won’t be able to finish in time. In just a couple of hours, the Mandrake Draught will be done, and you’ll have failed again.”

“Have I not told you…” His tone shifted to something darker. “Killing those Mudbloods doesn’t mean a thing to me? My target has always been you.” I said nothing back and he continued. 

“I was terribly disappointed when Georgiana stole the diary back from you. She saw the end of the term and thought it would be safe enough time to take it back so she could bring it home and destroy it. She didn’t want anyone to know just who was letting the monster out.” He chuckles and I look down at her pale body. Then back to Riddle who was only clearer.

“I figured that if I took out your dear Mudblood friend you would be forced to solve my little puzzle. When you didn’t figure it out, I took over Gigi who fought me tooth and nail the whole way, and brought her down here. I knew if it was her you would have to choose to come here. I have so many questions I’d like to ask.”

“Being?” I spit out to him. 

“The first being, how is it that a baby with zero extraordinary magical talent happens to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? What made it so you escaped with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?” His eyes were turning what looked like a deep scarlet. “Why would you care about how I escaped? Voldemort comes after your time.” I explain slowly to him. 

“Voldemort…” He says gently. “…is my past, present, and future.” He pulls my wand back out tracing his name into the air. He rearranges them to say.

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

“Now Harry you really didn’t think I would use my filthy father’s name forever did you. I was already using this name while I was here, at Hogwarts only my most intimate friends knew of course. I made a name for myself that I believed that all wizards everywhere would come to fear. That would be when I became the greatest wizard in the world.” My mind was working a mile a minute the gears grinding away as I struggled to keep up. 

“You’re not.” I managed to say.

“Not what boy?” He snaps at me. 

“Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world! Anyone would tell you that. You couldn’t even beat him when you were strong. You’re afraid of him!” Riddle’s face went sour. 

“Dumbledore has been driven out of this castle by the mere memory of me. If anyone is afraid it’s him!” He screeches at me. 

“He'll never be gone! Not as long as those who remain at this school and everywhere else are loyal to him!” I scream back. Riddle freezes and suddenly music began. It was echoing deep from within the Chamber. It reached a peak shaking me to my core. Then the sound of wings flapping I turned to Fawkes swooping down to my shoulder dropping something from its talons. It was the Sorting Hat lying there in its normal ragged state. Riddle stared at it and began laughing with new vigor. 

“So, this is what Dumbledore sends to defend Hogwarts! A songbird and an old hat! Are you feeling confident now, Harry? Feeling like a Gryffindor?” He stands even more solid than before. I would have to duel him sooner or later. 

“I’ve faced you twice before Harry. But as they say third times a charm so let’s make this the last time, shall we?” He turns his back to me. “Time for one last lesson. Shall we match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Slytherin and the famous Harry Potter?” Looking to the statue he speaks in Parseltounge. The Slytherin’s mouth opens wide and the sound of slithering comes out of it getting louder and louder until the basilisk flows out onto the floor coiling and moving. I backed away quickly to the wall shutting my eyes tightly. I felt Fawkes leave my shoulder. I hear Riddle speak again. 

“Kill him!” I held my arms out and ran to the side I could hear his laughter echoing the walls and the serpent. I trip falling to the ground feeling the taste of blood feel my mouth as something moves above me. I squinted just a bit to see it. The snake was bright green and larger than I imagined it to be. It raised itself taller like the pillars on either side of me. I turned to face the wall ready for it to strike when I heard Fawkes. It flew around, distracting the basilisk, and then dove. Its talons and beak landed deep in the snake's eyes, as it hissed out in pain with blood dripping to the floor. I took my chance seeing its eye was no useless and running from it. Riddle was screaming at the beast as it failed to see where I was. I ducked as to not losing my head as the snake’s tail swept across the air and something it hit me. It was soft and it was the Sorting Hat. I threw it onto my head hoping for some sort of miracle to happen when something hit the top of my head. I pulled the hat off my head seeing the silver handle of a sword coming from the hat. I ran away as I pulled the sword out of the hat and I began to climb the statue knowing exactly what to do with it. I reached a high point and stood against the wall. 

The basilisk lunges and my aim was perfect. I drove the sword with my whole body into the rood of the snake's mouth. I felt blood and a burning sensation in my arms seeing one of the fangs deep in my arm. It dislodged as the basilisk fell to the floor bleeding out. I managed to climb down the statue holding the fang and sword in one hand. The pain from the wound was only getting worse as if someone stuck a hot poker in it. I looked to see the blood staining my robes, my vision blurring in the process. 

“Let this be the end of Harry Potter. All alone with no friends defeated by me the Dark Lord he foolishly challenged. Don’t worry soon enough you’ll see your Mudblood mother Harry…” He laughs looking down at me. Then suddenly something fell from the ceiling. The diary. Without a moment’s thought, I open the diary and grab the basilisk fang stabbing it into the open pages. A scream erupted that reminded me of the train whistle but far more agonizing. Riddle began to scream, withering, and twisting up till he vanished. My wand fell to the floor and the sound of ink dripping from the fang was the only other noise to be heard. 

Gigi’s P.O.V. 

It felt like waking up in one of my nightmares. Every joint in my body hurts as I tried to sit up. I looked around the room which was brighter than normal when I saw the giant snake I nearly screamed. I cupped my mouth in horror at it and I kept moving my eyes until I saw Harry. He looked horrible, he was standing up his robes were covered in blood and he held the diary in his hands, it was dripping ink. I forced myself to move rushing to him, he tried to meet me halfway, but it was as if his legs stopped working and he fell to the stone floor. 

“Harry! I wanted to tell you… but after everything, I thought you wouldn’t help and, and I was so scared… I never meant to hurt anyone he did something to me… like he took control of me I wasn’t me when those things happened. It was him! What is that thing did you kill it? Wait Harry what’s wrong?” I was crying by the end of my ramblings and was relieved to see my best friend but worried about all the blood and his greying face. 

“Gigi listening to me. You have to get out of her if you follow the tunnels, you’ll find Ron…” His eyes were unfocused and I grabbed his face, making sure he was looking at me, he was burning up.

“Harry Potter you listen to me I am not leaving you down here. I’ll figure something our I’ll get us out of here…” I began to look for my wand, but the sound of flapping wings distracted me. A bright red bird fell next to us placing its head on Harry’s arm; where the wound was turning a nasty shade of dark gray. 

“You were brilliant Fawkes. I should have been quicker…” I stared at Fawkes as it began to cry shedding its tears into the wound. It only takes a few short moments for the wound to change the color back to Harry’s natural shade and it closed up until it was as if it never happened.

“…Phoenix’s have healing powers.” I stare at him seriously confused about everything. Harry stands up and I do the same cracking my legs and arms. He holds the sword and he hands me the Sorting Hat we begin our way out of the Chamber. 

“What happened to him? Is he gone?” I question in a soft voice to Harry.

“I fought the basilisk and I destroyed the diary which means I destroyed him. He’s gone Gigi you don’t have to worry about him suing you.” He says to me placing a hand on my arm as we walk.

“I do have to worry about getting expelled. There’s no way they’ll let me stay. What’s my mum going to say?” I stop looking at him just thinking now of my family.

“Don’t worry we’ll explain everything, and they won’t expel you. You weren’t in control of yourself during the attacks.” He grabs my arm pulling me farther into the tunnels. It takes a while until we hear the sound of rocks being moved and Harry jogs ahead shouting.

“Ron! I found her. Gigi’s okay!” The sound of a cheer comes through up ahead behind a wall. Ron’s face pops through and a joyous look I didn’t ever expect to get from him again appeared. His arms popped through the hole to help me through. When my feet touched the floor, he pulled me into a big hug. 

“Gigi! I’m so happy you’re alive. I’m sorry for what I did to you it wasn’t right or fair.” I smile embracing him tightly.

“As long as you don’t do it again Weasley. I rather not be so lonely.” I point a finger at him, and he nods. Harry climbs through next, then Fawkes flies through the hole. 

“Who’s bird is that? And where did you get the sword?!” Ron exclaimed just now noticing the bright silver and ruby sword. 

“The bird is Dumbledore’s. Come on I’ll explain later let’s get out of here. Where’s Lockhart?” He asks and I send them both a bewildered look Ron makes the ask later face and he leads us to an out-of-mind Lockhart who lost his memory. We each grabbed on to each other and Harry grabbed on to Fawkes who flew us through a large pipe and into Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. 

“Where now?” Ron asked as we made a swift exit from the bathroom and Fawkes flew leading us to McGonagall’s office. The moment the office door and those who were inhabiting it for the time turned in shock. I, Ron, Harry, and Lockhart all appear covered in dirt and mud. There were several gasps the loudest coming from mum as she ran to me. She wrapped her arms around me cradling me like a baby as she cried into my nasty hair. Dad must have been close behind as I felt his arms steady us. I began to sob loudly until they let go of me. Mom reached for Ron and Harry pulling them into her crying even harder. 

“Thank you, boys, so much you saved her. How did you save her?” Mum said as she wipes her tears smiling at them.

“I think we would all like to know that,” McGonagall says as she clutches the mantle of the fireplace. Dad kept his arms around me as Harry spent the next thirty minutes relaying the story of how they figured everything out. From the basilisk moving through the pipes and him and Ron going into the forest and meeting a giant snake. He covered everything except for the fact that I had been possessed by the diary he left to reopen the Chamber. He appeared to pause as he was explaining how he had killed the monster now realizing that he had to bring it up. I continued crying worrying that I would be expelled since I had no actual evidence to back myself up. 

“Now what I am most interested in,” Dumbledore interrupts quietly. “How Lord Voldemort was able to possess Georgiana while he is supposedly hiding in a forest in Albania…” The relief washed over me, but I felt dad tense up as he heard it. 

“What do you mean Lord Voldemort possessed Gigi?” I peeked up his face was stony, and he had a hard expression on his face. I opened my mouth, but Harry beat me to it.

“It was the diary,” Harry explained as he picked up the diary to display it to Dumbledore. “Riddle wrote it when he was sixteen.” Dumbledore moved and took the diary from Harry to inspect the drenched pages. 

“How brilliant…” He glanced up at the rest of us. “He was probably one of the most if not the most gifted student Hogwarts has ever seen.” 

“Wait who is Riddle?” Dad inquires.

“I’m not surprised that your superiors have yet to inform on Voldemort’s past. Fifty years ago, he attended this very school under the name of Tom Riddle. When he left, he traveled the world, no one truly knew where he went, and when he came back, he returned as Lord Voldemort. No one ever made the connection between the two.” 

“So, what you mean to say is You-Know-Who took control of our daughter through that?” Mum gestured to the diary her hand faintly shaking. “How?” 

“I was writing in the diary and he wrote back… I didn’t know what was happening until he was already inside my head!” I started crying even harder as I spoke terrified of what my punishment would be. “Please he wrote back, and I was so lonely I didn’t know any better!” I sobbed. Mum stared at me in horror mouth opened wide in shock. Dad pulled me into his chest as I hiccuped and cried more.

“Darling it’s alright you didn’t know. It’s going to be alright.” I clung to him feeling relief as he rubbed my back. 

“I think Miss Sterling should go to the Hospital Wing.” I turned around. Wasn’t I going to be punished? “I can only imagine what you’ve been through and therefore I believe there will be no punishment. More than a few wizards far older than you have been tricked by him. I think a warm bed and a large mug of hot chocolate will help you feel better.” He smiled at me as he walked to the door and opened it. 

“I believe Madam Pomfrey is still awake giving the Mandrake juice to the victims-”

“That means Hermione’s alright!” Ron interrupted. Dumbledore helped my mother up from her seat. 

“Georgiana will be alright. No real harm has come to her.” He leads her out then Dad follows with me trailing behind. I hadn’t been hurt physically by the whole ordeal, but my mind felt like it had been snapped in half and was leaking. As we walked none of us say a thing mum seems shocked to speak and dad just keeps his hand on my shoulder. We make it to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey stares in shock at my state. 

“Oh, my goodness deary! What have you gotten yourself into?” She stands over Colin Creevey who’s fingers are beginning to move.

“I think it’s mud, but I can’t say for sure.” I try making a joke, but no one seems in the mood for it. Madam Pomfrey makes me clean myself up before I go to bed. I washed up and changed into a warm pair of pajamas. Most of the victims are beginning to wake up which makes me anxious beyond belief. I was the person who caused them to be here. I glanced over at Hermione on her bed and started to cry again as mum helped me onto the bed. 

“Gigi darling… I’m sure everything will be okay. You can explain everything to her and I’m sure she’ll forgive you.” She leans down kissing my cheek and hands me a mug of hot chocolate. I sit watching each of the victims wake up and they all rush from the room as soon as they were given the all-clear. Except for Hermione who woke up and sat up and just stared at me. I began to cry, and she stumbled out of bed having not used her legs in weeks, and jumped on my bed hugging me. 

“Hermione I’m sorry! I’m so sorry it wasn’t me! I mean it was me, but I wasn’t in control of my body.” I squeezed her as we hugged both of us now crying. “I can explain everything I swear.” 

“You’ll have to tell me everything! But I know when I saw you, you weren’t you. It was like someone put a film over your eyes and I realized what was happening I used my mirror, but it was too late.” She told me and I felt better to know that she knew the truth. 

“I never wanted to hurt you, but he knew that it would hurt me the most.” I knew I would have to explain more but it worked for now. 

“How did you stop it everything?” She asked 

“It was Harry and Ron. I was taken into the Chamber and they found out and came after me. They solved it.” I explained and she became overjoyed and hugged me again. Madam Pomfrey walked over to us.

“Alright, she needs her rest time for you to go to the feast.” I gave her one last goodbye and snuggled under the cover sleep took me quickly. 

The rest of the term passed in a flash. Exams had been canceled to Hermione’s dismay and so were all D.A.D.A classes. This left plenty of room for me to rejoin my friends. I didn’t explain any more than the basic details of what everything was like from my perspective. It all felt like a raw cut too much pressure felt like it was on fire. I didn’t know if they understood or not. Hermione seemed alright with knowing the basics. Ron and Harry seemed more curious, but I wasn’t ready to share everything not yet at least. Everything felt amazing as we left on the Hogwarts Express the sun shining through the window. We talked about our summer plans and Hermione kept reminding us to do our classwork. We pulled into the station and Harry pulled out his quill and some parchment. He handed us all an identical piece with a number on it.

“This is a telephone number. Call me at Dursley’s okay? I can’t bare only having Dudley to talk to.” 

“What’s a telephone?” I asked staring blankly at the number.

“I’ll explain it to you Gi.” Hermione put a hand on my shoulder. “Will your family be proud of what you did Harry?” She asked as we made our way off the train and into the crowd. 

“Are you crazy? They’ll be made that I didn’t die any of the hundreds of times this year.” We exited the platform into the Muggle world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! The End of Year Two is here!! I hope you guys enjoy seeing things from Harrys point of view I'm planning on doing this more in the later years just for the flavor. Next week we are back to regular posting schedule. See you in Year Three!!


	21. Coming Home

Coming home after the school year had been difficult, to say the least. Mum and Dad had met us at the station and took us home without little fanfare so we could discuss what happened this year. When we got back to the house Memere threw her arms around me, breaking out of her very formal disposition.

“Mon chou they told us everything that happened? Are you alright? What do you need?” Before I could even open my mouth, dad breaks into the conversation. 

“Mama please she just came home. We can discuss it over dinner the boys don’t even know.” 

“What don’t we know?” Chris says as he takes his shoes off. 

“Yeah did we miss something important?” Mason asks. Dad sighs and holds his arm out to Memere. 

“Why don’t we all go into the dining room and talk?” I move to take my shoes off as everyone else shuffles their way to the dining room. I stand up straight and see Pepere standing with his arm out.

“Shall we étoile?” I nod reaching for his arm he pats my hand. “Your father told me everything he knows including the part about him…” He gently says to me.

“I didn’t even know it was him,” I say back mindlessly.

“I know you are a bright girl and would have never been writing in that thing if you had any suspicion that it was him who was writing in it.” We walked into the room and he helped me into my seat. I looked down at my plate and wanted to run from the table. There was a salad and roast chicken with lots of mashed potatoes and gravy. I reached in the middle and grabbed a biscuit and water for my glass. As dad pours his wine he starts talking. 

“Alright now I assume that you two would like to know what’s going on exactly.” The boys nod aggressively as they grab more sides from the center of the table. Dad stares at me. 

“Shall I explain, or do you want to?” I shake my head trying to become invisible.

“Okay boys I am going to tell you what’s going on and firstly it is not to leave this table and if you have a question you wait until the end.” 

“Ok, Dad,” Chris says.

“Sure thing.” Mason shoots in. We sit and eat as dad explains what happened to me over the school year. With each part, the boys stare at me in horror realizing that this was all happening right under their noses. I just kept my focus on my plate tired of talking about and tired of this year. I wanted to move on and just forget it all. By the end of the whole story, the boys seemed scared of the information and I’m jumping to go to bed. 

“Do either of you have questions?” He asks them.

“I do Gigi why didn’t you say anything?” Chris stares at me as I flick some tomatoes across my plate. 

“I don’t know. I didn’t want to get in trouble because I was just being controlled. I also thought I could fix it myself.” 

“But you should have said something we could have helped you. Not as meant people would have gotten petrified that way.” I roll my eyes at him.

“You’re right Chris I should have just gone to the two of you who are always sooo busy with your friends and Quidditch. I bet you would have been super helpful if I had told you I was the one who opened the Chamber.” I snap back at him not noticing my anger.

“I would have helped you Gigi you’re my sister I would have done anything to help you.”

“Well, it’s easy for you to say you didn’t have a voice in your head making you feel worthless and bitter all the time!” I shout it out before I register the words leaving my mouth. 

“You’re right Gigi.” Chris throws a sideways glance at Mason. “We’re sorry we weren’t there enough for you. I’ll make sure from now on we are always checking up on you so that way whenever you need us, we’ll be here.” I smile at him knowing that it’s the best they can do since they’re two teenage boys who still don’t understand girls.

“Now we should discuss what our plan is dear,” Dad says causing me to look at him. 

“What do you mean?” I question.

“Do you want to see someone to talk about what happened? You’re young I’m sure it would have left an impression on you.” Someone scoffs mum takes a large sip of wine.

“Ed dear she’s fine look at her she’s healthy and happy. I seriously doubt she needs to see a Mind Healer over this. She’s young she’ll forget all about it in time.” She calmly explains as she piles up her dinner plate. 

“As someone who’s seen a lot including those Chambers being opened the first time. I think it would best that she see someone.” Pepere interjects. I see mum faintly roll her eyes.

“At the end of the day Gigi will get over this she is strong and shouldn’t have to rely on complaining to somebody about her past problems. She needs to learn how to pick herself up by the bootstraps. I did and look at me I’m fine.” Lucy stands behind mum and makes a face as she grabs her face. Mum was definitely not fine. 

“How about we talk about this later…I’m sure the kids are tired, and we can talk to Gigi about it tomorrow when I get home from work.” Dad slowly states trying to stop a fight from occurring. Lucy and Avery bring out dessert which was a lovely cake with bright white frosting. After dinner, I go upstairs and get ready for bed. I wash my face and teeth and change into my comfiest pajamas and hop into bed. As I’m getting settled Mum comes into the room, she sees my now open and messy trunk in the corner. 

“Dear, you have to keep better care of your room. I expect this place to be perfect.” I nod saying nothing as she takes a seat on my bed. “I want to talk to you.”

“Okay, what do you want to talk about?” 

“You are growing up and are going to go through a lot I’m sure and I don’t want you relying on someone else to fix your problems for you.” She explains to me. “I just think that sending you to a Mind Healer is going to make you lazy and slow. I don’t want that for you, and I know that you aren’t that type of girl. You are strong and you don’t need any help fixing your problems. I won’t have it. You are okay right?” Her tone becomes more direct and pointed as she speaks, and I nod my head. I realize have no real say in this because she doesn’t want me to see a Healer than that’s what will happen. 

“Oh, wonderful. I knew something like this couldn’t keep you down, you are my daughter after all.” She quickly kisses my forehead and exits my room before I get the chance to say anything at all. I lay back staring at the feeling with a sinking feeling in my stomach. I toss and turn in my bed not feeling like my mind would ever stop moving. 

_ It was dark and the whole room smelt like a damp cellar. I could see the statue at the far end of the room and my heart stopped beating. I walked into the Chamber hearing the sound of my school shoes echoing on the stone floor. Once I was in the center, I heard the first noise. It was the sound of something smooth sliding across the floor. I run to find someplace to hide looking between columns but every time I put myself in a corner the columns seemingly disappeared. _

_ “That isn’t going to work Georgiana, you can’t hide from me.” The voice was painfully familiar. I turn slowly to see Riddle in the center just before the statue.  _

_ “What do you want Tom?” I push at him stepping slowly toward him reaching for my wand. But it isn’t there.  _

_ “I want you to help me, Georgiana. We are friends, aren’t we?” He held a hand out to me but I stopped short of him being able to grab me.  _

_ “No, we aren’t. We never were friends you used me to ruin Hogwarts just so you could come back.” His face twists into something sinister as I lash out at him. _

_ “Oh, but see you don’t have a say about helping me. Because you see I’m inside your brain and I’m not leaving anytime soon.” He explains to me and suddenly I’ve turned around and before me is Harry bloody and injured. _

_ “Harry!” I shout and try to run forward, but something stops me. _

_ “No, no, no, you see Georgiana I can’t quite work my magic just yet. I am still too weak, so I need someone to do it for me.” Feeling something in my hand I see a wand, it was white the handle looking like it was made of bone. “I need you to kill him for me.” My head whips to Tom. _

_ “I won’t do it you can’t make me!” I turn back to Harry his face was pale he was saying something, but I couldn’t hear him. His eyes were going heavy and he was swaying back and forth. _

_ “Ah but you remember that I’m in your head silly girl you can’t stop me.” Without another word, my head feels like it might split. Instantly I’m on my knees screaming until my throat goes dry trying to stop him from getting control. The pain feels like it lasts a lifetime until it stops the world goes fuzzy and my eyesight fogs up. I see myself get up but realize I’m not the one moving my legs. I watch trapped in my head as Voldemort kills Harry.  _

I wake up drenched in my sweat. My clothes clinging to my body as I try to catch my breath. In the late evening or early morning, I get up and wash my face and clean myself off. My body moves slowly like I had run ten miles the day before, every part of me was sore and aching. It takes at least an hour for me to get back to bed and when I do sleep doesn’t come. The days pass and the nightmares continue, each other them similar but every time it’s a new person who dies. Sometimes he makes me torture them before killing them. On one occasion he made me watch dad get eaten by the basilisk who was fond of biting his food in half before eating it. 

The nightmares drove me into sneaking small portions of our supply of Sleeping Draught which was a tricky task. It was in mum and dad’s private bathroom which meant I had to find a time when they weren’t in there and no one was looking for me. But since Memere had taken a keen want to our education and our summer homework meant I was under her watchful eyes most of the day. I usually was able to sneak a small bit in between the time we finished our homework for the day and when they came home from work. This meant I had to be quick and efficient. 

While stealing from my parents I was writing to Hermione who was in France for the summer. I had tried to ask mum if she and her parents could come and visit us for a few days and was shot down immediately. 

“Mum please it would be a great chance for me and Hermione to spend time together since everything that’s happened,” I begged her one afternoon. 

“Gigi the house isn’t ready for guest and besides your much too busy to have anyone stay for the summer.” She said no really looking up from The Daily Prophet.

“What do you mean busy all I do is schoolwork. Chris and Mason only talk to me when they help with me that and besides that all I do is read.” She flips the page as I talk still not listening to me. 

“Look the Weasley’s won the Prophets Draw.” She doesn’t acknowledge my question and shows me the article. There was the whole Weasley clan standing in front of the Pyramids. I spot Ron being the shortest so far of all his brothers but catching up to him as he stood between what must have been Charlie and Bill. Both of them looked mature and particularly handsome Bill with his long hair and earing and Charlie with the build he must have gotten from working with dragons. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stand center looking joyful about the whole event with Ginny grinning brightly in front of them. On the other side of the photo were Fred and George laughing as they both poked and made faces at Percy who was trying much too hard to be serious. I smiled at the photo feeling happy for them because they deserved to win that Draw. 

“But back to what I was saying mum please it would mean the world to me. I could use a friend.” I pushed her again.

“Georgiana,” She huffed dropping the paper. “I have already said no, and I mean it. Do not ask again.” I sighed leaving her alone and going to my room to write letters to my friends. The first to Hermione to explain why I can’t have her and her family visit. I know she would be fine and understanding but the visit would have been more for me to have some company rather than her seeing the estate. The next went to Ron congratulating him on the trip and asking him to not spare any details in the next letter he writes. The last was to Harry who I shared my annoyance with my mother who felt more like a guard these days. I hadn’t left the estate or seen a single soul other than my family. I felt bad complaining to him of all people. I barely know anything about his home life all I know that if I was older enough the Dursleys would regret everything they did or said to him. 

The summer continued to drag on in that cycle of nightmares, potions, school work, and letters. They seemed to be the only notable things to occur until the end of July. I had sent Merlin mum’s owl off with Harry’s birthday gift, a collection of famous Quidditch matches and their play by plays and a letter wishing him a happy birthday. I took a seat at the breakfast table when The Daily Prophet was dropped on the table by one of their owls. Mum snatched it before I could even get a good look at it, her face was greyed by whatever was on the front page. 

“Mum, what is it?” Chris asked as he cut into his omelet. Now that he was getting older and growing more he and Mason were taking an interest in eating better. She ignores him folding the paper handing it to Memere silently. She opened it; her hand went to her mouth as she let out a gasp. 

“Are they certain?” she questioned, and mum only nodded. 

“I have to go to the Ministry now and see what Ed knows. If it’s true then this will only be the beginning.” She stood up from the table walking around it, kisses us kids on the check. “You three be good. Do not worry everything will be fine.” She walks out of the room to grab her things before leaving. 

“Memere what is it?” Mason who was sitting close to her tried peeking over the paper as he pestered her.

“Someone has escaped from Azkaban…” She trailed off staring at the page like she couldn’t believe it. 

“Who is it?” I curiously asked. 

“Sirius Black.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS QUICK NOTE THIS CHAPTER WAS MEANT TO BE POSTED BEFORE HELPING A FIREND!!! SO IF YOU READ THAT COME BACK AND READ THIS. I will be reposting that chapter on Friday for the sake of my sanity and the schedule. Sorry about this I blame finals mostly I have a really big final on Friday which has been my main concern mostly. 
> 
> YEAR THREE!!! Guys we have hit over 500 hits!!! You guys are so awesome I can't put it into words. I have updated the tags to be kinda vauge but still give you an idea of what is going to be happening in this year. I am in my last week of this term so after this week I can A) relax and B) WRITE. I am really excited for this year because we get Remus Lupin finally and more Golden Quad bonding. I having been writing a lot of fun interactions for them acting like actual pre teens which has been kind of chaotic but their relationships have been thriving in these chapters so far.


	22. Helping a Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys if you already read this chapter cause I messed up my posts then you probably didn't read the chapter before this so go back and do that. Sorry about the confusion I'm in my last week of classes and got mixed up.

The air in the house shifted to something tense after that. Dad seemed on edge over the whole situation, mum explained that he had been put on the team to find Black and return him to Azkaban. I had only heard stories about Black from Chris and Mason who used him as what Hermione would call the Bogey Man. They told me that Black was a vicious murderer and was going to crawl out of my closet and get me. These stories haunted me when I was little and now, I see they were partially right. Sirius Black was in fact a murderer. He had killed one of his former best friends and 12 Muggles and was a devote follower of Voldemort. His photo was nerve-wracking to look at something about him was completely unhinged. Maybe it was from his time in prison or the fact that he might have been crazy before then. The boys and I tried to pester dad for some information about him during dinner one evening and were shut down. 

“Dad… how’s the case going?” Mason gently asked as to not set him off.

“Fine Mason.” He said not really listening he was staring at his beef absentmindedly. 

“Can you tell us anything?” He was pushing for something. We had been stuck at the estate all summer and were craving something exciting. Dad huffed, grabbing his wine glass.

“No, I can’t because it is confidential.” He says sipping.

“But there isn’t anything you can tell us not even how he got out?” Now Chris was joining in ganging up on him. 

“I will not tell you anything because you are children and you’ll tell your friends and we don’t need that.” His words were monotone, the tiredness coming through slightly. 

“Where’s the fun in that? What if me, Mason, and Gigi all promise not to write to our friends about it?” I nod looking at him with hopeful eyes. He groans

“What I will tell you is that Sirius Black is a threat to the Ministry and this country. He is a loose cannon and will anything and everything to get what he wants.” The words seemed rehearsed and as if he had been repeating them for a while now. I wondered if dad had another opinion on the situation, if he did, he said nothing to any of us. He already looked like he had lost sleep over the whole thing and with one look from Pepere, we went back to our meals. Later that night as I was walking back to my room, I passed the study, the light was on and I couldn’t help but listen in. 

“Where is he?” It was Pepere. I peeked in between the door and the frame. He was standing by the fireplace staring at a photo. Dad was at the desk with files spread across it.

“We don’t know… there were no signs of a forced exit. It was like he just walked out of his cell and swam to the mainland.” He said holding up a report.

“That’s impossible and we both know that. Unless…” Pepere trailed off going into thought.

“What? Is there a way he could have escaped on his own?” 

“No, it wouldn’t be possible it wouldn’t make any sense. Why did he choose to escape now? What does he have to gain, Voldemort isn’t coming back at least not the real Voldemort?” 

“There is only one bit of unfinished business Voldemort left before he was defeated.” Pepere was holding the picture staring at it with a saddened face. 

“Harry Potter, you mean?” Dad rubbed his eyes sighing I gasped and hide behind the door. They glanced over at it and I slid against the wall “He wants to kill the boy. We already thought of that. Dumbledore wouldn’t let us get the boy he claims as long as Harry makes it to Hogwarts, he can protect him there whilst we find Black.” It made sense that Black would want to finish what his leader couldn’t but why wouldn’t Dumbledore want to protect Harry? That seemed like they were leaving him to the wolves.

“Dumbledore may be one of the greatest wizards in the world, but he is a fool if he thinks Black won’t try to get Harry before then. He is the reason-” Dad cuts him off.

“I know he’s the reason that happened. We are all aware that Sirius Black betrayed them and the rest of us. We all trusted him, and he lied.” He stands up getting up from the desk, moves to the leather couch, and lays down.

“You’re right and we will never forget what he did… all of it. What matters is that Harry is safe and taken care of.” 

“From what Gigi has suggested I doubt that’s even happening.” Pepere looks at dad leaning over the couch.

“What do you mean?” He interrogates dad.

“Gigi has implied that Harry is not living in the best conditions during his summer holidays. I’m not sure how much she knows but she is a clever girl and can read in between the lines. It might just be verbal and emotional but there’s a chance of physical as well.” Pepere sighed like his heart was broken. Dad was right I could see the way Harry flinches when Snape yells at him and he isn’t ready for it. How his shoulders tense up and curl in when a professor is reprimanding him. How skinny he was for our age and his clothes looked far too large and worn out for him. 

“After everything, that boy has been through and Albus leaves him with a family that doesn’t even love him. It’s a shame.” 

“It is, I have half a mind to go there and pack his things and bring him here myself,” Dad exclaims.

“If the Black issue becomes too dangerous Harry will be taken somewhere safer Ed. Now it’s clear you haven’t been sleeping, have you taken any Sleeping Draught?” Pepere asked swiftly, changing the subject.

“No, I have to get more there isn’t enough which zero sense considering Gwen says she hasn’t used any of it,” Dad explains staring at the ceiling.

“If it isn’t her then I think you and I both know who is using it.” There was an implication behind the statement and my heart rate picks up in speed and intensity. 

“You’re right and I know it. But Gwen will deny anything I say or try to do. She is convinced it’s fine I don’t know what to do.” He sits up and Pepere takes a seat beside him patting his knee. 

“All you can do is wait until she’s ready to talk about it. Until then just be there for her, what happened to her is terrible and unique. No one knows what’s going on in her head…” He keeps talking but I walk away feeling like someone has shined a spotlight on me in a dark room. I make it to my room and crawl under the cover wanting nothing more than to hideaway. Mum’s words of her expectations ring in my ears. She didn’t want a weak child; she would be disappointed in me if I broke. Sleep takes a long time to come and when it does, I find myself back in my worst nightmare. 

My morning routine became waking up at whatever time my nightmare ended, waking up in a mix of tears and sweat. The August air made the sweat only worse, forcing me to wash up before the sun had even risen. I would lay in bed letting my hair soak my pillowcases as Ash played next to me on the bed. She would roll and crawl under the blankets until she tired herself out and would fall asleep purring as I brushed my hands through her fur. Distracting myself from the feeling of dread that had taken a permanent residence in my chest. My fears were growing that someday Voldemort might come back and use me again to hurt the people I cared most about. How easy would it be for him to take control of me a second time? I assumed it would be simple if it was a new, fully formed, and powerful version of him. 

I watched as the sun rose into the sky. I got dressed in shorts and a T-shirt feeling the air already turning hotter than in the evening. I put on my necklace and went down to the sunroom for breakfast. Pepere was sitting there eating his eggs Benedict as Memere fixed them both cups of coffee. Mum was reading the paper as usual sipping biting into her toast and jam. I take a seat next to her and grab the coffee pot as Memere puts it down and pour a cup for myself. 

“Gigi you are far too young to be drinking coffee dear.” Mum tries to grab the cup, but I quickly hold it away from her.

“But I want to try it, mum. I’m nearly fourteen.” She shakes her head and opens her mouth to speak but Memere beats her to it. 

“I was drinking coffee when I was seven, she’ll be fine Gwen.” Mum huffed as Memere passed me the sugar and cream seeing she lost this fight. I pour the cream watching the coffee turn light then I put several spoon fulls of sugar into it. I sip it and cringe at the bitter but sweet taste of the drink, and I put it down to fill my plate with eggs and toast. I start eating enjoying the quiet as we all wake up for the day. I don’t ask where Dad is knowing he was most likely already at the Ministry working away to find Black. As we eat an owl swoops into the room and I recognize it immediately. 

“Hedwig!” I shout as the bird perches herself on the empty chairs at the table with a letter sitting in her beak. I get up petting her and grabbing the letter, tearing it open to read it. 

_ Dear Gigi, _

__

_ Thank you for the gift! Sorry, I didn’t write back sooner but my Aunt Marge came to visit us for a week and things have gone under. I rather tell you everything in person but to give you a preview all I can say is I left the Dursleys for the summer. _

_ I’m staying at the Leaky Cauldron until term starts. The reason is that I did something very funny at the Dursley’s but had to run away because of it. I hope you can come and visit me here soon because I’ve been rather lonely since this summer and I miss you all. I can’t wait to hear about everyone’s summer once I see you all! _

__

_ Love Harry _

I reread the letter in a mix of shock and curiosity because I never thought Harry would actually run away from the Dursleys and I wanted to know what he did. I felt bad that he was staying in the Leaky Cauldron all by himself it wasn’t fair then I had an idea.

“Can I go to Diagon Alley today?” I asked no one in particular.

“No, Gigi we are going next week to collect your supplies remember,” Mum responds without even looking up from the paper.

“But Harry had to leave his house for the summer and he’s all by himself and has no one to hang out at the Leaky Cauldron please!!” I explain leaning on to the back of her chair. 

“Why did he have to leave his family?” Pepere asks and I’m sure he thinks it because of Black.

“He didn’t say. He wanted to tell me in person, but I feel bad Harry is there by himself and I’m sure he’s lonely. No kid should have to live by themselves.” 

“If you are suggesting you want him to stay here the answer is no! I already told you that with Hermione. Plus no one can take you today, we are all busy.” Mum says tossing the paper down and glaring at me. I frown at her and move to sit back down but Pepere speaks up.

“Gigi I will gladly take you to see your friend, I’m not busy today. I would like to meet this boy and if you want to ask him to stay, I see no reason why you shouldn’t.” He is smiling and I grin back at him feeling joyous. 

“Father surely not Gigi needs to do her work.” Mum pleads with him.

“Yes, and who better to do it with than a friend? Remember this is my home, I will let anyone who wants to stay here.” He stares at her with a dangerous look. 

“But… But he…” Memere says nothing just raises her brows as she sips her coffee watching mum look for her words. 

“No buts étoile finish your breakfast and we’ll go and surprise your friend.” I nod while eating my food as fast as I can. Gladly knowing I would get a stomach ache later. We leave the sunroom and use the Floo to get to Diagon Alley. Pepere has me hold onto his cloak as we walk through the crowd. We reach the Leaky Cauldron and enter the main room. I looked around for any sign of Harry to no avail. 

“He must be asleep still…” I mutter and Pepere walks to the innkeeper. 

“Hello Tom,” Pepere walked to him as he was sweeping the floor. 

“Hello Mr. Sterling, how can I be of service today?” He asked, putting the broom down against the wall crossing his arms over each other. 

“My granddaughter here is a friend of Mr. Potter she received a letter telling her she was here. Might we know which room that would be?” 

“That would be room eleven…” I didn’t even hesitate as I turned and ran up the steps. 

“I will be back Pepere!” I shouted and rushed up the steps. I stopped in front of each door glancing at the umber before moving one. I reached the door with a brass eleven on it and came to a halt. I stopped as I caught my breath and wiped my brow of any sweat that might have collected from the heat. Once I felt ready, I knocked on the door and waited. It took a few moments before a sleepy-looking Harry Potter opened the door. He was taller than when I saw him last, and his hair had gotten longer and messier than it had ever been. His eyes widened as he realized it was me. He broke out into a full-face smile. 

“Gigi!” He yelled and we moved to hug each other. “So, you got my letter.” I laugh at him looking up still, with my arms on his shoulders and his on my waist.

“Obviously! Once I read it, I knew I had to come and see you and hear what happened. Tell me everything.” I blush when I realize our position and I pull away from him.

“Alright, come in and let me tell you everything.” He opens the door wider allowing me to slip in as he shuts it. The room was nice and sizable for just Harry. I sit down on the chair and Harry tells the whole story in great detail of how he wound up here pacing as he animatedly tells the story. 

“So… you blew up your Aunt, so she floated away… like a balloon animal,” I said repeated and he nodded to me. “That is probably the funniest thing you’ve ever done Harry.”

“And it was a complete accident she kept saying these horrible things about me, and my parents… She didn’t even know my dad!! So, my magic got the better of me next thing I know she’s floating away and I’m waving my wand around at my uncle.” He stops in front of me. 

“That happens to everyone. Not the blowing up family members part but the wild magic part. One time I turned a step stool into a dog because my mum wouldn’t let us get one. And one time I somehow wound up crawling up on the ceiling. It took my dad an hour to get me down.” He chuckles and someone knocks at the door. Harry opens it and I see Pepere standing in the doorway. 

“Uh hello.” Harry looks confused at him. I jumped out of my seat.

“Harry this is my Pepere. Pepere this is Harry.” I gesture between the two of them Pepere holds his hand out to Harry.

“It’s a pleasure my boy. I’ve heard great things about you.” Harry takes his hand and they shake.

“It’s a pleasure sir Gigi has told me lots of stories about you. Would you like to come in?” He responds.

“I would love to but I thought we would be heading out. Gigi did you not ask him?” I shake my head. 

“No, I hadn’t gotten the chance.” I turn to Harry. “I have a proposition. It would be a shame for you to spend the rest of the summer here by yourself. I was wondering if you’d like to come and spend the summer with me?” Harry seems surprised that I’m asking him that. It takes a few moments before he answers.

“Wait really? I can come and stay with you?” 

“Of course, did you honestly think I was going to let you stay all by your lonesome…no way Harry.” I grinned at him. I look at Pepere.

“That settles it let’s get your things packed up.” He took his wand out and with a simple wave things began flying across the room into their proper places and soon everything was packed away and ready to be at the house. He flicked his wand, and everything disappeared in a flash. We went downstairs and took care of everything before leaving the Alley and into the Floo. I went first, I stepped out of the fireplace in the house and saw Memere looking out the window. 

“There you are, dear. Is your friend joining us?” She asked me.

“Yes, he should be here right about now…” On his cue, Harry appeared in the fireplace and stumbled out. “Memere this is Harry.” She walked over and kissed him on both of his ashy cheeks. 

“Hello Harry, it’s a pleasure to meet you at last. I’ve already set up the guest room by Gigi’s room for you to use. She’ll show you where it is.” Pepere appeared and stepped out of the fireplace. Harry stared at them both. 

“Thank you so much for letting me stay here.” 

“This house will always be open to anyone who might need it,” Pepere tells him smiling brightly. 

“Come on Harry I’ll give you the tour.” I grab his hand without a thought and lead him around the house. I watched as he marveled at the house. I introduced him to Lucy and Avery who were working on lunch and the more complicated parts of dinner. I brought him upstairs and explained where everyone slept. I opened the door to my room thankfully Memere cleaned it up a bit. I would have to thank her later. 

“This is my room.” I stood by the doorway as he walked around it glancing at everything. He leaned over petting Ash who was sunbathing on my bed and a deep purr rolled through the room.

“It isn’t what I was expecting…” He says to himself. I walk in plopping myself on the edge of my bed.

“What were you expecting?” I tilt my head as he looks at the photos on the wall.

“I dunno something more… fancy? A lot more girly.” Looking around the room it was simple. The walls were a soft pink color nothing too brash. My bedding was floral patterned made up of greens, yellows, and pinks. The furniture was a soft white color, overall the whole room was gentle on the eyes. 

“Were you expecting bright pink? I have nothing against being super girly and bright. But that is just isn’t my style. I like a softer touch.” He smiles at me and nods.

“Yeah I mean your personality is bright enough it makes up for the softness.” I grabbed one of my pillows and tossed it at him. It hits him on his side. He grabs his side as if he were dying. He crumples to the floor.

“Haha very funny. Come on let me show you where you’ll be staying.” I help him up and led him out of my room. The walk is short since he is staying right across from me since my room is at the end of the hallway. I open the door. The room was natural, the woods were tan and well-polished. The walls were a cream color which contrasted the grey sheets on the bed. The room had an adjoining bathroom and all the other requirements like a dresser, closet, and a desk for him to do work. His trunk and broom sat in front of the bed. He took a glance out the window and sat on the bed bouncing on it. 

“Do you like it? I’m sure if you wanted to change the sheets or the curtains, we could do that?” He had his back to me as he looked at the sheets feeling them.

“They’re fine… I’ve just never had a big room like this.” The room wasn’t that large compared to the other rooms in the house. It was why it was used as the guest room. 

“Oh… well now you have a personal bathroom and bedroom to yourself. You can do anything you want here. Play Quidditch with the boys, read in the library, run in the gardens. My one rule is that we hang out at least once a day.” I walked over to him placing my hand on his to stop his fussing.

“Well shoot I was planning on ignoring you this whole time.” He says sarcastically flopping onto his back. I fake gasp.

“Harry Potter, are you just using me for a bed? I’m ashamed of you!” I slap his chest and we both laugh I lay down beside him. “You know I really missed you…”

“I missed you too. I missed Ron and Hermione too but something about this summer was hard.” I hum in agreement with his words, ignoring the slight sting in my chest. 

“Something about this summer is different like things are changing,” I mention twisting my head to look at him. 

“I know exactly what you mean. Like after last year things have changed course or something.” He looks at me and we stare at each other for a bit like something has changed. I sit up quickly as my heart starts skipping a beat. 

“I suppose we just have to make the best of whatever is coming then.” I jumped off the bed. “Come on I’ll show you the grounds.” We leave his room and I bring him out to the gardens, then I take him out into the field, and he loses it when he sees the goal post. The boys descend from the sky when they see Harry and I watching them. Mason swoops Harry into a big hug. 

“Potter there you are! Finally, another person to play Quidditch with, we get to spice things up, Chris.” He pops down ruffling Harry’s hair. 

“Glad to see you Harry you brought your broom right?” Harry nods.

“Wouldn’t dream of leaving it at home.” 

“Good now we can have a two on two match!” I snapped my head to him.

“Uh excuse me who’s going to be your fourth?” Chris laughs.

“You Gigi.”

“Over my dead body. I don’t play Quidditch at it I’m horrible at it.” I said aggressively.

“When was the last time you played?” Harry asked me.

“She was seven took a nasty hit to the head Bludger and got a nasty concussion cause of it,” Chris explains to Harry. 

“Yes, and that is precisely why I don’t want to play.” I retorted back at him.

“I’m sure it will be fine Gi the three of us are well trained enough,” Harry says trying to reassure me. I fake grin at him and shake my head. 

“Yes, I would love to play with the boy who’s managed to get into something crazy during his matches and the Wonder Twins. That sounds like a completely safe time for me.” I huff.

“Oh, come on I’m sure it won’t be that bad if it’s just the four of us. Please…” He looks at me going into puppy-dog mode. I groan.

“Fine but not today, maybe sometime this week.” Turning on my heels I leave them to chat about Quidditch. I managed to spend my time doing classwork until it was dinner time. Instead of a fancy meal like normal, I was surprised to see fish and chips on the table. I sit down and Harry takes a seat next to me. At one end of the table is Pepere and on the other is Dad’s empty chair. We eat and chat about what we want to do for the rest of the summer. Mum seems lost in her world being overdramatic about not getting her way. Harry and Pepere fall into a conversation about Curse Breaking and I chat with Memere about what I need school wise. I was in the middle of complaining about my robes being short when dad came in the door. He looks worn down and doesn’t say a peep as he sits down and starts digging in. It’s when he sees Harry that he finally says something. 

“Harry you’re here.” He had half a chip hanging in his hand. He seems relieved to see Harry. He was probably thinking of Sirius Black. Which reminds me I have to tell Harry. 

“Hello Mr. Sterling, it’s good to see you,” Harry says to him and a weight seems to lift off dad’s shoulders. 

“Are you here for the summer?” He pesters.

“Yes, thank you all for letting me stay here.” He says it to all of us and that helps transition the conversation back to something more normal. The next couple of days went smoothly, Harry and I doing our own things as we spent time together. 

“Does your Dad know why I wasn’t expelled?” He asks me one afternoon while we go over Herbology. 

“No, I never thought to ask. Maybe cause you're you?” I respond flipping my pages not thinking. He hums. If he talked to my dad, I would have no clue he seemed to be pretty quiet about the whole thing. Things were going smoothly then one morning I felt my covers being ripped off. 

“Come on you lazy sack of bone get up it’s time to play some Quidditch!” The voice comes from Chris who stands at the end of the bed, Harry and Mason stand with my covers in their hands. I tried to rip them away with no success. 

“No, come on we all know I was lying when I said I would play.” I try to stuff my head under my pillow, but someone snatches them off the bed. 

“Welp too late for that now get dressed and meet us outside.” I glance up to see them all walk out of the room. I changed into a t-shirt and sweats and trainers. I marched my way down to the field to see the three of them laughing away about something. 

“So, shall we get this over with boys?” I stop in place putting my hands on my hips. 

“Alright kids as oldest I get first pick and I pick…. Harry.” Mason says the two of them high five before Chris starts interrupting. 

“Hold up that’s not fair you and Harry are on the same House team. You’ll just use your plays. Let’s make it fair I get Harry; we don’t know how the other plays and you get Gigi since she can’t play.” 

“Hey!” I yell.

“Gigi you can barely keep your balance don’t talk.” I shrug nodding.

“I mean you’re right you didn’t have to be so rude about it,” I muttered kicking the ground. 

“Okay, now that is settled let’s play. Gigi here’s your broom.” He handed me his old Comet 260 as the three of them all got on their Nimbus 2000’s. I got onto the broom feeling it move up into the air. I slowly directed it towards Mason.

“What’s the plan?” I ask him once I get close enough. He’s watching Harry and Chris chat. 

“I want you to be Keeper. There’s no way you could get any goals and we’re only using the Quaffle this time so just try to use your feet to block and not your head.” I nod shakily before flying over to the goals. I float and watch as I wait for them to get started. I glance down and my stomach drops. Realistically I wasn’t afraid of the height just getting knocked off the broom and falling from this height. I barely even notice we’ve begun the game till Mason yells,

“GIGI!!! Pay attention.” I see Harry zooming towards me. I was fully expecting Chris who might go easy on me. But Harry the ever-competitive bugger he was not holding back. He whipped the ball right at me. I manage to dodge it, but it goes straight into the hoop. 

“Harry Potter you could have taken my head off!” I scream as he flies by laughing. Mason gets the ball and the game continues from there. Back and forth the boys went trying to stop the other from shooting. It wasn’t until the end when I finally started getting the handle of Keeping. This does not satisfy Mason of course. 

“You know Gi, you might be a reasonable player if we got you out there.” As we land after facing a large defeat by Harry and Chris. 

“Mason, I prefer to keep my feet on the ground. Thank you very much.” After that the days pass on we get our homework done at a snail’s pace. Because we all decide it might be better to work together. Which means a lot of random fights breaking out over little things. It doesn’t go unnoticed that some of the clothes Harry begins to wear look new and fit him which only shows just how skinny he was. Memere is the one who takes us to get our school supplies for the year. She smiles as Harry and I both get measured for new robes as our old ones were getting too small. She smiled at him like he was one of her own. Harry and the boys stood in front of the Quidditch Supply store drooling at the latest and greatest Firebolt broom glistening in the window. The summer draws to an end faster than I would have liked. Hermione sends me a letter about being at the Leaky Cauldron with the Weasleys’ and Harry and I make plans to see them before school starts in two days. We wait until mum leaves and I ask Memere. We gave her the puppy eyes and she let us go handing me a bit of money for the day so I could eat, and we were off. It was the middle of the day when we got there forcing us to struggle to stay together. Harry grabbed my hand holding it tight so I wouldn’t get lost in the crowd. We weaved through the mass of people last-minute shopping for school heading for the Leaky Cauldron when we hear shouting. 

“Harry! Gigi!” Ron and Hermione were sitting in front of Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlor. Ron had only gotten taller and freckly. Hermione was tanned from the summer sun making her look like a bronze statue. Harry pushed through the crowd and once we were close enough, I rushed forward to hug them both. We sat down with them.

“Finally, we’ve been waiting for you two to show up!” Ron exclaims.

“Sorry my fault I needed to wait till my mum left to get permission… she’s been especially crazy this summer,” I explain to them both. 

“It's fine guys don’t worry we’re all together now,” Hermione says then her tone shifts. “Harry, did you blow up your Aunt?” 

“It wasn’t intentional. I just lost control.” Ron burst out laughing as do I. Hermione does anything but laugh. 

“This isn’t funny you two. Harry, it’s nothing short of a miracle you weren’t expelled.” She snaps. 

“I think we’re all surprised ‘mione but that doesn’t mean we can’t laugh about it too,” I say slinging an arm around her chair. 

“I thought I might get arrested not expelled, to be honest,” Harry mutters. “Does your Dad know why he let me off?” He asks Ron. Ron shrugs back.

“It's probably cause you’re the FAMOUS Harry Potter. If I blew an aunt up, I would be in Azkaban in an instant. Of course, they’d have to dig my body up because Mum would have killed me. But if you stay for dinner then you can chat with Dad.” 

“Brilliant have you guys gotten your school supplies?” Ron pulls out his new wand for us to see and I glance down to see bags by Hermione that look like they may explode. 

“Hermione, why do you have so many books?” I ask her gesturing to the bags. She tried to hide them behind her legs. 

“I’m taking more classes then you all, so I have Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies —” 

“Why in the world are you taking Muggle Studies! You’re a Muggle-born.” Ron exclaims.

“I wanted to see what they’re like from a wizarding point of view.” She tried to explain but I just stared. 

“You do realize you’ll be sleeping in the library because of this course load. Right?” She ignored me and the boys laughed. 

“I still have some money from Mum and Dad for an early birthday gift.” She said reaching for her purse. 

“What about a book?” Ron sarcastically says, Harry kicks his leg. 

“I was thinking either a cat or owl. Gi has a cat and you two have owls-” 

“Errol is a family owl. I have Scabbers.” He holds the rat up and the thing looks like it’s on its last legs. “Plus, I want to get him checked out. He better that thing looked ghastly.” 

“Alright, then we can go to the Magical Menagerie.” I stand up grabbing one of Hermione’s bags. She grabs the other two, we link our empty arms, and leave the boys to follow. Hermione and I walk around the shop as Ron gets Scabbers looked at by the witch at the counter. As we walked, I could tell there wasn’t a creature that had caught her eye. Suddenly something flew in the sky landing right on Ron who yelled incoherently. 

“CROOKSHANKS NO! NO NO NO!!” The shopkeeper dropped Scabbers who ran out the door followed quickly by the boys. I looked at Hermione who was already moving to the giant ball of fluff. 

“What’s his name?” She leaned over the counter petting the cat. 

“His name is Crookshanks.” I stared at it, his little face was squashed and he seemed particularly grouchy. 

“How old is he?” He began to purr at Hermione taking a liking to her.

“Can’t say he’s been here forever no one wants him.” The witch said to us watching the two bond. 

“I’ll take him and that Rat tonic,” I smirked knowing the chaos that was about to happen. I waited as Hermione took care of everything. We walked out of the shop and the look on Ron’s face was priceless.

“You seriously bought that monstrosity!!” Hermione was in a fog as she petted her new cat. 

“He’s absolutely precious.” She was grinning ear to ear. I wouldn’t say that but if she was happy then that’s all that mattered. The beast was purring away in Hermione’s arms. 

“Hermione be logical, that thing nearly killed me!” Ron exclaimed. Hermione held the cat up like a baby

“He didn’t mean to, did you, Crookshanks?” said Hermione. 

“Think of poor Scabbers!” Ron rubbed his chest pocket. “He’s old, he needs quiet.” Hermione comes out of the fog.

“Oh, that reminds me here’s the Rat Tonic. Besides, Crookshanks will be in my dorm and Scabbers will be in yours. He was lonely there, no one has shown him enough love.” I look at Ron trying to get him to realize he can’t win this fight. I started moving to the Leaky Cauldron so we can settle in for dinner. Mr. Weasley is waiting at the bar. 

“Harry! And Gigi! How are you both?” 

“Great thanks,” I say to him smiling. He puts down the Prophet and there is Black. 

“They still haven’t caught him, then?” he asked. 

“’fraid not they’ve pulled us all off the usual stuff to help find him…” He trailed off. “Harry, could I speak with you?” He takes Harry to a private corner of the bar to chat. Ron, Hermione, and I sit down as Mrs. Weasley comes in followed by the twins, Percy and Ginny. She smiled kissing and hugging Hermione and me. Ginny sat with us and we all played with Crookshanks. I glanced over and whatever they were talking about was less than pleasing. Harry seemed shaken. They hugged before Harry went and hugged Mrs. Weasley. 

“Gigi and I have to head back to her house for dinner.” He gave me one look and I nodded. I smiled at Hermione.

“See you tomorrow, wait for us okay?” She nods and we say our goodbyes to everyone before leaving. He walks faster and faster than my short legs can keep up. We made it back to my house and he went straight to his room. I followed. 

“What’s wrong?” I asked, not bothering to knock.

“Sirius Black is after me didn’t you know?” He says laying staring at the ceiling. 

“I heard Dad mention it but didn’t know if it was true.” I moved and lay down next to him. “Are you angry at me?” 

“I don’t know what I am. Part of me is angry that I have to worry about this but the other half of me knows we’ll be in the safest place in the country. How did you know?” He leans up on his elbows.

“I overheard my Dad and Pepere talking about him and mentioning that he might be after you. I wasn’t sure if it was just a theory but now it seems they were right. But you’re right Dumbledore will keep you safe from him and once we get on the train it will be smooth sailing for the year.” He hums in agreement and we stare at the ceiling for a while just enjoying the silence. Dinner is a quiet affair and we relax until bed. I go to sleep wondering how far Black might be willing to go to get Harry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after tonight aside from a quick reflection paper for my thesis class, I am done with the semester!!! I can actually get writing done now since I get to go home tomorrow! Happy Hanukkah to anyone who might be celebrating it!! If you enjoyed this chapter drop a comment or Kudos I would love to talk to y'all!!!


	23. Dementors

The next morning was chaotic as usual especially with Harry joining in on the affair this year. All of us scrambling to get our trunks to the door and eat something before we all leave. I said my goodbyes to my grandparents and noticed the way they held Harry as they both hugged him. Pepere whispered something in his ear before Dad rushed us off so we wouldn’t be late for the train. We were never late of course we were early enough we got plenty of time to get our things in order. Chris was helping me get my trunk into the compartment, we had it lifted over my head and suddenly it started to tip. 

“Chris! What the bloody hell?” I looked to where he was last standing but saw no shoes there. I stood directly under my trunk. “Could someone help me?” Harry appeared and grabbed one side I did the same and we placed the trunk away. I wipe my hands on my pants while looking around. 

“Where the hell is he? I’m going to kick his arse.” I say looking around the platform. 

“He’s over there.” Harry pointed off in the distance. There was Chris leaned up on one of the barriers talking to a girl with long dark hair. She was a little shorter than him and by the looks of the way they were standing, they were flirting. I walked over to Mason who was talking with mum and dad. 

“Mason who’s that with Chris?” I ask him and he stops talking to look his face breaks out into a grin. 

“That would be Ciara Hynes. I can’t believe he’s actually going for it…” He trailed off.

“Going for what?” He looks back at me.

“Chris had the biggest crush on her last year, I dared him to ask her to Hogsmeade this year. Didn’t think he would do it this soon.” I watch the two of them. It was weird watching my older brother flirt. It was so out of character for him considering all I saw him do was eat, fart, belch, and play Quidditch. But just like me, there must have been a side to Chris I never saw before. As we stalk my brother’s flirting habits, I barely notice the Weasleys barreling down the platform to us. Hermione ran to me pulling me in a tight hug. Mason was joking with the twins and Harry and Ron were joking around. We got all their things on the train and started saying our goodbyes. Mr. Weasley hugged me, and Mrs. Weasley gave me a big kiss on the cheek. Mum held me tightly before kissing my head and wiping her tears away. Dad hugged me until it felt like I couldn’t breathe. 

“I’m an owl away darling. Whatever you need I’ll be there.” I felt my eyes water and I nodded and separated from him. Then I saw him give a look to Mr. Weasley and they sneakily took Harry to the side as the mums fussed over us. We all quickly got on the train and stood waiting for Harry. He seemed to be fighting with the two older men about something. My gut told me they were warning him about Black again. Mrs. Weasley shouted something, and the train started to move. Ron grabbed the door and Harry ran full speed for it falling into the opposite wall. 

“We’ve got to talk. In Private.” Harry whispers to us. So, it was about Black. 

“Go away, Ginny,” Ron says. I glance back to give her an apologetic smile.

“Oh, how nice of you.” She huffs and stomps away in the opposite direction. We pass by nearly every compartment. Except for the one at the end which held a man who was out cold, his head resting against the window as he slept. He wore worn-out robes like he hadn’t seen a new pair of pants in years. He looked exhausted, but something about him was still rather handsome. He looked young, his brown hair only had little bits of grey in it. 

“Who’d you think that it?” Ron slips out as we all quietly take our seats.

“Professor R. J. Lupin” Whispered Hermione. She was looking up I glanced and saw the luggage with its peeling name tag on it. 

“How’s that?” I roll my eyes at Ron who always fails to use his context clues.

“It’s on his case, Ron.” Her tone is dead, and I let out a snort in response. She smacks my arm and flicks her head to the sleeping man. 

“What do you think he teaches?” Ron is staring holes into the side of his sleeping figure. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” I lean on to my knees to look at him. “He must be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts,” I whisper to him. 

“Let’s just hope he’s up for it then.” He looks over to Harry on the other side of the compartment. “What did you want to talk about…” Harry explains what Mr. Weasley had told him yesterday and what I told him about my dad’s theory about Black. 

“So, Sirius Black escaped Azkaban to come after you?” Hermione asks him slowly.

“Yes.” 

“I’m sure they’ll catch Black, won’t they?” The question was more for herself than us. 

“Sure. Of course, no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before and he's a raving, murderous lunatic...” We spent most of the afternoon eating and staying as quiet as possible trying to not wake up our new professor. At some point, the rain starts coming down over the scenic hills and the sky goes dark. I stare out the window admiring the way the rain hits the window when the compartment door slides open. I glance over and see Draco, with Crabbe and Goyle flanking his sides. Draco was taller now and seemed to radiant arrogant energy.

“Well looky here if it isn’t my two favorite people to bother.” He leans upon the door frame. “I heard your father finally scrounged up some money for the summer Weasley. Were you finally able to buy a toilet for the house?” Ron shot up out of his seat and knocked Crookshanks’s basket on the floor. Lupin made a weird noise from the corner. 

“And who’s that?” Draco asked eyeing Lupin with severe caution. I slowly stood up in case we needed to break up a fight. Harry did the same probably to join the said fight. 

“That’s a new teacher.” Harry gestures to him as if Draco couldn’t get any paler, he somehow manages to go translucent. “What was that about a toilet Malfoy?” He says nothing instead, he walks away giving us the stink eye. I stuck my tongue out at him. 

“This year I’m not taking a single ounce of crap from Malfoy.” I raise my brows at him. “I MEAN it. One more joke about my family. I’ll take his slimy little head and-” He makes a gesture like crushing a person’s skull. Hermione grabs his arms, pulling them down. 

“Ron… be careful.” She looked at Lupin, but he was still out cold. The rain continued to only get worse the farther we got. The wind was shaking the whole compartment and we had resorted to putting on sweaters and hoodies to keep warm. Somehow through it, all Professor Lupin remained asleep. The train slowly began to stop. 

“Why are we stopping? There’s no way we’re there yet.” Hermione said to no one. The train slowly came to a stop. Harry got up and I followed we poked our heads out of the compartment looking at the faces of our classmates who were also very confused. The train stopped sharply I grabbed the door frame and Harry’s arm to keep steady as heard the sounds of students and luggage falling. Suddenly all of the lamps went out and we were in total darkness. With just the sound of the rain hitting the window and the wind howling the world felt like my worst nightmare. 

“What’s going on?” Ron asks somewhere from behind us. I feel Harry moving away from the door. I let go of him and raised my hands trying to find my seat. 

“Ow!” Hermione squeals “Ron, that was my foot.”

“I think we broke down,” I say shuffling my hand on the seat until I feel Hermione’s hand. We latch on to each other and sit waiting for something to happen. I hear shuffling from by the window. 

“Something is moving out there. I think... people are coming aboard. Bloody hell.” The whole train was shaking. 

“Ron get away from the window.”

“Sit down. We shouldn’t leave.”

“Will you guys be quiet.” 

“I’m going to find the conductor.”

“Quiet.” From the corner of the room, lights appeared. Professor Lupin was wide awake. He waved his wand and the whole compartment filled with little flames. They illuminated his tired face; his eyes look alert but hazed. 

“Stay where you are.” His voice was hoarse as he got onto his feet going for the door, but he wasn’t fast enough. There in the doorway was a cloaked figure in black. Its face was hidden beneath its hood and the way it moved was supernatural. The creature made me want to dig my way into my seat just to get away from it. My chest seized up as it moved just a hair and lifted a hand from its cloak. The creature may have been looking at Harry but every ounce of pain from the past year came rushing back. I watched as Harry fell on the floor as I felt the cold floor of the Chamber on my fingertips. I glanced down at them and swore I saw blood on them and a puddle of it at my feet. In the back of my head was him laughing at me mocking my discomfort. Everything felt like it wasn’t worth being alive for. 

Professor Lupin spoke but my head was so clouded I didn’t pay any attention to the word. Soon enough the creature moved away and shortly after the train lights came on. I let out a deep breath and just stared at Harry lying on the floor. I couldn’t move my feet. Hermione looked at me with a confused look as she and Ron knelt on either side of Harry.

“Harry! Harry! Are you all right?” Ron was slapping his face. “W-what?” His eyes shot open and a weight off my chest slipped off. I looked up and Professor Lupin was staring down at Harry and peeking up at me. Ron and Hermione helped him into his seat. 

“Are you okay?” Ron asked nervously. 

“I’m alright….” His headshot to look at the door. “What happened? Who was screaming?” He asked us, looking directly at me. I didn’t hear any screaming. 

“Harry, no one screamed.”

“I swear I heard-” A loud snap broke his words. Professor Lupin was breaking off a large piece of chocolate.

“Here.” He handed Harry the first piece and then moved around the compartment. “It will help."

“What was that thing?” Harry asked him.

“A Dementor.” He handed me a large piece as well. “It comes from Azkaban. Now I’m going to speak to the conductor…” He left and disappeared in the compartment hallway. 

“Harry are you sure you’re alright?” Hermione pressed him. I took a bite of my chocolate savoring the warmth it provided. 

“What even happened?” He asked them.

“That thing… The Dementor looked around and you… well, you…” She trailed.

“You started having a fit.” Ron blurts. “Your body went stiff and you fell and started moving like twitchy.” 

“Then Professor Lupin told the Dementor ‘None of us are hiding him under our robes. Go. But it didn’t leave so he did this spell and drove it away. 

“Did any of you pass out?” He looked at me expecting an answer. I looked to the window not wanting to speak. I felt like there was no hope anymore. 

“I mean I felt weird like I would never be cheerful again…” Ron mutters biting into his chocolate. 

“I was practically back in the Chamber,” I say without a thought. “I felt it and I swore I had blood on me, and I could hear hi-” I start crying before I even realize it. Hermione wraps her arm around me as I cry. 

“Gigi did you faint?” I shake my head as tears pour down my face. He looked more concerned for me than himself. 

“She was shaking but she didn’t faint Harry. Not like you.” Professor Lupin returns and looks at Harry. 

“I didn’t poison the chocolate ya know.” He chuckles as Harry makes a quick fashion of eating it. He turns to me and gives me a comforting smile. “We’ll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Harry, are you alright?”

“Fine.” That is all he gives him. We sat the rest of the train ride in silence. When the train pulled into the station, we all got off the train as fast as possible. The rain was coming down in icy sheets. We quickly made our way to the carriage Harry and I sitting on one side leaning on each other in some form of comfort. Ron and Hermione look at us like we both might faint. I rested my head against the seat waiting for us to make it to the castle. We exited as soon as the carriage came to a halt. We made our way up the steps to the Entrance Hall trying to keep together through the mass of students filing in. As we got to the doors of the Great Hall a voice rang out. 

“Potter! Granger! I must see you both!” We stopped turning to see McGonagall calling for them through the crowd. She had her normal look of absolute sternness on her face. “Don’t look so worried I just want to speak to you too. Weasley, Sterling best you get in there and take your seats.” I nodded and gave Ron a shrug we managed to grab seats opposite of each other with seats for Hermione and Harry when they got back. 

“What’d you suppose that’s about?” He leans over to ask me.

“Not sure I mean we just got here, and we haven’t broken any rules. Yet.” I say we chuckle waiting for sorting to begin. Flitwick took McGonagall’s place this year and did the sorting. We both kept glancing at the door getting anxious. I was bouncing one of my legs so that I knew it would be sore in the morning. Sorting drags on longer than it really should, and it isn’t until afterward when they come back to the Hall. They take their seats but of course, Draco has to be bothersome. 

“Potter! Potter! Is it true? You fainted, Potter? You actually fainted?” Draco leans over whispering. I roll my eyes as half his friends mock a faint motion as if it was funny. 

“Shove off Malfoy.” Ron snarls at him pulling Harry to look at Dumbledore. “So, what did McGonagall want?” But Dumbledore spoke before Harry could. 

“Welcome! Welcome! I have of course a few things to say before we become befuddled by our feast. I am looking forward to the kiwi tarts which are quite dangerous for those like me with facial hair.” McGonagall cleared her throat. 

“Ah yes First I want to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Professor R. J. Lupin! Good luck to you Professor!” The room filled with clapping as Lupin stood and graciously bowed. 

“Look at Snape.” Hissed Ron. I shifted my head to our Potions Professor who looked like he might get up and stab Lupin with a dinner knife. He was angrier than he was in the past with the new Defense Professor. This felt personal.

“Our second piece of news. As some of you are already aware, Professor Kettleburn retired last year to relax with what limbs he has left. Meaning our new Care of Magical Creatures Professor will be Rubeus Hagrid!” I gasped in awe as Hagrid stood up and waved as nearly the whole room was cheering. Hagrid was as bright as a flame and looked like he was crying. 

“My last note before our meal. Hogwarts will be hosting some of the Dementors from Azkaban at the request of the Ministry of Magic.” A chill rolls down my spine. “They will be stationed at every entrance of the grounds. They are under strict orders to not enter the Castle. But I will make it clear that no one is to leave without permission. Do not approach them, for they are truly unforgiving creatures. Now let’s begin the feast!” Soon enough plates and goblets appeared before us and we all dug in. I didn’t realize how hungry I was until I took my first bite of the food. We ate as quickly as we could to congratulate Hagrid and once Dumbledore gave the sign everyone started milling out of the Hall. 

“Congrats Hagrid!” We all yelled as he sat at the teacher’s table. 

“Thak yer kids.” He began tearing up before we could talk more McGonagall shooed us away. We followed behind the rest of the Gryffindors as we climbed our way up to the Tower. We waited as Percy shoved his way through the crowd. when he reached the top of the stairs, he shouted to us.

“The new password’s Fortuna Major!” He entered and we flowed through the portrait hole and we parted Hermione and I rushing up into our new dorm where Ash and Crookshanks were playing on her bed. I grabbed Ash and sat on the edge of my bed. 

“I’m excited for this year maybe it will be normal for once,” Hermione says as she starts prepping everything for classes.

“You and I know at this point that is highly unlikely.” I laugh, rolling to look in my open trunk to unpack. 

“I hope you’re wrong Gi. I just want one year of normalcy so I can study.” She huffs.

“You act as if you aren’t the smartest person in our year. Hermione whatever happens this year I’m sure out of the four of us you’ll manage to pull the best grades.” I say grabbing my pajamas. “Now come one stop worrying let's relax just for tonight.” She nods and keeps fussing with her pile of books. I get changed and set up my toiletries and when I come back, she’s done unpacking and is sitting on her bed holding something. 

“What have you got there?” I ask her to sit on her bed. 

“Oh, Mum must have put it in my trunk it’s Muggle nail polish.” She holds the bottle up it was nothing fancy, just a simple blush color.

“That’s pretty are you going to put it on?” I say wiggling my brows at her. She laughs.

“No mum just thinks because we’re getting older, we’ll start looking at boys. This is the first step to that.” She explains it to me.

“Hermione I highly doubt putting that nail polish on is going to make you or I boy crazy.” I grabbed the bottle from her. “Now go get changed and we’ll do each other’s nails. No ifs, ands, or butts.” She shakes her head at me knowing I won’t take no for an answer. She takes forever getting changed. When she comes back, we move so we sit at my desk in front of the window. She opens it. I give her a funny look. 

“The fumes. They’ll stink up the whole room.” She explains and she’s right as she opens the bottle the scent is pungent. 

“Wizard Polish doesn’t smell like that. When I write to mum, I’ll ask for some.” She grabs my hand and begins to do my nails. It’s slightly messy considering neither of us do this often. But when I look at my nails, I realize I like doing this. I do her nails next, and we joke about finding a spell to do it for us. 

“Now do you feel boy crazy?” I ask her as she inspects her nails. 

“No, I just feel like I’ve added to me.” She says quietly

“See Hermione there is no harm in being just a bit girly. You might come to realize you enjoy it.” I get up patting her head and she smiles at me and we both get into bed. I hold my hands up and stare at them for a while before I fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the late update I had work today and it was pretty rough. I am officially back from school for break and that means writing!! I really need to catch up which I am planning on doing this week and next week. Also thank you guys for over 600 hits!!! It warms my heart to see so many people reading this so drop a kudos or comments. I would love to talk to you guys!!


	24. Tea Leaves & Feathers

_ Silence… Everything was far too quiet. I opened my eyes expecting my canopy but instead saw the familiar look of the Chamber. I spun around slowly not knowing what to expect. It was him of course, and Hermione who was kneeling on the floor. I rushed to her but could never reach her. She was crying and I could see the blood pouring from her side.  _

_ “Let me help her!” I scream at him I reach for my wand but it’s never there.  _

_ “You were the reason I failed why would I let you help her!” He screams hitting me across the face. I fall onto my back and he stands over me, his eyes glowing red. “Now you must be punished.  _

_ I’m in a room of mirrors. Everywhere I turn I see my reflection go as far as the eye can see in the mirrors. I walk around looking for a way out but there doesn’t seem to be one.  _

_ “You’re worthless.” The tone is sharp, and I whip my head to see my mother standing in one of the mirrors.  _

_ “Mum?” She looks down at me with a disgusted look. _

_ “You aren’t good at anything. You aren’t the top of your class. You aren’t athletic like Mason. Or charismatic like Chris.”  _

_ “Mum what are you doing?” I walked towards her mirror looking for something to break the glass to help her.  _

_ “I never wanted a second child. Christopher was perfect.” _

_ “You don’t mean that,” I said back to her. _

_ “I wanted to get rid of you, but it was too late. You are a burden and I wish you had never been born.”  _

I woke up crying this time. Ash raises her head to peek at me. I run my hand over her head shushing her back to sleep. I get up to wash my face and glance in the mirror. 

“It isn’t true. Mum loves you.” I say to myself trying to regain some composure. I force myself back into bed and struggle to find sleep yet again. By the time morning rolls around I feel tired and bitter. I try to keep a happy face going knowing it was the beginning of a new year as we get ready and walk downstairs with the boys to the Great Hall for breakfast. I glance and see Draco entertaining his usual crowd of Slytherins, as we pass them Draco flings himself on the table having a fit. The entire crowd cackled with laughter while watching him. Harry looks like he might just explode and lash out at Draco. Hermione whispers to him,

“Ignore him.” I nod grabbing Harry’s elbow pulling him to walk faster.

“Hey, Potter!” The four of us turn to see Pansy Parkinson leaning on the table over the crowd. “The Dementors are coming! WOOOOO!” She waves her arms in a phantom-like manner as she shouts to us.

“Pansy, sweetie, I suggest you shut your pug mouth before I do it for you,” I yell back to her as we sit down at the Gryffindor table. I raise my brows at her, and she shrinks down into her seat. Smirking I take a seat. George slides our schedules over to us. We start eating taking a look at our new schedules. I take a look at mine as I grab some toast and jam. I had Arithmancy first today which I knew might just put me to sleep. Which might not have been the worst thing for me at the moment. I could hear Ron and Hermione bickering away about something, but I didn’t pay any attention. I rested my head on my hand trying to relax just a bit. As the time ticks by we all leave early I go my separate way from the boys who are off to Divination and make my way up the stairs to the seventh floor. 

“Gi wait for me!” I look back and see Hermione rushing to catch up.

“I thought you would have taken Divination with the boys?” I say to her as we climb the stairs. 

“I have it all worked out with McGonagall don’t worry.” She says as we continue. I shrug her words off, not really understanding her. I blame it on my lack of sleep. We both sit down together as we wait for the lesson to begin. Professor Vector stands at the front of the class and explains the purpose and usages of Arithmancy. Hermione is on the edge of her seat the whole time while I take the information as it comes. It all seemed to make sense but only time would tell at this rate. After that, we made our way to Transfiguration where I finally had gotten some pep in my step. While everyone who had gone to Divination had gotten bogged down by something. I tried to get Ron and Harry to give me some info but to no avail. As I am steadily writing notes on Animagi when McGonagall exclaims,

“Yes, of course. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?” I looked up mouth wide open and so confused. I stare blankly at her. 

“Me,” said Harry, finally, after a long silence. I whip my head to him he glances over shrugging as I mouth ‘WHAT’. McGonagall hums as she looks to Harry. It wasn’t that surprising that out of everyone Harry was the one who was picked to die. It seemed like Professor Trelawney just took what she knew about Harry and his history and applied it. There was no real ‘seeing’ done here. Nevertheless, it was less than ideal to be told you would die on your first day of classes. 

“Then you should know, Potter, that Sybill Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None have died yet. She uses that omen as a way to greet her new class. Now I would never speak ill of my coll-” She cuts herself off going stony-faced. “Divination is an imprecise part of magic and I genuinely have little patience for it.” She moves back to her desk and shuffles some papers around. 

“Besides, you look in excellent health to me Potter. So, I do hope you don’t mind I will not be excusing you from the homework. If you do die, however, you will not need to hand it in.” I snort and she gives me a once-off look and I go back to my notebook for the rest of the class. After class, we headed down for lunch. Ron was mopping about and Harry seemed like he was just bracing himself with everything that’s happened. I grabbed some soup and began eating as I pulled out my Arithmancy book to take a peek at the homework. Ron was sighing as he sat at the table as Hermione huffed in annoyance. 

“Oh, cheer up Ron. I know you heard what Professor McGonagall said.” She hands him a bowl of stew and he begrudgingly takes it. He glances at Harry. 

“Harry…” He leans forward whispering. “You haven’t seen a great black dog anywhere recently?” 

“Yeah I saw on the night I left the Dursleys,” He says before taking a bite of his sandwich. Ron drops his fork spilling stew on the table.

“It was probably a stray.” Hermione uses her matter of fact tone. Ron stares at her as if she belongs in the looney bin. 

“But Hermione, if Harry’s seen a Grim, it’s a bad thing,” he explains to her. “My Uncle Bilius saw one and he died twenty-four hours later!”

“That Ronald is called a coincidence,” retorts Hermione as she pours a cup of pumpkin juice. 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about! Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!” Ron’s voice gets higher and angrier. I agreed with him under normal circumstances the idea of the Grim would scare me, but it's Harry he’s been in danger of dying every year we’ve been here. 

“Well there you are, then,” said Hermione in a superior tone. “They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim’s not an omen, it’s the cause of death! Harry’s still with us because he’s not stupid enough to see one and think. I’d better kick the bucket then!” She is shouting now, and several people are watching us. I sense the brewing of a fight and go back to my book and my soup as they begin to go at it. I ignore them until a carrot hits me square on the forehead. I drop my book Hermione stands up and rushes off from the table Ron looks bitter. 

“Now look what you’ve done Ron,” I say to him picking off the bits of carrot from my face.

“What Gigi?” 

“You’ve turned me into a carrot head like you.” I choke out as I start giggling knowing how bad the joke was. He rolls his eyes and goes back to eating his stew and moping. I twist my head and roll my eyes at Harry.

“Children am I right?” He laughs and we keep eating. When we finish, we leave the Hall finding Hermione outside already doing schoolwork. She ignores Ron as we walk to Care of Magical Creatures grabbing my arm, she loops hers through it and pushes us ahead of them. 

“Can you believe him?” She huffs as we walk down the grassy hills outside the Castle. 

“Hermione if it weren't you, I would be on Ron’s side.” She gives me a look and opens her mouth. “But! Let me finish ‘mione. Since it’s Harry I think it’s very convenient that she chose the one life or death situation prone child as her choice to die.” 

“Exactly I think it’s outrageous that she can make such an outlandish statement based on some tea leaves.” 

“A lot of people still rely on things like tea leaves and other things to help guide them. It’s a type of magic that might not be meant for you. You’re much more suited for Arithmancy it’s all numbers. You love numbers.” I say to her trying to get her off the subject, so this fight doesn’t last months.

“Yes, numbers and reading my two major personality traits.” She jokes back.

“Oh, you can’t forget about arguing with Ron.” She pulls away shoving me playfully. 

“Leave me be. He just gets on my nerves is all.”

“Sure, he gets on your nerves all right,” I say in a sing-song tone. I run ahead as she grabs her bag swinging it outward.

“You better not hit me with that! You could kill me.” She rolls her eyes at me and we keep walking down the hill. A crowd has already formed in front of Hagrid’s hut and I see the green on some robes and groan. 

“We have it with the Slytherins.” I stop and throw my head back complaining. “We’re going to have to deal with Draco being a smartass all year.” 

“We’ll just have to ignore him,” Hermione says reassuringly.

“Who are we ignoring?” Harry asks as he and Ron approach us.

“Draco,” I respond to seeing his bright blonde hair standing out against the crowd. Harry frowns. As he finds him in the distance. Ron makes a throaty noise still not speaking to us.

“Of course, the one class we were looking forward to is about to be ruined by Malfoy.” Says Harry.

“Let’s try and not kill him on the first day of classes shall we Potter?” I say to him as we begin to walk again.

“No promises.” He mutters. As we approach the hut, I can see most of the Slytherins are here all clustered together in a little pack. Hagrid stands on the steps of the hut in his large overcoat. 

“C’mon now let’s get a move on! I’ve got a real treat fer yeh.” Most of the group began quieting down as he stepped down and began walking away from the hut. “A great first lesson! Follow me, kids!” He leads us to the edge of the forest, and we walk for a few moments. Until we reach an empty paddock. 

“I want ye all to find a spot. All right then now you can open yer books.” He says casually as he enters the paddock. I glance nervously at Hermione as we drop our bags and pull out our textbooks. I had taken an old belt and wrapped it tightly around the book to keep it from biting my hands off. 

“And how are we supposed to do that?” Draco shouts from the back of the group where he sits on one of the large rocks by the pen. His tone is anything but kind as he eyes Hagrid with cruel intent. 

“Ye havn’ bin able ter open yer books?” He looks around with a worried frown. He glances at the four of us and we all shake our heads.

“Yeh’ve got te stroke em,” He explains as he holds a hand out for Hermione’s book which looks like it been wrapped in a whole roll of Spellotape. He rips it off and gently slides his fingers down the spine of the book. The book quivers and falls open. He hands her back the book walking off into the distance. Someone yelps and Neville falls on the ground as his book goes rogue. Seamus and Dean both help him wrangle the book. 

“I think they're funny,” Hermione says to us as we all open the books. I nod my head as I stroke the book. 

“Yeah, terribly funny!” Draco shouts behind us. “Really witty having books that are trying to kill us! God this place has gone to the dogs…Wait till my father hears about this-” I roll my eyes as Draco begins laughing, Crabbe and Goyle follow suit as do most of the Slytherins.

“Shut up Malfoy,” Harry says brushing past us towards him. Hermione and I share a glance. There goes not killing Draco Malfoy on the first day of classes. Draco makes an oohing noise handing his bag to Pansy who gives him a starry-eyed look. We all form a crowd as Harry and Draco stand in the middle of it. They stand staring at each other until Draco looks up quickly and shouts,

“Dementor! Dementor!” We all whip around looking up not seeing a single thing. The Slytherins laugh pulling the same ghostly actions they did at breakfast. I walk forward grabbing Harry before he can even pull his wand out. I throw them the middle finger as we walk back to the front. Hagrid coughs bringing his attention back to him. 

“Da da da!” He gestures to the creature next to him a large bird horse hybrid stood before them. “He’s beautiful isn’ he?! Everyone say heller to Buckbeak!” It was covered it grey-blue feathers, its eyes were a deep amber color. It had the head of an eagle, its front talons looking sharp and deadly. After the initial surprise, he was a beautiful creature. He tossed a ferret off of his neck to the creature who caught it in his mouth with grace. 

“Hagrid, what the bloody hell is that?” Ron asks him with a worried gaze as the creature stands free of any chains keeping it from us. 

“That would be a Hippogriff. Firs’ thing to know about Hippogriffs is, they’re a proud creature. They easily offend. So, don’ ever insult one it’ll be the las’ ting yeh do.” He explains as he walks towards us. “Who wants to say heller first?” On instinct, I back up not wanting to be the first one to go. I wasn’t exactly ready to get close to such a large creature. Harry was the only one who didn’t step back

“I’ll go.” He says. From the left, I hear Parvati and Lavender whispering about his tea leaves. If Harry heard them, he makes no sign of it as he hesitantly steps into the pen. Ron gives him a little push as Hagrid begins to explain what to do. 

“Yeh want ter let 'im make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Jus' take a step forward, give 'im a bow, and if Buckbeak bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. Ready? If he dosen’ bow well… we’ll touch on that later.” Harry crosses the paddock to get close to the creature. 

“Alrigh Harry now bow,” Hagrid is speaking in a quiet tone now as Harry dips slowly. The bird begins to flap its wings. “Back off Harry! Back off.” Hagrid says and Harry takes a sharp step backward still bowing. He steps on a tree branch. I hear Hermione gasp as my heart leaps into my throat. We don’t need Harry dying on the first day of the term. The whole class stands with bated breath as we wait to see what happens. Then the creature finally bows. Hagrid tosses him a ferret. 

“Go give him a pat now,” Hagrid directs Harry. The bird raises its head and squawks. Hermione makes a squeaking noise beside me. I lean onto the rock gripping the stone with all my might, holding my breath. In my peripheral I see Ron and Hermione look at each other and then jump apart. Harry continues to step forward until he finally touches Buckbeak. 

“Well done Harry! Yeh can pat him.” Harry gently pats the creature as we clap for him. I let out a sigh of relief as he does it. “I reckon he migh’ let yeh ride him now!” Hagrid grabs Harry before he can say any dispute and puts him on his back.

“Hey hey! Hagrid!” Harry yells as he gets plopped on the back of Buckbeak. 

“Now don’t pull out any feathers. He won’ like that.” Hagrid gives a quick slap to Buckbeak and he goes running and taking flight. Harry shouts as he goes into the air. We all race to look into the sky to see any sign of them in the distance we hear a faint shout. After a while, Hagrid whistles, and Buckbeak comes sailing back to the ground galloping to his Keeper. We all clap as Hagrid helps Harry off, they share a quick moment before Draco plows through the crowd to the front. He struts towards Buckbeak. 

“Well, give me a go at that thing. If Potter can do it so can I. You don’t half as dangerous as you act, you ugly little.” He talks with arrogance in his voice not pay any attention to Hagrid’s original guide to the introduction.

“Malfoy no!” It happens quickly, Buckbeak stands on his hind legs and arches down. Draco raises his arm to block his head and Buckbeak’s talons cut through his robes and shirt. He falls as bloodstains his shirt. Hagrid standing in front of Buckbeak coaxing him down he was agitated. He runs off as Hagrid kneels next to Draco.

“I’m dying! It’s killed me! It’s killed me.” He yells clinging to his arm. 

“Yer jus fine… Calm yerself!” Hagrid says to him staring in shock. Hermione steps forward.

“Hagrid, he needs to go to the hospital wing!” She demands knocking Hagrid out of his daze.

“Righ righ…. Class dismissed!” He nods his head picking Draco up and begins the trek to the Castle ahead of us. We all pack up quietly until Pansy breaks out into tears.

“They should sack that great big idiot!” She shouts from the front of the class a wave of agreement comes from the rest of the Slytherins. 

“It’s Malfoy’s fault he didn’t even bother to listen to Hagrid’s instructions!” yells Dean. I see several of Draco’s goons turn giving him a dirty look. The walk back to the Castle is filled with tension as the group is glaring at each other. 

“We have to make sure he’s okay!” Pansy shouts grabbing Daphne Greengrass’s hand as we enter the Entrance Hall. The rest of the Slytherin house wandered to their Common Room. We headed back to the Tower. 

“Do you think he will be alright?” Hermione asks us as we sit at the table doing our homework. 

“Course he will. The cut wasn’t even that bad.” Harry says to her.

“It was obvious that Draco was being overdramatic.” I join in remembering the time Draco had tripped on the stairs at Malfoy Manor acting as if he had broken his legs. 

“It was bad though, being Hagrid’s first-class…” Ron mutters worriedly “Of course Malfoy had to mess it up.” At dinner, we watched as Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy led a deep discussion on their take of how Draco was attacked. After dinner, we went back to the Common Room noticing a light still on the outside. 

“The light is on in Hagrid’s window,” Harry says with the underlying question beneath it.

“It’s still early if we hurried…” Ron says glancing at his watch. 

“But what about…” Hermione says trailing off looking at Harry. 

“Black hasn’t gotten past the Dementors yet I can still go out on the grounds.” He points out to her. She nods and we quickly head out. We race to Hagrid’s hut and he grumbles out a sharp, 

“C’min.” We enter. Hagrid had clearly been drinking as he stared off in the distance. “Don’ think they’ve had a teacher only last one day before.” He hiccups out.

“Hagrid you haven’t been fired yet,” I say reassuringly. 

“Not yet…Only a matter o time all because of Malfoy.” He says miserably.

“How is he? Is it serious?” Ron asks gently.

“Madam Pomfrey fixed it the best she could.” He repeats. “Didn’ stop him from complaining, and moaning….” 

“He’s faking it,” said Harry at once. “Madam Pomfrey can mend anything. Remember when she regrew half my bones last year? Trust Malfoy to be dramatic about it.” 

“They reckon I started too big. Shoulda left Hippogriffs fer later... one flobberworms or summat... Jus’ thought it’d make a good firs’ lesson’s all my fault...” 

“It’s all Malfoy’s fault, Hagrid!” said Hermione earnestly.

“We all saw it Hagrid. We can defend you.” I say we all shake our heads agreeing. 

“Well back you up Hagrid!” Ron enthusiastically says. Hagrid tears up as we all smile at him. He reaches for us Harry and Ron fall into the hug Hermione and I reach for the bucket he’s using for a cup. 

“I think you’ve had enough to drink, Hagrid,” said Hermione firmly. We carry it outside and dump it onto the grass. Hermione moves to put the bucket away as I watch Hagrid stumble outside and shoves his face into his water barrel. Hagrid comes back into the hut to take a seat at the fireplace. 

“Now that’s better. It was sweet of yer to come and check on me…” He trails off and stops dead when he looks at Harry. 

“WHAT D’YEH THINK YOU’RE DOIN’, EH?” he roared, so suddenly that I nearly jumped off my chair. His voice shakes the hut. “YEH’RE NOT TO GO WANDERIN’ AROUND AFTER DARK, HARRY! AN, YOU THREE! LETTIN’ HIM!” Hagrid gets up grabbing Harry bringing him to the door. 

“I’m takin’ yer all back up ter school an’ don’ let me catch yeh walkin’ down ter see me after dark again. I’m not worth that!” Hagrid throws us out of the hut and we sneakily make it back into the Castle unnoticed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I hope you are all doing great this week!! I am so excited to be in Year Three this is my favorite book out of the whole series so I have a lot planned. I wanted to separate the classes up in this chapter and the next because I wanted to give Hagrid and Remus the spotlight like they deserve. You guys get to see Gigi's boggart next time which is super exciting. Also, I hope you guys are enjoying seeing our Golden Quad acting like the tweens they are. Gigi and Hermione have such a fun friendship and I honestly love writing them together. I want to write more with Ron because I have not been giving him the love he deserves. I will see you guys on Monday!


	25. Boggarts

The week flies by and Draco reappears in the Great Hall with his arm in a sling with a large crowd fawning over him. I was sitting next to Ron as we ate breakfast eavesdropping on them waiting for the moment, they said something about Hagrid. 

“Does it hurt terribly Draco?” Pansy asked him in a sickly- sweet tone. I rolled my eyes.

“It comes and goes. Still... I consider myself lucky. According to Madam Pomfrey, another minute or two... and I could've lost the arm.” Ron groans and I pat him on the back,

“What a little git, laying it on that thick.” I nod my head biting into my eggs.

Draco continues his little performance well into the day and lays it on extra-thick as we get to Potions. Harry and Ron get stuck with him and this only eggs on Draco. Being Snape’s favorite has its perks as he forces the boys to do whatever Draco wants and needs throughout the class. I was at a table with Hermione, Neville, and Fey. Hermione was easily ahead of all of us while I was still making good time but as usual, Neville seemed to struggle with the assignment. Snape approached our table grabbing a ladle to inspect Neville’s potion. 

“Orange, Longbottom,” said Snape, ladling some up and letting it splash back into the cauldron.

“Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn’t you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn’t I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?” Neville was shaking from Snape’s vicious tone. I could see the tears in his eyes as he stared down at his book unable to respond. Hermione tried to help.

“Sir please, I could help Neville fix it-” Snape cut her off before she could continue.

“Now I don’t remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger,” said Snape coldly, and Hermione went red ducking her head down. “Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly.” I gasped in horror and Neville looked as if he had stopped breathing. I wanted nothing more than to punch Snape in his big fat nose. He glanced at Hermione and me.

“Help me…” He whispered I nodded and gave Hermione a sideways glance. Without speaking we were on the same page. Help Neville and piss off Snape. Hermione and I took turns watching Snape and working on our potions and giving Neville anything he needed. Hermione was focused on getting the potion back to the correct state while I worked on getting it to function. It was going well, the potion was a yellow-green color when Snape called out.

“You surely have finished adding your ingredients by now; this potion needs to stew before it can be drunk, so clear away while it simmers and then we’ll test Longbottom’s. . . .” We stare at the potion I put my hand on Neville’s shoulder. 

“I’m sure it will work out Neville. Trevor is going to be just fine, we just need to let it stew.” I prayed that I was right, and it just needed the extra time to get there and that we aren’t actually letting his toad die. I packed away my ingredients leaning over and looking at his potion every so often. It was slowly turning a green color. At the end of the lesson, Snape gathered everyone around our table looking into Neville’s cauldron where his potion was a lovely green shade. Neville still looks just as terrified as can be as Snape stands nice and close looking menacing.

“Now everyone gather round. If Longbottom was successful then his toad should turn into a tadpole. If he produced it wrong as I suspect then his toad will be poisoned.” He ended the statement with a smirk like it was a joke. I was squeezing my hands at my side in anger ready to throw a punch. The whole room was mixed the Gryffindors were nervous while the Slytherins seemed joyful to watch it all. Snape picked up Trevor and filled a spoon with some of the potion and dropped the potion into his throat. It was quiet until Trevor turned into a tadpole. We broke out into applause as Snape returned Trevor to his true state. 

“Five points from Gryffindor,” said Snape, which wiped the smile from every face. “I told you not to help him, Miss Granger. Class dismissed.” Hermione and I shared a look it was better that Snape never noticed both of us helping him and the points didn’t really matter in the long run. We exited the room climbing the stairs to go to lunch, the boys in front and me and Hermione behind them. Ron was fuming over Snape’s deduction.

“Five points from Gryffindor because the potion was all right! Why didn’t you lie, Hermione?” I looked to see what Hermione would say but she wasn’t there.

“Where’d she go?” I stop on the steps looking around. “She was just right next to me.” We were at the top of the steps we waited as the rest of the class filed out. 

“There she is.” Hermione was rushing up the steps, her cheeks flushed like she had been running. I saw a glint of gold being tucked away into her robes. 

“How did you do that?” Ron asks her.

“What?” 

“You were right with us one second then back at the bottom of the stairs.” I say raising my brows at her as she adjusted her hair.

“Oh, I forgot something I had to go back to grab. Oh-” Then her book bag tore open and split and what looked like half a library fell out of her bag. 

“Why do you have all these books?” Ron asks. I knee helping to organize the books by size grabbing the bigger ones to carry for her. 

“Ron, you know how many classes I have.” She says grabbing the fallen papers and quills shoving them into Harry’s hand wordlessly. “Hold these.” 

“Wait-” She took some books and tossed them at Ron who barely managed to catch them. “You haven’t got any of these subjects today. It’s only Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon.” 

“Of course,” She muttered placing her books back into her bag. “I wonder what’s for lunch I’m starving. Shall we.” She held her elbow out to me and I linked our arms. She led us away, leaving the boys confused. I too was confused but whatever she was hiding I knew it was for a reason. We make our way to the Great Hall settling in for lunch, Hermione fills her plate to the brim with food and I grab a sandwich and an apple. As we were eating we were discussing our classes so far when Seamus starts yelling. 

“He’s been sighted!” Not far from us Seamus and Dean were being swarmed with other Gryffindors, we all get up to see what’s the matter. Seamus had a copy of The Daily Prophet laid out on the table. 

“Who?” Ron asks as he leans over mine and Hermione’s shoulders. On the front page was a moving photo of Sirius Black in Azkaban. He was wild-looking, his hair down to his shoulders was matted and his gown was covered in stains. But it was his eyes that were the most terrifying. They looked psychotic and screamed of danger. 

“Achintee? That isn’t far from here…” I glanced at her nodding. If Black had been seen there his next move surely would be Hogwarts. It would be Harry. 

“Do you think he’d come to Hogwarts?” Neville is clutching poor Trevor tightly as he stares in horror at the photo. 

“With all the Dementors?” Lavender questions. 

“He’s already slipped by them once who’s to say he couldn’t do it again?” Dean mutters reading the story again. I look over at Harry’s face he shows no real sign of fear except in his eyes. 

“Black could be anywhere… it’s like trying to catch smoke in his hands…” Bem says and it’s like a cloud rests over all of us. That extra layer of fear coming back. We go back to our lunches not really speaking as the ominous presence of Sirius Black invades our day. When lunch ends, we all rush off to our first Defense Against the Dark Arts class. When we get to the room instead of our desks like normal, we are met with an empty floor with a tall wardrobe in the center of the classroom. Lupin stood in front of it. He was in his normal shabby dress robes but they made him appear warm and approachable. 

“Good afternoon. Would you all put your bags by the door? You’ll be having a practical lesson today, so you’ll only need your wands.” He smiled at all of us as we placed our bags down. We have never had a practical lesson in Defense before, so the excitement began to flutter through the air. After forming a crowd in front of the wardrobe we stood watching as it shook and rattled. As if something had been locked inside it. 

“No need to worry. Does anyone want to take a crack at what’s inside?” Lupin asked us, glancing around the group. 

“It’s a Boggart…” I heard Seamus whisper.

“Nicely done Seamus. Who can tell me what a Boggart is?” Hermione’s hand shoots up into the air.

“Boggarts are shape-shifters. They take the shape of whatever a person is most afraid of.” She explains it to all of us.

“Excellent. Yes, Boggarts seem extremely terrifying but there is a simple spell that can repel one. Shall we practice it?” A chorus of yes’s. “Alright first without wands…. Riddikulus!” He says it nice and slow.

“Riddikulus!” We all repeat back to him once then again for good measure.

“There we are but a spell alone isn’t enough. What we need is… laughter. You have to trick it into think you find it amusing. Neville will you come up here?” Neville clearly can’t catch a break today. He steps away from the group towards Lupin. “Now Neville what would you say frightens you most in this world?” Neville opens his mouth, but no sound comes out of it. 

“What was that my boy?” Lupin asks again. 

“Professor Snape.” He says looking down awkwardly. Almost the whole class laughs. I feel bad more than anything. To be stuck having a teacher as your worst fear only spoke of the teacher Snape was. Lupin hums and nods to him. 

“Ah yes. Neville you live with your grandmother correct?” 

“Yeah but I don’t want the Boggart to turn into her either.”

“No, no, it won’t turn into her but what I want you to do is imagine the clothes that she wears. Could you do that for me?” 

“She… she has this red handbag…” He starts to explain quietly.

“What’s important is you see the clothes. When I open the wardrobe, I want you to…” Whatever it is makes Neville’s jaw drop. “Neville you can do it…. Ready… One. Two. Three!” The door to the wardrobe shoots open Snape takes a step out of it. His black robes float behind him as he approaches Neville. Lupin stands behind Neville whispering to him. 

“R-r-riddikulus!” A quick snapping sound and Snape is now dressed in a long green dress. With a moth-eaten vulture on his head and the ugliest bright red little handbag ever. The whole room erupted in laughter. As the Boggart hears the laughter it begins to cower. 

“Well done Neville! Everyone form a line! I want everyone to picture the very thing they fear the most and turn it into something funny!” We all rush to get to the front pushing and shoving. Somehow Ron gets in front. I fall in behind Parvati with Harry and Hermione behind me. I tried to think of something I truly feared but the only thing I could think of was him. Voldemort. 

“Next Ron!” Snape turns into a whirling mass and reappears as a large black widow spider. It hisses and snaps its pincers. We share a glance knowing just how bad Ron’s fear was. 

“Riddikulus!” The spider now had roller skates and began slipping and sliding on the floor. 

“Parvati!” Ron fell to the end of the line and Parvati took her place and the spider changed into a large cobra.

“Riddikulus!” It shifted into a Jack-in-the-box. Flopping back and forth swinging its spring. 

“Gigi!” Parvati stepped back and I went forward. I tried to think of something funny all I could think of a large and fluffy dress Memere had put me in for my baby photos. The Jack-in-the-box shifted. Tom Riddle took its place. He just stood there staring me down his grin was sinister and I could tell that his eyes had the faintest hint of red. I peeked at Lupin his face was indiscernible as he stared at my greatest fear. He knew who it was plain and simple. I could feel my whole body shaking and felt incredibly faint like my whole body would collapse underneath me. I raised my wand slowly, tears brimming my eyes.

“Riddikulus!” He appeared wearing the dress I wore when I was a baby. It was a floral pattern with puffed sleeves and lots of tulle. The whole class began to cheer. I took no time to rush to the back of the room. I didn’t even wait I grabbed my bag and ran out of the room. Not seemed to notice my departure from the class as I rushed off to the dorm. I fell onto my bed I tried to release some of the emotion that had boiled up but now all I felt was numbness no tears came no matter how hard I tried. It didn’t take long for Hermione to appear ripping my curtains back.

“Are you alright?!” She questioned me worriedly. 

“I’m all right just a bit upset is all.” I answer back sitting up so she can sit down. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t see you leave, Lupin ended class after Harry went. He saw a Dementor.”

“He didn’t see Voldemort?” Hermione shakes her head.

“I thought he would as well, but it turned into a Dementor, so Lupin had to step in and stop it.” She explained it to me. 

“That’s good on him to stop class for Harry’s sake goodness knows the last thing he needs is to faint again.” I joke.

“Exactly we have to read up on Boggarts and write a summary on it for Monday.” She tells me.

“That sounds good when are we going to work on it? After dinner?” I asked her.

“Yeah let’s go to the library so we can get our homework out of the way before Hogsmeade.” I smile at her and we both head downstairs to join the boys in some relaxation before dinner. It sits on my mind Hermione didn’t bother to question who the boy the Boggart turned into. When we got down neither of the boys asked me where I went or asked if I was alright. None of them seemed to care if I was in pain. 

_ “Why do you even bother?” I whipped my head there stood Hermione, her hair was styled, and she was dressed in fancy clothing. She was older, much older, but I still recognized her eyes.  _

_ “What do you mean Hermione?” I asked her trying to step forward in a void of darkness.  _

_ “Why do you try to act as if we care about you? We don’t even care about what happens to.” She smirked walking around me as she spoke. _

_ “You don’t mean that. I know you don’t!” I shout at her, but it doesn’t even seem to faze her.  _

_ “We couldn’t even care about your greatest fear. We care about Harry’s.” My stomach drops.  _

_ “Hermione you don’t mean that you care about me!” She begins to step away from me and I continue after her.  _

_ “Why don’t you just die.” She turns sharply quickly turning into Voldemort. He raises his wand wordlessly a flash of green light. _

I wake up gasping for my breath I look to my side and see Hermione still thirteen fast asleep in her bed. She wasn’t the cruel woman I saw in my dreams, but the words still felt like a dagger in the chest. Harry always came first in our group no matter what anyone else’s problems might be. Harry was The Boy Who Lived and be damned anyone else who might be having trouble. I’m sure Ron and Hermione made sure he was alright after class. But Hermione was so flippant about how I felt and didn’t bother more than a one-off question. I get up and wash my face and lay down in bed turning to look out the window and watch as the clouds float through the sky. I don’t sleep for the rest of the night. I trying to push back my thoughts about my friends reminding myself how lucky I was that they forgave me after last year. But the time morning light starts peeking through the window I can’t help but feel part of my dream had been right. 

As the term continued on the dreams persisted every night one of my family members or a friend reminded me every night that I was worthless and should simply stop breathing. It felt like it would go on for hours and hours until they would run off. I stupidly chased after each of them until they turned into Voldemort and he would end my life. It began to take a toll on me, not the lack of sleep but the continuing abuse from the dreams. It felt as if I was still stuck being controlled by Tom Riddle only this time, he couldn’t take over my body. He only could torment me each night I went to bed wondering who just might attack me. I hid it all from my friends, I knew it was wrong to hide from them. But I feared that they wouldn’t take it as seriously as if I were Harry. Each morning I woke and tried to act as if I wasn’t being tortured in my dreams. I put on a big smile and acted as if everything was fine as if my friends hadn’t said the most horrible things to me just last night. Everything was feeling a bit numb as we rolled into October and I felt like I was just getting by, barely there. It was the middle of the month when someone took notice of my declining mental health. But it wasn’t one of my friends instead it was Professor Lupin. He had just ended class for the day when he called out.

“Uh, Gigi could you come here before you leave?” My head shot up, I quickly nodded as I put my books into my bag. My friends gave me a funny look.

“I’ll see you guys at the Common Room? Kay.” The three of them moved very slowly as I shouldered my bag and walked over to Professor Lupin’s desk. “What did you need sir?” He was shuffling our homework on the desk and glanced up.

“As I know the first Hogsmeade trip is not until the 31st correct?” He asked.

“Yes sir. But what does that matter?” I quipped back at him. He chuckles. 

“I would like to know if you wouldn’t mind having cocoa with me this Saturday there is something rather important, I would like to speak with you about.” I break out into a grin. Lupin was by far everyone’s favorite professor this year and to be chosen to hang out with him outside of class would be a big deal for everyone else. 

“I would love to!” I blurt out quickly.

“Excellent. We will meet in my office say one o’clock?” He looks at his watch checking the time. I nod to him enthusiastically. “Alright, off you go then. Don’t want your friends being mad I held you back for too long.” I turned around and walked slowly out of the room. Once the door shuts behind me I break out into a jog racing my way up to the Common Room. I jump through the portrait hole and rush to my friends who are sitting trying to do their homework. 

“So, what did he want?” Harry asks as I throw my bag down to take a seat next to him.

“He wants to have cocoa with me on Saturday to talk about something important.” I raise my hands putting air quotes around important. 

“Why you?” It comes from Ron as he scribbles something out on his parchment. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I snap back not intending to sound angry, but it still comes out viciously.

“Well Hermione is the smarted person in class… and then there’s Harry.” He mutters to me his cheeks going pink at my question.

“Not everything is about Harry or being the smartest person Ronald. Maybe he sees potential in me.” I growl out at him I open my mouth to say more but instead I drop it. I reached into my bag to grab my potions book to do the assignment for class. We sat in silence for a bit before,

“What are we talking about?” Asks Hermione who finally pulls her head out of her Muggle Studies book. 

“Nothing Hermione,” I say as I glare at Ron. Saturday came sooner than I expected it to. After lunch the three of them make their way back to the Common Room where Hermione will surely force them to do more homework and I head for the Defense classroom. It was quiet and calm in the room the sound of music floated from Lupin’s office as I walked in between desks and made my way up to the office. Lupin was reading some papers and scribbling notes all over them. A pot and some mugs were sitting on the corner of his desk, along with marshmallows and biscuits to eat. I knock on the frame of the door. 

“Ah, Gigi come in! Come in!” His head whips up he puts down the quill gesturing for me to enter. “Take a seat. Would you like some cocoa?” 

“Yes please.” He reaches to the pot pouring two cups of coca for us each. 

“Marshmallows? Can’t have cocoa without lots of marshmallows.” He holds up the bowl as he puts a mound of them into his cup. I nod and he does the same for me. “Biscuits?” 

“No thank you, I just had lunch.” I grab my mug holding it between my hands as I take a small sip of it testing the heat of the drink. He places several biscuits on a small plate and takes on dipping it into his coco before munching on it. 

“So, I imagine you’re wondering why I’ve asked you here today.” 

“Yeah, I wasn’t sure if I was in trouble or not.” It was a lie, but I’ll play along for a bit. 

“No, if you were in trouble we would be meeting on less friendly terms.” He laughs so I join in. “No this is just a checkup of sorts…” Now I was confused.

“A checkup what do you mean?” I ask him, taking another sip of my drink. 

“What I mean is I want to see how you’re doing. Being back at school.” He looks around struggling to find the words. “Professor Dumbledore told me about what happened last year… after I saw you’re Boggart.” My blood goes cold. He stares waiting for me to respond.

“I went through something traumatic as well and I can understand your pain… to some extent. And as of late you seem like a shell instead of a girl the other professors have described as passionate, clever, and vibrant….” He explains to me and everything feels cold. I drink some more coco but even as it burns my tongue, I feel next to nothing. 

“Professor I appreciate the concern but I’m fine,” I say to him brushing off his words. 

“Yes, that's what I used to say but part of me felt like it was dying a slow death.” I shake my head.

“I’m fine. I got over what happened last year, and I highly doubt whatever happened to you was as painful.” It was a rude thing to say and I knew that, but I didn’t care. He didn’t know me or what I was feeling. He didn’t know the torture I went through every night. His reaction is painful to watch he looks as if I’ve cut open an old wound. 

“You might be saying that now. I did that as well, pushing those who cared about me away. But there will come a point when you hit rock bottom and all you’ll want is a friend to help pick you up.” He says calmly, trying not to get angry.

“I appreciate the sentiment Professor but seeing as how I’m fine I don’t think I’ll need anyone to help me up. Thank you for the coco.” I take one last gulp of it and leave his office. I don’t go back to the Common Room instead I walk around the grounds. It was dangerous with Sirius Black on the loose, but I didn’t seem to care. I wanted to care but I couldn’t find the energy not with the exhaustion I felt coursing through me. I walked for nearly an hour before I went back to the Common Room. None of them asked me how it went as I joined them in working on homework. This just proved to me they didn’t seem to have the energy to care either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Finally, we have the Boggart chapter which was really fun to write for me. Uh, so Gigi's mental health is clearly going down the drain as I hope y'all can see that. Also, remember she doesn't know what Lupin's past is like and she is just a thirteen-year-old girl who hasn't gotten the help she clearly needs. She is very much in the moment of I can handle this on my own and I don't need anyone's help. But I will push every single person who cares about me away in the process. There will be an update on Friday it will probably be later in the day due to it being Christmas and all but think of it as a present from me to you guys who are such dedicated readers!!


	26. Sirius Black

Professor Lupin acts as if our little meeting never occurred, he says nothing to me about and doesn’t treat me any differently compared to before. But I feel his eyes watching me when I’m in class or he is sitting at the professor’s table during meals. Halloween came faster than anticipated and the excitement for our first trip to Hogsmeade as well. Harry who hadn’t gotten his permission slip signed was going to be stuck in the castle while the rest of us went off and enjoyed the village. 

“Harry it will be alright I’m sure you’ll find things to do. I can bring back treats and come back early if you want?” I ask him as we eat dessert during dinner.

“Thanks, Gi but that wouldn’t be fair to you…I’m sure I’ll find something to do while you three are gone.” He says shoving his pudding around his plate.

“You could always get more homework done Harry. Or get ahead on reading!” Hermione chimed in as she took a bite of cake. 

“Or he could use the Invisibility cloak like I suggested and come,” Ron says with a mouthful of… something.

“Ron if I’ve told you once I’ve told you a thousand times the Dementors can see through those. They could come across Harry. And he could faint again.” Hermione says tossing a napkin at Ron’s head as he stuffed more food into his mouth. He smirks and begins wiping his face. 

When the morning comes, I’m awake before Hermione reading up on Transfiguration which was becoming one of my stronger subjects this year. We head down to breakfast and we try to lighten Harry’s mood promising him lots of sugary treats. After breakfast, we say our goodbyes to Harry and head to Filch who stands in the front doors checking off our names. Hogsmeade looked like something out of a story. The little buildings lined the road making everything feel quaint and homey. Ron and I forced Hermione in Honeyduke’s first to stock on candy for ourselves and Harry. We grab as much candy as we possibly can handle before moving on to Hermione’s pick the post office. We stand and admire the owls and the system they have set up for deliveries. It was rather boring just to watch them sit there but it was what Hermione wanted to look at. Then we headed over to Zonko’s where nearly all the other third years were. We had to shove and push our way around the store just to get a good look at things. Afterward, we went to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer which was far better than Chris and Mason had ever described. Then we went to the Shrieking Shack to look at it, in all its haunted glory. Something about standing there just staring at it got a bit awkward mainly because I was stuck between Ron and Hermione who kept doing this weird side-eye thing trying to sneak peeks at each other. Once they got bored of trying to look at each other we did another once over the village before heading back to the school. We raced back to the Common Room to tell Harry all about the village and what it was like. 

“What did you do today,” Hermione asked him. “Did you get any assignments done?” 

“No didn’t get the chance. Lupin made me a cup of tea. Then Snape came in and made him drink this potion because Lupin isn’t feeling well.” 

“Is he mad?” Ron gasped out. 

“Does he not realize Snape is probably out to get him?” I asked. Harry shook his head shrugging.

“I dunno I mentioned Snape wanting his job and he said nothing.” 

“Guys the feast is starting soon we should head down,” Hermione said, looking at her watch. We left through the portrait hole and joined the masses still discussing Snape and the mystery potion.

“I don’t see why he would… you know poison Lupin with Harry in the room,” Hermione whispers checking to see if anyone heard her. 

“Mione is right unless he knows it would be Harry’s word against his. But I don’t see Dumbledore siding with Snape on that.” I suggest none of it seems to make any sense. 

“Maybe… I’m not sure.” Harry muttered as we entered the Great Hall. The whole room was decked in pumpkins and bats swooping in close to the heads of the students. The ceiling was a stormy night thunder and lightning rolling across it. Everything was delicious even with all the candy in our systems we managed to get a good bite of everything. We kept taking glances at Lupin who seemed cheerful at one point I locked eyes with him, and he gave me a wide smile. I turned away quickly and ignored the anger as well as the slight blush on my cheeks. After the meal, we followed the crowds back up to the Tower on the landing a crowd had formed. I could see the Weasley twins and Mason standing tall over everyone else. 

“What’s the hold-up? Did Neville forget the password again?” Ron asks as he leans to whisper in our ears.

“Hey!” A voice shouted we turned and there was Neville.

“Well if it isn’t Neville…” I mutter as our staircase connects to the landing. 

“Let me through! Please… Excuse me!” Percy is shoving his way through the crowd to investigate the situation. “I’m Head Boy… Back. All of you! No one is going into this dormitory until it has been fully searched.” 

“What’s he on about?” Harry asked trying to see above all the heads. Ginny slides through the crowd to us.

“The Fat Lady…She’s gone!” Her voice is shaky, and her face is greyed. The crowd parted and we could see the slashes all over the portrait. The paintings were all joining in on the shock as they all shouted and squealed. Hermione and I both gasped, and as we stood there staring at the tattered painting Dumbledore and Filch both came rushing up the stairs. They push past us as we try to make ourselves as small as possible. Dumbledore inspects the painting while Filch stands and looks out on the paintings to find the Fat Lady. 

“Mr. Filch round up all the ghosts and tell them to search EVERY painting in the castle for the Fat Lady.” He says as he runs his hands over the slashes in the wood. 

“There won’t be a need for that Professor…” He raises his hand and points. “The Fat Lady is right there.” It was like we were all under one hive mind as we all rushed running up the stairs to see the Fat Lady. Percy was shouting about something, but I couldn’t really hear it over the sound of pounding footsteps. We followed behind Dumbledore as he stopped in front of a wildlife painting. 

“My dear lady, who did this to you?” He asked her. She slowly popped out behind a rhino, her headpiece askew and her dress torn.

“Eye’s like the devil he’s got… It was him Professor the one they all talk about. He’s here, somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black!” She shouted before falling back behind the rhino. I choke on my breath as she says it and snatch Harry’s hand. 

“…Secure the castle Filch. The rest of you to the Great Hall!” Dumbledore’s voice carries as he shouts. Percy begins corralling all of us back to the Great Hall. We all entered the hall and waited shortly after that Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin all appeared looking terribly confused. Dumbledore leaves us to sleep in the Hall altogether, with Percy who is much too pleased to be in charge. 

“C’mon,” Ron said to us, and we all grabbed a sleeping bag and brought it to one of the corners, where we wouldn’t be disturbed. 

“You don’t think that Black’s still in the castle?” Hermione whispered anxiously.

“Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be,” said Ron. 

“It wouldn’t be a complete shock; this place is huge there’s plenty of places he could hide,” I say as I kick my shoes off. 

“It’s a good thing he picked tonight,” said Hermione as we all climbed into our sleeping bags and positioned them in a tight circle, and leaned into the center on our elbows. “We would have been back in the tower if it were a normal dinner.” He says flicking a spec on the floor to me. 

“I bet he lost track of time, being on the run,” said Ron. “Didn’t realize it was Halloween. Otherwise, he’d have come bursting in here.” I glance at Harry his face is stony, so I flick the spec at him to shake him out of it. All around us people suggest different ways of getting in. Apparation, flying, disguise Hermione of course debunks them all. 

“The castle’s enchantments would never let anyone get in by apparation, and disguises wouldn’t fool the dementors…” She continues to explain even as Percy yells that the lights are going out. After that, the only lights came from the ghosts floating around and the starry night sky above us. I laid as my nerves wracked my whole body, if I went to bed, I would have a nightmare. I didn’t want them to know about them. 

So, instead, I picked at my hands and picked until each of my nail beds were crusted with blood and raw to touch. That lasted for a while and once my hands hurt too much, I moved to bite my lips. My nerves made me peel and bite my lip until the iron taste hit my tongue. I went back to my hands, biting all of my nails until there was no more to bite off. It was three when Dumbledore returned to the hall, he was approached by Snape who came in a short time after him. We feigned being asleep as they spoke to one another. 

“I’ve searched the dungeons. No sign of Black there or anywhere else sir.” He whispered to him.

“I never expected him to linger around.” 

“How remarkable isn’t it. To enter Hogwarts on one’s own completely undetected…” Dumbledore says nothing. “Prior to the start of term, I raised my concerns about-” Snape was cut off.

“I do not believe that a single Professor in this castle would ever help Sirius Black, Severus.” Snape looked perturbed by this statement. “I think it will be safe for the students to return to their Houses, but we should let them sleep. Wouldn’t you agree?” He asks Snape who just nods as he pivots and leaves. Dumbledore continues to wander around the hall watching the sleeping students. I twist my head to look into our circle Ron mouths ‘What was that?’ to us and we all make faces of confusion and go to bed. I barely sleep only making it thirty or so minutes before my anxiety wakes me up. The process repeats until we are awoken by the Professors to go back to our rooms to get ready for classes for the day. For the next several days all anyone can talk about is Sirius Black theories about where he was and what his next plans would be floating through all the houses and classes. With the Fat Lady gone, we were stuck with Sir Cadogan and his pony. 

“He's barking mad!” Seamus shouted one afternoon as we were trying to get back into the Common Room. Cadogan ignored us as we all stared at him prancing around his painting.

“What d'you expect? After what happened to the Fat Lady, none of the other pictures would take the job.” He messes up Seamus's hair and the stand in the front jokingly shoving each other. 

“But he keeps changing the password. Twice just this morning! I've taken to keeping a list.” Neville exasperatedly says next to me as he holds up a crumpled-up piece of parchment. I rub his shoulder giving him a comforting smile. 

“Farewell, comrades! If ever you have the need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!” We all groan walking off to the library to do our work, so we don’t have to struggle to get into our own home. As we walk down the steps Ron shouts.

“Yeah, we'll call you... if we ever need someone mental!” I snort out a laugh as do the boys. Hermione hits Ron with her bag which only makes us all laugh harder. It was hard for a bit to keep our spirits up especially for Harry. Who was being trailed by nearly every professor as well as Percy Weasley. Aside from the feeling of our friend's impending doom, we did our best to have a good time this year. But of course, that can never be easy for us especially when Snape shows up to our D.A.D.A class as we were waiting for Professor Lupin. 

“Turn to page 394.” He says cloak swishing as he flicks his wand and shuts all of the windows off from the sunlight. He drops the projector screen. I inwardly groan not ready to deal with Snape for another whole class. Harry being ever so nosy leans over to Snape as he walks by.

“Excuse me Professor, but where’s Professor Lupin?” He tries to put on his kindest tone, but it sounds artificial when used with Snape. 

“I don’t believe that’s any of you, concern Potter. Your teacher thinks that he is incapable of teaching at the moment. Now turn to page 394…” I grab my book flicking through the pages as Snape moves to the back of the classroom. There was a whooshing noise to my right.

“Werewolves?” Ron exclaims as he stares down at the pages I look and see the drawings on the creatures half transformed on the page.

“Sir we only just begun learning about Red Caps and Hinkypunks. We’re not supposed to start nocturnal beasts for weeks-” Hermione who I didn’t seem to notice until now says. Ron leans over to Harry whispering something about her not being here earlier.

“Quiet Granger. Now, which one of you can tell me what the difference between an Animagus and a Werewolf?” He began the slides the first being a werewolf attacking something. No one said a word, just staring in shock at the slide. 

“No one has the answer... how unsurprising…” He drones on I rest my head on my hand letting myself shut my eyes for a few moments. Sleep with no dreams was a blessing. And a rarity at this point and was making my days only longer. 

“Sir, an Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A werewolf has no choice in the matter. Furthermore, the werewolf actively hunts humans and responds only to the call of its kind-” Malfoy lets out a quick howl making me jump out of my chair a bit. Ron gives me a concerning look, but I shrug it off, ignoring it. 

“Mr. Malfoy if you could refrain from howling. As for you Granger that is the second time you have spoken out turn. Tell me what part of your brain makes you absolutely incapable of restricting yourself? Or is it you love the fact you are a know it all and tremendously annoying?” Now I was awake. I looked back in horror at Snape and whipped my head to Hermione who had her head straight down. 

“Five points from Gryffindor. And to help you with your idiocy I am assigning two rolls of parchment on the werewolf by Monday specifically recognizing it.” Snape says and nearly everyone is complaining already. 

“But sir its Quidditch tomorrow!” Harry says to him. Snape leans down to Harry’s side of the desk. 

“Then I hope that you take extra care tomorrow Potter… losing a limb will not excuse you.” Snape returns to his spot in the back of the class and continues with the lecture. I take as many notes as possible to make writing the rolls easier for all of us later this weekend. Afterward, we spent nearly the whole afternoon complaining about Snape and his attitude. Instead of sleeping later that evening, I was kept awake by the howling of the wind, so I pulled my curtains tight and completed the assignment. I read my Transfiguration notes over and my Charms as well, trying to find an easy enough sound charm to put on my bed in case of a bad nightmare. I couldn’t bare the idea of anyone knowing just how bad my dreams were getting. There was no one anyone could see me that way I wouldn’t let that happen. I only fell asleep when my body couldn’t hold itself together any longer. 

I woke up to Hermione waking up, the wind was still howling and banging on our windows. Rain pelted against the panes as we shuffled in our rain boots downstairs for breakfast. We ate and put on several layers on top of our regular clothes to fight against the cold and the rain. The three of us fought against the wind as we climbed up into the stands to find decent enough seats for the weather. Hermione and I stuck close together for the sake of warmth with Ron shuffling awkwardly beside us trying to get close but not too close. 

“Ron get your gangly butt over here!” I shouted. “You’re just as cold as us it won’t be bad if we all stay close.” Ron takes the two steps to Hermione’s other side huddled over us looking very nervous. I give him a look and he looks absolutely crazed. When we finally see the teams exit from their locker rooms, we are soaking wet. I cheer as I see Chris and Cedric in the bright yellow robes with Cedric standing proudly as the Hufflepuff captain. I cheer even louder for Harry and Mason out of house obligation practically screaming so they might hear us through the wind. The games begins and it was a struggle to see anything as the rain only came down harder and colder as the time went on. Ron began calling out the moves to us since we hadn’t been able to hear Lee Jordan and his usual hilarious commentary and weren’t able to tell who was who. 

“HE SEEN IT! HARRY SAW THE SNITCH!” Ron screams and the whole section catches a glimpse of Harry and Cedric soaring into the sky disappearing into the clouds. Lighting and thunder continue to roar through the stadium as we wait for them to come down. It was Cedric who came down first. He seemed to have lost control of his broom and was sailing down to the pitch. Luckily, he managed to get a hold of himself before it was too late. He soared back up into the sky to catch up. He disappeared and the game below continued but then a spec of red appeared. I grabbed Hermione’s arm thinking it was Harry showing off the snitch but instead of letting up on his speed, he continued racing down to the ground.

“Why isn’t Harry slowing down?” I asked out loud.

“Is he okay?” Hermione asked as we watched. As he got close that’s when we saw he wasn’t flying but instead he was falling.

“He’s out cold!” Ron shouted. I gasped in horror grabbing on to Hermione as Harry continued plummeting. More people began to scream as we all watched. Dumbledore intervened casting a spell that floated Harry gently to the ground. The match paused as he entered the field putting Harry on a stretcher and floating him off to the school. It was then Cedric came down from the sky snitch in hand ending the match. The three of us ran down the stairs to rush back to the school. 

“Do you think he’s…” I trail off, my voice cracking as we run down taking three steps at a time. The idea of Harry dying from a Quidditch match and not something far crazier would be shocking. It also would be life-ruining to not have one of my best friends anymore.

“He’ll be fine,” Ron shouts from the bottom having jumped several steps. We run off the field and intercept the Gryffindor team who clearly had the same thing on their minds. We all run through the mud and rain straight to the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey doesn’t even look the slightest bit surprised at the sight of us.

“He’s alive and you can wait with him until he wakes up. But please be quiet.” We nod promising to be the most model visitors in the history of visitors. It seemed odd trying to figure out the placement over an unconscious kids ' bed, but Mason made quick work of it. He pulled up three chairs.

“Gi, Hermione, Ron you guys sit we can all stand.” He gave the rest of the team a look and they said nothing. Ron sat on one side by himself while Hermione and I sat together holding each other’s hands. Everyone makes small talk while waiting.

“He’s going to be fine,” Hermione whispers to me. I nod not looking at her, but at him. He was pale with cuts all over his face. He seemed years younger when he was asleep, I shed a few tears.

“I know but what would we do without him ‘mione? He’s our best friend…I can’t imagine a world without him.” She squeezes my hand.

“I know. I can’t imagine that either but it’s okay he’s okay…” It sounded like she was saying it more for her than me, but I was willing to hear anything at the moment. I feel a hand touch my shoulder. I look up there was Mason. 

“When he wakes up it might be best if you put a brave face on Gi. Don’t want to scare him too much about it all. Knowing him he’ll be upset we lost and about the Dementors.” He says in my ear. “It also may help if he has a hand to hold.” He chuckles out the last part my cheeks turning pink. He walks back over to the team and I shyly slide my hand on the bedding grabbing Harry’s hand. It was cold and well worked from all the Quidditch and whatever he was doing over the summer. 

“Looks a bit peaky…”

“That was the scariest thing I’ve ever seen in my life…” All conversations snap to a close when Harry’s eyes snapped open. I felt his hand tighten around mine as he came to consciousness. 

“Aye, he’s awake!” Fred yelled getting all of us to shut up. Ron handed Harry his glasses so he could see properly. “How you feeling bud?” 

“What happened?” He asked as he shot up from his position looking around wildly.

“You fell off your broom…” Mason said, trailing off.

“We thought you died,” Alicia muttered with a glassy look in her eyes. I squeezed his hand. His eyes flicked to our hands and then my face he frowned.

“The match… Are we going to do a replay?” He pestered no one said a word. “We lost?”

“Cedric caught the snitch,” George explains. “Right after you fell. He didn’t know what had happened until he came down. He tried to call for a rematch, but they won fair and square. Wood agrees.”

“Where is Wood?” 

“He’s in the showers,” Fred said. “We think he might be trying to drown himself.” We all let out a soft laugh, but it did nothing to ease Harry’s emotions. 

“There's something else you should know, Harry....” Ron began to say to him. Your Nimbus when it blew away? it sort of landed in the Whomping Willow. And well…” The twins placed the blanket at the foot of the bed. In it laid what parts remained of the now shattered broom. Harry had now gone from disappointed to distraught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys!!! Ironically this is technically chapter 25 of the story. I didn't mean to do this but it worked out that way! I hope you all have a fantastic day whether you celebrate Christmas or not and I will see you all next time!


	27. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just a light trigger warning for this chapter and the next couple there are going to be a lot of depressive thoughts coming from Gigi. This chapter is very short and it's mainly at the beginning so this one should not be too bad but please keep this in mind when reading. Make sure you're putting your own health first!! I am going to be putting little summaries at the end of these chapters for anyone who does not feel comfortable with reading these things. I will also be officially updating the tags for these chapters because of the content.

As November continued, we all focused on ourselves. Hermione was so far into her books that it was a miracle that she had any time to eat or sleep. Harry was struggling with dealing with his second Dementor attack. Ron is working on getting out every assignment he can by copying off of Hermione and me every chance he can. While I continue to fight with myself mentally. With all of us focused on ourselves it was easy for me to be forgotten and to drift away from them. Each night I was met with another person I loved who would destroy my worth and confidence with each vicious word. The one that appeared the most was my mother. 

_ “Such a disappointment…” _

_ “You will never be able to compete with your brothers.” _

_ “Do you really think you’re worthy of the Sterling name?” _

_ “Pathetic” _

_ “Why would anyone care about you when you’re best friends with Harry Potter?” _

_ “You’re just a stupid little girl who can’t even handle her dreams.” _

_ “What teenage girl has nightmares? You’re such a child.” _

_ “Worthless. Stupid.” _

_ “I never wanted you.” _

_ “Things would be better if you were dead.”  _

Every day I carried the words they spoke with me like a boulder on my chest. Never moving and forever making it hard to breathe as I did the bare minimum. I forced myself to not falter in front of anyone. I ate more than I should, making sure I was always full even if eating made me sick to my stomach. I ignored the bags below my eyes and their deep purple shade forcing myself to stay awake despite my mind begging for a moment's rest. If anyone noticed my deterioration, they said nothing to me about it. But I could feel the gazes of people like McGonagall and Lupin while I sat in their classes trying to hold myself together. The morning of my birthday came quietly with heavy exhaustion and at the foot of my bed were two small packages the first was a blue sweater from Mum and Dad. Mum wrote of her excitement about Christmas and telling me I must come home for the holiday. The second was a book that Pepere had gotten on a trip to South America years ago before he retired. 

I got up to change for the day and noticed that there was no sign of Hermione in her bed. I grabbed the new sweater while standing in the bathroom I looked in the mirror. I recognized nearly every part of the girl that was in my reflection, but it was her eyes that I didn’t. They looked hollow with no trace of joy or happiness. Just an empty shell of a person who used to be present. I slipped on a pair of jeans then slipped the sweater over my head. I pulled It down to realize it didn’t fit right. The sleeves were too tight and felt suffocating and every time I moved my shoulders the bottom rode up over my stomach. I had gained so much weight since the beginning of the year I didn’t seem to fit into a sweater that would have been my size in August. I stared at myself in a sweater that was meant for someone different. A girl who wasn’t broken on the outside. I changed back into my pajamas and crawled back into my bed pulling the curtains tight. I began to cry. I cried and cried for what felt like hours when I was all dried up, I laid there. Not moving or doing anything really, just lying in bed studying the curtains and the fraying bits of thread. I played with Ash’s ears and she became so annoyed she left too. It seemed like everyone was leaving me these days. I was still here all alone. I spent the day not feeling the point in getting up and actually enjoying my birthday. As the sun rose in the sky, I ignored the feeling of my stomach begging for food or the need to use the bathroom. I fell asleep long before Hermione came back to the dorm. 

If she had a gift for me, I never saw it or heard of it when I woke up the next day it was as if my absence wasn’t noticed. No one said anything to me about not being at any meals, or being around. This only solidified the fact that I was not a vital part of my friends ' worlds; they had spent far more time together. Perhaps my dreams were right in the fact I was not important to anyone. But instead of showing this feeling I bravely faked it all for the next two weeks until the break came, then I would have a break. On the last day before the term was over Ron, Hermione, and I bundled ourselves up for one last trip to Hogsmeade. The journey to the village was quiet except for Ron and Hermione who were discussing the Shrieking Shack rather intensely. But arriving in the village felt like entering a Christmas story. All of the shops were lit up and shining brightly against the pure snow. Garland and wreaths hanging from the doors and the edges of the roofs. All of it was perfect for a winter’s day. 

“Gigi, are you even listening!?” I whip my head as Hermione and Ron both stare at me.

“What are we talking about?” 

“We were planning on going to the Zonko’s and then to the Shrieking Shack does that sound good?” Ron asks.

“Yeah, it sounds perfect. I might go to Honeydukes in between to get some candy for tomorrow.” I say. We make our way to Zonko’s where it turns into us following Ron looking at different things. We don’t last long in there and I part ways with them to buy some candy. I wander around Honeydukes walking along with one of the walls. I stopped between the sugar quills and the exploding bonbons trying to decide which would make the ride home tomorrow just a fraction more bearable. I held one in each hand literally weighing out my options. 

“Personally, I would go for the bonbons they look like more fun.” I jumped out of my skin whipping around looking into the direction Harry’s voice came from.

“Harry Potter what the bloody hell.” I leaned forward whispering. “How did you do this?” I interrogated him and still not positive about where he was. 

“Fred and George gave me this map and it shows what everyone in Hogwarts is doing at this exact moment and there are these secret passages in and out of the castle. Where’s Ron and Hermione?” 

“They went to the Shrieking Shack.”

“Why aren’t you with them?”

“They need to bond a little more and I needed to get snacks for tomorrow’s train ride.” 

“Still can’t believe you’re leaving for break.”

“It’s what my mum wanted.” The words sound fake as I say them. I couldn’t bear saying I didn’t want to spend the whole break with them. Not while I was feeling like this. 

“I’m going to go find them. Meet you there?” I nodded to thin air and watched as Harry cleared through the crowd like a strong breeze. I went to pay for my candy and placed the treats in my bag and made my way outside. I pulled my scarf over my face to brace against the cold wind and pulled my coat tighter. I wander along the path to the Shack when I hear voices shouting. I start jogging towards the clearing and arrive to watch Harry messing with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Whatever happened was over because the three of them were running in my direction. 

“Move Sterling this place is bloody haunted!” Draco shouts as he runs by and then he promptly slips on ice falling on his ass. I burst out laughing happy to see Draco get knocked down a few pegs. His goons help him up and then continue running away. Once they were far enough, I shouted.

“We’re all clear!” I jogged down to them as Harry threw his cloak off. 

“Harry, what are you doing here!” Hermione exclaimed as she jokingly hit him on his arm. He then explains to the two of them about the Marauders Map and how Fred and George gave it to him.

“Those gits! I’m their brother why couldn’t they have given it to me?” Ron shouts.

“Because they shouldn’t even have it, Ron. Because Harry is going to give it back, right Harry?” She says determinedly.

“Hermione it astounds me that you think I’m going to follow the rules whenever I get my hands on something remotely cool,” Harry says smirking as she huffs. 

“Ok, are we going to the Three Broomsticks?” I ask them, standing up. 

“Yeah, but we have to disguise Harry. Here take my scarf and Ron’s hat.” We place Harry in our best disguise and wander back to the village. We enter the bar and Ron wanders off to the bar to get us butterbeer. The door of the pub opens up and McGonagall, Cornelius Fudge, and Hagrid enter the bar. We quickly throw the Invisibility cloak over Harry’s head.

“Roesmerta, dear!” He shouts through the bar. Ron returns to the table with four butterbeers. I slide one to Harry who takes it under the cloak. 

“That’s Madam Rosemerta… Ron fancies her.” I hear a snort. 

“It’s not true!” Ron protests.

“Ron there’s no use,” I said to him.

“I hope business is good?” Fudge says to Rosemerta.

“I would be doing better if they weren’t Dementors in my pub all the time.” She exclaims and patrons begin looking their way. 

“There is a killer on the loose.”

“Sirius Black in Hogsmeade. What on earth would bring him here?” 

“Harry Potter…”

“Harry Potter?” Fudge glances at McGonagall and gestures to the stairs where the three of them wander up to a private room. Hagrid goes to the bar. The chair between Hermione and I moves back and an empty butterbeer glass is placed on it. 

“Is he…?” I whisper to Hermione. Stopping him would mean he would get caught. Harry was gone before any of us could do a thing. 

“Do you suppose he went up there?” Ron asks.

“I’d say so probably to find out what he can about Black,” Hermione responds I take a sip of my drink as I gain feeling back in my cold toes. 

“Whatever it is they’re talking about isn’t good,” I mutter.

“Why’d say that?” 

“Because we’re talking about a man who killed thirteen people and escaped one of the most heavily guarded prisons in the world. I doubt Sirius Black was a model person before all that. Whatever they are saying up there is only bad news.” I explain both of them nod agreeing with me. 

“So, are you excited to go home Gi?” Hermione asks, promptly changing the subject.

“I guess, I mean I’ll miss being here.” I lie through my teeth. 

“Well, I’ll miss you since I’ll be stuck with the boys all holiday.” She wraps an arm around my shoulder.

“I’m sure you’ll handle yourself alright ‘mione.” I chuckle. We sit for a bit longer that is until we a man get shoved out of the way by nothing and the door to the bar fling open with not a soul coming in or going out. We quickly moved, collecting our things moving out the door following the footprints formed by no one. We follow them to a little area just outside the village where the cries can be heard above the wind. We move ever so slowly as we approach Harry who is sitting on a rock. I move ahead of them settling down next to him pulling at the cloak, so it falls into his lap. Hermione kneels in front of him, Ron stands behind her. Harry has tears streaking down his face as it turns bright red from the cold. 

“He was their friend…he betrayed them. He’s the reason they're dead.” He whispers. The silence is so loud as we take in the information. “I hope he finds me. And when he does, I’m going to be ready for him. When I meet him…I’m going to kill him.” No one said a word as Harry’s demeanor completely shifted from one end to the other. He sat there and explained what he had heard them talking about. How Dumbledore had his parents perform the Fidelius Charm and they had chosen Black to be their Secret-Keeper. He had sold them out to Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew had confronted him and Black killed him for it. Sirius Black had managed to kill three of his friends in the span of two days. Harry told us that Black was his godfather and that by far was the worst part. We didn’t have the words of comfort or confidence like we normally would have at this moment. Mainly because I don’t think any of us knew what to say, I know I didn’t. We went back to the Castle and watched him throughout dinner and when we went back to the Tower, he went straight up to the boys' dorms. Hermione and I went back to our room and spent the evening packing my trunk for the holiday. I was grateful for the help because I knew I wouldn’t have done it if she hadn’t helped. I crawled into bed feeling the exhaustion course through me, all I felt was a heavyweight sitting on my chest thinking about everything that was going on at this very moment. Nothing felt like it was going right, and it didn’t feel like it was going to be fixed any time soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so summary for anyone who didn't read this. Gigi is well aware of her depressive state, her birthday comes and no one remembers her birthday except her family. She has a breakdown about one of her gifts not fitting because of depression and puberty. They go to Hogsmeade and everything happens pretty similarly to the scene in the film. Harry finds out about Sirius and sets everything off for Christmas break. 
> 
> We are nearly halfway through Year Three which is crazy but there are still around TEN chapters left. Obviously, this may change because I am only so far into these said chapters but we'll see. Also, I have a friend now reading the fic which is hilarious because he knows nothing about Harry Potter so he asks me questions about anything that confuses him. Just last night I had to explain blood purity, wand wood and cores, and the Floo system. It really just gives me an excuse to talk plot with someone becuase after this book is done we are going off the rails!!!


	28. A Rough Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys!!! I hope you're all doing well and are excited about a new update! So as a warning to all of you there is a moment in this chapter where Gigi does make an attempt on her life. It is only a paragraph I added an extra space at the beginning of it and end so you know. It begins with "The next time I wake up it's morning." Aside from that there is some bullying, underage drinking both only happen for a little bit but better you know than not just incase!

Leaving school this year was uneventful, unlike last year the train wasn’t as full so I was able to snag my own compartment away from my brothers. I did stop by their compartment before the train left the station. In it was Mason, Cedric, Chris, and Ciara all lounging casually, they didn’t even notice I was standing in the doorway.

“Ahem.” All four of their heads whipped up. “Um I’m going to be two compartments down if you need me, I’m planning on taking a nap and getting some reading done.” I didn’t even bother waiting for a response I simply turned and went back to my own. I took a seat placing my bag beside me. I closed my eyes and waited for the train to start moving. Despite my exhaustion, sleep never came on the trip so I opted to stare out at the scenery instead. I let my mind shut down and let the time sail by while I tried to not think. Halfway through the ride I felt a rumble from my stomach and ate some of the candy I had gotten yesterday. 

I thought about my friends, I felt like I was close with them but still not enough to be on the outside of our group. They had taken what had happened last year and moved on from it, but I found myself lingering on it. They had a whole year to get closer than I did, making them a tighter group that I couldn’t seem to breakthrough. Maybe it would just be easier for them if I found other friends to be with, Hermione wouldn’t notice she was so busy with her school work. And the boys are only focused on everything but school. Especially Harry whose focus would surely now be on Sirius Black. While I just had school and my nightmares, nothing special or important. Just useless things that honestly meant nothing in the long run. My brain went on autopilot after some point and I only returned as we pulled into the station. I quickly exited from my compartment and wandered back to the others. Chris and Ciara were swinging their interlocked hands and part of it made me want to vomit. I trailed behind them as we walked along the platform for our parents. Cedric parted from us first seeing his father, then Ciara saw her mom, so she and Chris spent three whole minutes promising to write every day. Mason and I shared a glance, and both of us made faces of disgust. We found mom on to the side reapplying her lipstick, when she saw us, I could hear the sharp snap of her compact mirror from ten feet away. 

“There you three are! Oh, I’m so glad you’re all home for the holidays we have big things this year!” She clapped her hands together and we made our way home. The estate was decked out in its usual state of grandeur with garlands and ribbons all over the place. It was like a yule catalog had vomited over the whole house. I of course went straight to my room which had not survived the Christmas decorating this year. Hanging off my walls were light twinkling lights and holly My sheets had been changed to a red and green combination and there was a bouquet of poinsettias on my nightstand. I could feel the tiredness in my bones and slipped under the warm covers and tried to nap which was ruined by my mother bursting through the door. 

“Georgiana, why on earth are you in bed already? I have to tell you about our Christmas plans this year!” She exclaims as she settles herself on the edge of my bed. 

“Mum, couldn’t it wait till dinner?” I ask her, turning over so I don’t have to look at her.

“No no, I have to tell you now I just told the boys and they were real sore sports about it so I’m hoping I’ll get a better reaction out of you.” 

“Alright, what are we doing this year?” I ask playing into her hand.

“So, we will have our usual Christmas eve and Christmas day traditions but on the 22nd we are going to a Christmas party… at the Malfoy’s!” I sit straight up.

“You’re joking.” She frowns at me.

“No, why would I be joking? The Malfoy’s have invited us and several other prestigious families to join them for dinner before Christmas. I even bought you a new dress.” She tells me, going to my closet and pull out a dark green dress that looked like it was made of soft velvet. 

“Mum but none of us even talk to the Malfoy’s except you.” I try to explain it to her. “The rest of us would be stuck entertaining ourselves the whole night.” 

“Sweetie you have Draco to hang out with and the boys would be fine being together.” She puts the dress back into my closet and sits down next to me. 

“But I haven’t had an actual conversation with Draco in years and I doubt I’ll want to talk about anyone else at the party.” I can feel my nerves going off at the idea of being stuck alone at a big party. 

“Georgiana you don’t understand how ungrateful you sound right now. I work so hard for this family making sure we have a good reputation and name. You rather squander all of that because you feel the slightest bit uncomfortable. Honestly, I must be the worst mother in the world if this is how you treat me.” Her tone is aggressive and sharp, it cuts like knives on my skin. My lip quivers as I begin to tear up. 

“I wasn’t trying to sound ungrateful, but I wouldn’t be comfortable going. Couldn’t I just stay home instead?” I ask, trying to reach a compromise.

“Ugh no, that would be an idiotic idea. Everyone would know you were missing, and I would have to explain that my daughter is incapable of handling her discomfort. Honestly when your older you’ll have to do a lot of uncomfortable things and you’ll never survive if you act like this.” She turns and leaves my room slamming my door shut. I sit in the echo of the sound as the tears slowly roll down my cheek and I lay back down, pulling the covers over my head as I begin to sob. I cry and cry until I fall asleep. 

The next time I wake up it is morning. My stomach is in knots from missing dinner the night before and my body aches from all the crying. I get up and shuffle into my bathroom I walk over to the tub and turn the faucet on letting the hot water heat up the room. I brush my hair and teeth and wash my face before I step into the tub. The water was scalding as the steam rose off it. The burning sensation felt nice against my skin as I slid down into the water. I wash my body and then my hair. I stay in the tub not wanting to get out and deal with whatever might be outside my door. I rather just go back to bed and fall into an endless slumber. Moving my hand through the water I slid deeper into the tub letting my head go under the water. I open my eyes letting them adjust to the bathwater. The longer I float in the water the more my lungs beg for relief. But I choose to stay under letting my lungs struggle. Part of me knows how easy this would be to stay in the water. No one would realize until maybe dinner or even tomorrow morning. Everything would be over no more nightmares, no more struggle, an endless sleep, and it would feel like a blessing. But the idea of someone discovering me dead naked in the tub is not ideal so I throw my head back to the surface gasping for air. After I finally catch my breath I get out of the tub and dry myself off getting changed into some clean sweats and a T-shirt. My hair clings to my back as I go downstairs for breakfast. No one was at the table, so I ate some eggs, toast, and bacon quickly. I grab a cinnamon roll and leave the table, going back to my room to be alone. 

I spend the next two days in isolation except when I go downstairs for meals and even then, I keep my mouth shut and eat. I don’t want to give my mother another reason to snap at me and I can feel her resentment growing as the day of the Malfoy party approaches. It seemed like even dad wasn’t excited to be going from the way she spoke to him about it at lunch that day.

“Seriously Ed, you cannot use an assignment as an excuse to not come tonight. It’s outrageous and stupid.” She berates him over her perfect little salad.

“Darling, I 'd rather spend the whole night in the freezing cold than spend three hours in Malfoy Manor.” He huffs out. By the looks of it, Chris and Mason shared the same sentiments as him. Both of them look annoyed beyond belief which only eggs mum on even more. 

“I swear none of you understand how important tonight is. This is huge for us we finally have a chance to be in the spotlight! We’ll be able to make amazing connections that will help the three of you in the future…” She keeps droning on, but my brain shuts off as I eat my lunch. I block her out so I can have some sense of peace before tonight. By the time the sun begins to set she forces us all to spend time getting ready. She spends most of her time focused on my hair and her face. She twists my hair into a tight and complicated updo and by the end of it, I can feel my temples throbbing. I slide on a pair of black tights and go to my closet and grab the dress off the hanger. I slip it over my head trying to not ruin my mother’s precious work. Her voice chimes in my head reminding me to not put the dress on this way but I ignore it. I gently pull it down as I put the dainty straps over my arms. I pulled it down over my chest, I could tell that it was going to be a tight fit. The lower part of the dress was fine it’s length was only shorter than what I imagined mom had intended but the upper part was tight, so much it was a little hard to breathe. 

I stare at myself and immediately feel uncomfortable. I wrap my arms around myself trying to hide the fact I was uncomfortable but that only made it look more obvious. Thinking of what she might do if I ask her to wear something else only makes me more nervous. So I choose not to say anything at all instead I pull out an old, black cardigan I used to wear with my winter dresses. I put it on, adjusting it to hide the state of my dress which was barely noticeable now that it had been hastily covered up. I grabbed my shoes and went downstairs to the front room. Dad was sitting with Pepere each of them had a drink in their hands and were in serious conversation. Memere was adjusting the boys' ties each of them in opposite colors. Chris in maroon with an emerald tie and Mason in an emerald shirt and maroon tie. I took a seat down beside them as Memere came to inspect me. She was wearing her pajamas and it was clear that she was ready for bed instead of a party. 

“Mon chou you look beautiful, you’re growing up.” She brushed a stray hair behind my hair and kissed my cheek. We waited another five or so moments for mom to come downstairs. She was wearing a cream evening dress that made her look like she was shimmering gold. 

“What are you all doing waiting come on. We’re going to be late.” I look at Chris as if she wasn’t the reason, we were going to be late. We each went through the fireplace calling out Malfoy Manor. Mom went first then I did since we had gone there the most. I took a step out of the fireplace and was met with mom brushing the soot from my face. She pulled me out of the way as Mason came next, followed by Chris and Dad. Once we were all out of the fireplace mom led us to the foyer where the Malfoy’s were waiting. Mom took lead hugging Narcissa and shaking Lucius’ hand. I went following her exact method. 

“Oh, Gigi dear you look lovely. The green brings out your eyes.” Narcissa says, grinning.

“Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy.” 

“Yes, maybe the Sorting Hat put you in the wrong house.” Lucius chuckles. I make an awkward effort to do the same. I feel dad’s hand on my shoulder, and it tightens.

“I think the Sorting Hat put her exactly where she needs to be Lucius,” Dad interjects and Lucius frowns. 

“Well, I imagine that old thing can’t always be right.” He tries to press.

“Yes, well then it wouldn’t be used to sort students then would it.” Dad’s hand tightens again. 

“If you enter the main room there is food and music and refreshments. We’ll be in shortly.” Narcissa blurts out, giving her husband a dirty look. Dad leads us into the next room which used to be the dining room but has been converted into a ballroom. There was a small band in the corner playing music and tables lined with food. Smaller tables lined the wall by the fireplace that was roaring with heat to compete with the rest of the frigid manor. We walk over to one of the tables and sit down to claim it for ourselves. The entire room was decorated in a mixture of black and white. Down to the flowers on each of the table centerpieces. 

I look around the room at the people already here. Most of the tables were occupied by adults who I couldn’t recognize. The only table I did see someone I knew was what must have become the kid’s table. It was filled with Slytherin students from my grade and up all sitting and conversing. It only took a moment to realize the three of us were the only non-Slytherin students at this party. I saw Daphne, Pansy, Blaise, along with Pucey, and Montague all acting posh as belief. I turned to keep my back to them trying to make myself as small as possible. More people filed in most of the adults who did not bring their children. It felt like a blessing to only have to worry about just a few people from school. 

I sit picking at my fingers waiting for someone else to get up and grab food, so I don’t have to get up by myself. Mom gets up and wanders off to one of the other tables to chat with some of the other adults in the room and dad reluctantly follows her but not before grabbing two drinks from the refreshment table. I zone out as I stare off into the distance absentmindedly picking at my fingers. I watch the flames flicker back and forth at the tips sending smoke off in waves. While the base of the flame remains steady against the bright red pieces of wood. I sat for what felt like it could have been hours before a hand waved across my face.

“Gigi? Are you hungry we’re going to get food?” It was Chris who was leaning over my seat. I glanced around and saw that most of the people at the party had already gotten up and grabbed plates of food. I nodded silently and followed him towards the table. We each grabbed our plates and began to pick what we wanted to eat. There was a large roast along with some type of bird for the main course. Along with a variety of vegetables and other sides like salad and mashed potatoes. I picked some of the bird and salad and placed it on my plate. It was tiny in comparison to the boys who had piled their plates high with nearly everything on the table. 

“See we’re starving ourselves.” Says a nasal voice behind me. It was Pansy who was being trailed by Draco. Pansy looked every part of a high-class pureblood. Her dress was black and looked far too old for someone our age, but she pulled it off flawlessly. 

“Not everyone has to starve themselves Pansy I’m just not that hungry.” I turn to grab two rolls from the table trying to ignore her. 

“Oh, really well maybe you should try it. By the looks of it any more food that dress might bust. Did you really think no one would notice how ill-fitting it is under that childish cardigan?” She sneers. I take a deep breath trying to maintain my composure. 

“Pansy, don’t you have better things to do than annoy me, or is Draco tired of you throwing yourself at him?” I turn, addressing both of them. Draco averts his eyes. I never would expect him to defend me right now. 

“Aw just like you do with Potter if anyone should be tired of that old game it should be him.” 

“I don’t throw myself at Harry as far I recollect it was you who was crying when Draco made a complete fool of himself with Buckbeak.” I snapped back.

“You mean that beast? He nearly killed him. You’re just jealous because you could have had this, but you threw it away to be some dirty half-blood’s little whore.” She snarls at me my jaw drops. 

“I can assure you Pansy I never wanted to be with an overdramatic child who only cares about himself. You can have Draco I never even wanted him, so have fun being a little bitch’s whore.” I turn around to go back to the table when I feel something cold go down the back of my head. 

“Sterling no one wants you here so why don’t you just go kill yourself.” She says as I turn to see her now empty glass in her hand. As most of the contents are dripping down my back. I looked around the room the only people who seemed to notice were the other Slytherins all of them cackling at their table. I put my plate down and I can see my hands shaking I turn and quickly walk out of the nearest door. The hallway was dark as I tried to find a bathroom to salvage myself in some fashion. It takes a few moments of finding several unused rooms and closets before I find a bathroom. I step in flicking on the light and locking the door. I turn my back to the mirror and twist my head to see the damage. The spill started in my hair and traveled down my back. I could feel the dampness through both my cardigan and my dress as my hair was dripping continuously. 

I grab the towels that sit on the large sink and begin the painful process of taking my hair down. But of course, parts get stuck from all the bobby pins mom used which is the final push to send me off the edge. I begin to sob as I fight with the pins practically ripping them out of my head as strands of hair come out with them. I don’t even acknowledge the pain it’s causing me. It took nearly five whole minutes for me to get what felt like all of them out of my hair. I take the towel and pat down the parts that were wet from whatever drink she had. I stare at myself as I break down rubbing and wiping my hair. After I get my hair to a semi-dry state I move on to my dress and cardigan slipping them off so I can soak up some of the liquid from them. I blotted both with the towel but even after minutes of trying to get the drink out there was no use the stain refused to budge. I continue to rub at them growing frustrated at the mess I’m in which only pushes me to cry even harder than before. The fear of my mother’s wrath only makes it worse. I looked at myself in the mirror with red eyes and swollen cheeks, my hair was rumbled and a mix of wavy and straight. I take a deep breath in and out until the tears stop. I grabbed the booby pins off the counter and attempted to style my hair in a way that would best cover the stain on my cardigan once that was done, I put back on my clothes hoping that no one would notice the mess. I find my way back to the main room and slip through the door. The party was in full swing and no one appeared to notice my exit or entrance. I quickly walk by the food and drink table and grab a glass of juice and a roll and walk along the wall back to our table. I take a seat with my back to the wall. 

“Where have you been?” Chris asks as he and Mason play with their food, flinging it across their plates.

“Bathroom. I wasn’t feeling well thought I was going to throw up.” I lie straight through my teeth. 

“Did you? Cause if you say you got sick maybe mum will let us leave early.” He grins at the realization. 

“You already know she cares more about making us look good tonight than our health.” Mason butts in stabbing at the peas on his plate.

“You’re right.” Chris sips his drink. “Gi do you want some champagne?” 

“How did you get champagne?” I asked him, hoping no one was paying any attention to us. 

“I grabbed it from the drink table. Not like anyone cares look at the Slytherins…” I looked over at the table and he was right they were all brandishing the same glasses as him rosy-cheeked and loud. They were all drunk or close to it.

“You would think their parents would say something…” I trail off watching them all laughing enjoying themselves.

“Gigi hate to tell you this, but these parents aren’t like mum and dad they don’t really seem to give a damn,” Chris says before pushing his chair out and walking off.

“He’s right. These parents care about public image, not private. They can do whatever they please because they were born into this world. Chris is just following their lead. If we want to fit in, we have to play the game.” Mason points out as we continue to watch them. 

“But what if I don’t want to play the game?” 

“You don’t have much of a choice mum put in all her chips on you. Why do you think you were practically raised with Draco Malfoy attached to your hip? It was perfect that mum and Narcissa were pregnant at the same time and she had a boy and mum had a girl. She knew you would be the foot in the doorway.” 

“You’re not honestly suggesting mum wants me to marry Draco one day?” 

“I’m not suggesting it. Mum is a smart and ambitious woman she wants the Sterling’s to be held with the same regard as the Malfoys what better way than to put us on the same level as a marriage?” I stared at him in shock never really thinking of it that way. I had always assumed Draco and I grew up together because mum and Narcissa were friends, that was it. No secret strings or plans lurking in the corner. 

“Do you think Narcissa had the same idea?” I ask him as Chris reappears with three glasses of champagne.

“What are we talking about?” He asks, handing us both a glass. I put mine down not drinking it.

“Mum’s plan to marry Gigi off to Malfoy,” Mason states casually as he sips on his drink. 

“Oh, did you not know?” Chris looks at me.

“No, I didn’t. Besides, it’s not like it would work I hate him now and he hates me. She can’t force me to marry him.” They share a glance. “Are you trying to tell me she rather put me in an arranged marriage for the sake of fame? 

“And power don’t forget power.” 

“And the glory too.” I grab the glass of champagne and take a large sip. The bubbles burn against the roof of my mouth as I force myself to swallow it. 

“This is such a joke,” I say grimacing from the taste.

“Hey maybe you could fight her on it plus we would help you ruin the wedding if it actually happened,” Chris mentions.

“Yeah, we could all casually go missing before the wedding and take a vacation or something,” Mason interjects. I laugh imagining the horror on our mother’s face.

“Thanks, guys that might just work if not kill our mother.” I take another sip of the drink trying to let it ease me down from my mental ledge. We continue to talk about random things, making fun of the adults in the room guessing what their darkest secret is, and joking about the Slytherins as they continue to drink and get rowdy at their table. Chris continues to make sure we talk our time with our drinks forcing me to drink water before he’ll get me another. By the end, I nearly forgot about Pansy and her cruel words. Until mum came to check on us. 

“Georgiana, what in the world happened to your hair?” She exclaimed staring with her usual horror-struck face. I pulled at a piece of my hair unknowingly picking at my fingers.

“Someone spilled something on my back, so I had to cover it with something. I used my hair.” I explain as I stare at the table cloth 

“And you decided instead of asking someone to magic the stain away decided to ruin the perfectly good hairstyle I did for you. I swear you are the most thick-headed child in the whole country. Do you choose not to think or are you that stupid?” I force myself to stare even harder at the table trying to not cry.

“Mum-” Chris starts.

“Christopher stop trying to protect your sister, she is fourteen years old and needs to start owning up to her mistakes. Look at me, Georgiana.” I look up.

“Why on earth are you crying? You have no reason to cry. If anyone looked over at this table right now you do realize you would be making a fool out of us all? You honestly have no consideration for anyone but yourself.” I try to find the words to explain.

“Mum I-” She holds her hand up.

“I don’t want to hear a single excuse I’m sending you home right now. Get up.” She walks towards me grabbing my arm, lifting me out of my chair, and dragging me out of the room. She takes me back to the fireplace we came in from. She forces the Floo powder into my hand and makes me leave. I enter back into the sitting room at the estate. The room was dark as was the hallway. Memere and Pepere must have already gone to bed instead of waiting up for us. I slip my shoes off and trudge my way up the stairs and to my bedroom. I waste no time putting on pajamas and crawling into bed and falling asleep. 

_ “What a fool.” _

_ “A waste of perfectly good air.” _

_ “Why don’t you just drop dead?”  _

I woke with a start the whole night I tossed and turned hearing voices in my head berate and abuse me verbally. I lay in bed not bothering to get up to eat. I rather starve than see my mother. The whole day passes like a finger snap as I float in and out of sleep trying to recover the lost hours from the beginning of term. No one comes to see me or to check up on me. They must assume that I was off doing something far more riveting than lying in bed. 

_ “Things would be easier if you just disappeared.”  _

_ “Did you honestly think we were your friends?” _

_ “How could I ever love someone like you?”  _

The rest of the holiday passed similarly aside for Christmas. I spent the day opening presents, books I didn’t want and clothes that surely wouldn’t fit me. As soon as I was free, I found myself back in bed feeling the ache of exhaustion from doing nothing. Everything felt hollow. I stayed in bed and forgot to shower, only leaving my bed to find food in the middle of the night when my stomach would ache and beg for something to nourish it. I would gorge on snacks and treat and wake up again in the morning feeling angry at myself. Going back to Hogwarts felt like I was pushing myself to some on edge. One that was that would slip from at a moment’s notice. Part of me was dreading to see my friends again worried that I would be stuck feeling like an outsider with those I trusted most. I enter the Common Room through the portrait hole to find the three of them in an argument.

“I just don’t get why you would ruin this!” Harry shouted at Hermione who simply huffed folding her arms across her chest.

“Harry are you that stupid if you got on that thing you could have died!” She retorts back. 

“Hi, Gigi,” Ron says from his spot on the couch. Harry and Hermione’s head whip to me.

“Gigi, I have a question for you.”

“What is it?” I shift in my spot anxiously.

“If Harry received a Christmas gift with no name attached and no one had any idea where it had come from and if he used said gift, it could kill him if it had been tampered with. Do you think he should use it without telling a teacher to look at it to make sure it can’t kill him? Or do you think he should just use it?” I glanced nervously at the three of them knowing I missed something huge over the break.

“Why do I have to answer?” I ask

“Oh, Gigi just answer the damn question!” Hermione shouts in frustration.

“Um, I guess I would suggest Harry tell a teacher because the gift could be from Sirius Black. If Harry wasn’t in danger like he normally is then I would say he should just give it a go he’s smart enough to save himself.” I respond Hermione looks pleased.

“See, I knew she would agree with me!” 

“What if I told you it was a Firebolt Gigi?” Harry asks.

“It doesn’t really change although I don’t understand how Sirius Black would get his hand on a Firebolt.” 

“How can you side with Hermione?”

“Because you’ve nearly died every year we’ve been here and a maniac on the loose is trying to kill you, Harry.” He rolls his eyes as if that wasn’t a big deal.

“I should have known you’d take her side.” He mutters. Ron is nodding his head in agreement.

“I’m not trying to take a side. I wasn’t here when this happened.” I say to them.

“Still you agree with her and not me.” 

"Fine if you guys want to act childish over Hermione trying to look out for you then go ahead.” I snap at them. “I’m tired so if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to take a nap.” I brush past them all and walk up the steps I can hear Hermione’s footsteps behind me. I walk into our room and take a seat on my bed take my shoes off. Hermione sits down across from me pushing her curly hair behind her ears. 

“Thanks for backing me up.” She says quietly.

“It’s no problem you were right but maybe you have talked to Harry about it before getting it confiscated don’t you think?” She bites her lip.

“I suppose you’re right about that.” I laugh.

“I know but they might be mad about it for a while, but they’ll get over themselves,” I say, laying down on the bed facing her. She got up and grabbed her bag.

“Well I’ll let you nap and I’m going off to the library.” I nod to her grabbing my curtains and pulling them as she leaves the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary for anyone who didn't read the chapter. Gigi goes home finds out they are going to the Malfoy Christmas party. Tries to drown herself. At the party happens Pansy bullies her and she has a major breakdown. She drinks champange with her brothers. Her mom sends her home early becuase she is a 'disappointment'. She goes into a depressive state. Comes back to Hogwarts to be thrown into the Firebolt drama. 
> 
> Alright guys this chapter was such a rollercoaster to write because half of it I was making myself upset with everything Gigi was going with like all the parts with her mom, and then her mental health. But on the other hand, I was having a blast writing about her dad and Lucius interacting. I like to think when Ed sees Lucius no body no crime by Taylor Swift starts playing. And the part with Pansy kind of wrote itself I love how much of a bitch she is it's a lot of fun to write. I was also psyched to write more of Chris and Mason. They are so funny just planing their own disappearances like it's nothing.


	29. The Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! This chapter does have the trigger warning of a suicide attempt. I have spaced out the specific section so you may skip past it. it begins with "The cold wind..." and ends with "fall into a dreamless slumber."

January passed in a slow and foggy fashion. Every day I felt like I was moving at a snail’s pace, exhausted by everything and everyone. Hermione and I were left to be each other’s only companions as Harry and Ron were refusing to speak to us. Who knew boys could hold such grudges? It was fine at first but spending every night cramped to one small section of a table while she drowned in schoolwork was not exactly ideal. As January slips away into February Hermione spends more time alone doing her schoolwork. That compounded with my lack of care for anything drove me to not doing much at all. My grades had slipped, and my attention span was lacking quite severely. To make things even worse when things were beginning to look up as Harry got the Firebolt back from McGonagall. All hell continued to break loose. Crookshanks had ‘killed’ Scabbers. I use the word killed lightly as while there was evidence of this being true, but it could have been a miss understanding and Scabbers could have run off somewhere after a run-in with the cat. This one action seemed to drive a stake through our group straight down the middle. Harry and Ron broke off one way and Hermione and me in two different directions. I was alone again with my thoughts.

And nothing appeared to be worth it anymore. It appeared my dreams were proven correct in the end. I would simply better off gone and dead. After that realization, I felt like I knew what my decision was. It was just a matter of timing it out. I lay awake at night refusing to sleep trying to decide my fate. I imagined that no one would be truly saddened by my passing but instead, they would be sad for a short bit and then move on. It would be easier for everyone to do their things instead of having to think of me. Trailing behind them in everything they do. As the days pass I either spend my time in class not paying any mind to the lesson. Or in bed with the curtains shut tight. 

The last thing I truly did out of want was to write letters to people. I wrote to my family first telling them how none of this was their doing. I was not a good enough daughter, sister, or friend for them. They deserved someone better, braver, and kinder than I was. For Hermione, I reminded her to take a break from work and do something fun. She deserved all the fun and joy in the world. In Ron’s, I wrote how he should forgive Hermione. That they needed and brought out the best in each other. I reminded him that his education was important, and he was just as smart as the rest of us. In Harry’s, I reminded him that he was more than his name and while that helped him plenty, he would need more than that someday. I told him that he didn’t have to prove himself to anyone. I took the stack of letters and placed them into the bottom of my trunk. Someday someone would find them and hopefully open them or at least give them to the people they were addressed to. It took until the middle of the month when I finally felt ready. Nothing was coming up in the next week that might be of any importance, so I knew it was time. Going about my day felt like a joke so I spent my time doing absolutely nothing during my classes. No one seemed to notice that is except for one. 

“Gigi, might I have a word with you?” He called from the front of the classroom. I stop packing up and walk to the front.

“Yes, Professor Lupin?” 

“I was wondering why you haven’t turned in any assignments this week?” 

“Because there’s no point in me doing schoolwork,” I respond in a carefree way.

“What do you mean by that?” He asks, placing his hands on the desk across from me.

“Well, I’m not going to be able to do schoolwork by this time tomorrow.” Part of me doesn’t care anymore as I speak Lupin doesn’t get it. He doesn’t know what it’s been like. So lonely and cold being by myself. 

“Gigi, what are you trying to say?” I smile at him.

“Nothing Professor. Have a good day!” I turn on my heel grabbing my bag and leaving the classroom before he can even get a word out. The rest of the day continued. When the evening rolls around I spend my time staring at my curtains. Waiting for the courage to take me where I need to go. I slip out of my bed putting on my slippers before heading down the steps. I slip out of the Common Room without noise and move silently up the stairs towards the Astronomy Tower. 

The cold wind that blew through the castle made me shiver as I wandered through the halls with no thought in my head. Everything seemed like it was right at this moment. I climbed up the steps shivering from the cold winds, shaking with every step as I reached the top. There was the faintest hint of snow falling from the sky as I walked over to the edge of the tower. I leaned over the ledge glancing down unable to see the bottom because of the night. I take a shaky breath as I place one of my feet up onto the lower part of the railing. I find my footing on it and do the same with my other foot. From this height, I can easily lean over enough to flip over the rail and fall but I keep going. I lift my foot to place it on to the next rail and slip it over, so I straddle the rail as I bring my next foot over to sit on top of it. I looked down for a moment still unable to see the courtyard below. I looked up at the night sky covered in clouds. The moon was nowhere to be seen, the clouds blocking the stars from shining brightly. I gripped onto the rail with an iron-like force waiting for my courage to come allowing me to make the jump. It was just a waiting game at this point. I’m not sure how long I was sitting on the rail until I heard someone cough behind me. 

“May I ask what you’re trying to do Gigi?” It was Lupin’s voice. I kept my grip on the rail tight as I stared ahead. 

“Nothing just admiring the night sky.” My voice was shaky and strained.

“Well it’s rather cold up here don’t you think it’s time to go back to bed. Or else I’ll have to give you detention.” He says I hear his voice growing closer and closer. 

“No Professor I rather stay up here, I have something important to do.” 

“Yes, I know exactly what important task you’re speaking of. I tried to do the same thing as you’re trying to do at this very moment.” He says as his hand hits my shoulder. I whip my head around. He looked tired but there was compassion in his eyes. 

“You tried to…” 

“Kill myself yes.”

“When?” He lets go of me and puts his hands on the railing leaning against it admiring the view.

“I was thirteen and alone. It felt like the whole world was against me. No one understood the pain I was going through and no one seemed to want to help. I came up here and did the same thing as you. I sat on the rail and nearly did it.” He explains not looking at me but the sky and the clouds. 

“Why didn’t you? If I can ask?” I ask quietly.

“I’m not sure. I was so confident but sitting here ready to do it I lost it and I realized it would be braver to keep on living and find a reason to do so. So, I got off the railing and went back downstairs to bed. Years later I realized that I was the reason worth living for. I deserved a place on this earth regardless of how I felt.” 

“But what if I can’t find a reason to live?” 

“You won’t know unless you try. Have you thought about your family or your friends? I assume they would be crushed if you were found at the bottom of this Tower.” 

“I don’t think so. I’m a burden on my family and I feel like I’m constantly trailing behind my friends. They don’t have the time for me.” 

“What makes you assume this?” He asked turning towards me.

“I dunno. I have these dreams and they say horrible things to me in them, and I just think that my dreams are right. I’m not smart like Hermione or charismatic and athletic like my brothers. I’m just a tool and burden on my mother. I offer nothing to this world, and it feels like I would just be better off dead.” 

“Dreams? When did they start?” 

“At the end of last school year. I used to have different nightmares about him… and they changed when he wasn’t around anymore. I’m used to this feeling but I’m so tired Professor I can’t keep it up much longer.” I say tears welling up in my eyes. Lupin’s face softens as he rubs my back. 

“Did no one offer to help you with coping with what happened last year?” I shake my head and the tears start slipping.

“No mum didn’t think I needed any help. That I was better than that but all I wanted was someone to tell me it was ok that…he couldn’t hurt me anymore.” I let out a large sob. “I just want the pain to be gone. Everything hurts so much, and I feel so…so alone.” I cry out and Lupin’s eyes glisten as he takes his arms and wraps them around me, sliding me back off the rail. He helps me stand on my feet and lets me cry against him as he rubs my hair down. 

“It’s alright. Everything will get better… it will be hard at first but someday you’ll know how to handle the pain and you’ll realize that you deserve a place on this Earth. Now let’s get you someplace warm and figure out what the next steps are.” He pulls away holding me at arm’s length. There was a wet spot on his coat from my snot and tears. He takes his coat off, putting it around me. It smelled like chocolate and medicine. He guides me down the steps and leads me down to the Hospital Wing. When Madam Pomfrey opens up the door a look of confusion spreads across her face. Lupin whispers in her ear and her face goes grief-stricken and she guides me into the Wing. She says nothing to me as she pulls back the bedding on one of the beds farthest in and helps me into it. Lupin and her talk quietly before he leaves the room. She comes back to me with a mug. 

“It’s warm milk with a heavy Sleeping Draught it should help you rest dear.” I take the mug from her. 

“Thank you.” I take a large sip to let the drink warm me up. She says nothing as she watches me finish the drink and when I finish, she takes the mug and leans down kissing me on the forehead before tucking me in. I stare at the ceiling letting myself fall into a dreamless slumber. 

Morning light wakes me up as I hear Madam Pomfrey speaking with someone. I sit up letting the warm sheet fall away from my body to see who she was talking to. At her desk were Lupin and McGonagall. The three of them all had serious looks on their faces and were in a deep discussion. It was McGonagall who first noticed I was awake and as soon as she saw me, she quickly came towards me.

“Sterling, what on Earth were you thinking?” She exclaimed.

“Professor McGonagall perhaps it would be best not to yell at her,” Lupin says as he walks towards us.

“I’m sorry I just am rather shocked that she- That you would choose to take your own life. You are a bright and talented young lady. Your future is one of the brightest ones here.” She says to me taking a seat on the bed reaching for my hand I could feel the tears forming again. 

“Professor I… I’ve been haunted by nightmares and my thoughts. I’ve felt so alone this past year that nothing felt like it was worth it anymore.” I watch as McGonagall’s own eyes glisten and she gently dabs at her face. 

“I’m sorry my dear that we didn’t do anything sooner. We should have done more for you after what happened last year. You should have never had to go through all this alone.” I nod my head as she speaks the concern and compassion flows from her like a river. “Now you will stay here for the day and do your schoolwork. I’ve written a letter to your mother and father to discuss what the next steps should be. Professor Lupin has ideas he would like to share about possible help you might receive while you are here. They are coming tomorrow for a meeting as we both agreed this is a rather urgent matter.” I nod my head trying to take all of it in. 

“Will it just be the five of us?” I asked her.

“Yes, Professor Dumbledore is away on business but has kindly agreed to let us use his office as a meeting room.” She says patting my hand. “Now get some rest before your Professors send your assignments for the day your grades have slipped so you’ll have to catch up if you want to get back to where you were before.” I smile as she gets up, I give Lupin a nod as he smiles back at me. They both leave and Madam Pomfrey comes and brings me breakfast of oatmeal, fresh fruit, and juice. I eat in silence as I watch her go about her usual activities in the Wing fixing the beds, cleaning, restocking potions. 

As the day goes on more and more schoolwork is placed at the end of my bed. I do my work as diligently as possible considering the state I was in. I found the first thing I could work towards good grades. If I was going to choose to live, I would choose to remain at the top of the class and find myself a good job after school. That is if I made it that long. I finished most of my schoolwork by the late afternoon. After dinner, Lupin returned to check on me. 

“How do you feel?” He asked as he grabbed a chair to pull it to the bed.

“Odd…” I respond.

“How so?” 

“Like there’s this tiny little spec of hope in me. It’s so faint but I want it to grow Professor. I think I want to stay alive.” He grins at me.

“Good that’s a start. Wanting to get better is how it starts. Someday you will be better not completely. There will be times when everything seems hopeless and you fall back into that hole. But you must remind yourself of that spec of hope.” He explains it to me.

“I know but I think I’m willing to take a chance on that.” 

“Excellent here take this and eat loads of it, it will help.” He hands me a chocolate bar as he rises from his chair. I smile taking it. I open it up and eat the whole thing enjoying the rich and wonderful flavor that it provides. Madam Pomfrey brings me just warm milk at the end of the night and for once I fall asleep not fearing what I might face. 

Instead of any nightmares, I wake up because I feel someone sitting at the end of my bed. I don’t open my eyes at first hoping it was just Madam Pomfrey checking up on me but then I hear a rustle of fabric and a hand reach for my shoulder. The person gently holds my shoulder before shaking it. 

“Come on I know you’re awake.” It was Harry. My eyes shoot open as I see him sitting in a hoodie and sweatpants with the Invisibility Cloak bunched up on the end of the bed. 

“What are you doing here?” I say sitting up looking around for any sign of Madam Pomfrey. 

“Hermione noticed you weren’t in any classes this morning and asked if we had seen you. When no one saw you at dinner we thought it was best if I came here to check if you were here. Since Madam Pomfrey is refusing to let anyone in here.” He explained to me gesturing to the door at the end of the Wing.

“You all noticed I was gone?” I asked him not truly believing it.

“Of course, Hermione didn’t have anyone in her hard classes and Ron, and I didn’t have anyone to tell our crappy jokes to. Plus, we didn’t have anyone to make snarky comments about the Slytherins when they're being pretentious.” I smiled as he began to laugh at the end.

“Was the day truly that boring for all of you?” I ask him teasingly.

“Yes, it was so what happened? Are you sick?” He asks me.

“Um… yeah I felt really ill last night so I came here past curfew and got sick so Madam Pomfrey had me stay here for today and tonight to make sure I was all right.” I lie to him. I wasn’t ready to tell him or the others. It felt like it might hurt too much to explain all the pain again to them. I needed more time and courage. 

“Really and she couldn’t fix it right away?” He questions me poking holes through the lie.

“I’m not sure I told her I was fine enough to go to class, but she wouldn’t let me leave. I think she thought whatever I had was contagious and just wanted to be safe.” I shrug playing into the lie hoping he’ll drop it. 

“Alright I’m glad that you’re okay… I’ll let you get some sleep. I have to tell Ron and Hermione that you’re okay they promised to stay up until I came back.” He stands up grabbing the cloak.

“Harry wait.” I sit up more and he stops I hold my hand out. He takes my hand in his. “Thank you for caring.” He smirks.

“Gi I’ll always care about you.” I let go of his hand and he throws the cloak over himself and I wait until I see the doors open and then shut before I fall back onto the bed. Sleep comes slower than before. 

_ “What a worthless child.” I was in the dark and all I could hear was the voice of my mother.  _

_ “I’m not useless you just can’t see my potential.” I shakily respond, trying to bring hope to my nightmares. _

_ “Huh, imagine being a complete fool. Such as shame I could have had a smarter daughter. Like Miss Granger.” I gulp. _

_ “Mum I promise I’ll make you proud I just need time.”  _

_ “You could never make me proud, you are only going to bring shame to this family.” I shake my head.  _

_ “You will never be good enough for me or anyone for that matter!” She yelled. “You should have jumped instead of being a waste of my time!”  _

I wake up gasping for breath, tears pouring down my cheeks Madam Pomfrey rushes over to me with a glass of water and a potion. I take the water drinking nearly the whole glass and silently take the potion from her. I don’t bother asking what exactly was in it all I knew was that it should help with my pain. 

“Thank you.” That is all I say to her as I wipe away my drying tears. 

“I’ll bring you you’re breakfast and clothes to change into Professor Lupin will be here in an hour.” I nod as she comes back with clothes they must have summoned from my trunk, my favorite sweater, and my oldest jeans, the only ones that fit these days. I eat the bowl of oatmeal and fruit again savoring their fresh flavor. I change into my clothes realizing I was desperately in need of a shower. My hair was getting greasy and I could only use deodorant to cover up the sweat smell from lying in the same bed for two nights and a whole day. I sat waiting for my feet bouncing on the stone floor. Lupin enters after I sat impatiently waiting, he spoke to Madam Pomfrey for a few moments before she raised his hand waving me over. 

“Come along Gigi, your mother is waiting for you.” He says and I stop dead in my tracks. 

“Is my dad not here?” I ask, mainly out of fear of dealing with my mother without him. 

“No, he didn’t arrive with your mother. I’m sure everything will be alright now let’s get a move on.” He puts one of his hands on my back and leads me off to Dumbledore’s office. 

“I’m not sure this will go well Professor,” I whisper to him.

“Why’s that?” He questions.

“My mum… she doesn’t do well with the idea that I need help… my dad was the one who wanted to get me help. I’m just worried she won’t approve.” 

“Well, that’s tough since you need the help it isn’t a matter of want. Gigi if you don’t talk to someone things are only going to get worse.” He tells me patting my back. 

“I know that, but I don’t think she will.” 

“I guess we’ll just have to make her. Shall we?” We have reached the griffin outside the office. “Red Icee.” It turns to reveal a set of stairs. Lupin climbs first and I dutifully follow. He opens the door to the office there was my mother and McGonagall having tea. No sign of my dad. Mum puts her cup down and walks towards me, she was dressed in a navy suit. Her hair was tied back in a complicated knot like she was ready for battle. 

“What on earth were you thinking? How stupid are you!” She shouted at me and I flinched at the tone, it was anything but compassionate. 

“Now Mrs. Sterling perhaps we should take this meeting slowly,” McGonagall says gesturing for my mother to return to her seat. She huffs and falls in line sitting down. 

“Where’s dad?” I ask her as I move to sit in the seat next to her. 

“He’s out looking for Black I wouldn’t bother him with something as trivial as this.” She says flippantly.

“Trivial this is anything but,” Lupin says in shock. I find myself staring at the floor feeling my anxiety crawl up into my throat. 

“Lupin.” McGonagall shuts him down. “Mrs. Sterling, we are taking what occurred on Thursday evening very seriously we would like to discuss the next steps.” 

“As long as you don’t expel her from the school you can give her as much detention as you’d like,” Mum says and the rest of us seem to stare in even more disbelief. McGonagall’s opens and closes her mouth to find her words. 

“No… why would we give her detention?” 

“Because she has been one of the most reckless students these past two years and I suppose this is the punishment for this type of thing.” 

“What type of thing do you suppose this is?” Lupin breaks in he stares into the flames in the roaring fireplace.

“A desperate attempt to get attention. Georgiana is obsessed with being the center of attention and always does whatever she can to get it.” There’s a silence that follows this. I say nothing instead, I keep my head down trying to not take what my mother says to heart. I don’t want to fight her but somebody else does.

“What this is a cry of help,” Lupin says turning to her his eyes filled with anger. “Your daughter needs help she could have gotten the help I’m told last year but you refused to provide that for her. You have neglected your child’s health to the point where she would have rather died than live another minute on this earth.” 

“Lupin-” McGonagall says warningly.

“Remus, I don’t know why you feed into this outrageous behavior she is acting like a little child. You wouldn’t understand because you don’t have any children-”

“And you don’t understand what it’s like to have nightmares and memories haunt you, Gwen. I do.”

“Just because you fought in that stupid war does not give you the authority to tell me how to raise my child!” She gets up from her chair. “Georgiana is a brat and will be treated as such everyone spoils her endlessly and for what for her to go and be even more dramatic because she isn’t in a good mood!?” 

“Yes, but your husband fought in that war and is still fighting it! He would know just as well me if not better what it’s like to go to bed hoping and praying that you don’t scream yourself awake. Or wake up with tears in your eyes, or wake up and deprive yourself of sleep out of fear! Maybe everyone spoils Gigi as you put it because she deserves it!” He was yelling now both of them were mere inches away from each other.

“Why would she deserve it? Her grades are average. She doesn’t play Quidditch or sing or do anything remotely talented. She is pretty enough but does that mean she is meant to be treated like a princess? No, it does not!” She screams at him. It was as if she forgot I was in the room. I let out a few tears. 

“Your daughter is one of the most talented students in her grade. She is clever and kind. She needs help and you; her mother should be providing that to her unless you don’t.-”

“ENOUGH! Both of you be quiet. I’ve heard enough.” McGonagall intervenes before it gets any worse. Mum takes her seat. 

“See even now she begs for attention by crying. You are better than this Georgiana, I expect better from you.” She says plainly.

“That is far enough Gwen. Be grateful that your daughter is even breathing. It is clear enough to myself and Madam Pomfrey that Gigi needs help.”McGonagall interjects. Mum opens her mouth. “Let me finish the school will be providing her with a mind healer to meet with weekly to discuss her issues. Once school is over you may do what you wish. But we are planning on pushing for a full-time mind healer to be on the grounds for any student to seek help from. So, Gigi, there will always be someone here who can give you a professional opinion.” She says the last part to me smiling. 

“Do I have any say about my child’s time spent here or not?” Mum asks bitterly.

“With this no, we wish to keep Gigi in school, but this is the best way we can ensure her safety. And if she is just being dramatic as you say. Then having her speak with someone who deals with this will help prove your point.” It seems to satisfy mum enough, but it was clear, part of this meeting was all just a formality.

“I suppose that works even if I don’t really have a choice. May I ask where this healer is coming from?” 

“Oh, he will be coming from France. He is a friend of mine who comes highly recommended.” Lupin interjects smirking. Mum’s face hardens. 

“How nice… is this it then? I do have some work I have to do.” She says reaching for her handbag barely even looking at me. My heart was breaking she didn’t even care I was at my lowest. She got up from her chair and walked to the door. 

“Georgiana come here.” I get up quickly wiping my stray tears. I stand in front of her my gaze burns into the floor. She says nothing instead, she wraps one arm around me in a poor attempt of a hug. She turns and leaves me standing there with my shattered heart. I begin to cry and neither Lupin nor McGonagall seem to know what to do at first. But McGonagall takes charge by walking towards me and taking me in her arms. I wrap my arms around her waist. 

“It’s okay dear let go…” The sobs come even harder then, as I continue to cry as she holds me tightly. All I wanted was for my mother to hold me and to tell me she loved me and that everything would be alright. Not that I was a brat and being dramatic. I don’t know how long we stay like that but as my tears begin to slow, she sends me back to the Tower to get some more rest. I walk through the halls quietly taking a long way back to not get stopped by anyone. All I wanted was a bath, my bed, and my cat. I enter through the portrait hole ready to run through the room and up the stairs. But instead, I barely make it two feet in before I am met with two arms around my shoulders and a mouth full of hair.

“Where have you been?” Hermione pulls away to ask me. I pulled her hair out from my mouth.

“I was sick. Harry said he was going to tell you.” I looked over her shoulder to see him and Ron standing eagerly behind her. 

“Yes, he said that, but we figured you would be back by lunch. You’ve been crying.” She points it out I wipe my eyes again. 

“It’s nothing don’t worry about it.” I couldn’t tell them not yet. The shame rose into my cheeks turning them pink. 

“Gigi, what happened?” The concern in her voice brings everything full force as I tear up yet again today. 

“I’m fine I swear…” I say as I begin to break down. She grabs me and brings me to the couch and lets me cry into her shoulder. The room is quiet except for my cries. 

“Gi is there anything we can do?” I look up both the boys now look extremely uncomfortable at the sight of a crying girl. 

“Can you get me a glass of water and maybe a blanket?” I ask them quietly and both take off up the stairs. 

“What happened Gi?” Hermione presses. I looked up at her. 

“If it’s okay I’m not ready to talk about it just yet… I’ll tell you when I’m ready,” I say to her she stares taking it in, and then nods as the pounding footsteps get louder. Ron appears first holding a large knitted blanket made up of a variety of colors and yarns. Harry joins him with a glass and pitcher of water. Ron sweeps around the back of the couch dropping the blanket over my shoulder before hopping over the couch to sit next to Hermione.

“My mum made that I have like four at home so you can keep it if you like.” I wrap it around me and smell. It smelled like Ron but also sunshine and fresh grass. 

“Thank you.” I lean back into the couch pulling my feet up and Harry moves to place the glass on the table filling it. 

“Here I brought more just in case you were thirsty.” He hands me the glass and sits down next to me. I chugged most of the water not realizing just how dehydrated crying so much could make a person. Harry refills the glass.

“Thank you I needed that… I needed this.” I wave the blanket in a circle to the three of them. Hermione leans into me laying her head on my shoulder. Ron follows suit on her shoulder. Harry leans to me and plays with the edge of the blanket with me. They start talking about random things, Quidditch, classwork, and wacky theories about Snape's obnoxious cloaks. It was a well-welcomed distraction to not have to think about what had seemed like a good choice. Lupin was right that there would be good and bad days, but I had to keep living to find the good ones. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Gigi decides she is going to kill herself and writes letters to her family. She goes to the Astronomy Tower and nearly does it but Lupin stops her. She spends the day in the Hosptial Wing Harry comes in the middle of the night to check on her. Lupin and McGonagall make plans for a meeting with her parents where only her mother shows up. Her mom expects her to be punished and gets into a fight with Lupin. She returns back to the Tower where she reunites with her firends. 
> 
> Hi everyone this chapter was a rollercoaster to write. As someone who suffers from mental illness this was a bit harder to write but I was overjoyed to write the care that most of the characters in the chapter display aside from her mom. But now we will be changing gears into therapy!!! As well as the main plot of this Year as we come to the end of this book. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as it was something I was building up to for a while now.


	30. Therapy

The rest of the weekend I spend my time with my friends. Ron and Hermione still seem to be in the middle of a fight but doing their best to act as civil as possible on my behalf. We do our homework which takes most of the afternoon since we keep messing around. On Sunday we take a long walk around the grounds enjoying the fresh cold air. I put all my focus on rebuilding our relationships instead of focusing on what I thought was wrong with me. It works while there was still sunlight but once night rolled around things got hard when I was left alone with my thoughts. It was hard not to fall back into feeding my nightmares and my dangerous thoughts. At night I didn’t sleep instead I did schoolwork. It was easier to ignore my tired eyes by reading out of fear of not being able to handle the words I would find in my dreams. Going back to class was a well-welcomed feeling aside from the fact of how badly I had let my grades slipped. But McGonagall must have told the other professors a vague explanation for my lack of effort as every day I left my classes with a pile of extra credit work. Even Snape, who begrudgingly gave me an extra credit paper on the Wolfsbane potion. The only one who didn’t give me extra work was Lupin.

“The last thing you need is homework bogging you down. It may be a good distraction from this.” He pointed to my head. “What I am giving you is the time for reflection. I want you to think about why you wanted to do it. It will be hard, but it will help you when the mind healer arrives for your first session on Friday evening.” He tells me.

“When is it?” I ask.

“You’ll go to the Hospital Wing after you’re last class on Friday the session is only for an hour. I’ll introduce you to him.” He tells me while organizing the papers on his desk.

“Thank you, Professor… for everything.” He grins.

“Gratitude is a great way to realize all that you have to live for Gigi.” I nod to him walking to Hermione who was waiting at the door for me. With all the homework I now had it seemed best to spend our joined time in the library. The boys were still being stupid by not joining us as often because of the Scabbers incident. But it was okay they would come around at some point. Friday seemed to move at a snail’s pace, partly from my anxiety about this afternoon and partly because I was tired from all the schoolwork, I had stayed up doing. I had gotten a good majority of it out of the way because I wasn’t sleeping which meant that I would be able to turn most of the extra credit assignments in by the end of the next week. I spent the entire day yawning which was slowly getting on Hermione’s nerves as she kept glaring at me every time, I opened my mouth. By the end of the day, I was beyond anxious to the point I was sure I was going to throw up on the healer's shoes the moment I met him. This of course gave me an easy excuse to let Hermione go off to the library on her own. 

“I’m not feeling well I think I’m going to see Madam Pomfrey,” I said as we stood in one of the corridors.

“Do you want me to come with you?” She asked her eyes flashed with concern. 

“It’s alright Hermione I’ll see you in the library later okay?” I say slowly turning and walk off to the Hospital Wing. Lupin was standing at the front of the corridor there. 

“Running a bit late, are we?” He said casually as I rushed past him.

“I had to come up with an excuse to come here Hermione and I have been glued to the hip this week. She wants to know what happened…” I tell him, brushing my hair down out of the way. 

“Are you going to tell her?” He asks.

“Not yet… I’m not ready what if she has the same reaction as my mum?” I look at him as we stand in front of the doors.

“I think that’s a question you should discuss with the healer. Are you ready?” I nod once quickly, and he opens the door to let me enter first. Madam Pomfrey was sitting at her little desk. She looks up and smiles at me. 

"He’s in my office dearie.” She points to the right where there was a small door corner of the room. Lupin walks over to it before I can reach it, opening the door wide. The office was small and homey. There were bookcases filled with what must have been student files and other medical textbooks. At the center of the room was a sturdy and simple desk with two comfy looking chairs in front of it. The man sitting behind the desk was flipping through some magazines before he even realized we were watching him. He put the magazine down and shouted. 

“Lupin!” His voice was warm and energetic. He hopped up from behind the desk and grabbed Lupin in a big hug and pulled back to kiss him on the lips. My eyes widened in shock as Lupin turned. 

“Ah you must be Gigi it’s a pleasure to meet you, my dear.” He reaches past Lupin shaking my hand. I was still in shock, so it was a rather weak handshake on my part.

“Gigi, this is Clay Ibex. He is an old friend of mine who I met while working a few years ago.” I nodded pulling myself together smiling. Putting on my best face. It was hard to ignore Lupin’s pink cheeks as he introduced the man. 

“It’s a pleasure sir thank you for coming to see me.” 

“It’s no problem at all I was grateful a school like Hogwarts needed my help and was finally taking their students' mental health into their priorities.” He explained it to me. Clay was handsome. His black hair was curly and well-styled. His brown skin looked like it was made of silk. It was clear he took pride in how he looked and appeared to others. I wasn’t sure what he meant by finally. Perhaps to some Hogwarts lacks empathy for their students’ minds. 

“I shall leave you two to get better acquainted, Gigi I will see you in class next week?” Lupin asks.

“Yes sir, goodbye.” He nods to Mr. Ibex and shuts the door leaving us in silence.

“Why don’t we sit down and chat. Nothing that serious, of course, it is our first session after all.” He sits behind the desk and a quill, ink, and parchment appear. 

“Are you going to be taking notes?” I inquire as I sit down in the seat across from him.

“Yes, I do with most of my patients, it helps me to remember details and see how far you progress through our sessions. But today we will just talk about easy things. Like your family for instance.” He gestures to me.

“You want me to talk about my family?” 

“Yes, you don’t have to say much but tell me about your parents, siblings really anything you might like to share with me. Friends things like that. It helps to start with things you know so we can work together to find the things you don’t know.” I nodded taking a deep breath. I start with Chris, for whatever reason I’m not sure. Perhaps it was easy to talk about him and how perfect he was. He was a good brother; we never really fought or quarreled seriously. He was always so agreeable. Of course, he had been a bit of a menace when we were younger always teasing and leaving me out of things. 

“But that’s what brothers do; he grew out of it when he got here. He just forgot about me really until I started here.”

“And your other brother Mason?” He asked as he looked at the open file to his right. 

“Well technically he’s not my brother, he’s my cousin. But he’s always been my brother from my earliest memories.”

“Does that change how you view him? From Chris I mean do you view them separately?” 

“No,” I responded quickly. “Mason and Chris have always been the same to me. They're made of the same stuff. I don’t know how to explain it, but they were meant to be brothers. They just… work.” 

“And what about you?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Do you feel like you fit with them?” 

“Sometimes… I always felt like I was just a tad different from them. I dunno if it’s cause I’m a girl. But it felt like it was always Chris and Mason… then me. Never the three of us together.” I explain it was odd explaining things I barely even thought of myself. I continued with Pepere and Memere. Both of them are dear parts of my life. They always seemed to know exactly what to do with me from my rebellious days as a child. I wanted to make them proud maybe more than my parents. That led me to talk about Dad, how he was my hero. He had been through so many things that I didn’t know about and probably never will but deep down I knew all of his hard work proved how brave and spectacular he was. 

“Would you suppose you love your father the most of everyone in your family?” he asked. Part of me was a bit taken back.

“I mean I guess so. I love them all but like Chris and Mason. Dad and I are made of the same stuff. He gets me.”

“What about your mother?” 

“I love her, but things are difficult. I suppose it’s cause I’m a teenager.”

“I was told she did not want you to receive the help I am here to give you. Why is that?” 

“She thought that I would do better by pulling myself up out of the mud after… last year.” I shudder at the thought of reliving through the last term.

“We won’t be touching on the event that anytime soon I assure you.” Mr. Ibex says noticing my change. “What do you think her reasons might be for wanting that?” 

"I’m not sure… I think she wanted me to be strong on my own, not have to rely on anyone to fight my demons for me. I think she was afraid too. 

“Why?” 

“That someone might find out about it. Someone who wasn’t family.” I think back to my conversation at the Malfoy party with Mason. How she rather let us be sick than miss a chance to put ourselves out there in society. 

“Do you think she cares more about status than you’re health?” 

"Yes, as bad as it is to say. My mother was placed in Slytherin. She’s probably the most ambitious person I know. She wants to make a name for our family, part of me is worried that she was willing to risk my health for the sake of our name.” 

“How does that make you feel?”

“Like she loves our name, more than me. I love her but she seems so hellbent on making us powerful. I don’t even think she realizes it too, that she is crushing me with it. She rather let me be depressed if that meant a spot at the high society table.” 

“Have you brought this up with her?”

“No, it feels like any time I try to speak my concerns I am made to be out as the bad guy. It all started at the end of last school year.” I say. He scribbles on his parchment for a drawn-out moment before lifting his head.

“What about your friends it appears you four have gotten into a bit of trouble.” He chuckles at the end of the statement.

“I guess you could say that. Um well, Hermione is probably my best friend it’s probably because I’ve spent most of my private time with her. I think Ron and Harry would call each other their best friends if given the chance.” 

“How close are you and Hermione?”

“Pretty close I know a lot about her life out of Hogwarts. Her parents are muggles and I like it when she tells me all about the Muggle world and in exchange, I tell her about Wizarding stuff she can’t read in books. We do our homework together, so I always have someone to bounce my essay ideas off of or do my assignments with but she’s so hardworking and always finishes before me. She’s practically like my sister.”

“Was it difficult to get that close to her?” 

“In our first year no, not at all. When I mucked everything up last year it took a bit to get back to where we were. We spent a lot of time writing to each other over the break. It helped to get us back to where we were.” 

“Is she aware of what is going on?”

“No, none of them are. But she is far more observant them the boys I suspect that she has an idea that something has happened but not this specifically.” He hums and scribbles. 

“The boys what about them.”

“Ron and I aren’t as close as I’d like. Our relationship is a bit rockier. I think he took everything a bit harder last year than the others did, but I get it. He was upset with me and it was a bit dramatic but that’s who he is. Even if he doesn’t admit it. But he makes me laugh and always knows how to lighten the mood when he wishes to. I think that we are good friends and know I can trust him with most things.” 

“Would you say he’s like a brother?” 

“Yeah, he reminds me a lot of Chris and Mason. He doesn’t realize just how fantastic he is yet.”

“Would you tell him about all this?” 

“At some point, when I am ready. I think I would tell Hermione first then Ron I suppose it would be easier if she were there to help me. I think Ron would have a lot of questions and I’m not sure I would be able to answer them all.” 

“I assume you would do the same with Harry then?” 

“Possibly, but I imagine he would not ask me questions at first. I think he would take what I tell him and wait before he had any questions about it.”

“And what is your relationship like with him?” I sighed as he asked.

“I guess you could say I have a… a crush on him.”

“Is that so?” He grinned at me.

“Yes.” I could feel my blush rise. “But he is my dearest friend. He was the easiest to become friends with. He always makes everything feel like it’s going to be okay. I don’t have to worry about who I am when he’s around.” I glanced around the room feeling my cheeks heat up even more. I never spoke about my actual feelings for him to anyone. Not even Hermione.

Then why would you hide a problem like this from him?”

“He already has so much going on. He always does. Whether it be school and Quidditch or a murderer on the loose it seems silly to bother him with my problems.”

“But if he’s your friend why should you only focus on his problems?”

“Because…” I couldn’t find the proper words. “Because he’s him. He is Harry Potter and being one of his first friends I feel like it’s part of my job to put his problems first.”

“Just because he is Harry Potter does not mean that your problems are less valid than his. He has nearly died and so have you.” I stared in surprise. He was right while Harry’s issues seemed grand in the scheme of things it didn’t mean that I should neglect my issues and let them snow ball. It wasn’t right and it wasn’t fair. 

“Now I’m not telling you to not be there for him. But take some time to focus on yourself. How you are handling your problems. Ask your friends to do something that might help take all your minds off the issues.” He said to me and then the clock and the room struck. “I believe that is the end of our first session. I will see you next Friday Gigi.” I smiled rising from my chair and grabbing my bag. 

“Thank you for listening,” I said to him.

“Hey, it is my job.” I laughed, opening the door I made my way towards the library where per usual I found Hermione’s head in a book. She looked up when I placed my bag down. 

“There you are! Are you feeling better?” She whispered as I took my place across from her. 

“Yes, thanks what are you studying?” I ask as I pull out my Ancient Runes book. She groans loudly causing a few students to look over at us.

“Stupid Divination. I can’t seem to get a handle on it.” I nodded as empathically as possible. 

“Maybe you should I dunno drop the class if you’re having such a hard time. It might help you just a bit by dropping a class.” She rolled her eyes.

“You sound like Ron. He keeps saying the same thing to me, but I’m not dropping the class I’m not a quitter.”

“No one is calling you a quitter, but I am just trying to look out for you. If you keep up with all this…” I gestured to the mountain of books and parchment. “Then you are just going to burn yourself out.” She pushes back a stray curl. And lets her head flop on to the table.

“I know but my brain won’t let me stop.” 

“I think you should tell your brain to shut it even for a second. So, you can drop the bloody class.” I say laughing getting various looks of disdain from between the shelves. 

“You seem better.” She says suddenly.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know like there isn’t this perpetual shadow over you. You’re smiling. I don’t remember the last time you smiled. 

“I know I… I’ll explain it soon don’t worry. But I’m just not ready yet.” I push the words from my mouth. She reaches over to take my hand gently. 

“It’s okay I know you will. Take your time there’s no need to rush on my account." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers say hello to Clay who will be a reoccurring character in this series. I honestly had no idea who he was going to be until I started writing him all I knew was that he definitely had a lil thing with Remus in the past which... I hope this chapter reads well I've never actually been to therapy so I was going off of what made sense to me. I think that he and Gigi are going to have a really fun friendship once she gets healthier. Also if the writing is sounding a little more formal I watched Bridgerton and read the first two books so I am riding that Regency energy to the end of this! I have four more chapters left to write and then I can start on Year Four which is looking A) long and B) chaotic


	31. Quidditch Final

For the next several weeks, things began to slip into a well-formed schedule. I would wake up, eat, go to class, study, and do assignments. We either worked in the Common Room or the library and on the warm days we would work while we watched the Gryffindor team practiced. The nightmares still pestered me sometimes I struggled to find sleep again but on some occasions by thinking out potions and charms in my head helped me to drift off. By Friday I would find my way to the Hospital Wing office and meet with Mr. Ibex and ramble for the whole hour as he occasionally asked questions.

“Tell me about the nightmares.” He said one afternoon in the middle of March. 

“They started well over a year ago they were different last year. Now it’s just people I care about they say cruel things to me.” 

“Did you believe them?”

“Yes, I mean I think part of me still does believe some of the more aggressive things.”

“Like what tell me what they say.” 

“My mother or rather my dream mother thinks I’m a burden and that she didn’t want me.” 

“And you believe these things?” 

“I mean I didn’t at first but with the way she’s been treating me I can’t help but feel there is some truth to it.” He nods scribbling something down. 

“What else.” 

“The dream version of my friends they speak as if it wouldn’t matter if I didn’t exist anymore. That they care more about each other than me.”

“Do you think these dreams are right?” 

“I think a little bit of it is right.” He reaches for one of his pages of notes from a past session. 

“I think that the reason they say it is because of your separation last year. Your brain feels like there is a gap in your relationships with them because they had a whole year to get closer together and part of you feels like you’ve missed too much. So much that it would be easier to not be friends at all.” He explains it to me. “What do you think?”

“Um, I hadn’t thought of it that way. I suppose that makes sense I tried to ignore the feelings I had about that whole idea. It made me nervous that I would never catch up.”

"Exactly your fears of being left behind were bottled up and that coincided with a multitude of other issues and they seem to have manifested themselves into your dreams. Your brain was already so susceptible to nightmares due to the possession that they slipped right in once that disappeared.” I stared at him because it made sense. 

"I… that feels right. Like that makes sense.” I say breathlessly. Something felt like it clicked inside of me as I had just mastered a new charm or spell. 

“What I would suggest now is that you let some of those feelings out.” 

“But that’s what I’m doing here. Letting my feelings be heard.”

“No with someone else.” He gently speaks. “I think you have a clear idea at least about this specific part of the problem that you can explain it to someone else, perhaps Hermione.” I lean back into my chair. Part of me knew he was right. I was doing so well but the other part of me wanted nothing less. “You seem hesitant.” 

“I am!” I shout unintentionally. “I’m sorry I just feel so… so….”

“So?” 

“Ashamed? I mean I’m afraid what if she reacts the same way my mother did. It was so foolish of me I don’t think I can handle her having a similar reaction. I feel guilty for what I nearly did. It was wrong of me and I know that, and I don’t need to be reminded of it by another person.” 

“The only way to find out how she’ll react is by telling her. You have to be willing to take that risk and be prepared for it. I know it feels like a mountain of a task but sharing this with other people will help you come to terms with everything a little bit more.” I nod taking his words in letting them soak into my skin. 

“I will remind you don’t have to do it anytime soon, but I suggest that when you feel ready you tell her or someone for that matter all right?” He says seeing my brain going into overdrive just thinking about it.

“Ok… I mean you’re right. Or course you’re right that’s the whole point of you being here. I guess I just need to pluck up the courage to do it.” I say staring at his notes. From here I couldn’t make out the chicken scratch, but it didn’t bother me. 

“All right I suppose we’ll end things there for the day think about it. Take the proper time to take account of your feelings and figure out where your head is. Next time I think we should start discussing last year.” My heart drops.

“What part?” 

“Any part. I can tell just by the way you talk about it caused you a severe amount of trauma and I don’t want to push but we will need to bring it up sooner or later. I want you to be ready to at least discuss some of it next time.” He says to me as he packs his things up.

“Alright. Goodbye then.” I rush out of the room. I quickly through the corridors only thinking about hiding away in my bed for the foreseeable future. The next week passes in a frenzy I fall back into my bad habits and slip up from my schedules and hard work. The only thing that rests on my mind is what happened last year. He haunts my dreams in full force and follows me like a shadow. Hermione notices something has gone awry, but I brush off her concerns. The dread fills me up and turns me into a lead weight like I was sinking into the bottom of the Black Lake. I open the door to the office the next Friday and Mr. Ibex looks up. 

“Well, you look like hell.” He says to me trying to lighten an already grim mood in the room. I flop into the chair not speaking a word.

“I assume this is because of what I said last week.” I nod staring at my raw and peeled hands. “I told you in advance because I was worried if I waited to tell you, you would get up and never step your foot into this office again. We don’t have to talk about it but if you want, we can.” A silence follows while I contemplate. I weigh my options out knowing if I left these feelings would surely eat me alive. I remind myself that I was chosen to be in Gryffindor, I need to be brave.

“He’s my Boggart,” I state plainly.

“I assume you’re speaking of Voldemort?” He asks, pulling a clean piece of parchment out and grabbing a quill.

“Yes, but the younger version of him. The version that was here at Hogwarts.”

“What does he look like?” 

“I guess you would say handsome. In the few moments I actually saw him I thought he was handsome. He had dark hair, I couldn’t tell if it was brown or black, same goes for his eyes. He was tall and looked like he was in shape. The air around him felt electric. This was all before I feared him obviously before I knew what he really was.” I ramble out feeling gross forever feeling like that in the first place.

“And what was he?” 

“A monster. A murderer.” 

“But before that?” He questioned me I thought for a moment.

“I thought he was a friend. Someone I could trust. And then he went and betrayed it.”

"And why is it you suppose he is your Boggart?”

“I’m worried that he’s going to come back. That I could be used like that again. Like I’m some chess piece in his wicked game… I’m afraid he’s going to use me to hurt Harry or anyone I care about for that matter. He’s already used me to hurt Hermione.”

“When that happened, what did you feel?” I can feel my hands shaking but I knew I need to push on. 

“Like I was the worst person in the world. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. The one thing I never wanted to happen was her getting hurt but I let it happen anyway because I was foolish and stupid.” My voice cracks a bit and my throat begins to tighten.

“You weren’t foolish or stupid. You were being used and played around with. Nothing that occurred last year was your fault. He knew you were susceptible to influence and exploited that fact.”

“But it still happened, and I don’t think I can ever forgive myself for it!” I shout unknowingly. 

“Has Hermione forgiven you?” He presses.

“She says she has but she could always change her mind someday.” 

“And leave you behind?”

“Yes, and leave me behind.” I feel the wetness rolling down my cheeks before I even realize that I was crying.

“You need to trust Hermione like you say you do. You need to trust her word that she has forgiven you. You need to forgive yourself if you truly feel like what happened was, you’re fault. Which it was not need I remind you.” He tells me gently pulling out a tissue box and handing it to me. I pull several out and blow my nose and wipe my tears away.

“I think that was a great session today. I say we end early.”

“But I cried,” I respond.

“Yes, you did, and I think that is fantastic. I’ve been waiting to see when that would happen. It means you’re opening up.” He says. I grin feeling like there was a bit of progress is finally made. Any thoughts of talking to Hermione about the whole situation were thrown out the window. Easter weekend because of the mountain of homework we had been given to do. Hermione was facing the brunt of it having the most classes out of all of us. I silently took on the task of making sure she ate and slept, to some extent. It was difficult since she was pushing herself to the point, I thought she might have a breakdown as well. If Ron wasn’t doing his homework, he was trying to work on Buckbeak’s appeal pouring of books to hopefully find an answer. Which left Harry who was trying to balance the work with the upcoming Championship match next weekend. 

The tensions sky-rocketed to new heights as the week began before the match. Wood had even convinced several of the upperclassmen to become Harry’s personal bodyguards for the week as more incidents between Gryffindors and Slytherins began to happen. Even Chris who despite feeling down about not making it to the championship had gotten into the habit of walking us to Charms and eating with us, Mason, and the twins at lunchtime. 

“If it can’t be me and Ced beating Slytherin I’m going to make sure I do anything I can to help you a lot.” He told us all as he dug into his large sandwich. But not before waving to his now “ very serious” girlfriend Ciara who was adamantly for her own house. Neither of them seemed truly bothered by the new rivalry that had formed, hopefully, because it would only last for this week. The night before arrived and the only thing anyone could think or speak of was Quidditch. The whole of Gryffindor House seemed like it would explode if they had to wait another moment before the team hit the pitch. The morning came Hermione and I dressed in House colors down to our nails which we had done with Lavender and Parvati last night. We arrived before the team did, trying to fill ourselves up for what might be a long day. When the Gryffindor team arrived all together the Hall erupted in cheers. The team sat close by and I could hear Oliver going on and on about the importance of a well-balanced meal. As they began to move to leave, I grabbed Mason’s arm.

"What’s up?” He asked looking confused.

“You’re going to do amazing. You’re gonna win this.” I moved to hug him. For a moment he seemed surprised, but I felt his arms wrap around me.

“Thanks, Gigi.” He patted me on the back before Chris and Cedric pulled him to wish him luck as well. Ron was in the middle of whispering something to Harry as I went over to them. Harry looked like he might burst from the nerves. I pulled him into a hug. 

“Just keep your mind on the Snitch. Don’t worry about the crowd. You can do this.” I whisper to him. I pull away and he nods. 

“Thanks.” He mutters and for a split-second, I think he might vomit. He rushes to meet the rest of the team at the door and the hall again begins to cheer. 

“Good luck, Harry!” My head whips to Cho Chang. Back to Harry who was blushing. Cho was pretty far prettier than I was and older. She played Quidditch, it made sense that Harry would have a crush on her. Jealously rolls through my body and I can’t help but feel angry not at her but him. Why couldn’t he have a crush on me? I see in my peripheral that Hermione is watching me. 

“I think I should remind you he is in fact kind of oblivious to those kinds of things.” She says it as if she could read my mind. 

“You’re right she is just far prettier than me and anyone would be lucky to date her. I mean she’s got it all really.” I mutter playing with the last bit of my eggs on my plate. She shakes her head a bit.

“I really wouldn’t worry about her.” She says pointing. I turned my head, Cedric was leaning against the Ravenclaw table speaking to Cho. She was blushing as if her life depended on it. 

“Oh, that’s fun good for him,” I say watching both of them looked smitten with each other which was sweet to see. Cedric would make any girl happy and Cho was a perfect fit for him. We finish up our meals and make our way down to the pitch. Nearly all of the house was walking together cheering like mad. I could only imagine what it would be like when the match had begun. 

It didn’t take very long for the match to go off the rails when Flint slammed into Angelina nearly sending her off her broom. Then in retaliation, Fred threw his club at Flint hitting him square back of his head. The force threw his head into his broom, causing him to bleed. I will say our cheers only got louder after that iconic moment from Fred. Alicia and Wood managed to keep us ahead by getting us but that only egged on Slytherins ' dirty plays. 

“THAT WAS DELIBERATE!!” That was all I could hear from Lee Jordan as Montague grabbed Mason’s head instead of the Quaffle. Mason took another penalty shot. 

“THAT’S THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT YOU CHEATING, DIRTY, LYING-!!!” 

“Jordan, if you don’t start commentating in an unbiased way!” 

“I say it as it is Professor!” Everything was moving at a breakneck speed and Jordan’s commentary was only making things more enjoyable. Of course, McGonagall was getting bothered by it and from a distance, the two could be seen fighting over his megaphone. As the game continued both sides started playing dirtier and dirtier to retaliate against the other. Which made for a rather bloody game in all honesty. Once Gryffindor made it past the fifty-point marker the joy from our house only began to rise. Each time we scored it was a greater chance that we had at winning. All Harry needed to do was catch the Snitch before they could catch up. in a quick moment from the sky, Harry had raced upward and we lost our minds. I was screaming loudly and then we watched as Draco latched on to the tail of the Firebolt to stop Harry. If Draco hadn’t been in the air, he might have been a dead man at that moment. Alicia failed to hit the penalty shot and Jordan was still making crass remarks about the Slytherin team. McGonagall wasn’t stopping him now that it was about Harry. Angelina was racing towards the posts with everyone except Malfoy trying to block her. Then appeared Harry zooming through the group, distracting them long enough to let Angelina score. Then Harry began to zoom across the pitch towards Malfoy who has most certainly seen the Snitch. Harry raced to catch up to him and then it happened so quickly that Harry caught the Snitch. They had won the Cup. The rest of it happened so quickly. We all raced down to the pitch as the team landed celebrating their win. I grabbed Hermione’s hand as she held on tightly to Ron's jacket so that way, we wouldn’t lose each other in the crowd. Ron went first being far taller than us and being able to see over more of the crowd. We reached the team and I found Chris and Mason in a tight embrace. 

“YOU DID IT!! MASON YOU WON!!” I screamed as I threw myself at the two of them the three of us hugged jumping up and down screaming our joys at each other. I found Ron who was embraced with his family screaming his head off as they were all tearing up. People began lifting the team into the air. As everyone began to move to the outside of the stadium for what would be a great party in the Common Room this evening. 

The party itself seemed to last well into the ween morning hours as the older students sat telling stories of messing with Slytherin students while passing around a bottle of Firewhisky someone had snuck in. The younger students spent most of their time talking about the match and dancing to the radio Wood had brought down. Even Chris made an appearance because Mason had snuck him in to celebrate the win. We found a spot for ourselves in the corner of the room with most of the other third years. Relaxing and having a good time. I sat on the floor between Hermione’s knees as she braided my hair. Ron was on a chair mimicking Lee Jordan and McGonagall’s fights during the match for everyone even though most of us had noticed it. We were all cackling as Seamus and Dean joined in with him putting on a grand show. I watched them all soaking in the feeling of overflowing joy. Realizing that if I had died in February, I would have missed this. I sniffed a grateful feeling came over me, thinking of my friends and Lupin. I made a reminder to myself to thank him again the next time I saw him. 

“Gi?” I looked up Harry was holding out a glass of pumpkin juice. 

“Thanks.” I took it took a large sip before holding it up to Hermione who grabbed it with her free hand. She sipped it and put it on the table next to us. 

“How’s it look, Hermione?” I asked her.

“Good I think. While your hair is thick it isn’t as textured as mine. So, I think I’m doing this right.” I laugh, she does the same. 

“Hermione I’m sure it looks perfect. Plus, if it looks bad, I really couldn’t care today. It’s a happy day.”

Everything felt like it was coming up at this moment. 

** Edmund’s P.O.V.  **

It was quiet in the house as I entered through the Floo. Gwen was out at the Ministry doing some extra work for the upcoming Triwizard tournament, helping make arrangements for the different creatures that they were planning on using in the tasks. My parents were out shopping probably as I made my way upstairs. Entering the bedroom, I took off my boots feeling the exhaustion of another wasted search mission wasted. No sign of Black anywhere and the Ministry was beginning to lose its mind. I took a seat at the nearest spot Gwen’s vanity letting my body relax before I showered and slept before I was due for the office in the morning. I stared at myself in the mirror taking note of the bags under my eyes. My lack of sleep had slowly been increasing over the past years as the shadows of something coming continued to grow. It was obvious that those who followed darker paths were beginning to gain power again it was only a matter of when not if. Gwen’s voice popped into my head as I remembered a time when she mentioned an eye cream, she had bought for me that I had never used. She had been sitting here with it in her hand.

“I’m going to put it here darling and you can try it when you get out of the shower before bed. You look much too tired these days.” She said putting it on the top of her vanity. I looked for it noticing it wasn’t there anymore. I moved some bottles that lined the mirror not seeing the one I was looking for. I opened one drawer perusing for it. No sign of it I opened the next drawer. It was a miscellaneous drawer filled with half-empty bottles she never seemed to use. I looked around for it reaching into the back I grabbed the bottle in there feeling a piece of parchment. I pulled both out the bottle was the one I was looking for, but the letter was a surprise. I looked at the broken seal to see that it was the Hogwarts emblem. I put the bottle down as I realized it was not all that old of a piece of paper. I opened it and began to read.

_ Dear Mr. & Mrs. Sterling, _

_ It is my duty as Deputy Headmistress, to inform you that on the evening of February the 17th Georgiana attempted to take her own life. Professor Remus Lupin discovered her before she could… _

I finished the letter, I read it again and again taking the words in feeling shock and anger roll through my body. I was in such a state I didn’t realize that someone was calling my name. 

“Ed…” There in the doorway was my father and mother. Aster had a confused look on his face. “Ed what’s wrong you’re shaking?” I looked down I was holding the paper with such a force that it was crumpling the letter.

“It’s Gigi. Gwen hid this from me.” I held the letter out to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dear Readers! So we have hit over 1,000 hits which is crazy for me I never expected even one person to read this let alone 1,000. I thank you all for joining me on this journey. So did you guys really think I wouldn't give you guys an idea of how Gigi's dad felt about the situation?? Honestly, I wasn't originally going to write this part but I feel like it helps set things up nicely for later events in the books. I think it helps hint at what things will be like during the upcoming summer holidays. Now if you are following this year's timeline we are nearly to the end of this year meaning... Sirius is going to be making his debut soon. How soon I'm not sure I'm still messing with the chapters as of now we have four left but it might be three depending on length. Who knows it might be five?


	32. Buckbeak

We rode the high of the win straight into the chaos of studying for our approaching exams. Hermione had begun studying for them long before most people aside from maybe Percy Weasley. We all began to spend more and more time in the library reading until our eyes began to water and sting. Some days were easier than others, my nightmares continued but varied in severity. Sometimes it was Voldemort, people I was close with, or I was back in the Chamber. Overall, I pushed through the harder emotions reminding myself that I was loved and would be missed if I left. I continued through with my meetings with Clay who thought I was progressing along nicely since I was so open to the whole process. 

"What was the pain like?” He asked me on a warm day in May.

“Before he took over my mind?” He nods. “It felt like my head was on fire. That everything was going to go liquidy and drip out of my ears and nose. It got worse as the year went on, I think it’s cause I started fighting back.”

“Was it hard to fight back?” 

“Yeah, I mean I could feel him in the back on my head pushing his way to the front but it’s hard to fight something that you literally cannot see but can feel. I wish I could have just pulled him out of there before it was too late.”

“Well, he manipulated you. He knew what he wanted to do, and he knew how to use you to get that. That isn’t your fault.” 

“But it is I should have known better.” I retort.

“Gigi, I don’t believe explaining not to trust diaries that can write back is on a parents list of ‘Things I Need to Tell My Child to Watch Out For’.” He jokes with me.

“I guess but I should have… I should have told someone.”

“Who would you have told? You told me, in the beginning, he was like a friend. By the time you understood who and what he was you said it felt like it was too late to explain yourself. Gigi, it is not your fault that you felt like you had nowhere to turn.” I look out the window. Outside I could see people walking around enjoying the sunny day, as they ignored their studies.

“I mean… I wish I could go back and change things.” I mutter.

"Everyone has regrets that’s a normal part of life. Maybe if you knew what would happen things might have turned out differently. But you still might have fallen prey to him.” I nod listening to his words trying to let myself believe them.

“It will take time for you to get over all of this you know. You aren’t going to get better in a matter of months.”

“I know that I just wish I could forget all of this ever happened. I wish it hadn’t ever happened.” I say bitterly.

“I know what you mean. I can’t imagine what all of it felt like and what the lingering effects of it are for you. But that is why you’re here so you can talk about them and not fear the repercussions of that.” He gently reminds me. It makes me think of my mother.

“What’s going to happen when the term ends?” I asked him there was only about a month left of the term and the idea of being home was making my skin crawl.

“You can write to me to keep me updated or just to chat if that will help you. If your parents wish to continue our sessions then that would be fine as well.”

“What if neither of those are an option?” I pester him.

“Has your father contacted you about all this?” I shake my head. “Then I’m not sure that would be something you would have to speak to them about. If it helps, I can write a letter for them to read about my recommendation?” 

“That would be fantastic. I think it would really help especially with my mum. I don’t think she’ll be too keen on this by the time school is over.” 

"Excellent that reminds me our last session will be on the 3rd so that way I am not interrupting your final weeks of school. I will have the letter ready by then so don’t lose it before you get home.” 

“Alright I’ll try to not lose it but why are we ending so early?”

“Because I have been talking to Professor McGonagall and she thinks it would be best to give you a bit of a break to get your exams done and then relax with your friends before the term ends.” It felt like a bit of relief to not have to pour my heart out in the middle of exams. I left the meeting feeling lighter than normal. Reminding myself that what happened was not because I should have known better but instead because things like that aren’t normal for a girl to experience. I get back to the Common Room and spend the rest of my day and well into the evening studying. Hermione and I spend most of the evening going over our Transfiguration and Charms notes. Hermione was far more successful turning her teapot into a tortoise. While I was stuck on turning the handle into the short tail. My Cheering Charm was progressing better than hers. I was finally starting to feel like I was catching up with her back at the top of the class. Once the last of the other students had trudged up to bed, we took a break on the couch. 

“I think that now that you dropped Divination, you’ll have a lot more time to work on other assignments,” I tell her.

“True but exams are so close I doubt I’ll have enough time to study for everything.” She sighs.

“Hermione you’re probably the most hardworking person I know. If anyone will be fully prepped for our exams, it’ll be you.” I say playing with the fringe on one of the lumpy pillows. 

“And you act as if you haven’t been spending even more time with your nose in your notes then me! You’re way more relaxed than I am I swear you’ve never been this calm!” She shrieks, smacking my arm lightly. We both laugh and I realize I’m ready.

“I can tell you why I’m so calm.” She nods enthusiastically.

“Oh, please do.”

“I’ve…been seeing a mind healer. That’s where I go on Friday afternoons. I go to Madam Pomfrey’s office and chat with him for about an hour every week.” I explain quietly.

“When did this start? Why are you going?” She asks me, leaning in.

“You remember when I got sick and was in the Hospital Wing for two days? Then when I came back, I wouldn’t stop crying?” 

“Yeah, are you going to the healer because of what happened?”

“Yeah… I did something stupid. Really stupid Hermione and… McGonagall thought it best that I speak to someone about it.” I explain trying to find the right words. Trying to push down my fear.

“I’m sure whatever you did wasn’t that stupid. I mean the four of us have done plenty of stupid things since we started here.” She reaches and grabs my hand. I take a deep breath.

“You mustn’t tell Harry and Ron. I’m not ready to tell them.” She nods and squeezes my hand. “I was depressed about what had happened last year. Because of what happened to me and what I helped do. It took a toll on me and I felt so alone like it wasn’t worth living anymore. So, I went to the Astronomy Tower one night and tried to jump. Lupin found me before I could do it and brought me to the Hospital Wing. He and McGonagall told my mum they would be bringing a mind healer on the grounds to help me.” I ramble on forcing myself to say every last bit of it not looking at her. I don’t know what I’ll do if she has the same reaction as my mother. I look up she looked like she had tears in her eyes.

“Gi…” I brace for impact. “I’m so sorry… I can’t believe you felt that way. It must have been so hard. I know I struggled with being petrified but I thought you would get over it like I did. I… we never even thought to check on you. Oh, I’m so sorry!” She moved over and wrapped me in her arms. I cried out in relief. 

“I was so worried you would try to tell me I was being dramatic. That’s why I didn’t tell you sooner. My mother thought I was acting desperate. I was worried that would feel the same way.” Both of us cling to each other.

“I would have never thought that. While what I went through was a whole other thing Gigi you were being controlled by one of the evilest wizards in the world. Of course, that’s going to take its toll on a person. I would never tell you that you were acting desperate for needing help. I wish you had come to me sooner.” She tells me.

“I wish I did too, but I think I was afraid of driving you away especially after what I did to you.” I pull away from her. 

“You know I don’t blame you for what happened to me right? Voldemort took control of you and used you to petrify me. You didn’t know that he was going to use you like that.” 

“I know… I know that and I’m trying to accept that as the truth, but it takes time ya know?” She gives me an apologetic smile.

“I’m glad you told me.”

“I am too, Clay, the healer, he suggested that I tell someone to start opening my healing process up more and it felt right that you would be the first person. I figured you might be the most understanding out of everyone in my life that’s here.” 

“Is it because I’m a girl?” She asks. It took a moment to realize that out of everyone I was connected to at the school Hermione was the only girl.

“Maybe I mean I never thought of it that way. I suppose that you are the smartest and most in touch with your emotions out of the lot of them.” 

“I think that sounds right when are you going to tell the rest of them?” 

“I imagine I’ll tell Chris and Mason at some point during the holidays. When they don’t have to worry about their O.W.Ls. I think they’ll just want to make sure I’m okay, but I feel like they’ll have lots of questions.” 

“Boys always have a million questions I swear. And they always ask them at the worst times.”

“You’re completely right!” I giggle a bit feeling just the faintest bit lighter than normal.

“If we’re sharing secrets do you want to know mine?” She whispered to me like the room was filled with people listening.

“Yes of course!” She reaches down and under her shirt for something and pulls out a long glittering chain. On the bottom of it was an hourglass. 

“What the hell is that?” I asked, reaching toward it. She smacks my hand away. 

“This is a time turner. McGonagall gave it to me on the first day. It helps me go back in time so I can go to all of my classes. I’m not allowed to tell anyone but I figure it’s nearly the end of the term so it shouldn’t hurt to tell you.” 

“Hermione, this is wild. I can’t believe they just let a fourteen-year-old have the power to go back in time.” 

“I think McGonagall assured them that I wouldn’t be using it for frivolous reasons.”

“I know but still these must be very rare to actually see someone using it…” I reach for it and she tucks it back under her shirt.

“I only use it for classes. Nothing else.” She firmly states. I nod to her.

“Okay I trust you, but you never know when that might come in handy.” I get up stretching feeling tiredness hit me. “I’m headed to bed are you coming?” I ask her she shakes her head. 

“No, I need to do a bit more studying. I should be up in a bit.” She tells me as she moves back to the table with all our books.

“Alright, I’ll see you in the morning.” I had up the stairs and went straight to bed dreading the idea of our exams fast approaching. 

All and all final exams simply dragged on the easiest of them all was Care of Magical Creatures. Poor Hagrid couldn’t seem to bother with giving us an actual exam but instead had us watch flobberworms for an hour. History of Magic was rather painful as it was one of the classes I let slip by the most. As it was the easiest to sleep in when I was exhausted. The best one by far was Lupin’s. He had us go through an obstacle course outside. I was able to fly through the beginning of the course preparing myself for what would be at the end. The last part of it was climbing into a trunk and facing off with a Boggart. I was fully prepared to stand-off with Riddle himself. But instead, I saw someone completely different. My mother. She shouted at me,

“Horrible child! Ungrateful!” The voice that came out was gurgled and didn’t sound human at all. 

“Idiot! Waste of life! I WISH I NEVER HAD YOU!” I cast the spell and she fell into a muddy puddle. Every time she tried to get up, she slipped. More and more mud is ruining her clothes and getting her absolutely filthy. I began to laugh at her, slowly at first. It was nothing more than a giggle but soon it consumed me like I was a paper on fire. I held my stomach as I laughed until my sides ached in the best way possible. After I caught my breath I exited from the trunk.

“Well done Gigi,” Lupin exclaims as I make my way towards the growing number of students who have finished the exam. We all waited and then the class was dismissed. Ron and Harry went off to Divination while Hermione and I made our way to our Ancient Runes exam. Hermione expertly finishes well before halfway through while I take another twenty minutes or so. After I pass it in, I feel as if a weight has lifted off my shoulder knowing that was the last exam of the term. We wander back to our room to change so we can visit Hagrid before Buckbeak’s execution. It put everything into a somber mood as we made our way to the hut to share our sympathies. 

“I can’t believe they are going to kill him,” Hermione mutters as we walk across the bridge to his hut. 

"I know it’s outrageous. He’s an innocent creature.” I respond. 

“Well, looks like things just got worse,” Ron says standing at the steps of the bridge. We looked down there was Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle standing behind the rocks watching Hagrid down in his pumpkin patch. They were laughing at him. Hermione walks towards them; I can feel the anger radiating off her. 

“Have you all come to see the show?” Draco laughs as we approach. I reach for my wand in my pocket. 

“You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!” She points her wand to Draco’s throat pinning him to the rock behind him. He goes from bold to quivering like a fool in under a minute. 

“Hermione he isn’t worth it.” Ron tries to reason with her. From behind, I can see how badly she wants to do this. Every part of her looks like it wound tightly waiting to snap. We all go quiet waiting to see what exactly she does. We outnumber them by one but I wouldn’t put it past them to fight dirty. Sure, enough Hermione lowers her wand and starts to turn back to us. Draco lets out a light-hearted laugh for someone close to tears two seconds ago. Hermione snaps back spinning, punching him straight in the nose. His head flings back hitting the rock, Crabbe and Goyle grab his arms keeping him from falling. They ran past us towards the bridge. 

“That felt pretty good.” She says to us as she rubs her knuckles.

“Not good brilliant,” Ron shouts grinning at her. 

“Hermione Granger, you are fantastic!” I say excitedly, not really believing that it actually happened. We walk down towards Hagrid’s hut; we enter through the open door. Hagrid stands by the window watching Buckbeak eating a ferret. Hermione and I grab things to make tea for everyone, partly so we have something to do but also to give us a little comfort.

“Poor boy, he loves being outside. The smells and the wind…” Hagrid drifts from speaking as he watches him.

“We should set him free,” Harry states confidently. 

“They’d know I did it. An tha’ would get me and Dumbledore in even mer trouble. He comin down to be wit me.” I hand him a bucket-sized cup of tea. His hands shake as he takes it from me. I can feel my heart breaking see him in so much pain. 

“We can stay with you too Hagrid,” Hermione says as she leans against one of the counters. 

“No yer won’t! I don’t wan yer seeing somethin like that. No, ye’ll all drink yer tea and leave. Tha’ reminds me I have someting fer ye, Ron.” Hagrid explains to us. I nod to him knowing it’s best not to fight on a day like this. A small noise comes from Hermione. She had tears rolling down her face. I reached and rubbed her back as I reached for more mugs. Hagrid grabs a jar opening it.

“SCABBERS! You’re alive!” Ron jumps out of his chair and grabs the rat from Hagrid. 

“Ye need to keep a better eye on yer pets there, Ron.” The rat looked worse for wear. He was balding in several areas and looked malnourished. It was even nastier looking than before. 

“I suppose you owe someone an apology.” Hermione sniffles out turning to Ron, eyes burning. 

“I’ll apologize to Crookshanks next time I see him.” I roll my eyes knowing he opened the can of worms. 

“I meant me!” She shouts at him, huffing and turning back to the tea. 

“An here we go again…” Hagrid apparently shares my sentiments as he sips his tea. All of a sudden, the jar on the table shatters. Hermione walks over grabbing whatever shattered it then-

“Ow!” Harry shouted quickly, turning around to the open window. “Hagrid…” I walk over to see Fudge, Dumbledore, and the Executioner all approaching the hut. 

“…It’s almost dark. Yer shouldn’t be here. Ye shouldn’t be outside the castle. Ye’ll be in trouble… specially you Harry.” There was a heavy knocking on the door Hagrid gestured to the backdoor with a shooing motion. We all silently moved to the back door. Hermione peeks her head out the door and leads us down around the pumpkin patch. We hide behind the larger pumpkins watching the four adults talk. A tree branch snapped. Hermione whips her head around. 

“What?” Harry whispers.

“I thought… I thought I saw, never mind.” She says staring oddly into the woods. There was nothing there except the trees and fallen branches. 

“Let’s go guys,” Ron says pulling my arm in the direction of the castle. We race up the hill keeping our bodies as low to the ground until we reach the top. We stand Hermione and me in the middle as the men walk out of the hut. The executioner preps his blade one last time and then strikes down. Crows sail away from the noise, jostled from the once quiet air. I let out a sob as does Hermione. She leans into Ron crying into his shoulder. I feel frozen in place as I let the tears hit my cheeks until I feel Harry pull me into his shoulder. I begin to cry in earnest then wrapping my arms around him as we mourn a poor and innocent creature. Part of me feels anger that will surely come in a few days and I want to find Draco and hex him for this. 

“Ow! Scabbers.” Ron yelps. The rat runs off. “He bit me!” Ron holds up one bloody finger to us and then sets off chasing the rat. I glance at Hermione and Harry and we all run off after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! Obviously I had to leave this chapter on a cliffhanger can you blame me? It was always my intention for Gigi to tell Hermione about her issues before the end of this year. Having Hermione tell her about the Time-Turner was something I added because it just made sense. Next week we finally get the actually meet the person who inspired this whole idea for me to write this. There are only four chapters left to this first book which is sad but also exciting because things are only going up from here!! 
> 
> If you want to ask me questions you can ask them here or on my Tumblr blog which is snowandfog.


	33. The Shrieking Shack

We chase behind Ron shouting for him to slow down so we can get a plan together. How does one even catch a rat, we don’t have a net and what spells could we use to not injure the old thing? Ron races over a hill and leaps down to grab the rat.

“Scabbers!” He pets the rat stroking it from head to butt.

“Guys the tree…” Hermione states I didn’t even realize where we were until no. Ron was sitting directly below the Whomping Willow. 

“That’s not good. Ron run!” Harry yells to Ron who looks up towards us. He seems calm but then he quickly turns terrified and points back to us. 

“GUYS BEHIND YOU! RUN!!” He screams to us we whip around. And as if our luck could get any worse. There was the Grim come to life, a large shaggy black dog. It looked feral as it bound towards us, snarling. But instead of pouncing on us it leaped over us and went for Ron instead. He grabbed his leg and pulled him. The dog dragged him as we chased after Ron who was desperately reaching for us to grab a hold of his arms. Harry lunged forward but was too late, Ron had been pulled under the willow into a small hole. We help Harry up just in time to be smacked by a branch. We each land with a heavy thud. As we gain our balance the tree begins to shake out its branches as if it were waking up from a long nap. An echo of Ron’s screams can be heard coming from the hole. 

“We’ve got to get to the hole,” Harry says we all nod running forward. We dodge the first branch coming from the left. Then it sends two branches down, separating us up as we move closer. 

“DUCK!” Hermione yells I drop to the floor. I hear a thud and see Harry go flying to my left. I being to crawl forward. Hermione jumps over and a branch that swings low. I roll to my left as it rises just above me. The next branches are unforgiving. One hits Hermione right in the stomach and she latches onto it. I realize quickly we can use the branches to our advantage if we plan it right, we can swing ourselves into the hole.

“Hermione hold on to the branch!” I shout, leaping up standing ready as a branch comes towards me. I grab onto it going flying through the air. The whole tree moves to lean so one of the parts of the trunk can slam down on where Harry was. He moves in time, rolling to the side. I go flying through the center as I shout to Hermione.

“We need to use the branches to get into the hole! Grab Harry if you can!” I don’t know if she hears me as we continue screaming from the sheer force over being thrown around. I glance and see her pulling Harry’s shirt as she swings by him. They swing around once before she gets a good angle sending him into the hole. Hermione’s branch slides around and she drops into the hole. I feel my branch lurch swinging harder. One branch hits my head as it swings me upward, I see the hole on the downward swing I let go flying straight into the hole. I land on my stomach groaning in pain. Luckily both of them were out of my way. I feel two sets of hands helping me up.

“Thanks, guys,” I say to them. I pull out a scrunchie to tie my hair back from my sweaty face.

“You’re bleeding!” Hermione squeals reaching to the side of my head.

“Yeah, so are you.” I point out the rather nasty cut on her lip.

“It’s a lot of blood Gi,” She whispers I reach up touching the cut. I winced and pulled my hand back, it was bright red and reeked of iron. 

“I’m fine, one of the branches got a good hit on me,” I say trying to ignore the nauseating sensation in my forehead.

“Where do you think this leads?” She asks Harry.

“I have an idea…but you guys won’t like it.” He says pulling his wand out. “Lumos.” A faint light appears as he leads us through the tight tunnel. Hermione forces me between her and Harry just in case. I run my hands against the wall just on the off chance I start to pass out. We walk for what feels like hours, the tunnels keep twisting and turning only when the stairs lead upward, I begin to feel calm. We reach the end; I only notice when I nearly collide with Harry’s back. Hermione pushed her way in front of me to provide Harry some backup.

“I think we’re in the Shrieking Shack…” She whispers to us. Harry gets out of the hole first, then Hermione. I stumble out behind them taking stock of the room. The windows were boarded up, and everything looked destroyed. The walls, the floor, and the furniture were all ripped and torn like an animal did it not a ghost. There was a creaking noise from above, there was something upstairs. Harry led us to the hallway and slowly up the staircase. I went last, taking my time, the nausea was getting worse as every step was warped in some way. When I finally reached the near pitch-black landing I reached out, grabbing the closest thing available, it was Harry’s shoulder. All the doors were shut except one, from that room a quiet, pained moan flowed out. It had to be Ron. I clutched my wand in my free hand as we walked into the room. It was a bedroom, probably the main one since the bed was large and grand despite its wear and tear. But in the corner of the room was Ron who had clearly dragged himself there based on the fresh bloodstains on the floor. We rushed towards him, I sat down beside him as Hermione inspected his leg. Harry stood over us keeping a careful eye around us. 

“Ron, are you alright?” Hermione questions as she lifts his pant leg. 

“Where’s the dog?” I whisper to him.

“It’s not a dog… it’s a trap.” He breathes in sharply as Hermione touches his leg. “Harry it’s a trap.” 

“What do you-”

“ ** He  ** is the dog… he’s an Animagus…” Ron whispers. There was a snap. There in front of the now-closed door was a wild-looking man. His clothes in tatters, hair reaching to his elbows in clumps of matted and greasy hair. His eyes looked insane, pupils were blown wide and his smile was manic. It was Sirius Black. 

“ _ Expelliarmus! _ ” It was quick, our wands flew out of our hands over towards him. He quickly caught them in midair. “I knew you would come to help your friend,” He sounds like someone took sandpaper and ran it down his throat until it bled. “Your dad would have done the same… instead of going to a teacher. It will make this whole problem that much easier to solve.” The room was silent to a deadly degree as we took stock of the situation. The best chance we have is to attack Black quickly. There were three of us who could physically fight him, but he had four wands he could use on us. And knowing his history he wouldn’t hold back. It seemed like Harry had the same idea as he moved forward. It was instinctual to reach for him to stop, to protect him, Ron and Hermione both grabbed his coat. I slid in front of Harry as Ron stood up next to me. 

“If you want to kill Harry, you’ll have to kill us too!” He shouted at Black. He was swaying slightly as he tried to not put pressure on his bad foot. I grabbed his elbow to help him ignore the beginning of a heavy throb at the side of my head. Black had an indiscernible look in his eyes as he watched us. 

“You should lie down before you ruin that leg even more.” He pointed to Ron. “And you should do the same before you either vomit or pass out.” He pointed to me. I knew he was right, but it didn’t matter not when all our lives were on the line. 

“DID you hear me?” Ron shakily said was gripping on to Harry and me. “You’re gonna have to kill all of us!” 

“Only one person will be murdered tonight…” He grinned wickedly. I felt my stomach churn most disgustingly.

“Why?” Harry broke through us. Poor Ron would have fallen on the floor if Hermione and I hadn’t grabbed him. “You didn’t mind slaughtering all those Muggles! What makes this time any different?! Oh, did you go all soft in Azkaban?” He was egging him on to do something, to fight him or to give him a reason to attack.

“Harry! Don’t!” Hermione whispered to him, but he ignored her. I sat next to Ron feeling the pressure in my head continue.

“HERMIONE, HE KILLED MY PARENTS!” Harry whipped around screaming in her face. Then like a snap Harry lunged across the room towards Black throwing himself at the man. Black wasn’t ready for it as Harry pushed his hand that held our wands away as he punched him in the jaw. Throwing themselves into the wall as they began to grapple with each other. I screamed along with Hermione as we watched in horror. Ron was shouting various obscenities. It stopped abruptly as Black grabbed Harry’s throat. 

“No. I have to do this…” Harry’s face went white. Hermione moved first running towards them. I grabbed Ron pulling him to his good foot and once we got close, we threw ourselves at Black. I reached for Black’s legs to prevent him from moving any further. The clatter of wands falling was barely heard until Harry shouted. 

“Guys move!” Hermione moved to the door her lip was bleeding again and her hair looked wild. I rolled over to the windows backing myself up to the wall feeling my head throb with pain. Ron slid against the bed as he clutched his leg. His face was twinged with green as he gasped for air. Harry pointed his wand to Black as he backed him up against the wall. 

“Are you going to kill me, Harry?” He whispered looking mournful. Black looked worse for wear as his nose was now bleeding.

"You killed my parents.” Harry’s voice was shaky, but he still held strong with his wand pointed at Black’s chest. 

“I won’t deny it… If you knew the whole story.” He said quietly as clarity had come through the madness. 

“The whole story.” Harry laughed loudly. “YOU sold them out to Voldemort and that’s all I need to know.” 

“You have to listen to me, Harry.” Black looked scared now. “You will regret this. You don’t understand.” 

“I like to think I understand a lot better than you assume. You never heard my mum? Fighting off Voldemort begging for him to not kill me? You did that. You’re the reason I can’t see her or my dad.” Harry’s voice had gone tight. Hermione let out a sob and I wiped my tears away as we watched. Moments passed Harry was staring at Black, it felt like waiting for the sun to come out after a dark storm. I held my breath as we all watched. The only noises were Ron’s and Sirius’ breaths. Then the sound of muffled footsteps came from below. 

“WE’RE UP HERE!! SIRIUS BLACK COME QUICKLY!!!” Hermione screamed with all her might. No one moved from their spots as the footsteps got louder, Hermione moved from her spot to stand next to Ron. The door burst open and there was Lupin. His wand was pointed ready. His eyes scanned the room looking at each of us. 

“ _ Expelliarmus! _ ” He shouted. Harry’s wand flew out of his hand. As well as our wands that Hermione had been holding. 

“Where is he Sirius?” Lupin asked. His whole body looked tense like he was being stretched like saltwater taffy. It was an odd question and made zero sense. But then Black pointed ever so slowly to Ron who looked terrified. 

“But…” Lupin looked to Ron, then to Black with an intense gaze. “Why wouldn’t he show himself…unless.” There was a look of clarity in Lupin’s eyes as if he had solved an ancient code. “he was the one who… you switched? And didn’t tell me?” Black then nodded with key precision.

“Professor?” Harry interrupted. Lupin lowered his wand and walked past Harry towards Black. He stopped before him and then grabbed Black’s hand ever so gently and lifted him off the floor and they embraced for a long moment. I can say now I’m going to vomit. We are going to die here. 

“I DON’T BELIEVE IT!!” Hermione screamed with all her might break the two men apart. 

“How could you?” I asked gazing at the person who saved me only to let me die here.

“Hermione, Gigi…” Lupin began speaking but Hermione wouldn’t let him get in a word. She pulled herself to her feet. 

“You and him.” 

“Hermione, you must calm down!”

“I didn’t tell anyone! Not a soul.” She continued to yell pointing at him. 

“Listen to me, I can explain!” Lupin tried to plead with her. I could feel myself crying more and more as they continued. Every part of me felt cold. 

“I trusted you!” Harry yelled now joining in on the fight. I wrapped my arms around my legs pulling them in tightly. “After all this time you were his friend!” 

“No, you’re wrong. I haven’t been his friend for a long time now…” He said trying to reason with them. “Please stop and let me explain.”

“Harry don’t listen we can’t trust him. He’s been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead… HE’S A WEREWOLF!” Silence followed Hermione’s accusation. Lupin flinched. Black looked away from her in an ashamed fashion. 

“Hermione only one out of three. I have not been helping him into the castle. Nor do I want Harry dead. I do not deny that I am a werewolf.” Lupin said dead calm as he stared Hermione down. Ron began to move whimpering in pain. I moved to help him the same time Lupin did. 

“GET AWAY WEREWOLF!” He shouted at him. Lupin stopped in his tracks then backed away with his hands up. I grabbed Ron’s side pulling him more towards me. 

“How long have you known?” He asked. 

“Since Professor Snape assigned the essay.” She stated. 

“Yes, it was his hope someone would correctly diagnose my symptoms. What was it when you checked the lunar calendar and saw I always seemed to be ill on the full moon? Or the fact that my boggart was a moon?” He seemed relaxed as if he wasn’t discussing his own terrible secret. 

“It was both.” She responded realizing he knew exactly how she figured it out. He chuckled at her.

“Hermione you are the cleverest witch of your age.” He shot me an apologetic look. All I could do is shrug he is right. Hermione is the smartest person I know.

“If I were smarter, I would have told everyone exactly what you are!”

“Ah but they already know, at least the staff know the truth.” He tells us. 

“Dumbledore hired you knowing that?” I asked abruptly. Lupin turned to me in surprise.

“Is he mad?” Ron gasped.

“Well, some of the staff thought so. He tried very hard to convince those not in love with my presence that I could be trusted.” 

“And look where that got him.” Harry laughed coarsely. “YOU HAVE BEEN HELPING HIM!” He points at Black accusingly. Black looked shaken at the acknowledgment of his presence. He took a seat on the bed and held his head in his shaky hands. 

“Harry, I have not been helping Sirius. Now please let me explain. Here is a sign of good faith.” Lupin said, tossing each of us our wands. Harry looked at his wand as he held it not really knowing what to do next. 

“If you weren’t helping him. How could you have known he was here?”

“The map. The Marauder’s Map. I was sitting in my office examining it.” He explained it to him coolly. 

“How do you know how to work it?” Harry asked accusingly. 

“I helped write it silly.” He responds as if that was clear. “I’m Moony. It was what my friends called me at school.” All of us stayed quiet taking in the information. Lupin continued.

“I was watching the map. Looking for the four of you, knowing you would sneak out to see Hagrid. “ He started looking around the room. “I saw you go to Hagrid’s and then leave heading back to the castle. But there were five of you now.” I shook my head that made zero sense. It was just the four of us we were alone besides that. 

“No, it was the four of us,” Harry says to him. 

“I was surprised, to say the least. I honestly thought the map was malfunctioning. How could he be with you? Why would he be with you?” 

“No one was with us!” Harry says again. Lupin starts frantically pacing. 

“Then came the sixth dot, named Sirius Black. He collided with you and then pulled the two of you into the Whomping Willow.” 

“Only me!” Ron gritted out.

“No, Ron. Two of you.” Lupin states. He stopped moving to stare intently at Ron. “Ron, perhaps I can take a look at your rat?” 

“What? Why?” Ron said, clutching the rat closer to him as Lupin made his approach. “What does Scabbers got to do with all this?” 

“Everything,” Lupin says. “Let me see the rat please?” He holds his hand out. Ron scoots back to the wall.

“What. Has. My. Rat. Got to do with this?” Ron repeats his words.

“That is not a rat.” Black gasps out. He gets up turning to look at Ron who has Scabbers buried in his jumper. 

“What you mean? Of course, he’s a rat-”

“No, he is not,” Lupin whispers. “He’s a wizard.” 

"An Animagus,” Black states confidently. “He goes by the name Peter Pettigrew.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dear readers sorry for the late update. I'm moving back to school this week so I was spending the day doing stuff to get ready for that! So I decided to follow the book version of this scene because RON DESERVES TO KEEP HIS LINES. I'm so excited we finally have Sirius in the mix he is one of my faves and he will be getting a larger role after this book... I hope you guys can guess where I am headed with the story but at the same point I don't really want that. Maybe I'll post a snippet from the next book here after this one is finished that way you guys might want to keep going with the story because I have a rough idea that includes all seven books.


	34. The Marauders

The whole room was silent for a moment then Ron spoke. 

“You’re insane!”

“It’s ridiculous!” Hermione whispered.

“It doesn’t make sense,” I state.

“Peter Pettigrew is dead,” Harry yells. “He killed him twelve years ago!” He points accusingly towards Sirius.

“I tried to kill him! But sweet, little, Peter bested me. I won’t him do it again.” Black leaped for Scabbers who was still in Ron’s protective embrace. He landed on Ron’s bad leg and he screamed from the pressure. 

“NO! Sirius, you can’t do that. Not yet… we have to explain to them. They have to understand before we do it.”

“There’s no time we have to do it now. We can explain it after!” Lupin was now trying to throw Black off of Ron, the three of them wrestling around the floor. 

“They all have a right to know what the hell is going on! They should know everything. He’s Ron’s pet…and Harry! Harry deserves the truth from you!” The mention of Harry seemed to stop Sirius’ attempts for Scabbers. Ron slid himself away and Hermione and I helped him into one of the pieces of furniture that was still in decent condition. 

“Fine but make it quick. Tell them whatever it is you feel they need to know.” He mutters pulling himself away to a corner of the room. 

“You two are insane!” Ron shouted looking at us. “We should leave.” He moved to stand but he was in no shape to be walking on his leg. 

“Ron just sit and hold Peter while I talk,” Lupin says in a calming fashion.

“THIS IS SCABBERS!” Ron shouts at him his face red from his anger. He tried to stand but Harry pushed him back into his seat.

“People saw Pettigrew die. The whole street was full of witnesses…”

“They didn’t it clearly. They were all tricked!” Black shouts from his spot. His eyes were locked on Scabbers who was squirming intensely in Ron’s hands. 

“Everyone thought Sirius killed Peter… I believed it. But the map never lies, and Peter was on the map tonight. And he is right there in Ron’s arms.” Lupin states to us. My whole head would be on fire even if I hadn’t been hit by the Whomping Willow. None of this made a lick of sense but they both seemed convinced this was the truth. 

“It can’t be true Professor…” Hermione interjects.

“Why not?” He asks her like we were in the middle of a class. “People would know if he was an Animagus. We covered Animagi in class with McGonagall. She told us the Ministry keeps tabs on them. So, I found the registry and there have only been seven Animagi this century. McGonagall is on the list but not Pettigrew…” She explains to him. I think back to the class but can’t remember when we covered it. My mind was probably on other things. Lupin began laughing. 

“Correct Hermione! But the Ministry was unaware that there were, in fact, three unregistered Animagi running around on these grounds.”

“If you must tell the whole story, hurry. I’ve waited twelve years to kill Peter and I’m not going to keep waiting.” Black growls. 

“Then you’re going to have to help me explain it so we can get this over faster.” Lupin snarls back the two of them were on edge. My whole body was tingling from my nerves everything felt like it was turning to static. Then there was a creaking noise from below. We all stopped breathing. Lupin walked out of the room and glanced down the landing.

“No one there.”

“This place is haunted,” I mutter to him. He stares me dead in the eyes.

“No, it isn’t. The Shrieking Shack was and has never been haunted. All the noises the villagers use to hear. The screams and howls were made by me.” Lupin rolls his shoulders back and runs his hands through his hair. “None of this would have ever happened if I hadn’t been bitten.” Every part of him looked tired like even discussing the topic was an exhausting endeavor. Ron opened his mouth to interrupt. Hermione shushed him and I put my hand over his mouth. 

“I was young when I was bitten. My parents did everything they could to help but there was and is no cure for it. The potion Snape makes for me is Wolfsbane it helps to make me safe. If I take it the full week before the full moon, I will be harmless. Like your average house dog. I lay under my desk and wait. Before it I would become… become a monster. There seemed there was no chance for me to come to Hogwarts, not at the risk of other students.” He takes a breath. 

“Then Dumbledore became the Headmaster. And I guess you could say he was sympathetic to my condition. He thought that as long as we took the precautions necessary to protect myself and others. There should be no reason I shouldn’t come to Hogwarts. The Whomping Willow, this place, that tunnel. They were all built for me. On each full moon, they would sneak me out of the school. Send me here through the tunnel to spend the whole night alone. The tree was meant to be a safeguard from stopping anyone from going down the tunnel. In case I hurt them…”

“Those first transformations were the most painful. With nothing to scratch or bite, I would use myself… I would scream and howl, making all the villagers believe that it was haunted. Dumbledore egged the rumors on to keep people away. Outside of this place I was happy, far happier than I had ever been. I had three great friends, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew… and James Potter.” His voice turned fond when he spoke their names despite the tragedy connected to them. 

“I hid it from them at first. I lied and told them my mother was ill and I had to go and see her. But like you Hermione they connected the dots and figured out my secret. Instead of leaving me behind like, I feared they helped me… by becoming Animagi.”

“Even my dad?” Harry sounded surprised at hearing new information about his father. He looked at Lupin with rapt attention. Lupin smiled fondly.

“Yes, even your dad. It took them what three years? To work out the proper process, your father and Sirius here were two of the smartest people in our year. Thank goodness for that the Animagus process is tricky, one wrong move it can go terribly wrong. That is partly the reason the Ministry keeps tabs on who is working to become one. In case something happens. Peter worked hard to keep up with them and then in fifth year they did it.”

“But what did that do for you?” Hermione asks him. I nod how was them becoming Animagi helpful.

“They kept me company during my transformations. Each of them turned into their animal and stayed with me during the night. They snuck out under the Invisibility Cloak then Peter being the smallest would transform and touch the knot on the tree to freeze it. Having them around kept me from being so dangerous.” He explains it to us. 

“Remus…” Black interrupts. His face looks pained as he stares at Scabbers. 

“Being able to stay in my mind opened new possibilities. Since James and Sirius had transformed into such large animals it was easy to keep me in check and we wandered the school grounds and the village. We were able to explore the grounds more than any other students. Which is why we created the Marauder’s Map, we signed it with our nicknames. Sirius is Padfoot, Peter is Wormtail… and James was Prongs.”

“What animal-“ Harry began but was cut off.

“That is incredibly stupid! Who runs around with a werewolf what if you had bitten someone?” Hermione looks absolutely fuming. I agreed partly. But they were kids we had all done some stupid things. He deserved the benefit of our doubt. 

“You’re right there were mistakes made. But we laughed all for them off. We were young and weren’t thinking. We thought we were too smart to be caught. I did feel a tad guilty for betraying Dumbledore. He never knew that three illegal Animagi were running around the grounds with me. I thought about telling him that Sirius was an Animagi this year, but I have acted like a coward. I didn’t want him to know that I betrayed him all those years ago. He gave me a place at this school both then and now. I convinced myself that Sirius was suing dark magi to break into the school, but I was playing myself… so I suppose Snape has always been right in thinking I was helping you.”

“Snape?” Black looked angered in a new way. Like an even older wound had been slashed open to get fresh air. “What does Snape have anything to do with this?”

“He’s here. Teaching at the school.” He looks at us. “Snape was at school with us. He was one of the main voices against my acceptance into the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. He had been in Dumbledore’s ear all year about how I can’t be trusted. He has his grudges, Sirius played a cruel prank on him and nearly got him killed and it involved me…” Black grunts out a laugh.

“He deserved a good scare after following us around, trying to find out the truth. He wanted to get us expelled.”

“Severus was very curious about where I went each month. We were all in the same year. And well it was safe to say that we didn’t like each other very much. He loathed James, jealous of his talent’s in Quidditch… Snape saw me with Madam Pomfrey one evening and Sirius thought it would be a good idea to tell Snape how to freeze the tree. Snape the fool he was trusted Sirius and did it if he had gotten here, he would have died. But James stopped him, saving his life. But Snape saw what I was, and Dumbledore forbid him from ever telling a soul.”

“So that’s why Snape doesn’t like you? Because he thought you were in on it?”

“That’s right.” The voice came from behind the door. Then in a flash, it burst open and there was Snape. His wand pointed not at Black but at Lupin. I screamed as well as Hermine each of us clinging to the other. 

“Bet you’re wondering how I knew you were here? You forgot to take your potion Lupin. I brought one to your office and lucky for me because what did I see on your desk? A map and it told me exactly where I needed to go.” I had never seen Snape look or sound so smug. He was practically preening with pride for himself. 

“Severus…” Lupin started.

“I have told Albus time and time again that you were aiding Black but no he wouldn’t believe me. Now I have the proof right here. And to use your old hideout how foolish are you?”

“Please Severus, Sirius isn’t here to kill Harry. I can explain.” Lupin looked frantic now. 

“Azkaban will see a new resident. Ha, I can’t wait to see the look on Dumbledore’s face when he realizes that you have never been a tame werewolf.” Snape was grinning ear to ear. It felt disgusting to see him so proud of ruining Lupin’s life. 

“So, a childhood grudge is worth more than an innocent man’s life?” Lupin didn’t even look surprised. A bang comes from Snape’s wand, cords shoot out of it and wrap all-around Lupin’s body. He tumbles to the floor stuck. Black screams moving towards Snape, all Snape does is point his wand at Black.

“Give me one reason. I will not miss my chance.” Black doesn’t move another inch. I stood frozen staring at Lupin’s body, He looked terrified of what was going to happen. A life in Azkaban wasn’t worth living. Hermione seemed like the only one out of the four of us who seemed put together enough to talk. 

“Professor Snape maybe we should hear them out?” Her voice was shaky and timid. Snape didn’t take his wand off Black, but his head spun to us.

“Granger you are already facing expulsion. The four of you are off school grounds without permission and in cahoots with a mass murderer and a werewolf. You have no room to speak right now.” He spat. 

“But what if-” She began.

“YOU WILL SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU IDIOT!!” He screamed at her, looking just as mad as Black. “YOU KNOW NOTHING SO KEEP OUT OF THIS!” His wand shot sparks out. I grabbed Hermione pulling her towards me.

“Revenge is the greatest gift. I wanted to be the one to capture you…” Snape was elated. 

“Oh, Severus as long as the boy brings the rat to the castle I’ll come quietly.” Black seemed calm like he had a very specific plan in place.

“The Castle? No, I don’t think we’ll be going all the way up there. I think I’ll give you to the dementors when we get out of the Willow. Do you think they’ll be happy to see you? I think so maybe happy enough to give you a kiss…” Black went grey. The Dementor’s kiss, Snape wanted Black dead.

“You have to bring me to the castle… The rat – the rat.” Snape heard none of it. With his free hand, he pointed at us snapping his finger like we were dogs. Somehow even in a life-or-death situation, Snape was still a dick to his students.

“You four move. Now.” He holds his hand out and the cords around Lupin’s hand flew out to him. “I’ll behind you, dragging the werewolf. Maybe they’ll have a kiss for him too.” I looked down at Lupin and my heart broke. There was no way Lupin was in on this and he didn’t deserve to die just because Snape couldn’t get over the past. The only one to move was Harry but instead of leaving the room he merely stood in the doorway. Alright, so we’re picking crazy today.

“Out of the way Potter. Haven’t you caused enough trouble?” Snape shouted at Harry who didn’t even flinch.

“Professor Lupin and I have been alone plenty of times this year. He could have killed me any one of those times, he was training me to fight dementors. Why wouldn’t he kill me then instead of waiting?” Harry was stalling and it was working because he posed a good question. 

“Potter don’t ask me to understand how a werewolf’s mind works. Now move.” Snape hissed at him. I moved past Hermione and stood next to Harry.

“Not you too Sterling. If anyone should be the reasonable one it should be you.” Snape was getting angry. I glanced at Lupin. 

“Professor Lupin has been the best Defense teacher we’ve had since we’ve been here. I doubt Dumbledore would bring him here if he had any doubts, he would help Black. He’s helped me in ways I can’t begin to explain. I’m returning the favor now.” I say ignoring how cracked my voice sounds and how my headache still persists. 

“Are you honestly that stupid of a child to believe a werewolf would care about all of your wellbeing?” Snape growled. “Now get the hell out of the way you idiots. Then Harry snapped.

“YOU PATHETIC, JERK! JUST BECAUSE YOU CAN’T GET OVER THEM MAKING A FOOL OF YOU IN SCHOOL-” He yelled.

“SHUT UP I WILL NOT LET YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!” Shape screamed. “You’re just like you arrogant father, Potter. Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree. I just saved your life! And you still choose to make the wrong choices! You would have died as arrogant as your father did… now move or I will make you move.” Harry didn’t budge neither did I. “GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!” It happened quicker than my confused brain was able to figure out. Harry raised his wand before Snape could so much as breathe.

“ _ Expelliarmus!  _ ” Instead of one voice, there were four. We had all said it. The force of it had flung Snape backward into the wall. He hit his head and went unconscious. His wand flew towards Harry who caught it immediately.

“You all shouldn’t have done that.” It was Black. “You should have let me at him…” Hermione began to pace the room. 

“We… we… We attacked a teacher…” She stopped and stared at Snape’s unmoving body. I walked toward her pulling her arm so that she looked away. I stopped and looked at him, part of me wondered if we were doing the right thing. Or if we were in over our heads this time? 

“We’re going to be in such trouble!” She whimpered.

“We will be fine… we’ll get everything sorted and explain to them what happened. Snape could have attacked us. We’ll say we were defending ourselves.” I say the words just to calm her down but both of us know they would see right through our lie. I turned to watch Black untie Lupin from the bonds he was trapped in. 

“Thank you, Harry,” He said as he took in a few deep breaths rubbing his wrists. 

“I’m not sure I believe you yet,” Harry says briskly coming to stand with us beside Ron. 

“You’ve given us the much-needed time to explain it and show our proof. Now Ron please give me Peter.” But Ron only held the rat closer to him as he squirmed and squealed. 

“Do you honestly expect me to believe that he?” He pointed at Black. “Escaped Azkaban to kill my Scabbers? There are millions of rats in the world what makes you so sure that he is Peter Pettigrew?”

“Sirius do you have an answer for that?” Lupin said, glancing at Black who wordlessly nodded and pulled a piece of paper from his coat. He placed it on the floor, it was the photo of the Weasleys on their trip to Egypt. There sitting on Ron’s shoulder was Scabbers who was gleaming in the sunlight. 

“Where did you get this?” Lupin asked inspecting the photo like it might light on fire instantaneously. 

“Fudge. He gave me his paper when he visited last year. And there he was Peter on the front fucking page on that boy’s shoulder. I saw him transform plenty of times to recognize what he looked like. I read the article. I dunno maybe a hundred times and it said that he was going back here. Where Harry would be.” He peeked at Harry at the end looking for some form of recognition. Lupin was staring at the photo and a look of surprise appeared. He looked at Scabbers then back to the photo. 

“His… his front paw.” He whispered.

“What about it?” Ron asked accusingly. 

“He’s missing a toe,” Black says smugly.

“That’s so clever. You think he cut it off himself?” Lupin looked to Black curiously.

“He did it just as he was about to transform. I had cornered him. He yelled for everyone on the street to hear that I had been the one to betray James and Lily. Then before I got the chance to curse him… He blew the whole street up with his wand. Killed everyone close enough and he slipped into the sewers with the other rats.”

“The biggest part of him they ever found was his finger…” Lupin said.

“Scabbers probably got into an accident or in a fight with another rat. He’s been in my family-”

“Twelve years correct?” Lupin interrupted him. “It’s a miracle a rat like that has lived so long.”

“We take good care of him!” Ron was getting defense, but he could only get so far stuck on a couch with one good leg. 

“He doesn’t look great right now, does he? He looks like he’s lost a bit of weight… started around when he escaped didn’t it.” He jabs his thumb at Black who is nodding along with this interrogation. 

“It’s her cat!” Ron pointed at Hermione. “Her cat has been making him like this.” But even before Crookshanks, Scabbers had been ill. It started when they got back from Egypt. 

“Oh, that cat hasn’t done a thing wrong. He knew that he wasn’t a real rat and I befriended him. He’s the one who’s been helping me.” Black says it as if it were a completely sane and mundane thing.

“What?” Hermione whispered.

“He tried to get Peter to me, when that didn’t work, he got me the passwords. Then dear old Peter figured out my plan and tried to fake his death.” I tried to wrap my head around every break-in or incident that has happened at school involving Black was all caused by one crazy cat. It seemed too wild to be true, but I wanted to know the rest. 

“Why did he fake his death? Because he knew what you did to my parents!” Harry interrupted. 

“No-” Lupin started.

“So now you’ve come to finish him to satisfy some crazy hunger!” He shouted at Black. Lupin moves to stand more directly between them.

“Yes, actually I have.” Black states. Lupin whips his head to him.

“I should have let Snape take you!”

“Harry,” Lupin said sternly. “Can’t you see it? We thought Sirius was the one who betrayed your parents. And then Peter tracked him down. But my boy it’s the opposite Sirius was tracking Peter down because he betrayed your parents.”

“IT'S NOT TRUE!!” Harry was screaming, and pointing at Black. “HE WAS THE ONE THAT CHOSE TO BE THE SECRET KEEPER. HE ADMITTED IT BEFORE YOU GOT HERE!!!! HE WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED THEM!” By the end, his voice sounded hoarse like he ran it over sandpaper. Black was shaking his head. 

“Harry…I’m the reason they're dead. I convinced Lily and James to switch me with Peter. I thought I would be more likely assumed to have the information. While I would have died with the secret, I thought it best they chose someone more unsuspecting. That night I had arranged to meet with Peter. To check on him but he was gone. I knew I think at that moment. But I still went to your parent’s home and when I saw everything. The house… their bodies… I knew what he had done.” His voice cracked as he turned away from us wiping away unseen tears. 

“That’s enough. Ron give me the rat so we can finish this.” Lupin snapped at him.

“What are you going to do?” Ron asked.

“I’m going to force him to show himself. If he’s a real rat nothing will happen. But if it is Peter he will turn human.” It took only a moment before he gently held his hand out to Lupin with Scabbers in it. Scabbers was twisting and turning, squealing bloody murder. 

“Are you ready, Sirius?” Lupin asked deathly calm. He already has Snape’s wand in his hand poised at Scabbers.

“Together?” He asked. It was barely auditable, but Lupin nodded to him.

“On the count of three… One… Two… THREE!” A bright light came from both of their wands, lighting up the whole darkroom. It made my eyes water and my whole body feel woozy. There was Scabbers strung up in midair, his whole-body twisting. Then he fell on to the floor, Ron shouted something trying to reach his beloved pet, but another light erupted from him. It felt like watching something on fast-forward. First, the head then limbs sprouted out, and there instead of a rat was a full-blown man lying face down on the floor. 

Peter Pettigrew was a short man, around Hermione and Harry’s height. He was balding at the top of his head; it might have been genetic or the fact he had been a literal rat for twelve years. His skin was a yellow color and looked loose as if he had lost a severe amount of weight recently. His eyes were beady as they looked sharply around the room to realize just exactly who he was with. 

“Hello there Peter...” Lupin was grinning like he had won the lottery. 

“Remus… S-Sirius… my-my old friends.” Pettigrew’s voice was high pitched and slightly painful to hear. Black raised his wand, but Lupin latched himself onto his wrist stopping his movements. 

“Peter, I believe it’s time to have a little chat. About what happened the night Lily and James were killed. I think we missed some of the more important bits due to your squeaking issue.” Lupin was speaking like this wasn’t a life-or-death conversation. Pettigrew broke out into a sweat. 

“Oh, Remus… you-you don’t honestly believe Sirius now do you? He tried to kill me, Remus!” His face was grimy and paling as he spoke. 

“Well, I think it would be best if we all talked and cleared everything up once and for all don’t you think? So, Peter-”

“HE'S GOING TO TRY AND KILL ME AGAIN!!!” Pettigrew shouted pointing with his middle finger at Black who merely rolled his eyes. “He is the one who killed Lily and James and now-now he wants to kill me. Remus, you have to stop him you might be the only person who can!” It felt odd watching these three who had supposedly been one the best of friends all at odds with each other in some way. I prayed that it never happened to us. 

“Now, Peter, no one will be dying until everything gets sorted out,” Lupin explained to him as if he were a first year. 

“Sorted out? He’s come after me and you want to sort this out? I knew this day would come I’ve been dreading it!” He was looking around trying to find a way out of this. 

“Why did you assume you would see Sirius again he was in Azkaban? No one has broken out of there before him.” Lupin pressed him.

“He has powers we can’t even begin to fathom. He had He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to teach him before he was defeated. He must have tricks to aid him!” Black began to laugh at him. 

“Voldemort?” He laughed out. I unintentionally flinched at his name as did Pettigrew. “Teaching me tricks? What Peter worried about your old master? Or is it the others who supported him?” 

“I-I’m not sure I know exactly what you mean-” He stuttered out. He was glistening now.

“We all know who you’ve really been in hiding from. His supporters. You can’t begin to imagine the things I heard in between the cracks of my cell in Azkaban. They seem to think that you double-crossed them… You’re the one who told him where they were, and that was where he was defeated there. There are still plenty of his supporters who didn’t wind up in Azkaban… waiting for the right moment. What would happen if they knew you were still alive?” Pettigrew looked like he might have a heart attack right there and then. 

“I- I don… I don’t know what you’re trying to suggest.” He looked crazed. “You… you can’t really believe this Remus!” 

“I have to say Peter it really doesn’t make any sense why you would hide for twelve whole years.” Lupin was casual about the whole thing. 

“I’m innocent but I was scared… terrified even! His supporters want me because I put Sirius in Azkaban their spy!” He shouted wiping at his brow. Black’s face went strange. 

“How dare you!” He growled. “Me a spy for Voldemort? I have never snuck around with people who are more powerful than me. But you Peter? You always wanted to have big friends with even bigger names. So, they could look after you, so you could hide behind their coattails when things went bad.” 

“Me?” Pettigrew laughed out panting for air. “How can you suggest such an idea.” 

“Lily and James chose you to be their Secret Keeper because I suggested it. It would have been obvious they would choose me. But it was a brilliant trick to use a weak and invisible member of the Order. How happy were you when you told Voldemort you would hand them over to him?” Black looked joyful proving his point to us all, inevitably shoving Pettigrew into a corner. Pettigrew was muttering to himself, looking for a way out.

“Professor Lupin can I ask a question?” Hermione had half risen her hand like we were in the middle of a lesson. 

“Of course, Hermione go ahead.” He grinned at her. 

“If he has been Ron’s pet this whole time and was working for You-Know-Who why wouldn’t he try to do something to Harry sooner?” 

“See! Thank you! I have never laid a finger on dear Harry’s head. Why would I ever do such a thing?” 

“He did it because Peter has never done anything if there wasn’t anything in it for him! Voldemort had been in hiding for nearly fifteen years so why would Peter murder Harry right under the great Albus Dumbledore’s nose. So, you did the best thing possible you found a nice family to hide out with until your dear leader returned.” My head was spinning from all the information that was coming to light. 

“Wait.” I blurted out the three men looked at me. “Mr. Black? Sirius? How um did you escape Azkaban in the first place?” Black grinned at me. 

“I’m not sure how it really happened. You see I held on to the fact I was innocent to keep myself from going insane. It wasn’t the happiest thought, so it helped from keeping the Dementors from sucking the life out of me. But sometimes when things… when it got hard, I would transform into my dog form. The Dementors go off feelings and with me becoming a dog they didn’t see a reason to bother me. They thought I was finally losing my mind like everyone else… Then I saw that photo of Peter see-seeing he was at Hogwarts with Harry and the rumors floating around that the Dark Side was gaining power I knew I needed to act.” He takes several deep breaths before continuing. 

“I knew I was the only person who knew Peter was still alive and if he got Harry, he would be welcomed back to Voldemort’s side like a forgotten son… It ignited something in me so one evening when I got my dinner. I slipped past them in my dog form… then I swam all the way to the mainland. I’ve been staying in the forest ever since. The only time I left it was to watch the Quidditch matches. I have to say you fly as well as your father Harry. You were born to ride a broom.” He said the last part to Harry directly they held eye contact for a moment. Before Black continued. 

“Harry, believe me, I would have never betrayed Lily and James. I would have died for them and you.” His voice cracked and the faintest of tears glistened in his eyes. He was telling the truth. Harry looked stony like he was doing his best to not crack. All he did was nod. 

“NO!” Pettigrew screamed out. He fell to his knees clasping his hands together like he was a Muggle praying to God. 

“I’m your friend Sirius… it’s me, Peter! Please.” Black lunged at him causing him to scurry back. 

“I won’t hesitate to ruin you.” He growled. “Remus! Please, you can’t possibly believe this he would have told you the change in plan?” 

“Not unless he thought I might be the spy. That’s why you didn’t tell me right?” Lupin looked to Black. 

“I’m sorry please forgive me.” Was all Black said like a child who had been caught misbehaving. 

“I’m sorry for believing that you were the spy,” Lupin said in return to him sounding forlorn. 

“I’ll always forgive you.” Both of them began rolling up their sleeves. “Shall we kill him together?” 

“I suppose it’s time now.” Lupin nodded sternly.

“Y-you couldn’t… you wouldn’t!” Pettigrew was desperate now. He scrambled to Ron. “I’ve been a good pet... Haven’t I been? You can’t let them kill me!” 

“I let you sleep with me in my bed!” Ron said revoltingly. 

“I was a good pet… you were such a kind master…” Ron pulled his broken leg from Pettigrew who then threw himself to Hermione. 

“Such a smart girl… you can’t possibly let them kill me. Please.” Hermione took a large step back from him and stood behind Ron. Her whole body was rigid. He kneeled in front of me.

“Snape called you Sterling! I knew your family well. They were all always kind to me please tell me you share that kindness.” He clung to one of my legs. His fingers felt gross even being separated by my jeans. I kicked my leg away from him and he shuffled to Harry. 

“Har- Harry you… you look so much like you’re father… just like him.” 

“HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF JAMES!!! SPEAK TO HARRY WITHOUT ACKNOWLEDGING WHAT YOU’VE DONE TO HIM!!!”Black screamed. Pettigrew flinched at the noise but persisted. 

“Harry my boy… your parents wouldn’t want me to be killed. James, he would have understood… he-he would have wanted me to see mercy… not to die here in a place like this…” Black and Lupin grabbed him by his shoulders and dragged him backward, laying him flat on the floor. 

“You sold them out to Voldemort. Do you deny it?” Black’s hand was shaking as he held his wand. 

“Si-Sirius what was I meant to do. He… The Dark Lord he has powers… unimaginable powers. I have never been more scared in my life. I… I’ve never been brave like you… or Remus… or James. I never meant for it to happen.” He was crying now shaking as he laid there. 

“DO NOT LIE. YOU WERE PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR NEARLY A WHOLE YEAR BEFORE THEY DIED!!! HE DIDN’T JUST PULL THE INFORMATION OUT OF YOU ONE TIME IT HAD HAPPENED BEFORE!!! YOU WERE THE SPY.” It was hard to watch Black scream at Pettigrew who looked helpless on the ground, but he rightfully deserved it. 

“He was everywhere. So many people were switching to his side. Disappearing in one place joining him in another…” 

“What could you have gained by joining his side? The death of innocents?” 

“HE WAS GOING TO KILL ME!!” Pettigrew screamed. “YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED THEN. YOU SHOULD HAVE WANTED TO DIE INSTEAD OF BETRAYING YOUR FRIENDS. WE WOULD HAVE DONE THAT FOR YOU!!” This seemed to spur confidence in both Black and Lupin who now stood shoulder to shoulder wands steady. 

“You should have known that if he didn’t kill you… we would. Goodbye Peter.” Ron looked away. I rushed over by Hermione and turned to face the wall. I would not watch a man die. There was quiet before. 

“NO!” Harry shouted we both turned as he stepped in front of Pettigrew. “You can’t kill him. You mustn’t.” Both the men seemed surprised. 

“Harry he is the reason you never got to meet your parents. He deserves to be punished for that. He would let you join them if it meant something good for him.” Black was enraged now. 

“We should take him to the castle. We can hand him over to the dementors… He’ll go to Azkaban.” 

“Harry! Thank you for your kindness… such like your mother.” Pettigrew sat up moving to Harry. 

“Get off of me. I am not doing this for you. I’m doing this… because I doubt my dad would have wanted his best friends to become killers.” It was quiet Pettigrew let out his shaggy breaths. Both Black and Lupin lowered their wands. 

“Are you sure Harry? Think of what he has done.” Said, Black. 

“He can go to Azkaban. He deserves to spend the rest of his life with the Dementors…” Pettigrew cowered at the idea of the creatures. 

“Of course, Harry. Move aside.” Harry didn’t budge. “I’m going to tie him up. That’s it.” Lupin stated calmly. Harry moved aside towards us. Lupin performed the same spell as Snape and thin cords shot from his wand wrapping Pettigrew up. 

“If you transform Peter, we will kill you. Is that okay Harry?” Harry stared down at Pettigrew and nodded. 

“Right. Ron, we’re going to wrap your leg until we can get you up to Madam Pomfrey.” Lupin said kneeling before Ron and his broken leg. “ _ Ferula _ .” The bandages wrapped around the wound tightly. He stood up gently helping Ron to his feet. 

“Gigi, how’s your head?” He came over to me inspecting the gash on the side of my head. I winced. 

“It’ll be better once I get some sleep. It’s just a headache… I’ll be fine.” I brush aside the pain knowing everything would be alright in just a couple of hours. Maybe dad would come to the castle to help with wrapping this up. 

“What about Snape?” Hermione asked suddenly as she stared at his still unmoving body. 

“Well, he’s alive… just seems to be knocked out. You four were a bit enthusiastic about it. But it would be best to keep him like this until we get somewhere proper.  _ Mobilicorpus. _ ” Invisible strings seemed to proper Snape up by his ankles, elbows, knees, wrist, and neck lifting him into the air like a lifeless puppet. 

“I think at least two of us should be strapped to this one.” Black gives a decent kick to Pettigrew. “For safety.”

“I’ll do it.” Lupin says. 

“And me.” Ron states as he limps towards them. Black cast manacles into the air. Pettigrew was chained to Lupin on his left and Ron on his right. Ron seemed deathly calm he was insulted over Scabbers real identity. Once they were ready, they lead the way down the stairs. Snape’s unconscious body went next followed by Sirius. Harry, Hermione, and I brought up the back. We file down to the tunnel in a quiet formation. The silence both helped my head, but it only made me focus on pain more. Harry moved ahead slightly, and he and Black began whispering. Hermione turned to me. 

“How’s your head?” “Like someone hit me with a Bludger. I just need sleep and Madam Pomfrey to give me a potion for the pain.” I say as I stumble a bit on a rock. She grabs my elbow. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” She glances at my head and her was face shadowed with concern. 

“Not really but we just need to get to the castle then I’ll be fine. Ron’s in worse shape than I am.” 

“I know honestly I wish we could just have a break from all the crazy all the time.” I chuckle. 

“You and I both know that life is never going to be normal with our friends.” 

“You’re right,” She says casually. We keep walking I watch Harry speak to Black whatever they are discussing they each seem enthusiastic about it. It was quiet until we reached the end of the tunnel. Lupin reached his hand out pressing the knot of the trunk and then began to climb out along with Pettigrew and Ron. Snape went next, Sirius stepped aside. 

“Ladies first.” Hermione went first and I went next followed by Harry, and Sirius came up last. It was dark out in the distance flickering lights were coming from the castle. Pettigrew was wheezing through his gag. I took a deep breath feeling the cool air hit my face. 

“if you so as much make one wrong move…” Lupin said to Pettigrew accusingly. As we continued up to the castle. 

Everything was just in reach. Maybe I would get lucky and dad would be one of the Aurors to help close this all up. I wanted to see him and tell him everything. But then a cloud shifted and then the faint glow of moonlight shone on us. I stopped in my tracks. Lupin. Snape floated into the three in front. Black was blocking Harry and Hermione. Lupin was rigid then his body began to shake. He was transforming. 

“He didn’t take his potion. He isn’t safe.” Hermione gasped out. 

“Run.” Was all Black said. 

“But Ron!” Harry tried to leap forward. 

“Leave it to me. RUN!” Lupin began snarling as his head began to lengthen. It was grotesque to watch every part of it was painful to see. I couldn’t bear to imagine the pain he felt. Hair was growing on his hands turning into paws. Soon he roared in pain. Sirius had transformed as well into his dog form and he moved towards the werewolf. The werewolf ripped apart his chains as the dog bit into his neck pulling him away from Ron and Pettigrew. The two animals began biting and clawing at each other. Then Pettigrew reached for Lupin’s wand. Ron fell over unsteady. Soon the three of us were shooting spells at Pettigrew but it was too late. He transformed. He slipped through his manacles and scurried through the grass. He was gone. In the distance, Lupin was running away into the forest. 

“He’s gone Pettigrew got away!” Harry shouted Sirius was wounded bleeding at his neck and muzzle. I rushed to Hermione where she knelt over Ron. He was breathing which was the only good thing for them at the moment. 

“We have to get him to the castle we need help.” I say to them. Harry was pulling at his hair like he was losing his mind. In the distance, a yelping dog could be heard. 

“Sirius…” Harry didn’t waste a moment before running. Hermione and I ran off following him down through the forest to the edge of a lake. Sirius was there on the ground but in human form. He was on all fours his hands covering his head, rocking back and forth. Dementors. 

“Gi, Hermione think of something happy!” Harry yelled to us as he raised his wand into the air. I racked my brain I thought of my friends, my brothers. Anything everything as I stood there. The cold feeling was painful like a knife running across my skin. I felt the cold air around me shift suddenly I was back in the chamber. I don’t remember slipping on to my knees. I could hear Hermione speaking to me. Harry’s screams as I slipped further and further away. Someone was reaching for me, but I could only feel the cold air. Then the whole world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! This was a doozy of a chapter to write and edit which is why it's a little late today. But I hope it was worth the wait!!! I really enjoy this chapter cause of all the new interactions we have. Also sorry for anyone who likes Snape he is probably one of my least favorites and I just love taking his meanness and turning it up to an eleven. There are two chapters left to this book but don't worry the next book is going to pick up right where this one leaves off. That's all I'll say for now. But one more week of I Promise then we get Book Two... name to be determined. I will hopefully have a name and more info about it next Friday on the last chapter.


	35. Back to the Past

I wake up to Hermione standing over my bed in the Hospital Wing. 

“Ya know this is pretty creepy.” My voice sounded groggy. But it seemed to walk Hermione out of a trance.

“Oh. Sorry I forgot for a moment… good you’re finally awake we have to talk. From what I’ve gathered Snape has convinced them Sirius Confunded us… he made himself out to be the hero.” I roll my eyes sitting up.

“Of course, he did that. Jerk face so what is to happen to Sirius?” 

“They’re going to give him the Dementors… for the Kiss.” She says breathlessly.

“Ok so we convince them we weren’t Confunded and prove his innocence before they do it.” I get up stretching my legs Ron was on the other side of the room, his bad leg resting on a pile of pillows. He was wide awake. 

“How do you suppose we do that?” He asks.

“Well, we go find whoever is here from the Ministry in charge or Dumbledore whoever we find first will be the person we need to convince,” I say to them.

“Your dad!” Hermione blurts out, hitting herself on the forehead.

“What? My dad’s here?” I whip my head at her in shock. 

“He came in to check on you once he got here. I had woken up and saw him over your bed. I completely forgot.” She tells me. 

“So, we find my dad. I can convince him, and we’ll be able to save Sirius.” I tell them feeling happy that he was here and that we would be able to do it. There was a rustling noise coming from Harry’s bed. He was waking up.

“Harry-” We all shouted.

“I saw my dad.” He said to us I looked at him confused. I didn’t want to point out the obvious. 

“What?” Hermione asked him. 

“He’s the one who sent the Dementors away. I saw him on the other side of the lake.” Now I was wondering if Harry had been the one who had been hit by a tree branch. 

“Harry listen they’ve got Sirius and they're going to perform the Kiss on him. We were just figuring out a plan.” 

“What have you all got?” He asked jumping out of the bed putting on his glasses. 

“We’re going to go and find my dad or Dumbledore. Hopefully one of them will listen to us.” I say just as the door swings open. Speaking of the Devil there was Dumbledore in a metallic silver robe. 

“Professor you have to tell them to stop.” The three of us walked towards him. 

“He’s innocent!” 

“It’s true sir.”

“It's Scabbers who did it!” Ron shouts from his spot in the room. Dumbledore sends him an odd glance. 

“Scabbers?” He asked. 

“My rat sir… well not really my rat he’s a person. He used to be my brother’s rat.” Ron explained

“The rat is Peter Pettigrew,” I say a look of surprise pops on to his face. 

“We know the truth. We haven’t been Confunded sir please believe us.” Hermione begs him.

“I do believe you. But the word of the four of you compared to that of Professor Snape. It would take a lot to convince anyone that you were all right. It is a shame that no one ever seems to listen to children…” The bell beings to chime. “Mysterious thing time. I do wish we had more of it…” He looked at Hermione. Her eyes widened.

“Oh!” She gasped. I looked at her and saw her hand reach up to her neck. I knew what we were going to do. 

“Sirius Black is in the topmost cell of the Dark Tower…” He began to walk to the door. “You know the laws, Miss Granger. You cannot be seen, and you must return back in time for the last chime. If you succeed tonight, more than one life might be spared. Three turns should do.” He reaches the doors pulling them open. He pauses. 

“Oh. When I’m lost I find retracing my steps helps.” He says to us winking and shutting the door. 

“What the bloody hell was that about?” Ron asks still staring at the door I look to Hermione who is grabbing Harry pulling him to us. 

“So, we’re doing this?” I ask her as she starts pulling the Time-Turner out. 

“What are we doing?” Harry asked, watching as Hermione pulled the chain wrapping it around the three of us. It must have had an extension charm on it because it slips over our heads easily. He reaches for the object, Hermione slaps his hand.

“Sorry, Ron but since you can’t walk it wouldn’t make sense bringing you.” She says apologetically. I watched as Hermione turns the hourglass three times. The whole world turned into a blur of colors and shapes. It took a few moments before what felt like hitting the floor again. The room was empty, and the sound was just beginning to set. We had gone back in time. 

“Where are we? Where’s Ron?” Harry asked looking around confused beyond belief. I start retracing our steps from last night.

“Seven-thirty? Where were we at Seven-thirty?” Hermione asks, looking at the clock.

“Going to Hagrid’s,” I say not missing a beat. 

“Come on!” Hermione begins to jog out of the room, I follow with Harry on our trails. “Remember we can’t be seen by anyone!” It wasn’t hard to hide from anyone since we weren’t even supposed to be out in the first place. Hermione kept in the front since she would know what to do when we got to the Hut. We raced across the bridge.

“Hermione, will you tell us what it is we’re doing?” Harry shouts as we reach the end of the bridge. Hermione places her arm across the doorway so neither of us steps through it. I lean over her shoulder and see us just as Hermione was yelling at Draco. 

“That’s us.” I look at Harry is leaning watching it as well. It was odd to be looking at yourself just hours before. Part of me felt odd like seeing the back of my body from this angle was a secret I was never meant to discover. “What the fu-” Hermione whips around past me and pins Harry against the wall. 

“This is a Time-Turner it’s how I’ve been getting to my lessons all year. McGonagall gave it to me.” 

“You’ve been going back in time to go to class?” He asked I nearly facepalmed at his daftness. “Did you know?” He looks at me.

“She told me a couple of weeks ago. Didn’t think it was necessary information at the time. We were just sharing secrets. Why did we come back to this moment?” 

“There must be something else Dumbledore wants us to change,” Hermione says looking back at us. I glance over just as she gives Draco a swift punch to the face. It was still amazing to see. 

“That was fantastic.”

“Good punch.” Harry and I say our statements in unison. 

“Malfoy’s coming, hide.” We quickly move across the landing to the side door and hide against the walls. We listen to him bitch as he and his goons run off back to the castle. We peek from our spots watching our other selves going to the hut. There was Buckbeak. 

“Buckbeak’s still alive,” Harry mutters.

“That’s why we came back to this time. So, we can save Buckbeak! We can fly him up to the tower and let Sirius use him to escape. They can both live.” I whisper excitedly. 

“That’s what Dumbledore meant about saving more than one life! It’s perfect.” We quickly run down to the hut hiding behind the pumpkins to watch everyone. We watch through the open widow ourselves talking with Hagrid. In the distance Fudge, Dumbledore, and the Executioner are walking down the hill. 

“We better hurry.” He tries to get up but we both quickly pull him back down.

“No!” I whisper to him.

“They have to see Buckbeak before we set him free. Or else they’ll assume Hagrid set him free.” Hermione explains to him. I look back inside Hagrid has Scabbers in his hands. Ron shouts.

“…Pettigrew.” He tries to get up.

“No, you have to wait. We’ll get Pettigrew later. We can’t be seen remember!” I say to him keeping a hold on his arm.

“He is the person who killed my parents. I can’t just sit here!” 

“Harry if you go in there and snap that rat’s neck you will blow our cover,” I say to him.

“And if you go in there, you’ll see yourself and think you’ve gone mad.” Hermione backs me up we move more to the side so we can’t be seen. “Why aren’t we leaving?” She asks. I look inside and see us still talking with Hagrid. She reaches down and grabs a rock-throwing it into the hut. We hear the sound of glass shattering. 

“There was a second one. It hit Harry remember.” I say to her. She reaches down and grabs a second stone, hitting him square in the head.

“Ya know that hurt.” He says sarcastically.

“Sorry.” She rolls her eyes. Fudge reaches the door knocking on it. We move into the tree line just as the other us come out the back door. We each take a tree hiding behind them. 

“Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?” She asks, I nearly snort out a laugh. 

“Hermione!” Harry whispers as he steps on a branch. The first Hermione whips her head around as she had done before. We were the reason she acted like that. It lasts for a couple more moments before they sneak back up to the hill. 

“Guys, this is our chance,” I whisper we slide from beyond the tree line towards Buckbeak. We can hear Fudge going through the formalities of the execution Harry approaches Buckbeak and bows to him. Buckbeak allows him to come forward I help Hermione with the ferret chain. I begin tugging some off of them to hold and toss to Buckbeak. 

“Come on. C’mon.” Harry grunts as he pulls on the chain, but he won’t budge. Both Hermione and I bow quickly before she holds out a ferret to him. 

“Come on Buckbeak. See the ferret.” She lifts it Buckbeak follows it with his eyes. She throws it and he trots after it. I lift one.

“Look at the ferret. What a nice… juicy ferret?” Buckbeak begins to follow us more and more but we still have a ways to go. Suddenly the door to the hut swings open. All four men walkout. We all freeze exactly where we stood. I held my breath tightly. Fudge starts looking our way until Dumbledore points something out to him. It was like he knew we were there.

“I believe Professor Dippet had all the berry bushes plated when he was Headmaster…” They continue to look away and we keep moving into the forest. We got lucky as we got far enough into the forest, we can hear Fudge say,

“Alright let’s get this over with.” He seemed surprised and began to yell. “I just saw the blasted beast just now! Not a few moments ago… Hagrid?” He turned and looked at him. 

“How curious!” Dumbledore exclaimed.

“Someone has clearly set him free!” Fudge states.

“It wasn’t me Perfesser I swear!” Hagrid yells. 

“Hagrid I am sure the Minister isn’t accusing you since you have been with us this whole time.” Dumbledore seems unfazed by this whole thing.

“We should search the grounds…” Fudge walks around.

“Search the sky, sir. But I will be inside having a cup of tea with Haid or maybe a glass of brandy?” He looks up and asks Hagrid. “It seems my friend that you will not be needed.” The Executioner shrugs his shoulder. We turn and continue to walk into the forest, leading Buckbeak to safety. Once we reach a far enough distance we walk along the side of the edge. Until we reach a spot where we can see the Whomping Willow. Harry places Buckbeak’s chain down.

“What do we do now?” Harry asks. I pet Buckbeak keeping him in a good mood.

“Save Sirius,” Hermione says rushing up the slope. 

“How are we supposed to do that?” He asks again.

“No clue.” She runs up the slope to watch the willow as it swings its branches. “Look Lupin.” We watched as he jogged to the tree, he took a long stick and poked the tree until it relaxed into its normal position. He crawled down under the tree, a few minutes later Snape appeared. He did the same thing Lupin did.

“Now we wait,” Harry mutters moving to sit down, leaning against one of the trees.

“Yep.” We sit there waiting just watching the tree for any sign of movement. It would be a while before we saw any sign of movement. We took turns going and petting Buckbeak making sure he wasn’t causing too much trouble. He was a sweet creature. I was rubbing his side which he was enjoying based on the noises he was making. 

“Guys?” Harry asked after some time. I brushed Buckbeak one more time before walking back to the two of them. 

“What’s up?” I ask, sliding down the tree next to him. 

“Earlier when we followed Sirius down the lake, and I think both of you had fainted, but I saw someone. They performed a Patronus. A really powerful one at that. It was my dad.” He states firmly as he studies the ground beneath him. 

“Harry…” I begin. I can’t find the words.

“Harry your dad…” Hermione continues.

“I know he’s dead. But neither of you saw what I saw. And I know I sound crazy so neither of you has to tell me that.” He rips some of the grass next to him and tosses it into the bushes. I place a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. We wait a little longer before we see the first signs of movement. 

“We’re coming up.” We all get up getting ready to do what exactly? No fucking clue. We watched Lupin, Pettigrew, and Ron climb out first. Followed by Snape and then Hermione and I close behind was Harry and Sirius. 

“He asked me to come and live with him. Once we got his name cleared. I’m going to be free of the Dursleys. I’ll be around all the time so we can all see each other over the break. I think we should live in the country. A place where we can always see the stars and I have room to practice Quidditch and he can run around in his dog form. I wouldn’t care if we had to live in a shack at first. Everything would be good…” Harry says as we watch Lupin begin to transform for the second time, which was just as terrible as the first. 

“We didn’t get Pettigrew,” I whisper.

“If we tried, we’d be seen.” Hermione reminds me. We watch as Lupin and Sirius attack each other. Harry rushes off to them to try and intervene.

“Harry!” I whisper shout to him, but he ignores me. We watch him throw a branch and Lupin makes his way toward him.

“OWWWWWWW.” I whip my head and Hermione is cupping her hands to her face. It gets Lupin’s attention.

“OWWWWWWWW.” I join in with her hopefully protecting Sirius and Harry. Harry races towards us. 

“Come on.” He says behind him was Lupin who was not looking pleased with our fake howls. We start running. It was hard to see exactly where we were going with the mist from the cool air and all the roots everything was too foggy. Harry and I both trip a couple of times nearly throwing our whole faces into the dirt. But we manage to create distance and we take a moment behind a tree. We spot Lupin nearby and we slid against the tree and keep moving until we think we’ve gotten past him. But clearly, that wasn’t the case since a tree branch snapped from behind us. There was Lupin in wolf form staring at us like we were a midnight snack. We all crouched, Hermione and I were hugging each other as Harry put himself between us and him. We stayed waiting for it to happen but instead Buckbeak appears hitting Lupin away.

“Poor Lupin,” I whisper.

“He’s having a tough night.” Harry retorts back. Then a cold wind blew making me wrap my arms around me shivering. The Dementors were near. 

“Let’s go guys,” Harry says and leads us towards the lake. We continued running until we came to see ourselves on the other side of the lake being attacked by the Dementors. I could tell I was swaying Hermione was trying to get my attention.

“I was in the chamber.” I mean to say it in my head, but Hermione gives me a pained look.

“I kept yelling at you, but you wouldn’t look at me… you went all glassy.” She says watching me fall onto my back unconscious. We watch as Harry shouts to her about thinking a happy thought. But soon enough she falls to leaving Harry struggling to perform the charm. 

“Don’t worry my dad is going to be here any moment. He’ll save us.” Harry said to us staring as he got sucked up by the wicked beasts. “Any moment now.”

“Harry, I don’t think he’s coming,” I say to him.

“He will.” 

“Harry you’re going to die.” Hermione pleads with him. We stand watching as they relentlessly attack Harry and Sirius. Then our Harry runs out onto the shore and screams.

“ _ Expecto Patronum! _ ” A white wave bursts from his wand spreading across the lake, hitting every dementor insight. Once they all disappear the early Harry collapses. Our Harry turns and smiles racing back to us. We both hug him tightly.

“Guess it wasn’t my dad. It was me.” He smiles satisfyingly. 

“It was fantastic!” I say to him and Hermione points behind us.

“Look, Snape.” There was Snape with one stretching holding Ron on it. He made four more placing each of us on them and then heading back to the castle. We follow behind at a long distance, mainly due to Buckbeak who couldn’t help but make noise. We wait maybe twenty minutes before attempting to get on Buckbeak so we can get to the tower without being seen. Harry gets on first. Hermione and I look at each other. 

“You want to get on?” I ask her, feeling oh so incredibly awkward.

“Gi you probably still have a concussion the last we need is for you to get on by yourself. I’ll help you.” She’s half smirking and I want to hit her, so she has a concussion. She helps me on to Buckbeak and goes to grab the rest of the ferrets.

“Um… I think you’re gonna want to hold on to me.” He whispers. I feel my cheeks go hot.

“Oh. Yeah totally…um….” I hold my hands out not knowing where to put them. He grabs my wrists and holds my hands and wraps them around his waist. 

“Right here.” He barely gets the words out. My heart is beating a mile a minute. Then I feel Hermione hop up behind me mimicking my stance. 

“Shall we guys?” Her tone is just bordering on teasing. I hope no one can see my face right now. Harry nudges Buckbeak on his sides and he began to gallop. Once he got fast enough, he released his wings and rose into the air. We fly around the castle until we reach the tower. Buckbeak lands softly for a creature of his size. We all hop off of him and race to the cell door. 

“ ** Bombarda! ** ” The cell door blew off the hinges and off onto the floor. 

“How- What?” Sirius rose shakily from his spot walking towards us. We pull him to Buckbeak.

“There isn’t much time we have to go.” We all quickly get on to him and we race down towards the courtyard where Buckbeak makes a quick landing. 

“What happened to your friend Ron?” He asked as we all got off Buckbeak. 

“He’s alright he’s upstairs resting.” Sirius nods.

“How much time do we have?” He asks.

“Thirty minutes before we need to be back somewhere,” Hermione responds. 

“Harry a word?” He looks at his godson. I glance at Hermione as we move Buckbeak to a more covered spot and pet him for a bit as Sirius speaks to Harry. At the end of the conversation, Harry approaches.

“Uh Gi this is weird, but Sirius needs to talk to you?” I stop moving for a moment mostly out of surprise. 

“Um ok.” I shrug and walk over to where Sirius was. I sit down beside him.

“Snape said your name was Sterling.”

“That’s right,” I respond not knowing where this was going.

“Your father is Edmund correct.” 

“Yeah…”

“Does he still work as an Auror?” 

“Yeah, I’m not going to tell him about this. I swear.” Sirius laughs.

“No, actually I need you to do something for me.”

After we finish talking, we help Sirius on to Buckbeak he grins down on us and then quickly makes Buckbeak take flight. With not a moment to spare we run back up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. Where we find Dumbledore exiting the room. 

“Well?” He asks us all three completely out of breath. He doesn’t even seem fazed by our presence.

“We did it… we freed Sirius.” Harry gets out.

“Did what?” He asks, grinning at us. “Good night children do get some rest.” He leaves. We run to the door and swing it open to the exact moment we were leaving. We only catch a faint sight of ourselves before Ron looks over at us and frowns.

“How the hell did you guys get over there? You were just there.” He gestures wildly with the most confusing look ever.

“Ya know Ron you’d think you were the one with the concussion, not me? He’s seeing double guys!” I laugh flopping onto my bed pulling my shoes off. 

“Ron you must be tired after everything that’s happened.” Hermione plays as stupid as me. Knowing we’ll take him somewhere and explain everything to him tomorrow. It only took a moment of us settling in again before Madam Pomfrey reappeared.

“Finally, I can do my job.” She scurried around the room grabbing potions for us and different ointments for our cuts. The quiet only lasted a few moments before the yelling could be heard and was only getting louder. 

“HE DID NOT DISAPPARATE YOU CAN’T DO THAT INSIDE THE CASTLE GROUNDS! POTTER HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS.” It was Snape.

“Here we go, guys,” I say rolling my eyes half-laughing already. 

BOOM. The door was wide open. It was just Snape, Dumbledore, and Fudge. 

“WHAT DID YOU DO POTTER!! TELL US NOW!” Snape was fuming which was satisfying to see. His hair kept whipping around in a fury. 

“Professor Snape! Please control yourself, some of these students are in a delicate state.” Madam Pomfrey shrieked. 

“THEY MUST HAVE HELPED HIM! I KNOW IT.” Snape continued to yell despite the glares he was getting. It was the spit that was off-putting. Like he couldn’t stop spewing his saliva. 

“Severus the students have been locked in here for their protection. There is no way they would have gotten out. I doubt they can be in two places at once.” Dumbledore calmly explained to him. He merely muttered something explicit and left. Dumbledore and Fudge left whispering about removing the Dementors and putting dragons at the front of the school. We all were forced to go to sleep. 

We left the wing by noon, the heat of the day forcing us into our summer clothes as we sat by the lake recounting the whole night to Ron. He didn’t even seem fazed by the Time-Turner when Hermione pulled it out of her shirt. He was only bitter he couldn’t join them.

“Trust me, Ron. You don’t want to be chased by a werewolf.” Harry says to him laughing. I get up to put my feet in the water, letting the ice-cold water cool my toes. I close my eyes letting myself take in the sunshine. Then I feel someone beside me. 

“Can I ask what Sirius talked to you about?” It was Harry. I hummed.

“It’s supposed to be a secret.” I giggle.

“Not even a secret you can tell your best friend?” He asks back.

“Oh, so you think you’re my best friend?” I respond dodging the question expertly. 

“Are you trying to tell me I’m not?” He stares down at me.

“I’m telling you my best friend is…” I lean in a bit. “…Hermione Granger!” I kneel quickly splashing him with water. He shouts. 

“Gigi!!” We begin to splash each other. Until we are dripping. We lay in the sun to dry ourselves off. We enjoyed the sunbathing that is until a large shadow stood over us.

“Beaky escape! He's free!” He told us excitedly. Despite already knowing it we cheered and clapped for him.

“Is probably my fault. Musta not tied him up properly. Glad he didn’t run into Professor Lupin on the grounds. He says he never ate anything last night…” This got our attention.

“What?”

“Didn’t yer hear? Prefesser Snape told Slytherin this morning Lupin is a werewolf. He is packing to leave now.”

“Leave!” Harry and I said in unison.

“He’s resigned.” Harry scrambled up first.

“I have to see him.” I follow suit. I need to thank him one last time.

“I’m coming to.” We run-up to the castle and straight to his office. 

“You go first,” Harry says to me. Harry deserved more time with him anyway. I walked up the steps. 

“Ahh come for a teary-eyed goodbye?” Lupin says as he folds one of his many cardigans.

“You can’t leave,” I say already feeling emotional. He sighs.

“No parent in their right mind would let their child be taught by a werewolf.”

“My dad would. If he knew what you’ve done. For me. For Harry.” Lupin smiles at me, his eyes glistening a bit. Now I’ve lost it. I sniffle once then again before the tears come out in full action. Lupin crosses the room and hugs me swaying us back and forth.

“I can’t do this without you! You helped save me I can’t do this without you. You’re the best defense teacher ever.” I sob into his shoulder as he pats my hair down.

“You’re going to have to do this without me. But remember you won’t be alone. You have your friends and your brothers. It’s going to be alright.”

“So good-bye then,” I say pulling away. “There’s a boy who is far more anxious to say bye and argue with you.” Lupin chuckles.

“I have a feeling I’ll see you soon.” I nod and exit the office. I wipe my tears and nose as I meet Harry’s eyes. A look over concern flashes over them but he doesn’t ask questions because deep down he knows he won’t get any answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers!!! We are nearly there one more chapter on Friday!!!! This chapter was fun to write mainly for the little moments. Like Hermione putting Gigi in awkward situations on purpose. Gigi hating Snape cause he's annoying. Gigi and Harry fighting in the water. And what was it exactly that Sirius asked Gigi in this chapter? Well, I think you guys can figure it out you guys are smart! If not don't worry you'll see soon enough... I will be posting the last chapter on Friday and there will be an annoyingly long author's note at the end about book two, its name, and other info like posting dates and blah blah blah.
> 
> Any questions can be asked here in the chapters or over on my Tumblr at snowandfog.


	36. This is not the End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The letter from Sirius is the same one found in the book. I think its cute and didn't want to change it so nobody mention it.

The rest of the time before the term ended was spent enjoying the fresh air and my friends. It was nice to not worry about class or life-threatening situations. At least for now. Exam results were posted on the last day of the term. I had somehow managed to bring my grades back up to a respectable position. Just below Hermione in overall grades. Things felt like they were on the up and up as we pulled out of the station. 

“I dropped Muggle Studies. Now I’m going to have a normal schedule.” Hermione tells us. 

“Didn’t you get like a thundered and twenty on the exam?” Ron asked.

“Yeah, but I don’t think I could survive another school year like this one. I felt like I was going crazy.” She responds.

“Now you and I have the same schedule!” I squeal hugging her tightly. 

“Still can’t believe you told Gigi and not us about it,” Ron grumbles. “Aren’t we your friends?”

“Yeah, but I wanted to tell her you two have acted like gits this year.” Hermione lightly kicks his shin.

“I blame puberty.” I laugh crossing my legs and leaning against the window.

“You act like it doesn’t affect you. You slept half the school year!” Ron shouts. 

“Yeah, but I didn’t act like an overdramatic baby.” I snapped back. Looking at him and Harry who was staring longingly at the last bits of Hogwarts.

“Harry cheer up!” Hermione tells him. He huffs.

“I’m okay just think about holidays…”

“You should come and stay with us I’m sure mum and dad would love to have you. I’ll convince them and then I’ll use that thing….”

“A telephone?” 

“Ya a tellyphone!”

“Maybe you should pick up Muggle Studies next year.” Hermione snorts. 

“Oh, that reminds me of the Quidditch World Cup! Dad should be able to get us tickets for it.”

“Yeah, same here my dad can snag a couple of extra tickets just in case,” I tell them. 

“I’m sure the Dursleys will definitely let me come…” He says laughing. We spent most of the afternoon joking around, playing little games, and eating candy.

“Hey Harry, what’s that outside your window?” Hermione asked suddenly. There outside his window was a little grey blob flying up and down. Harry leaned on his seat looking out the window, he then quickly opened it and grabbed the blob. It was a baby owl carrying a large letter. It dropped the letter and began to zoom around the compartment and then took its perch on Ron’s head. 

“It’s from Sirius!” He shouted immediately, tearing the seal on it open. 

“What!” We all said in unison excitement was bursting from our compartment. 

“Read it aloud!” Ron said. 

_ Dear Harry,  _

_ I hope this finds you before you reach your aunt and uncle. I don’t know whether they’re used to owl post.  _

_ Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won’t tell you where, in case this owl falls into the wrong hands. I have some doubt about his reliability, but he is the best I could find, and he did seem eager for the job.  _

_ I believe the Dementors are still searching for me, but they haven’t a hope of finding me here. I am planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted.  _

_ There is something I never got around to telling you during our brief meeting. It was I who sent you the Firebolt —  _

“Ha!” Hermione squealed raising a finger at Ron. “See! I told you it was from him!” 

“But he didn’t jinx him now did he? Ow!” The owl was pecking at his hair. 

“Keep going!” I pressed.

_ – Crookshanks took the order to the Owl Office for me. I used your name but told them to take the gold from my own Gringotts vault. Please consider it as thirteen birthdays’ worth of presents from your godfather.  _

_ I would also like to apologize for the fright I think I gave you that night last year when you left your uncle’s house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed you.  _

_ I am enclosing something else for you, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable.  _

_ If ever you need me, send word. Your owl will find me. I’ll write again soon. _

_ Sirius  _

Harry looked through the envelope and grabbed a second piece of parchment and his face broke out into a bright grin. 

_ I, Sirius Black, Harry Potter’s godfather, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmeade on weekends.  _

“This should be good enough right?” We all nodded he was Harry’s godfather that had to count for something. “There’s a PS.

_ I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it’s my fault he no longer has a rat.  _

Ron’s jaw dropped. The owl flapped down to Ron’s lap and nuzzled his little body in to stay warm. Ron looked contemplative.

“I get to keep him?” 

We played with Ron’s new owl while Harry devoured his letter the whole way back to London. We stepped back through the barrier to find our way back home for the summer holidays. Mr. Dursley wasn’t far from the front as he was eyeing the Weasleys with an arrogant look. We all quickly greeted both the Weasleys then Hermione and I continued to search for our parents. I was partly dreading seeing my mom again, but I didn’t dare say a word about it. But instead of seeing my mom, dad was leaning against one of the pillars staring at his watch. He glanced up and saw me, he looked partly relieved as I walked toward him.

“Hi D-” Before I could even get the words out, he wrapped me up in a hug. He was squeezing me as if I might slip from his fingers and disappear. His heart was beating a mile a minute, pounding against my ear like a drum. 

“I’m glad your home. We have a lot to talk about.” He pulled away and had a tight smile. I could tell he was stopping himself from crying. 

“Dad, what are you doing here?” It was Chris. There he was with Mason and Ciara.

“Uh, your mum had to work late tonight so I figured it was high time I picked you up from the station. “You must be Ciara. It's a pleasure to meet you. You’ll be staying with us for the summer?” He held out his hand.

“It’s a pleasure, sir. Chris and Mason have told me a lot about you. And yes, thank you again for letting me stay.” She had a kind smile with stunning white teeth.

“It’s no problem everyone is welcome there. Now let’s go home. I think will have a light dinner and lots of sweets.” He wiggled his brows at us. We all nodded. The air was warm at the house. The light was coming through the windows at the perfect angle and made everything dowsed in an amber-like glow. Dinner was just sandwiches but for dessert, we had ice cream and cookies. It was like a feast at Hogwarts. After dinner, Chris took Ciara on a tour of the house and the grounds. Mason went to his room to relax for the night. It was just me and the adults. I was picking at my now melted ice cream.

“I’m going to the garden. Gigi, I will see you in the morning dear.” Memere walked around the table and kissed my forehead. Clearly, it was time to talk. 

“How about we go to the study?” Dad asked me and I just nodded. We got up and walked towards the study. Dad opened the door, I walked to the couch and sat crossing my legs like a kid. 

“So, I wanted to talk to you about what happened this year,” Dad says standing by the fireplace. Pepere was sitting in one of the big chairs across from me. 

“Which part Sirius Black? Or the part where I tried to throw myself off the Astronomy Tower?” Dad huffs loudly. 

“I want to apologize for not being there when it happened. Your mother… she didn’t tell me that it happened. I didn’t know until I found the letter that they sent us.” He explains. I just stared.

“You didn’t know?” He shakes his head. “I thought- I thought you didn’t care. That it happened I mean.” 

“No…no I never want you to feel that I don’t care about you dear. I love you so much. I never want you to feel that way. I found out and I was very upset with your mother. That’s why I came to get you today. Your mother has shared her views about the situation, but I should have tried harder. I should have put my foot down to protect you.”

“You did try dad. It’s alright I’m doing better now.” 

“That’s isn’t the point. I know what it is like to be at that point darling and I should have never let the same thing happen to you. You’re too young to have to suffer that kind of pain. I’m going to make sure you get everything you need from now on. I never want you to feel like you have to hide your feelings from me or anyone else.” I nod my head not trusting myself to not cry. He kneels and hugs me tightly and I begin to cry just a bit. 

“Thank you, Dad,” I whisper as he leans and kisses my forehead.

“Anything for you my dear. Whatever you need.”

“Actually, I have a favor to ask you. I don’t want you to think I’m asking just because of this. Especially since it isn’t even for me but for somebody else.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well dear readers we have come to the end... Just kidding there is so much more to this story we are only scrapping the surface of it all. Alright for the sake of my god complex here are the stats. In my word doc, with 12pt Times New Roman Font and 1.5 spacing this is rolling in at 290 pages, it also says it is 128,351 words. I am honestly blown away by this I never expected to get beyond 1,000 words. But here we have a completed full length novel written in five months. 
> 
> Now to attend to what I am sure you guys are most curious about. BOOK TWO. As I was coming to the end of this book I was agonizing over the title, logistics, a plot. But over the past week I have done more work for this next book than I probably did for Years One and Two in this one. After you finish this chapter I suggest heading to my user page where you will find the prologue for the next book... An Oath to Keep. You will find info about the posting dates for that book over at the end of the prologue. 
> 
> I hope you will continue with me on this journey because things will be getting crazy as we delve into unknown territory.


End file.
